It's Complicated
by skywasmadeofamethyst
Summary: Hannah comes home to Charming to her Aunt Gemma. Back to the life she had left behind for college after an event changes the course of her life forever. She reconnects with old friends and a certain biker. Chibs is at a crossroads in his life, and he makes a connection with Hannah. Can they pull through and maintain a relationship when things around them seem to be in utter chaos.
1. Lets Go Home

Hannah folded a navy cardigan shoving it into her duffel bag on top of the small pile of clothing she had with her. She took a deep sigh as she ran her hand along the ruffled pile of clothing she still had sitting on her bed.

She really didn't have that much to pack. Most of her things had already been shipped back to her aunt's house in Charming. She would be staying there until she found a way to get back on her feet.

She had been staying at a crappy motel for a week now. It was all she could afford with her dwindling finances. It had been home for her since she could no longer stay at the dorms.

It was best this way, or at least that was what she kept telling herself. It was better that she drop out and avoid the shame of what was surely to come.

Her grades had dropped so terribly low and she had missed so many classes. It was hard to believe that she had once been a constant listing on the deans list.

Now she was in danger of losing her scholarship and as soon as that went her financial aid and her minimum wage salary from the record shop, would dry up. And with that if she didn't manage to fail out of the university then she would no longer be able to afford to stay.

The bottom had all fallen out so quickly. She'd had so much promise in her life. She had been working on her masters degree in Art History and she had been doing well. A hard working student with a close knit group of friends and a bright future.

Up until only less than a month ago she had been so sure of her future. She'd hoped that with her degree she would be able to maybe someday own a gallery of her own, or perhaps she would even work in a museum, she had even entertained the idea of someday becoming a professor. The world had been at her fingertips and now it was miles away.

She had fallen apart and she still didn't know how to pick up the pieces. She closed her eyes as she tried to push the memories of the night she had lost it all far back into her mind.

How could she have been so stupid ? She should have known better. The way she had grown up, she should have known how to protect herself.

He had ruined her, the bastard had taken something so precious to her.

It had been a party. It had been the beginning of October and there were Halloween parties everywhere on and off campus. Hannah's roommate and at the time her best friend had drug her along to one of the frat houses a few blocks away from the womens dorms.

'Live a little', that's what her roommate had said as she dragged her into the house before promptly ditching her for beer pong.

She had felt lost at the party. It was almost comical her feeling out of place at a party, knowing the world she had come from.

Before that night Hannah had avoided the college party lifestyle. She had a scholarship to worry about. The scholarship and her studies had required her undivided attention. She had always tried to stay one step ahead of her classmates, burying herself in text books at the library in between her shifts at Record Joes.

She'd had a quiet life at college, a few close friends, all girls. It was a nice life, and she had loved it. She had always longed for something a little more though. A boyfriend. Her friends had dated but Hannah hadn't had such luck.

She had always been shy when it came to guys, even back home in Charming. Most of the guys back home were afraid of her, afraid of her family and the club.

She had tried to date at college, but she tended to clam up when a boy asked her about her life back in Charming. What was she supposed to say about it ? The Sons, her aunt and uncle and her cousin, and the men she had long thought of as family and friends. It was all supposed to stay on the down low.

Her home life wasn't fit for normal honest society. She could bury herself in as many books, and degrees, and attempts at normalcy as she wanted, but it would always be the truth.

You could take the girl out of Charming but you couldn't take Charming out of the girl.

She had wondered around the party for a bit trying to stay bubbly and make small talk before he had come across her.

Luke had seemed sweet at first, funny, likable. He had beautiful clear green eyes and brown hair, he was tall and athletic, a fraternity boy. He was as smart as he was popular.

He had gotten her a beer, one beer had led to another, and she hadn't even noticed the little pill he'd slipped into her drink. Soon she had been hazy and unbalanced and she had turned to him to take her somewhere to rest.

He had seemed so nice, she thought she could trust him to take care of her.

The son of a bitch had the audacity to film what he'd done to her. He still had the tape. He'd made it clear to her that he had it and he would ruin her with it if she stepped out of line.

He had dangled what he'd done in front of her. He had told her that it would do no use to go to the police. His father was a big wig lawyer and his grandfather was a former well respected politician. He came from a affluent family, no one would believe her.

Luke had said that if she went to the police then his family would ruin her and any hope of a future that she may have.

Hannah had tried to move on from that night. She had tried not to think about it, but the nightmares plagued her and her self worth had slid down to an all time low.

She didn't go out, she shoved friends away, she ignored calls from home. She didn't show up to work or classes. She did her best to disappear hoping that if she hid away then she could forget what had happened to her.

Hannah was no longer the golden girl, no longer bound for big things. She was a mess with a capital M.

She had dropped out of school and made a call to Charming. To her Aunt Gemma, to come get her. She had begged and pleaded for her to come, not to send Jax or any of the guys, She had begged her aunt to come alone and take her home.

She hadn't been clear about what had happened and she knew her aunt well enough to know that the woman would drag the truth out of her eventually.

Hannah knew when the truth came out that there would be hell to pay. With her family there was always hell to pay.

She closed up her bag zipping it shut just as she heard a knock at the door.

Hannah went to the door standing up on her tip toes barely able to see out the peep hole.

She undid the locks and opened the door not surprised to be embraced by her aunt.

Gemma held the girl close to her locking her in a tight maternal hug. She knew that Hannah wasn't quite a little girl anymore.

She was barely twenty six now, but she would always be the little girl who had been left with her all those years ago.

_Hannah struggled to keep up with her father as they made their way up to the front office of Teller-Morrow Auto Shop._

_Her short little legs made it hard to keep up with her well over six foot father. _

_She watched wide eyed at all the men working, and all the motorcycles. She had never seen so many motorcycles before._

_Elliot Madock knocked at the office door not surprised that his older sister wasn't very happy to see him when she answered the door._

_Gemma shook her head as she stared at her brother. The man was useless, he wasn't even a real man. No real man would back out of his responsibilities._

_Her brother's wife was god knows where, the crazy bitch was probably shacked up somewhere out of the country by now, and all he could think about was getting to a casino instead of taking care of his little girl._

"_Please Gem it's just a few weeks. I need to straighten out a mess in Vegas or it'll be my head. When I finish up I'll be back for the kid, I swear on our Pops." Elliot begged the lie slipping out his mouth easily._

_She narrowed her eyes at him knowing that every word out of his mouth was a lie._

_She wanted to say no, to tell her asshole of a little brother to get the hell off of her property. _

_But when she looked at her niece her heart warmed. It wasn't the poor kid's fault that her parents were complete and utter screw ups._

"_Fine a few weeks. Now go before I change my mind." Gemma stated knowing that she would probably live to regret this._

_Elliot leaned down giving Hannah a quick kiss on the forehead as he spoke. "You be good for your Aunt Gemma. I'll be back before you know it kiddo."_

_And with that he let go of his daughter's hand leaving her and her second hand powder blue suitcase at the front door._

_Gemma shook her head as she watched the beat up red Volvo pull out of the parking lot and speed away._

_She knew this would be the last she would see of her brother._

_She was taken out of her daze when she heard a tiny sniffle. She knelt down doing her best to give the little girl a comforting smile._

_She reached out tucking Hannah's long dark hair behind her ears as she studied the now crying girl._

_Gemma hadn't seen Hannah since she was a toddler. Now the girl was eleven years old, way too thin, in holey jeans, a faded pink t shirt, and tennis shoes that looked like they'd seen better days._

_Gemma noticed that the girl had her nose. All the women in their family had the Madock nose. Hannah's eyes were a rich dark brown and her cheeks were covered in a light trace of freckles._

_She was a pretty little girl. Gemma was just thankful that Hannah seemed to resemble Gemma's side of the family more than Hannah's estranged mother's side of the family. _

_She took Hannah's hands in hers as she spoke up. "It's going to be okay little one. We're gonna take care of each other okay. You're with family now."_

Gemma ran her hand through Hannah's tangled hair. The young woman's hair was no longer as long as it had been when she was a child.

It was cut right above her shoulders curling a little at the ends. Her eyes were still the same, though they looked exhausted.

Gemma silently wondered when was the last time Hannah had slept.

Gemma pulled back from the hug as she placed a gentle hand on her niece's shoulder. "Let's go home little one."

* * *

Chibs Teleford slammed the wrench he had been using down onto the tool box as he stared down into the hood of the car he had been working on all morning.

He took a deep breath trying to keep his temper in check. He hadn't had an easy week.

The divorce papers had arrived this morning. Fiona was done with him, done with the marriage.

They had tried, Fiona and him. For the sake of Kerrianne at least.

He had visited as much as he could with work and club business taking up a large portion of his time.

It had been wonderful at first. With Jimmy dead and gone. Chib's felt like his family was his again.

It was as though life had given him a second chance. Given his family a second chance.

Once the passion between Fiona and he had faded though, things had gone to shit. They had spent so long apart. It was as though they were strangers. They fought over just about everything. They had changed in their time apart. They were no longer on the same page about anything.

He had done everything he could think of, he had offered to find a way for Fiona and Kerrianne to get a legit looking visa, to come to Charming, for them to have a fresh start at things, but Fiona had refused.

Any love that had once blossomed between Fiona and him was now dead. Chibs knew that he would always love her as the mother to his child, but beyond that, there was nothing but years of regret and resentment.

Last year just after Christmas, Fiona had asked him to stop coming to Ireland unless it was to visit Kerrianne.

Fiona and he hadn't spoken in the past few months unless it had something to do with Kerrianne. He hadn't broken his promise to his daughter. He had worked hard to build up a relationship and a trust in between Kerrianne and he, and it had worked out well.

Kerrianne didn't want to come to Charming though, not even to America. He didn't blame her. His daughter's home had always been in Ireland and it wasn't fair to expect her to come here and start all over.

The end of his marriage frustrated him. The divorce papers had made it all real. All the years he had pined for Fiona, had longed for his family, had all been for nothing.

No he hadn't been completely faithful, but he hadn't moved on with his life. He hadn't forgotten them.

Their relationship was dead. The notion of a divorce had hurt. The divorce was against his catholic upbringing. It was against Fiona's upbringing as well, but that didn't seem to matter to her anymore.

She had found a lawyer and filed the papers, all she was waiting for was his signature.

It was a clean divorce, they had no property between them seeing as they'd been apart for so long now. They lived two different lives.

He would pay child support for two more years until Kerrianne's eighteenth birthday. He would be allowed visitation and Kerrianne would be free to come to Charming to stay with him anytime she wanted.

All and all the divorce was simple. He had signed the papers but hadn't sent them back yet.

It still hurt and he was sure it would hurt for a long while.

He longed to go to the liquor store and stock up on whiskey, to drink himself into oblivion. To find some crow eater and bury himself in pleasure and hedonism.

He resisted the urge though. He tried to focus on the task at hand, which at the moment was a nice sports car that had been dropped off at the auto shop by some yuppie on vacation.

He just had to take it one day at a time, he kept reminding himself of this. Someday this wouldn't hurt. Someday he would feel whole again.

He jumped a little as Jax came up to him giving him a firm pat on the back. Jax was the only one who knew about the divorce for now.

Chibs couldn't force himself to tell anyone else, not yet. Telling people would make it real.

Jax cleared his voice doing his best to give his friend a smile. "Saturday mom's having a little welcome home party. It's for Hannah she's coming home. It's just family."

Chibs nodded his head knowing that just family meant the guys, their old ladies and kids. He did his best to give Jax a cheerful half smile. "So the little love is finally gracing us with her presence. It's been years hasn't it ?"

"Looks that way. Mom won't say whats going on with her. Just that Hannah wants to come back home. Mom said that she didn't sound too good. I'm a little worried to honest. Hannah hasn't called in months...I don't know what's going on inside her head anymore." Jax explained thinking of the woman who he had long thought of as more of a sister than a cousin.

Chibs nodded his head thinking of the girl he had come to think of as a dear friend.

They had somehow become close over the years. For some reason she had found herself glued to him as a child.

It had been amusing to say the least and a little embarrassing at first to have the kid practically become his shadow. He hadn't questioned it. She had been a lost little girl when she had come to Charming.

He had wondered if maybe she had sensed something within him. If maybe she had known that he felt a little lost as well. Leaving his family not by his own choice being in a strange place surrounded by people but still all alone.

Chibs had seen her grow into a beautiful intelligent young woman. He had felt a sense of pride when she had gotten into the University of Houston. Seeing as he had seen her work so hard.

The university hadn't been Gemma's or Clay's or anyone elses first choice for Hannah. They would have preferred that she got to school closer to the protection of home, of the club.

But she had gotten a scholarship in Houston and that had been that.

She had written Chibs while she'd been away. Just a email here and there. He had assumed that she did the same for everyone else.

She hadn't come home for the holidays but she had always sent Christmas gifts and made the appropriate phone calls.

Chibs had to admit he was a little excited to see her. It had been so long now.

Seeing her was a distraction from the reality he was currently dealing with.

He smiled as he spoke up to Jax. "You know I'll be there. I'm sure Hannah's alright. And if she isn't we'll figure something out brother."

Jax nodded his head staring in agreement. Chibs was right. Or at least he hoped that he was.


	2. Out of Place and All Grown Up

Hannah allowed Gemma to lead her into the empty house. It was the same home that Clay and Gemma had lived in when Hannah had come to live with them.

Though now Clay was no longer living there. Gemma and he had split up and Hannah didn't ask why.

She was afraid to know the reasons why to be honest. All she knew was that he was out of the house and that he had stepped down as president of samcro.

The information had come in a letter from Jax and she had never pressed the issue any farther. All she knew was that whatever had occured had been messy and had gotten pretty brutal.

If it was as bad as Jax had described it, Hannah was pretty sure that she wanted to avoid the subject of Clay and Gemma all together.

The ride home had taken two days and had been silent for the most part. Gemma had tried to press Hannah for the truth.

Why she had given up on college and decided to come back to Charming ? She had kept on asking and all Hannah could say was that she was tired.

Her lips had remained sealed about the truth. She was almost afraid to say it. Saying what had happened would make it real.

Hannah was surprised to see that her childhood room was almost the same. Someone had moved the packed up boxes that had been shipped here from college into the room. She guessed it had been Jax or one of the other guys.

As soon as she'd been left alone Hannah sat on her old twin bed as she stared at the few unopened cardboard boxes.

She hadn't bothered to label them so honestly she couldn't remember what was what. Her belonging weren't much, some cds and records that she had horded up with her employee discount at Record Joes, clothing and shoes that didn't fit in her duffel bag, some photo albums, her laptop, and her books and text books.

It was a bit surreal being in her old bedroom. She hadn't been home in years. She hadn't visited from college because honestly she hadn't had the money. Gemma and Clay had offered to buy her a plane ticket several times but she had always refused.

The red and purple quilt what she had bought in high school still remained on the bed. The painting she had done in high school hung over her bed, a big vibrant daisy that was surrounded with glass and tile works. The dark red curtains still hung over the windows and a red rug still remained over the dark hard wood flooring.

The room looked so cheery that it was strange to feel so morose. She took a deep breath closing her eyes.

She dug her nails into her left wrist the pain causing a rush of endorphins in her brain. She dropped her hand as she opened her eyes.

She choked her lungs feeling as though they had been depleted of oxygen. It felt as though she was drowning. She stood up hyperventilating as she made her way to her purse.

She dug through the faux leather large black bag until she found a familiar bottle. She opened it fishing out a xanax before dropping it into her mouth. The tiny pill was easy to take dry.

She had started the xanax after...the incident. That was what she had begun to call it in her head.

Of course the shrink at student health services hadn't known the truth. Hannah had just claimed that she was having anxiety attacks and trouble sleeping.

The prescription had been handed right over after that. Doctors were so willing to just give medication without getting to the bottom of the problem.

The prescription had taken a dent in her already minuscule finances. Medication wasn't cheap when you didn't have decent insurance.

At least she had been on a student medical plan then. So it had cost less than it would have.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do now though. She hoped that she could find a doctor in Charming that would write her a prescription without asking too many questions.

The anxiety attacks were real and so was the lack of sleep. She hadn't lied about that.

Panic disorder was what the psychiatrist at student health services had said. Just take her medication and it would all be okay.

She dropped the pill bottle down into her purse when she heard a knock at the door.

She was embraced in a tight hug by Jax as soon as she opened the door. He lifted her up easily causing her to let out a huff.

Her barely five foot height made it all too easy for her to be hoisted up by just about anyone. Why hadn't she been blessed with a taller frame ? This was the same question she had asked herself since her teen years.

She let out another huff and he took the hint putting her down as he released her from his hug. "Welcome home."

Hannah did her best to look calm and in control as she spoke up. "Glad to be here."

She wasn't lying she was glad to be home. It was familiar and familiar felt safe.

"How's Abel ? And Tara , the baby ? Thomas right ? " She asked knowing that she may not get the chance to ask about Tara in front of her aunt.

Gemma and Tara weren't on the best terms when Hannah had left for college. It was a known fact to Hannah and she tried to stay out of the way.

To be honest she wasn't sure on the status of her aunt and Tara was and she wasn't going to be the one to ask.

"Good, Good. Yeah it's Thomas. The kids are excited to meet you." Jax replied knowing that his cousin had been gone through out most of the mess that was his romantic life.

She had missed a lot of things actually. It seemed that Charming was no longer the same place it had been when she had left it behind.

Hannah gave him a nervous smile unsure if the kids were really that excited. They were probably far too young to have an opinion on her presence.

"I barely know them Jax." She pointed out knowing that it was no ones fault but her own.

She had been the one who had stayed away all this time. Hannah had thought that in order to attempt a normal honest life that she would need to avoid the past. And that had worked until it had all gone to hell.

"They love the gifts you've sent though." Jax pointed out noticing Hannah's unsure look.

She nodded her head thankful to hear this.

Her pockets had never been very full in Houston, Her financial aid and scholarships took care of her housing and schooling, but she was on her own when it came to food and anything else.

She had found little shops in Houston that she could buy nice but affordable gifts to send home for Christmas and birthdays.

"So Mom is throwing a welcome home party tonight. It's just going to be family." Jax stated wondering if his cousin was up for it.

Right now she looked worn down. He wondered if he should try to talk his mother into holding back on the party for a few days.

"Sounds fun." Hannah replied knowing that family meant the sons, their old ladies, and their kids. She had long ago learned what family meant when Gemma said it.

Jax patted her on the arm as he spoke up. "Looks like you need some rest. I'll leave you to unpack."

Hannah nodded her head feeling a little ashamed to be so happy to see him leave.

To be honest she felt as though she had stepped into unfamiliar territory. And right now all she wanted was to crawl into bed and hide forever.

* * *

Hannah laid down wanting to try to get some sleep. She knew that she looked like hell.

Her nights had been long with little rest. She spent most of the night fighting off anxiety attacks and chain smoking. She tried her hand at reading the night away when she felt that she may be able to actually focus on it.

To be honest she wasn't looking forward to the party. The only thing that kept her from stopping her aunt from doing it was the promise of seeing some familiar faces.

She hoped that being around the people she had always considered family would soothe her.

She had been around samcro since she had arrived in Charming. She knew what it really was and she had long ago accepted it.

It was just the way it was. She had never really known anything all that different. Her Aunt Gemma had explained the reality of their lives to her a long time ago. And she had come to accept it as a natural part of her life in Charming.

She was excited to see Bobby, and Tig, and Jax of course, and Chibs. She had kept in close contact with Chibs while she was away.

She could still remember the first time she had met Filip Chibs Teleford. To be honest he had frightened her at first. The scars on his face and his tough demeanor had been intimidating to the eleven year old girl she had been.

There was a kindness within his eyes though and she had seen it. Chibs Teleford had been kinder to her than most of the people she had known in her then eleven years of life.

_Hannah had been with Gemma for over a week now. The past few days had been spent trying to get Hannah enrolled in public school in Charming. _

_Though it was summer it had already been decided that Hannah would be a grade behind in the next school year. Her parents had enrolled her in her last school too late which had thrown off the whole process of her grade level. This all meant that she would be a little older than the other kids. She wasn't very happy about that fact._

_It had taken quite a bit to convince the school administrators that she was really Gemma's niece. _

_They were just lucky that Hannah's birth certificate and social security card had been left in the suitcase with what little Hannah had._

_It was already clear that her father wasn't coming back. And Gemma had contacted a lawyer to make sure that Hannah would be given over to her custody which wasn't an easy task with her reputation and record in Charming. _

_Gemma had been sure to get Hannah some clothing though it was all second hand from a thrift shop in town, Hannah was thankful for it._

_She had been given a spare bedroom with the promise that it was now her room. _

_Hannah had mixed feelings about it all. She was happy to know that maybe now she had a place she could truly call home._

_Still she missed her father even though he hadn't been a very good father. Her mother had left to go get lottery tickets a three years ago and hadn't come back. Hannah had always held out the hope that her mother just might return. Though she knew that it wasn't realistic._

_Her father had struggled for as long as she could remember. They were in and out of crappy apartments on bad sides of town and occasionally they found themselves in shelters. _

_Elliot Madock always had debts that needed to be paid. He was addicted to the thrill of gambling and the rush of cocaine and the occasional woman. It wasn't a safe place for a little girl and he knew that._

_Hannah was still innocent enough to hope that maybe her dad would miss her. Maybe he and her mother would work it out and return to collect her._

_She knew though deep down inside that it wouldn't happen. The entire idea of it happening was as realistic as a fairy tale. She should be accustomed to being alone by now._

_Once last year when they had lived in a trailer park outside of Vegas her father had left her with an elderly woman that lived in a the trailer next door. _

_He had promised Hannah that he would be back in time for her birthday, but Halloween came and went and with it her birthday flew by, with no sign of her father. He had shown up after Christmas broke again and looking to collect her. _

_It was just another stay in another foreign place for Hannah. This was the way her father was, he dropped her off until he got lonely or struck some luck. _

_It was the way they lived._

_Hannah sat in the office at TM Auto Shop. Her legs kicked below her as she sat in a chair across from Gemma. _

_Her new stark white sneakers were proudly placed on her feet and Hannah felt like a queen in them. They were the nicest shoes she had ever seen. And Aunt Gemma had promised her that she would buy her some sandals for summer and some rain boots for winter too._

_Hannah was a little embarrassed when she looked up and saw the pictures on the wall amongst the clutter of posters and calenders. Ladies in tiny bikinis and in some pictures less. _

_She had just had her first period last year and still felt awkward thinking about the fact that her body was changing. She silently promised herself that she would never dress like the women in those pictures when she was an adult._

_She tried to keep her eyes locked on one of the books that Gemma had let her get at the library. _

_She had always been good at reading. The teachers said that she was reading way above her grade level. It was impressive considering that schooling for her was often an infrequent occurrence._

_She looked up when she heard an accent she had never heard before. It was deep and strange to her ears. She looked at the owner of the accent automatically feeling a little scared._

_He had scars straight along his cheeks. She couldn't help but to think that it must of hurt to have even one scar like that and he had two. He was wearing the same leather cutlet she had seen on some other men at the garage. _

_He nodded to Gemma as he spoke up. "Wheres the keys for the van ? The old bastards driving me crazy about getting his van out of ere."_

_He widened his eyes as he realized that he had cursed in front of the kid sitting across from Gemma. Gemma didn't look too pleased with him either._

_Gemma let out a sigh as she spoke. "Hold on I think they're with Clay. Watch her for a moment will you."_

_Gemma left the office leaving Chibs and the girl alone. He looked at her guessing that she was barely a preteen. _

_He knew that she was Gemma's niece, Hannah was her name. The situation had already been explained to the sons._

_She was reading the Diary of Anne Frank. He was a bit surprised seeing as it was pretty heavy material for such a young girl._

_She looked up from the book giving him a nervous glance. He gave her a soft smile as he reached into his jeans pocket puling out a stick of big red gum._

_He held it out to her smiling as she gave him another nervous glance. "Here little love. Sorry bout my language."_

_She took it from him hesitantly before she spoke her curiosity winning over her fear. "Where are you from ?"_

"_Scotland originally, then Ireland. Now I'm from ere." He answered thankful that she no longer looked fearful._

_He was used to the stares, the scars Jimmy O had given him stood out for all to see._

_Hannah spoke up looking surprisingly saddened. "I'm from Vegas, but now I guess I'm from here too. I don't think my dad is coming back. He was supposed to but that was weeks ago."_

_The statement tugged a bit at Chibs heartstrings. The fact that he couldn't' be anywhere near his own daughter and now here was a little girl whose father didn't understand how precious having a child really was._

"_I'm sorry to hear that little love. Ya have a friend here now though." He stated reaching out for her hand. _

_He was thankful when she took his hand allowing him to shake it. _

_And that was how Chibs Teleford became Hannah Madock's first and dearest friend._

* * *

Hannah awoke from her nap to the sound of people out in the main part of the house.

She sighed knowing that the party guests had already arrived. She had hoped to have the chance to take a shower and freshen up first.

She got up knowing that a change of clothing and a touch of makeup would have to make up for a missed shower.

She slid on a pair of black skinny jeans and a mint tank top over her black cotton undergarments. Given her financial situation buying new clothing hadn't been an option.

Most of her current wardrobe came from second hand stores and the occasional after holiday sale at a store in the mall. She tried to make her thifted wardrobe work for her.

It had been embarrassing at first not having new clothing like some of her more fashion conscious peers at the university. So she had learned to make it work for her. If anyone of her friends asked about her clothing she said that she was doing the vintage thing or the grunge thing.

She ran a brush through her hair thankful that it wasn't too frizzy, and applied some foundation and powder hoping that the makeup would hide the dark circles around her eyes.

She took a deep breath exiting the bedroom and making her way down the hall out to face the crowds.

Gemma was the first to speak to her as she made her way to the kitchen paper bags in hand. "Give me a hand with these. People are showing up early."

Hannah nodded doing as she was told to do, helping unpack beer, sodas, chips, steaks, and ton of other food. It was as though her aunt was planning on feeding an army and not a few party guests.

Hannah was just thankful to have something to keep her hands busy. As long as she stayed busy her mind wouldn't be able to wonder too far.

It wasn't long before she heard a loud commotion outside of the kitchen. Gemma shook her head smiling. "Looks like the boys are here."

Hannah wasn't surprised that she was embraced with several hugs and welcome homes both from the guys and few of their old ladies.

She shifted through the sparse talkative crowd over towards the couch. She had to admit that she felt more out of place than she would like to be.

It had been a long time since she had been home so she was more than out of the loop when it came to what she should talk about.

Hannah placed her hands in her lap as she sat down, her palms were beginning to sweat and she was starting to wonder if she should go get another xanax.

She silently wondered if she could find a way to sneak back into her bedroom without any one noticing.

Hannah couldn't help but to smile when she saw a familiar face from across the room.

She moved from the sofa not giving any warning as she embraced the familiar man in a tight hug. "Chibs."

Chibs raised an eyebrow Hannah catching him a little off guard with her hug. He hadn't expected to practically be ambushed as soon as he entered Gemma's house.

He hugged Hannah back lifting her up easily for only a moment. He knew that she hated it when people tried to hoist her up like a kid.

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't a little speechless when she pulled back from the hug and looked up at him.

She had grown. It was strange how he had almost expected a teenage girl to be standing here in front of him instead of a full grown woman.

He knew that he shouldn't be surprised it had been a little over seven years since she had left Charming, so of course she had grown and changed.

Her eyes were still the same though her hair was shorter than he had ever seen it. It wasn't her eyes are her hair that caught his attention though.

Hannah had really filled out in her time away, her hips had widened and her breasts had grown giving her a more womanly shape. She seemed to have curves that he hadn't ever remembered her having.

Her skin was still as pale as it had always been though there was still a light spread of freckles across her cheeks and shoulders.

All in all she had grown into a very attractive woman. And the way she was smiling up at him right now was making him feel an overwhelming sense of attraction towards her.

He coughed suddenly feeling a little lost at what to say. This was like someone had thrown him into the twilight zone. "It's good to see you little love."

As Hannah smiled up at Chibs he knew one thing, he was screwed.


	3. Somethings Not Right

Chibs wasn't sure how this had happened but there seemed to be no way of stopping it. It seemed as though Hannah had invaded his brain.

He had been unable to take his eyes off of her during the dinner. He had been unprepared for the sight of Hannah and the woman she had become.

He felt a little ashamed feeling such an attraction towards her. After all he had known her since she was a child. Didn't that alone make the feelings that were developing in him a little perverse ?

Maybe it was just what was going on in his life at the moment, the divorce, the end of Fiona and him. Maybe he was just seeking out someone familiar, someone who he knew cared for him.

To him Hannah was comfortable and safe. Because of their closeness it seemed that she understood him probably better than most people.

She had kept up contact with him while she was away in Houston, emails and the occasional phone call on holidays and birthdays.

Around October something had changed. He hadn't been able to get a hold of Hannah on her birthday, his phone calls had gone unreturned most of the time. When she actually did return the call she seemed morose.

She was tired and under too much pressure from school, or that was what she had said. Personally he wasn't buying it.

He hadn't brought up the issue to anyone. It wouldn't do any good to drag everyone into his worries about what may or may not be happening. After all what if he was wrong ? She would probably be extremely pissed if he made a big scene and got everyone all stirred up for nothing.

When she had stopped taking his calls or answering his emails it had taken everything in him not to make a ride to Houston and check in on her. Hannah would have seen him dropping in on her at school as him trying to pry.

It seemed as though he couldn't get the smell of her perfume off of him, a sweet floral smell, daisies. It had to be psychological, there was no way her perfume was still clinging to him the day after the party.

He was tempted to go find some crow eater and work this out of his system. Purge Hannah from his body and his mind.

He resisted the urge though knowing that it wouldn't be right. The thought of trying to use someone to distract himself from thinking of her just seemed wrong to him. Like he was dishonoring Hannah in some way.

Hannah was nothing like the groupies that hung around the clubhouse. She meant something to him.

As much as he hated it, it seemed that no one would properly distract him from her.

He couldn't wrap his brain around the notion of Hannah suddenly standing out to him. He had always had a certain fondness for her. She was a dear friend.

He knew that he was having feelings and thoughts that were far beyond friendly when it came to her. This was different. He was in completely uncharted territory at the moment.

It seemed as though Hannah had taken up a residency in his mind and it didn't look like she was going anywhere any time soon.

Chibs tried to keep his mind on the task at hand, in hopes that with time these things he was feeling would fade away.

It was just lifes pressures getting to him, he told himself. His life would sort itself out again eventually, or at least he hoped it would.

Ignoring Hannah wasn't an option. She would be working at the garage helping out Gemma until she managed to find a job of her own.

As much as Chibs tried to pretend that Hannah was nothing more than a good friend, his eyes kept wondering back up to the front office and to what he could see of Hannah through the blinds.

He kept thinking that it was pathetic, it was as though he was morphing into a teenage boy with his first crush.

He knew that there was more bothering him than just the apprehension he felt over his new-found infatuation with Hannah.

He was worried about her. He had known her long enough to be able to tell when something wasn't right with her.

Chibs knew that Hannah had loved being able to go to a university. She had told him in the emails they had exchanged about her classes and her life in Houston. She had sounded so excited and so full of life. She seemed to have loved getting an education, she had so many goals and dreams.

Hannah wouldn't have just dropped everything so suddenly without a damn good reason. Stress over her classes wasn't a good enough reason for her to just insist on leaving school and coming back to Charming. It wouldn't be like her, to drop everything over stress.

She was tough as nails. She was like her aunt when it came to having nerves of steel.

Hannah had seemed as though she was destined for a life beyond Charming. She was one of the smartest and most driven women Chibs knew.

What was she doing coming back here ? Leaving her friends and her future behind ?

None of it set well with him.

She had gone to her room after dinner the night before. He had been tempted to follow her to her bedroom and do what he didn't quite know. Confront her about what was going on inside her head ?

No that wouldn't have worked out well for him.

He thought about bringing his worries up to Gemma or Clay maybe. He knew that doing that would be a disaster. Clay and Gemma could barely stand being in the same room together.

And besides Clay had been excommunicated from the club, so Chibs couldn't just have a casual chat with the man.

He couldn't trust Gemma not to overreact. He was sure that Hannah wouldn't be very happy with him if he pulled her aunt into this. If Gemma started to pry then Hannah would push everyone out of her life and whatever was going on.

He thought about talking to Jax, after all the man already knew that there wasn't something right with his cousin.

Chibs had the feeling that bringing someone else into this would backfire on him though. Hannah would see it as an intrusion into her life.

And if she was going through something major right now he didn't need to push her away. She had already dropped everything and run away from Houston, what would stop her from running away from Charming ?

Chibs knew that he would have to handle this one himself.

He saw his chance to act as Hannah pulled Gemma's car up to the office carefully putting it into park beside the line of motorcycles.

He watched her go into the office obviously carrying take out bags before she came back out with a single take out bag.

He watched her head over to a picnic table off behind the office before he spoke up throwing the grease rag he had been holding at some unexpecting prospect. "Take over fixing this bike. Don't fuck anything up or its your arse."

Chibs couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow as he approached Hannah. She was wearing a dark purple smock dress and a pair of black converse that looked as though they had seen better days without any socks, along with a pair of dark wayfarer sunglasses. Her hair was tied back a few of the shorter strands hanging in her face.

That wasn't what caught his attention though, it was the fact that in one hand she held a lit cigarette and in the other hand she held chopsticks.

"Yer too young to smoke so much." He pointed out as he took a seat beside her.

Hannah frowned pulling up the sunglasses letting the rest on the top of her head as she spoke up. "Yeah says the man whom I use to bum cigarettes off of in my teens."

"Hey do as I say not as I do." He replied.

He frowned his stomach turning a little as he noticed the sushi laying out on her take out platter.

Hannah smirked as she caught the disgusted look on his face. "Want some ?"

"I'll pass. I prefer my fish fried." He stated trying not to gag as she popped a sushi roll in her mouth.

She rolled her eyes swallowing her food as she spoke up. "You want to insult my taste in food. Don't they eat sheep intestines or stomachs or whatever where you come from ?"

He let out a huff knowing that he wouldn't take these insults from anyone else but her. "It's called haggis. I've never had it...well actually I think I had it once when I was a little lad."

"Better not let anyone know. They may take back your Scotsman card." She stated before eating another sushi roll just to make him squirm.

"Where did ya even get sushi in Charming ?" He asked his curiosity winning over his repulsion over the rice covered rolls.

"Gemma wanted to try the new little Asian take out place out near the library. She asked if anyone wanted anything from there but she got a whole bunch of nos and other colorful answers when she asked." She answered as she placed the chopsticks back on the platter.

Chibs nodded his head his eyes once again roaming on their own accord, He took in her cleavage cursing the dress she was wearing for having any neckline at all.

He allowed his eyes to take in her legs allowing his mind to inquire over just how smooth her legs probably felt. He had the overwhelming desire to run his hands along them.

He could almost picture what it would feel like to have her legs wrapped around him as he pressed himself close to her. He wondered what her lips would feel like against his.

Would the kisses be clumsy or would they be sure of their place on her skin ?

He frowned as he spotted something on her thigh, a small thin scratch. It looked deep and recent.

He spoke pointing the mark out. "What happened there love ?"

Hannah stood up her eyes widening as she put out her cigarette underneath the table. "Nothing. I just had a bug bite and got a little too liberal with my scratching."

She pulled the dress down her mind racing as she tried to find a way to pull away from his curious eyes. "I better get back to work. Time is money."

And with that she gathered her garbage and walked back towards the auto shop.

He frowned his stomach dropping as he realized that there was something very wrong.

To make matters worse Hannah was approached by some prospect, Chibs couldn't remember the kids name. But at the moment he wanted to walk over to the kid and knock the smile off the kid's face.

It looked as though the Prospect was just making friendly conversation but Chibs knew that the prospect was more than likely attempting to flirt.

He knew that the appearance of a new young woman working at the auto shop had attracted the attention of a few of the men Hannah's age.

Chibs wasn't very happy about this fact. He rolled his eyes sighing, great now he could add on jealousy to the list of emotions he was feeling when it came to Hannah.

* * *

Hannah made her way back towards the office a frown on her face as she pulled at the hem of her dress. She went straight to the bathroom thankful that there was a lock on the door.

She knew that Chibs knew something was up and it wouldn't be long until he just gave in and confronted her.

She was just so tired. Her psyche was one big huge mess and she had no idea how to sort it all out.

The anxiety kept her up at night and she occasionally caught herself picking at her skin and scratching as though she couldn't take being in her own skin.

She was so ashamed about everything, what had happened in Houston and now this. It was weighing down on her so hard.

She took a deep breath feeling so confused about what her life had become.

More than anything she wanted to forget what had happened in the past and move on with her life.

That short moment of friendly conversation she'd just had with Chibs, until he noticed her leg, had been the happiest she had felt in a while.

The way Chibs was looking at her had alarmed her. She wasn't blind.

He was a man, she kept telling herself. Men stared at cleavage and legs. It was normal it was practically ingrained into their DNA to gawk at women.

The way it had made her feel had surprised her. She had enjoyed his eyes on her.

Chibs was an attractive man, a little rough but still appealing, charming even.

As embarrassing as it was, Chibs had been her first real crush. She knew that she would probably drop dead if he ever knew about that little fact.

There was something about him that she had always found not just comforting but alluring as well.

Her interest in him had seemed to have intensified since she had come back home.

She couldn't help but to wonder what it would feel like to have his hands on her and to maybe have his lips pressed against hers. The thought of it made her knees a little weak and it brought out a heat deep within her.

She wasn't the most experienced when it came to anything sexual. She could only count the number of men she had gotten past second base with on one hand.

Most of her experience had been one night stands in college. No commitment no emotion.

Hannah couldn't help but to let out a frustrated groan when she realized something.

She wanted Chibs. This was ridiculous but she wanted him, not just physically but emotionally as well. She wouldn't mind being his.

She longed for his touch and the feeling of safety that always seemed to come over her when she was with him.

Wasn't he married though ? She knew that he had an estranged wife in Ireland and a daughter too. He hadn't given her much detail about them. Just that he had gotten into some trouble back in Ireland and to make a long story short he wasn't allowed to see his family.

What was she suppose to do if he was a married man ? She knew the answer of course. She was to do nothing. She may be a mental case right now but she was no homewrecker.

It would be best if she just forget anything that she may be feeling for the man she had long thought of as her best friend. She should just forget it and move on.

Crap, she was screwed. This entire situation was just so fucked up.

Why did he have to make her feel so safe and happy ? It seemed as though it had always been that way.

* * *

_Summer 2001 :_

_ Chibs parked his bike in front of TM Auto the hot summer sun already beating down on him. His head was still throbbing from a hangover. _

_It took a lot to get him truly wasted and when he did manage to get that way, the morning after was always hellish._

_He was early to work, the only car in the parking lot was Gemma's. He frowned as he noticed a familiar figure sitting on a picnic table off behind the main office. _

_The table was used for lunch breaks and smoke breaks mainly, so it was odd to see someone sat at it this early in the morning._

_He approached the figure a twig cracking below his boots as he came close to the table. Hannah turned to face him almost falling off the table as she did so._

_Hannah wiped her eyes with the back of her hand trying to hide the fact that she had been sitting there bawling like a little girl._

_Sixteen was too old to cry like a child, she reminded herself._

_Chibs said nothing as he took a seat beside her. Something wasn't right but he knew well enough by now not to be the first to bring it up. _

_She would say something if she felt comfortable sharing it with him. If not he should just sit here and keep her mind occupied. She would do the same for him and he knew it._

_He reached into his jacket pocket retrieving a cigarette. She spoke as she spotted the pack of Marlboro Golds.._

"_Can I bum one ?" She asked her voice cracking as she attempted to dry her tears._

"_A bit young to smoke aren't ya." Chibs replied more as a statement than a question._

_She shook her head sighing as she spoke. "Don't go all authority figure on me now Chibs." _

_He smirked a little reaching into the pack and retrieving one cigarette before handing it off to her with his lighter._

_He watched her take a puff like an old pro making it clear that this wasn't her first cigarette. _

_She watched the smoke rise above her swirling up into the blue sky before she worked up the nerve to speak. "My dad called."_

_Chibs widened his eyes hearing the news. Hannah's father hadn't been anywhere near Charming since he had dropped his daughter off on Gemma's front door five years ago._

_Gemma had treated as a good riddance and though Chibs had never met the man he couldn't help but to feel the same way._

_He knew he wasn't the only son that felt that way. Samcro took care of their own._

"_What'd he want from ya ?" Chibs asked almost afraid to hear the answer._

"_He says that he's straightened out. Has some apartment in Seattle. That he's joined gamblers anonymous and is clean and sober. That he wants me to visit. It's not the first time I've heard that story, same shit different year." She stated her voice bitter._

_He nodded his head knowing that Elliot Madock had been screwing with his daughter's head since day one. _

_Her being miles away from the man hadn't stopped the pattern._

_She shook her head as she took another puff of her cigarette. "It's just...why is it that I have to have such a shitty dad ?"_

"_Fraid I don't know little love. Half of the people I know including me don't know their own dads. So I don't know if that makes it any better than your situation. If I did know my da I think I'd tell ya that I wouldn't want him pulling the shite your dad pulls with you." He explained unsure of what to say in this situation._

_After all he wasn't the authority on bad fathers. He often felt guilt when it came to his own child. _

_Having to stay away from Kerrianne. Why didn't he try harder to get through Jimmy O ? _

_Hannah shook her head letting out another sigh. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to go to him but I don't know how to tell him other than just being blunt and telling him to fuck off."_

_Chibs wrapped an arm around her knowing that he couldn't answer that question for her. It wasn't his place._

"_It'll work out love. All I can tell ya is that sometimes family is who you make, not who you share a bloodline with." He stated unsure of what else to say._

_Hannah nodded her head deciding that she was comfortable with that answer._

_For the first time in a long while Hannah knew that she had a family. Yes it was dysfunctional, full of bikers, criminals really._

_But it was her family and she wouldn't have it any other way._


	4. The Truth Will Set You Free

Hannah crossed and uncrossed her legs as she sat back in her seat. She tucked a few stray hairs behind her ears, why'd she try to put her hair in a little bun again ? It had been nearly impossible with a short as her hair was.

She took a quick glance at the woman whom she was hoping would give her a job.

She was at an old bakery downtown not far from Floyd's Barber Shop. She was applying for either a job up front selling baked goods. She would even settle for maybe a job in the back washing dishes if that's what it took.

It wasn't that she hated working at TM Auto. In fact she loved it, but working for her aunt made her feel a little guilty.

After all Hannah hadn't gotten the job all by herself. It was just given to her by Gemma simply because she was family. Hannah wasn't sure if she was comfortable with the pure nepotism of it all.

The bakery owner Thea Gordon, a frankly snobbish woman, who looked to be well into her seventies, peered up through her expensive designer glasses at the nervous woman sitting across from her desk.

"Do you have any experience in baking or decorating?" Thea asked raising an almost minuscule eyebrow at Hannah.

Hannah cleared her throat her hands clasping in her lap. "I've baked before…I made my friend's graduation cake in college."

Hannah couldn't help but to cringe at her own answer. It wasn't a very good one.

Of course she had no formal training in baking or pastry making. She hadn't gone to culinary school.

Hannah had started out majoring in Sociology and had somehow moved into Art History after a few months of deciding that she just wasn't that into sociology.

She hadn't lied about the fact that she had made her college friend a graduation cake. It wasn't that big of a deal though.

The cake had just come from a cheap strawberry cake mix from Krogers. She had baked it in a few large round cake pans before stacking it up and using cool whip based icing to frost the thing. After that she had decorated it painstakingly with red icing to make a couple of flowers along with a message that read Congrats Kim.

Anyone could of made the cake. Just because she had made one cake didn't mean that she was trained for a bakery job.

She had just applied here because the job had sounded fun. She was starting to regret the decision though. Judging by the way Thea Gordon was looking at her, things didn't look too bright.

Thea spoke again nodding down at the job resume that Hannah had given her. "You do have a stunning list of achievements. This says that you majored in Art History University of Houston. You had high marks and participated in plenty of community service programs. You have a good work history and no criminal record."

Thea paused again before a frown developed on her face, which was almost unidentifiable on the woman's face considering she'd had a few face-lifts in her years. "What did you say you're last name is again dear?"

Hannah felt her stomach drop already knowing just where this was going. Her legal last name was Morrow. Gemma had given her Clay's last name when she had adopted Hannah.

"Morrow." Hannah stated noticing that the frown had deepened on Thea Gordon's face.

Thea cleared her throat before passing Hannah back her neatly typed job resume and job application.

Thea folded her thin hands on the desk as she spoke her voice dripping with pretension. "I'm afraid I can't have someone with those type of …..connections in my bakery. I'm afraid you just aren't meant for this job. If you change up the people whom you choose to associate with then feel free to apply again."

Hannah clinched down on her résumé. She felt one hand form into a fist as rage boiled deep in her gut.

She had never been a violent person despite the fact that she had been raised around violence.

Hannah never had the need to punch someone smack dab in the face until this moment. How dare this woman judge her just because of her family?

No one chose his or her family. Other people's choices and actions didn't define her values or morals. It wasn't fair.

Hannah took a deep breath forcing herself to stand before she turned to leave without saying one word to the uppity old bat.

She knew that if she struck out and showed any type of aggressive reaction then she would just be proving people like Thea Gordon right.

Hannah didn't let the tears come until she made out to her little compact car. The car had been a gift from Jax. It was an old dark blue Honda Civic from the early 2000s.

It was in decent condition, the radio worked, but the windows got stuck at times so she didn't roll them down. Yes she could just take the car to have the windows fixed at TM Auto, but she didn't have the funds at the moment.

She had only taken the car with the understanding that she would pay Jax back whatever he had paid for the car.

She had spent yesterday getting a California drivers license. She'd had a license in Texas but had never used it.

She hadn't had a car and lived on campus so there had been no need for a car. Anytime she had needed to go somewhere off campus she just took a bus or got a ride from a friend.

That had worked well for her Houston but here in Charming she had needed a car, or at least that was what everyone she knew kept insisting. It was almost like they had all ganged up and agreed that Hannah was going to get a car before they had told her anything about the Honda.

She reached into the glove box pulling out a few fast food napkins and wiped her eyes. Her makeup was running a little around her eyes from her mascara.

It just wasn't fair. She kept repeating the statement in her head. Of course there was another voice in her head that sounded surprisingly like Gemma that told her that 'life wasn't fair, so buck up and move on'

She took another deep breath knowing that the voice that sounded like Gemma was right. Life wasn't fair but it didn't do any good to dwell on it.

Hannah frowned as she heard the familiar sound of motorcycles behind her. She turned in her seat just in time to see a few go by. It was Tig, Chibs, and Juice.

She briefly considered waving or honking but quickly decided against it. They all had pretty serious looks on their faces so they were more than likely going to handle _club_ _business._

The entire notion that she actually knew and was close to people who had murdered and done things that would give most people nightmares still troubled her to this day if she took enough time to think about it.

Sane people weren't buddies and family with criminals. That's what they were criminals, they broke the law more than often.

The whole thing about them just being mechanics who were motorcycle enthusiasts was just a lie that she had been taught to tell anyone stupid enough to question the Sons.

The truth had made her life more troublesome than it needed to be. People in Charming were either afraid of her and her family or they were morbidly fascinated with it.

Some of them even hated her family and the club. The police mostly, well the ones who we'rent on the payroll with the sons.

That was part of the reason she had treated her life in Charming as though it was some sort of top-secret information when she had been in Houston.

She had just wanted to know what it felt like to be normal for a few years. And look how well that had turned out of her, she couldn't help but to think bitterly.

When she had gone to school in Charming it hadn't been easy for her. Like she had said people were either freaked out by her or they were way too interested.

She knew better than to let the ones that were too interested get too close. They were mostly wanna be bad boys and faux bikers, who wanted to get close to the real thing. Or teen girls who had some sort of biker badboy fetish.

Dating in high school had been impossible because of this. The guys that wanted to date her were captivated with her family and friends. What better way to get access to the life than to date a family member of one of the mcs.

After a while she had learned that it was just best to keep to herself. She had begun to believe that maybe she just wasn't safe for the world and the normal public.

Though it was times like this, being judged for Samcro, and dealing with what had happened to her back in Houston, that she wondered if it was actually the world that wasn't safe for her.

* * *

Chibs wasn't sure how he had found himself at this apartment building. Here he was though standing by his parked bike with a bottle of whiskey in his hand an a small bouquet of pink roses.

He felt like a chump standing here getting ready to drop in on Hannah without any warning. What in hell would she think of the flowers ? The whiskey alone would have been a normal gift from him, but the flowers were out of character.

But hadn't he been having feelings towards her that were out of character for their relationship lately. So maybe the flowers were appropriate.

It had been three weeks and Gemma had apparently decided that it was time for Hannah to at least be able to have a place to call her own.

The apartments were decent one bedroom, not far from TM Motors and the clubhouse.

They were also close to Chibs' tiny little flat. It was like fate was trying to screw with him by putting the one woman that he couldn't stop thinking about so close to his home.

Once he had come to the conclusion that it he couldn't just stand out here all night staring up at the building, considering his outward appearance people would probably call the police on him.

He made it through the gate to the large patio area just fine. It was nice there were a few lawn chairs, two picnic tables and a medium sized pool in the center of it all with a red brick patio.

The apartment was trying to have a south-western flare to it, the place was adobe and had decided to call itself Cactus Heights.

It had been here in Charming for a long while.

Her apartment was in the far back corner downstairs. Apartment D 33.

Chibs took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. He could see Hannah peek through the peephole before she hesitantly opened the door.

"Is something wrong?" She asked almost afraid that something had happened with the club and she was about to be dragged out of her apartment to lock down at the clubhouse.

"Just thought I'd bring ya a housewarming gift." Chibs explained holding up the whisky and flowers.

Hannah opened the door not helping but to smile a little at the pink roses. The gift was a surprise.

The whiskey wasn't. She knew that a happy Chibs was a Chibs who had whiskey. The flowers were the shock.

She took them from him feeling her cheeks warm a little as she let him into her apartment.

She was thankful that she hadn't changed into her pjs just yet. She was still wearing what she had worn to work at the auto shop. A pair of dark blue jeans and a gray scoop neck lined t-shirt.

Hannah took the flowers to her little kitchenette before she fished out a tall clear plastic glass filling it with water and dropping the roses down into it.

She sat the makeshift vase with the flowers down on her kitchen cabinet as she spoke up. "Sorry I'm still unpacking."

Chibs nodded his head placing the whiskey down on her coffee table. He stared at the unpacked boxes and the sparse furniture as he spoke. "At least you have a nice couch."

She smirked not missing the sarcasm in his voice. The couch was in poor condition. It sagged a little in the middle but at least it was black so if there were any stains it wouldn't be noticeable.

"I know it obviously belongs in the white house." She stated trying to make light of the situation that her apartment was a sad joke at the moment.

She had only been in it for two days. Gemma had made her first rental payment and security deposit for her. Gemma wasn't willing to hear Hannah out when Hannah had promised to find a way to pay her the money back.

Hannah knew that her aunt was going to make it hard for her to repay the money. She was going to find a way though even if Gemma was going to make it hard for her.

She reached into a cabinet pulling out two glasses and a coke for herself from the fridge, for the whiskey, before she spoke up trying to joke. "So what brings you to my boudoir handsome?"

Hannah quickly frowned as she realized what she had just said. That sounded way too flirty.

Crap, could she make her crush on him anymore obvious?

Chibs smiled opening up the whiskey and pouring it into the glasses she brought to the coffee table allowing Hannah to pour her coke into her whiskey. She didn't do straight whiskey and watching the men she knew drink it straight up it made her cringe a little.

He couldn't help but to like her flirty tone, even if a part of him was still trying to insist that having an interest in her was disastrous.

"Just thought I'd catch up with you, see how you're doin. We haven't had much of a chance to talk." He stated as they both sat down on her sofa.

That was the truth, well that and he was bound and determined to get to the bottom of whatever was going on inside Hannah's head.

She shrugged not liking where this was going. He knew something was up, Chibs knew her way too well to not notice that she was hiding a secret.

"How are you ? How's your family ?" She asked turning the attention away from herself.

She felt a little guilty as she noticed Chibs deflate a little at the subject. He took a long drink from his glass as he spoke. "Fiona and I are over…. We just aren't the same people we were when we got married. We've been apart for too long to repair what we use to have."

Hannah frowned, _awesome_, she had made him feel like crap trying to turn the attention away from her own fucked up issues.

She reached out placing her hand on his knee trying to show that she was sorry for bringing it up. "You still get to see your daughter right? I mean you said the man that kicked you out of Ireland…Jimmy, he's dead right?"

"Yeah at least I can see my Kerrianne now. With Jimmy gone I don't have to worry about the bastard hurting er. It's not been easy. She barely knew me at first. Jimmy had told her all kinds of lies about the type of man I am. It's taken her a while to think of me as her da. I visit her as much as I can. She isn't very fond of the states, so she prefers that I come to Ireland to visit her." He explained.

"That's good." Hannah stated unsure of what to say.

She cleared her throat saying something that would maybe make up for dragging up any of his bad memories. "I think that if most dad's were as dedicated as you then the world would probably be less of a shithole."

He couldn't help but to chuckle a little amused by her shithole comment, but still flattered to think that he was a good da. That's all he wanted to be. If he could do anything good in his life he wanted it to be that he was a good father to Kerrianne.

Chibs glanced over at her deciding that he had to bring up what was going on with her. It was now or never.

"I know that something's up with ya love. Ya know ya can trust me right." He stated trying not to sound too forceful.

If he got too assertive she would push him away.

Hannah shrugged her shoulders as she placed her drink on the coffee table, the lie slipping out of her mouth easily. "It's nothing. Things just got too stressful in Houston."

Chibs frowned placing his almost empty glass on the coffee table. "I know that isn't it. You loved college. You're strong Hannah, you always have been. If you were stressed you would have worked it out. I know you. You handle stress well. You took like what four advanced classes in high school and didn't even break a sweat."

Hannah frowned trying not to cry but failing as her eyes began to water. "I'm not strong though. I'm weak. That's why I had to come back I was too weak."

Chibs frowned his stomach knotting up as he turned on the sagging sofa to face her. He gently reached out and took her hand in his.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he spoke. "Talk to me. What happened ?"

Hannah wanted to tell him that it was nothing. If she said what had happened that it would be real.

She wanted to go with what had been the company line for her so far, that it was pressure from classes and graduation.

It hurt ot keep it in though. The truth was killing her, and she was sure that if she kept holding it in then it would completely tear her apart if it hadn't done that already.

The truth will set you free.

She spoke up telling her story for the first time outside of her head. "It was a party. My birthday was coming up. My birthday is on Halloween and I didn't want to spend another year not doing anything for my birthday. A week before Halloween I went to a costume party with my roommate. My roommate Cady was invited to this frat party. It was at the Kappa Pi Nu house."

Hannah paused taking a deep breath. "I didn't want to go but Cady wouldn't keep hassling me about it. So finally I broke down. I hated it at first. I was older than some of the other party guest. I mean I was working on my graduates courses and most of these people were just starting out in college. But anyway, I met this guy. Luke Hill. He seemed nice at first."

She paused again clearing her throat, it felt like it was slowly closing in on her. Chibs tightened his grip on her hand. He had a feeling that he knew where this was going.

She took a deep breath fighting back the anxiety attack that was swirling within her . She spoke knowing that she had to finish her story. It needed to be told. "He got me a drink and I was so stupid. I was so fucking stupid. I should have known better. I was raised to know better, by Gemma, by Jax, by the club. Hell Tig taught me self-defense even just in case anyone ever tried to come at me. I took the beers though. He had to have slipped something in one of the bottles. I started to feel dizzy and really faint. He offered to take me somewhere where I could rest. Somewhere where no one would bother me, he said."

Hannah tried to choke back the tears that were threatening to spill.

She took a deep breath pausing for a moment to wipe her eyes with her free hand. "He took me up to an empty bedroom I started to feel sleepy, I barely noticed that he was unbuttoning my blouse. I tried to tell him to stop when he started to unzip my pants. I couldn't speak though. I had to lie there like I was paralyzed. I wanted to scream, I wanted to kick him in the balls or scratch him or punch him. I wanted to do anything to stop him but I couldn't. I. He did…he raped me, I faded out in the middle of it. When I woke up in the morning he was still there. He tried to tell me that it was consensual, that I said it was okay. I didn't though. I tried to say no. There was a video recorder in the room. He showed me the tape the next morning. He said that if I ever told anyone he would find a way to ruin my life. He said he has powerful relatives that would make sure it never came to a court. He said his family would prove that I was a slut."

Chibs let go of her hand and pulled her close to him taking her in his arms. She was crying quite heavily now.

She shook in his arms as he did everything he could think of to soothe her. She spoke up softly through her tears. "I went to a clinic the next day. Got checked out, they didn't ask too many questions and I kept my mouth shut about the truth. I had to leave. I couldn't face him again. Knowing what he did to me. I was weak. I should have said something to someone. He got away with what he did to me. Oh god I'm such a coward, what if he did it to other girls and I could have stopped him ?"

"He doesn't have to get away with it." Chibs stated causing her to pull back from him a frown on her damp teary face.

Chibs took her hand in his again as he spoke up without any hesitation. "Do you want me to take care of this for you?"

Hannah frowned thinking about the question. She knew what he meant by taking care of it.

Did she want Luke Hill dead ? Well yes she did, but could she live with blood on her hands ? She wasn't sure.

"I want him to suffer. I don't want him to ever forget what he did to me or anyone else." She answered hoping that her answer made it clear just what she wanted.

Chibs nodded his head knowing that he would make sure that she got what she wanted.

He spoke up hating that he was asking this of her. He wouldn't feel better until he knew that was was okay though. "Will you go to the hospital? Let Tara examine you and run some tests ? I know it's been a month, but I want to make sure that you're okay."

She frowned not liking the idea. She was still afraid though. Even if the clinic had told her she was okay. She wanted someone who she trusted to reassure her.

"Nobody will know what happened to me right? Not yet. I'll tell the people who need to know I promise. I just…. I'm not ready yet." She questioned wanting to know that letting Tara look at her wouldn't cause any more damage.

"Of course. I'll call Tara tomorrow. She can get you into an exam room without any problems." Chibs reassured her squeezing her hand again.

Hannah nodded her head suddenly feeling so small and so insecure. "Will you come with me ? When Tara examines me, I need you there. I can't do it alone."

Chibs pulled her closer to him than she already was embracing her in a hug again. "I'll be there."

She nodded burying her head into the crook of his neck. She had to do this. She needed to do this.

Chibs held on to her holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her. She needed him and he was going to do whatever it took to make sure everything was okay.

Including taking care of this for her.

* * *

_Any constructive criticism or reviews ?_


	5. Some Ground Rules

Chibs shifted on the sofa that he had spent the night on. It was far too short for his tall frame and it was way too lumpy to be even close to being considered comfortable. His back was aching and he was beginning to realize that maybe he was getting too old to sleep on sofas. Which he had to admit was a depressing thought, he was only forty eight.

His black shirt and jeans were wrinkled from sleeping in the same thing he'd worn the day before. He had simply taken off his kutte and his jacket and boots before he'd laid down the night before.

It had been a restless sleep. He had spent the night mulling over what Hannah had told him. He knew that he had to kill Luke Hill for what he had done to Hannah. Not to mention the fact that Luke may of done the same thing to other girls. The man didn't deserve to live, Chibs wasn't even sure if he could call Luke Hill a man, Luke was a disgusting piece of shit.

He had spent the night at Hannah's apartment, on the couch of course. He gave a quick glance to the bathroom door clearly hearing the shower running.

He pulled out his cell phone dialing a familiar number. The phone rang for only a moment before it was answered. "Hello."

Chibs let out a sigh relieved that it wasn't Jax. Hannah had promised him that she would be the one to tell her immediate family and he wasn't going to break her trust and be the one to tell what had happened to her.

"Tara I need some help. Hannah needs to be checked out. We need an exam room and privacy." He explained trying to be as vague as possible.

"Is everything okay? What's going on?" Tara asked concern clear in her voice as she asked about her husband's cousin.

Chibs let out another sigh knowing that he couldn't just spill the truth over the phone. "I think it's best if Hannah tells you herself. She wants you to examine her."

"Okay. I can do it, meet me at the hospital in an hour." Tara ordered obviously understanding that this was something pretty urgent. Especially if Chibs was calling her this early in the morning and being so secretive.

Chibs hung up his phone glancing down at the time before he did so. He would miss chapel for the first time in, well ever.

There was a good reason for him missing it though Jax would have to understand or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

Chibs stood up as Hannah exited the bathroom fully dressed. "Are ya ready to go."

Hannah felt her stomach churn. She was tempted to say that no she really wasn't. How could she possibly be ready for something like this.

She knew that being checked out in some place other than a clinic would make her feel a little more secure.

She nodded her head knowing that she trusted Tara to do it. Tara was one of the best doctors she knew, so she trusted that she would be in good hands.

* * *

Hannah flinched as the needle entered her arm. She felt a little faint as she watched the blood travel through the thin tubing landing in the tiny test tube it was connected to.

Tara placed a cotton ball over her arm as she pulled the needle out. "I'll take this to be tested as soon as we're done here. I'll call you with the results as soon as I get them. You said that the tests you had at the clinic came out all clear though?"

Hannah let out a sigh knowing that Tara was right the clinic had said that she had a clean bill of health. "Yes. I just feel better being seen by a doctor again."

Hannah placed her hands in her lap not helping but to give Chibs a nervous glance. He was currently sitting on an uncomfortable looking wooden chair beside the exam table.

He had kept his promise and had remained by her by her side only leaving the room when Tara had given Hannah a pelvic examination. He had held her hand when she needed it and provided comforting words when she needed to hear them. She wasn't sure if she could have made it through this appointment without him by her side.

Having to hear her tell what had happened to her all over again made Chibs feel even more enraged. He knew that when he met Luke Hill that Luke was as good as dead.

She took a deep breath her stomach had been in knots all morning. Chibs had offered to get her something to eat for breakfast, but the thought of food made her sick to her stomach.

She felt a deep sense of shame as Tara pulled out a prescription pad scribbling something down before handing it to Hannah. "This is for an antibiotic ointment….for your thighs. Make sure that you keep the cuts clean. I'm going to send you home with some extra gauze. You'll need to change it at least once a day, and if you notice any signs of infection call me immediately."

Tara paused for a moment feeling guilty for bringing up the cuts on Hannah's thighs. She could only imagine the amount of pain Hannah was in at the moment.

Tara had known Hannah since she was a child, given her relationship with Jax. Tara couldn't believe that this had happened.

Hannah had told her the story of what had happened once again breaking out into tears. She couldn't help but to wonder how many times she would have to relive the pain.

Tara spoke again as she reached out placing a gentle hand on Hannah's shoulder. "Do you want to see someone...a counselor? I can make a refural."

Hannah shook her head knowing that she didn't want to see a psychiatrist. The whole idea of seeing someone and talking about what she had done to herself seemed horrible.

She didn't want to be judged by someone. She knew that what she had done to herself wasn't rational and it obviously wasn't sane nor was it healthy.

It was just when she was at her lowest she felt like she was crawling in her own skin. She felt like she was dirty, a voice in the back of her head would taunt her and tell her that she had deserved what happened to her for being so naive.

It was in these moments she found herself reaching for anything that she could cause herself pain with. She had only done it three times, the first time was a tiny scratch. She had really done damage to herself the next two times though.

She had been in the shower bathing when it had happened, she had just kept on scrubbing her skin and she had felt that she could never feel clean again. It was like what had happened to her that night had sunk into her skin and she could never get rid of the stink of it. She had reached for her razor and done the damage. When she had realized what she had done she was so ashamed and just simply horrified by her actions. She feared that she was going crazy.

"I'm here for you Hannah, anytime you feel like you need to talk, day or night. If you need me just pick up a phone, I don't care how late it is. If you need me I'll be right there." Tara insisted a surprisingly maternal tone to her voice.

Hannah nodded her head grateful to know that Tara was willing to be there for her if she needed her.

She found herself briefly wondering if she should bring up her dwindling supply of Xanax.

She couldn't help but to fear what would happen when the little white pills ran out. She knew exactly what would happen deep down inside.

The panic would come again and it would be debilitating without the medication. She took a deep breath making a silent promise to herself that she would make an appointment with someone to get the prescription.

She didn't want to trouble Tara anymore than she already had. The woman had already done so much for her. Getting her in this morning without anyone knowing and taking care of her without any judgement at all.

Tara spoke unsure of how to act. All her medical training didn't cover how to have a good bedside manner when you were dealing with something so close to home. "I can make a follow up if you need it. Like I said though everything looks good and I'll get you your test results the second they come in."

Hannah nodded her head unsure of what to say. There weren't really words that could express how appreciative she was for Tara doing this for her.

She stood up from the exam table thankful that she had changed out of the hospital gown and back into her clothing after the exam.

She hugged Tara whispering in her ear as they hugged. "Thank you."

Tara did her best to give the younger woman a soft smile as they pulled away from the hug. "There's no need to thank me. We're family. I'm here for you anytime. Remember I'm only a phone call away."

Hannah nodded her head turning to Chibs as they prepared to leave.

Chibs was sure to shake Tara's hand and give her a thanks before Hannah and he left the exam room.

He placed a hand on the small of Hannah's back wanting to give her some comfort. He was unsure of how he should behave and how to best provide her the solace she needed.

He took a deep breath as they headed for the elevator. First thing he had to do was get Hannah home and after that he needed to head to the clubhouse.

It was time to talk to Jax about what he needed to do to take care of this for Hannah.

* * *

Chibs entered the clubhouse not surprised that Tig looked up at him from the bar. The man frowned at him before turning back to his beer keeping completely silent.

Chibs sighed knowing that things had been tense between Tig and just about everyone lately. Tig had just lost his oldest daughter and was going through a difficult time.

He didn't blame him for being a mess. Chibs couldn't even begin to imagine what he would do if someone ever killed Kerrianne right in front of him. Chibs was sure that he wouldn't be able to go on living if someone took his daughter's life.

Chibs said nothing as he made his way to Chapel not bothering to knock before he entered.

He was grateful that Jax was alone sitting at the table going over some papers probably wanting to be away from the noise outside the door, to think.

Jax frowned up at Chibs as he entered the room. "What the hell you missed Chapel and you weren't answering your cell. What's going on?"

Chibs let out a tired sigh. He had no idea how to approach this without telling Jax the truth.

"I've been with Hannah. Something happened to her while she was in Houston. I need to take care of something for her. I'm going to need someone to come with me." Chibs stated trying to explain the situation without betraying Hannah's trust in him.

Jax stood up from the table reaching up to rub his brow as he did so. "What is it?"

Chibs shook his head knowing that he couldn't tell him. "I can't tell ya. Hannah needs to be the one to do it. I promised er that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"She's my cousin…hell she's practically like a little sister to me. If someone did something to hurt her I need to know." Jax argued obviously irritated that he was in the dark about this.

Chibs frowned torn about what he should do. Part of him wanted to go with his loyalty to Jax and tell him exactly what happened but the other part of him didn't want to break his promise to Hannah let her be the one to tell the truth.

"If I tell ya, you'll need to let me be the one to handle this. I'm goin to want ya here with her while I take care of things." Chibs stated knowing that keeping Jax in the dark wasn't an option.

This was Jax's cousin, a woman whom the man thought of as a little sister. She may as well be Jax's sister, the two had been raised together and Jax had always treated Hannah as the baby sister he had never had.

Jax was extraordinarily protective over her. Gemma had made it very clear to him that it was his place as _Hannah's big brother _to protect her._  
_

Chibs knew that Hannah would be angry with him but he didn't feel as though he really had much of a choice.

Jax frowned nodded his head not happy with the agreement he was having to make.

Chibs sat down at the table signaling that Jax should do the same as well. He spoke once Jax took his seat. "Some frat boy drugged her and took advantage of her. The bastard taped it and threatened her with the tape. She feels like it's her fault."

He wasn't surprised, as Jax stood up heading for the door obviously ready to go take revenge for his cousin.

Chibs stood up blocking Jax from the door. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder speaking up. "I need you here for her Jackie. I'm going to take care of all of this okay. Just let me take care of this for her."

Jax let out a heavy sigh his fists clenched. He wanted to ignore Chibs' words and go out and seek his own justice.

Family took care of family, but Chibs was like family wasn't he ?

"I'm going to make this right brother." Chibs said placing another hand on Jax's shoulder as though he could securely hold him back in case Jax decided to ignore him and make a run for it.

Jax nodded his head reluctant to stay out of this. He trusted Chibs to do this though. And Chibs was right, Hannah would need him close to her. "Okay. Take whoever you need. Go after Thanksgiving. Make the bastard pay."

Chibs nodded his head knowing that Thanksgiving was next week. He could leave town the day after.

"We'll make this right. I promise we will." Chibs reassured Jax as he gave him a hug patting him on the back.

And he would make it right, Chibs promised himself. He would make Luke Hill suffer for what he had done.

Chibs stopped by the bar getting Juice's attention as he spoke. "I need ya to look someone up for me. Luke Hill, he's a student at University of Houston, and he's in a fraternity Kappa Pi Nu. Hack in to as much as ya can and get back to me on what ya find"

Juice frowned a little confused by the strange request. What did Samcro want with some fraternity kid ? "Why?"

"It's for a friend." Chibs stated leaving it at that.

Juice raised an eyebrow wanting to ask what friend but didn't have a chance as Chibs walked away,

* * *

Chibs found himself back at Hannah's apartment that night after he'd had a chance to take a shower and put on some fresh clothing.

He was almost afraid to leave her alone for too long especially now that he knew what she had been doing to herself.

It was as though she had taken all her anguish out on her own body.

He made sure that they had a dinner, though it was just a frozen pizza he had heated up in her oven. After dinner they found themselves once again sat on her sofa two opened beers sitting on the coffee table.

Hannah felt her stomach drop as she processed what Chibs had just finished telling her. "Jax knows?"

"I'm sorry I know that I promised ya I wouldn't say nothin. He wasn't going to let me do anything without knowing what happened to ya though." Chibs explained knowing that his apology didn't make up for breaking her trust in him.

He knew that he could have gone to Houston and handled it by himself. He knew that it was smarter to get help from the club though. It was safer that way.

She nodded her head knowing that he was right, part of her was relieved. Having already told the story twice in one day had been overwhelming and it had exhausted her. As soon as Chibs had taken her home from the hospital she had fallen asleep and hadn't woken until Chibs had shown up with groceries a few hours ago.

She had been dreading telling Jax about what had happened. She knew just how protective he was of her. He would have blamed himself and done something dangerous. If she had told him by herself Chibs wouldn't have been there to calm him down.

Chibs glanced over at Hannah before he reached down placing a gentle hand on her knee. He spoke making it clear what he needed to do. "I need to see your thighs, change the gauze and put some of that antibiotic gel on the cuts."

Hannah frowned wanting to tell him that she could handle it herself, but he seemed pretty damned determined to do it himself.

He stood up going to her bathroom and coming back with the little square blue first aid kit Gemma had given her.

She felt her stomach churn realizing that her aunt probably hadn't meant for the first aid kit to be used for this purpose. Why did she have to be so weak?

She hiked up her pajama shorts as high as the legs would go before she took a seat back down on the sofa.

He sat down beside her removing the current bandaging as gently as he could before he pulled an alcohol swab out of the first aid kit.

"This is going to sting love, just warnin ya." He said before he lowered the swab over the wounds causing her to hiss her nails digging into the couch cushions,

Chibs pulled a clean gauze out of the first aid kit grabbing the prescription antibiotic gel Tara had given them. He put some of the gel on a cotton ball dabbing it against the cuts before he placed a clean gauze over them taping it all over.

He felt sick seeing them, how deep they were.

He felt a sense of guilt knowing that she had been in enough pain to do this to herself. Though he knew that there was no way he could have known.

He knew that the best thing he could do for her now was to take care of her. Help her rebuild her life as much as he could.

He knew that he just needed to continue being a comfort to her. An ear to listen and a shoulder to lean on when she needed it. Chibs knew that she would do the same thing for him.

"Do you think they'll scar ?" Hannah asked wondering how she would live with the guilt of having to see scars and know that it had been her own doing.

"Maybe. They should fade with time though." Chibs answered as he threw away the dirty gauze and closed up her first aid kit.

Hannah bit her bottom lip trying not to cry. She couldn't cry anymore today, she refused to breakdown anymore. "I feel so stupid."

Chibs took her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze. "Yer goin through a lot love. It doesn't mean yer weak or stupid. It just means yer a human bein."

"I'm just afraid that I'm losing my mind." She admitted her voice raw from struggling not to cry.

"You're not crazy love, Ya been through hell and you're in pain. Like I said you're only human." Chibs stated doing his best to give her some reassurance.

She sniffled a little as she took in his words. She reached up placing a hand on his cheek over one of his scars. "You said that the man that did this to you is dead, did it help you feel safe again? I don't mean to be offensive or bring up any bad memories….I just want to know if the fear ever stops."

"Aye, he's dead. The pain doesn't ever go away it fades but it's always there right under the surface. I can tell ya the truth though, knowing that I took the bastard out of this world before he could hurt anyone else helps me sleep at night. I know that he wont ever hurt my baby and that's good enough for me." He stated being completely honest with her.

She nodded her head not helping but to wonder if she would ever be able to feel truly secure again.

Chibs leaned forward pressing a kiss to her forehead, before he'd had time to think about what he was doing he found himself moving his lips downwards pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose before connecting his lips with hers.

Her hand didn't leave his cheek as the kiss deepened. She reluctantly pulled away a little shocked over what had just happened. "What are we doing?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, yer vulnerable right now….I just really fucked up didn't I." He stated mentally scolding himself for what he had just done.

What in the hell was he thinking ? Kissing her when she was going through what was probably the most painful situation she had ever had to go through. She was frightened and here he was taking advantage of her.

She took him and herself by surprise pressing her lips to his the kiss gentle and very hesitant.

Once he got over his shock of her actually kissing him he returned the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her a little closer to him.

He couldn't help but to think that her lips felt amazing against his, soft and gentle. He tried to keep his kisses just as gentle knowing that she needed him to be tender with her right now.

Hannah pulled away again knowing that they needed to talk before this went way too far and left them with something that they may not be able to fix. "What does this mean? I mean we need to talk before we wind up doing something we'll both regret."

Chibs let out a soft sigh knowing that they did need to talk. He wondered if this was the right thing to do, proceeding with this. No matter how amazing and right it felt he knew that he didn't want to completely ruin the chance of having any type of relationship with her, rather it turned out to be romantic or just a friendship.

He wanted her, but what if this was the wrong time to start something with her, with everything she was going through? He didn't want to do something stupid and hurt her. But could he live with the thought of losing her?

He spoke up knowing the answer. "I want to be with ya, if you'll have me."

She nodded her head not helping but to worry if this was the right thing to do. "I feel like I should be the one asking if you want me. I'm the fucked up one...I mean you're okay with this? We've known each other for so long...I was a kid when we met. It's not too weird for you?"

"No, is it weird for you ?" He asked knowing that anyone on the outside may think their pairing was a little odd or even a little wrong considering their age difference.

It just felt right to him. He couldn't explain it in words. He just knew that he wanted her. He wanted to be the one who comforted her, the one who made her laugh, the one who got to grow old with her by his side. He wanted to fall asleep next to her at night and wake up with her in the morning.

She nodded her head giving him her answer as she pressed her lips to his once again.

They kissed for only a moment before she spoke. "If we do this there have to be some ground rules."

Chibs nodded his head willing to hear what she needed from him. She cleared her throat a little as she spoke. "I want monogamy and not the bullshit monogamy Clay and Gemma had."

He raised an eyebrow a little surprised that Hannah was aware of Clay and Gemma's arrangement.

She spoke up again hoping that she didn't think she was being too demanding."I don't want the type of relationship they had. I mean look how it turned out. If you're with me then you're only with me. I respect you enough not to cheat on you and I'd hope that you would respect me enough to do the same."

He nodded knowing that she had a point. "Okay. Anything else?"

"I want honesty. If something is going on with the club I need you to trust me enough to tell me and know that I'll do whatever I can to help or just be there to listen." She explained.

He nodded his head pressing his lips to hers once again before pulling away. "I want those things too."

He opened his arms allowing her to lean against him before he embraced her. He felt at ease knowing that she was right here safe with him. She was his. He silently promised himself that he was going to do whatever it took to keep her by his side.

She buried her head against the crook of his neck as he held on to her. She knew that this was a messy time to start a relationship. She was going through a lot at the moment and it would take time for her to heal.

She knew that she wanted Chibs though. It was as simple as that. For the first time in a long time she felt safe.

* * *

_Any constructive criticism or reviews ? _


	6. Nothing to Worry About

Hannah melted into her aunt's embrace suddenly feeling like a lost little girl all over again.

Gemma stroked her niece's hair feeling as though she never wanted to let the woman go. "My sweet sweet baby."

She rocked her a bit as though she was still a small child in need of a mother's comfort.

Gemma knew that no matter what Hannah would always be the daughter Gemma had never been blessed with.

The adoption had made that clear. Hannah was her baby girl.

Gemma felt a sense of intense sense of boiling anger when she heard just what had happened to her niece in Houston.

If Hannah hadn't assured her that Chibs was going to take care of everything, Gemma knew that she would drive down to Texas herself and put a bullet through Luke Hill's head.

Chibs was at TM Autos working, He had wanted to stay to give Hannah some support but she had convinced him that she needed to do this alone.

He had reluctantly left her at her apartment to do just that. Though he had left her with strict orders to call him if she needed him.

It had only been a two days since their kiss had made things official and Hannah was crazy about him. Chibs felt the same.

He couldn't keep his hands off of her, even though they had both agreed to take things slow as far as intimacy was concerned.

Hannah knew that she needed the time to recover mentally from what had happened to her. And Chibs had put an ease to any worries she may have had promising her that he respected that need and that he wasn't going anywhere.

They had spent all the spare time they had locked up in her apartment watching movies even playing a few board games, just spending time alone with one another.

Chibs had wanted to do everything he could to keep her mind busy and far away from what was going to occur when he left for Houston.

Though he felt a little guilty once he'd realized that he hadn't taken her out on a real date yet. He had already made a promise to himself that as soon as he was done in Houston he was going to take her out on a nice date.

They had kissed, cuddled, and made out every chance they had. Chibs still couldn't believe how amazing her lips felt against his own and when they moved to his neck, Christ it was perfect. She worked him up more than any woman had managed to do in years.

Hannah could agree that he was just as perfect. He made her feel incredible. She knew that no one had ever made her feel so wanted and so well, turned on.

She was a little afraid though. She wasn't as experienced as Chibs was, obviously because of their age difference and the life style he had led.

She worried at times that she might be far too inexperienced for him. She feared that her lack of sexual experience might be a turn off for him. She was afraid that he would decide he needed a woman who knew what to do.

He hadn't done anything to make her think that so far. In fact he'd been pretty enthusiastic with what they'd done so far.

So she held on to the hope that any fears she may have were all in her head. She hoped that her insecurities wouldn't ruin anything between Chibs and her.

Hannah had been sure to be careful about how she had revealed the truth about what had happened to her in Houston to her aunt.

She had invited Gemma to have lunch at her apartment lying and saying that she wanted to break in the new kitchen.

Gemma had gone along with it and they'd left TM Auto and gone to the apartment. Hannah had been a little worried that they might be gone on their lunch break too long, but Gemma had reassured her that it would be alright and had left Jax in charge of the office until they returned.

Hannah had made lunch which hadn't been much, some store bought chicken salad with toast and iced tea.

She wasn't lying when she had said that she wanted to break in the new kitchen. Chibs had been the only one who had actually cooked in it.

They'd had takeout the night before and the night before that they had eaten leftover pizza. Any breakfast that had been made had only been cereal so she was pretty sure that making cereal didn't really count as cooking.

Gemma wasn't very happy that Hannah hadn't felt safe enough to come to her family for help right away.

She knew that she couldn't be angry with her though. She couldn't pretend that she herself didn't know the pain and fear that her niece was going through.

Gemma held on to Hannah as she debated rather she should share the horror that she herself had been through at the hands of AJ Weston and his men.

Hannah had been left in the dark about the assault. That had been more Clay's call than it had been Gemma's. They had put some eyes on her though from a brother club in Houston, which Hannah hadn't been thrilled about.

They had just told her that she was being watched over because of trouble with ATF. It had worked, Hannah had believed it and toerated the eyes on her while she tried to go about her normal life in Houston.

She had thought nothing of it and Gemma had been grateful. She didn't want the same fate to fall upon her niece. It pained her to know that her hopes had gone unfillied. It wasn't by any threats to the club but by a wolf in sheep's clothing in a place that Gemma had been ao sure Hannah would safe.

Gemma closed her eyes as she came to a decision. She couldn't share what had happened to her. It would break Hannah if she knew and if she knew that she had been left in the dark about it all this time, the fallout would be massive. Gemma didn't think that Hannah could take anymore pain.

The older woman took a deep breath knowing that no matter what Hannah could never know.

Besides she had already gotten her own revenge, Gemma thought. The ones responsible for her pain had paid dearly. And soon Hannah would have her own vengeance. Gemma only regretted that she nor Hannah would be there to see the prick pay.

Gemma spoke up still stroking Hannah's hair wanting to bring up something that would bring some comfort to the woman. "You know when you came first came to live with us you would have these terrible night terrors. I used to have to come into your room and sit up with you until you fell back to sleep. Some nights I'd even spend the night in there."

Hannah nodded smiling fondly at the memory. "I remember. You use to read Dorothy of Oz. I'd always try to stay awake throughout the entire thing no matter how sleepy I got even though it was impossible because the books too long to finish in one night."

"You loved that book. You made me read the damn thing to you a dozen times at least even though you were smart enough to read the entire thing yourself. I always did it though because it made you happy." Gemma replied chuckling slightly.

She pressed a kiss to her niece's head as she spoke again. "You're my strong girl. I know you don't feel too strong right now, but you've got it in you. You can get through this baby."

Hannah nodded her head trying not to start crying. She was so tired of crying all the time. She didn't feel strong.

Hannah took a deep breath knowing that her aunt had to be right. She was going to get through this.

* * *

Chibs stood in the dining room in Jax and Tara's massive living room. He peered through the blinds his eyes locked on Hannah.

She was sitting out back with Tara and some girl who Juice had brought along for the Thanksgiving meal. No there weren't any crow eaters at holiday dinners. This girl seemed pretty important to Juice though so she'd been politely welcomed by just about everyone but Gemma.

Gemma wasn't too keen on outsiders and she wasn't going to kiss this girl's ass just for the sake of being nice.

The dinner was going to be held at Jax and Tara's home mainly because they had the biggest home thanks to Tara's paycheck at the hospital. The house had plenty of room for everyone to spread out and enjoy themselves if needed.

Chibs couldn't help but to chuckle as Thomas practically ambushed Hannah. The toddler breaking into a fit of giggles as Hannah began to tickle his stomach.

Hannah and Chibs had arrived at the house early this morning having breakfast with Jax, Tara ,and the boys. Hannah had wanted tons of time to visit with the children and help set everything up for the feast tonight.

After breakfast Hannah had retired to the living room to watch a dvd of A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving with Abel and Thomas.

The boys had of course insisted that Chibs join them for the dvd. Hannah had struggled to not burst out laughing when Thomas had called Chibs Uncle Chips, instead of Uncle Chibs.

All and all the day so far had been wonderful. Chibs couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed a holiday so much, or had been completely sober for a holiday. Not that he wasn't going to celebrate with a beer, or two, or three later on of course.

He jumped a little startled as he heard a familiar voice beside him. "You got that look."

He turned his head connecting his eyes with Gemma's knowing face.

He cleared his voice feigning stupidity by pretending that he didn't understand just what she meant by _that look_. "What'd ya mean?"

Gemma smirked seeing right through his act. "You haven't taken your eyes off of her since you two showed up this morning."

Chibs frowned knowing that this conversation wasn't going to be avoided.

It wasn't as though Hannah and he had planned on keeping the new development in their relationship a private matter.

They just hadn't mentioned the change in their relationship to anyone. It was obvious though.

Chibs and Hannah had shown up this morning together both riding on his bike. They had held hands as they entered the house. They had held hands on the couch while they'd watched Charlie Brown with the kids. He had even kissed Hannah's cheek lingering for a while on it, at the breakfast table this morning.

They had just made the decision to let everyone sort of figure it all out on their own. It wasn't as though it wasn't very obvious.

Chibs knew that he needed to have this talk with Gemma, hell he probably needed to have it with Jax as well.

He had to make it clear that he had nothing but the best of intentions with Hannah. She wasn't some fling for him or some young little thing for him to rebound from his failed marriage.

She meant the world to him and he had to make it clear that he wasn't going to use her and leave her.

"Do you love her?" Gemma asked nodding towards her niece who had been abandoned by her giggling _nephew _to play with a football with his brother and father.

Chibs let out a sigh unsure of how to answer that question. Did he love her? He cared about her, hell he adored her. He'd do just about anything she asked him.

He knew that it was way too soon to start throwing around the big L word.

"It's a bit soon to say. It's complicated." He answered knowing that it wasn't the best answer on the planet.

She raised an eyebrow an expression developing on her face that made him bubble over a little with anxiety.

"What's so complicated about it? You're a single man." Gemma pointed out.

He was thankful that she dropped the subject quickly as she spoke again. "I have to admit I wouldn't have her with anyone but you."

He let out a sigh thankful that she felt that way. He had been worried that this would be an issue between them.

After all this was more than a bit awkward, Gemma and he were so close in age, and here he was dating her niece.

Gemma wasn't lying when she said that she was glad it was Chibs whom her niece had wound up with. She knew that Hannah wasn't going to wind up falling for someone who was unfamiliar.

Hannah had been raised in this life. Gemma knew that it wouldn't work if her niece was with someone who didn't understand the life. Hannah wasn't going to wind up with some normal joe who wore a suit and had a nine to five job and a cushy retirement plan.

Gemma had tried to tell Hannah this time and time again, no matter how much it had irritated her. Hannah had always dated guys who were the total opposite of her, Gemma had always thought that it was just to get to her. Damn teenage rebellion. Why couldn't the girl just rebel like a normal kid ?

Gemma knew the answer of course. Hannah had been raised surrounded by insanity so of course she would rebel by being as normal as possible.

Gemma could remember that damn boy Hannah had dated in high school. He had been a smarmy little fuck. Adam Johanson, the high school golden boy, bound for UCLA, honor roll and valedictorian. Lived in a nicer part of Charming with an even nicer morally righteous family.

Yes these were things that most mother's would want for their kids, a nice clean cut boy. Adam had been so damned pretentious though. Walking around like Hannah's family was gum on the bottom of his shoes.

This had always angered Hannah of course that had been the start of their downfall. She had defended her family but he had been such an ass. She had stuck it out for a while though, wanting to be normal so badly.

It had been when he had made a snide comment about Chibs though. That was when she had ripped off his school ring and thrown it in the lake they'd been visiting with friends. He had dumped her of course but Hannah had been glad to be done with him.

Gemma had never been more proud of her niece than at that moment. At least she had stayed single after that. Gemma would have rather had her single than with a jackass.

Gemma tilted her head to the side as she spoke. "I already know that I don't have to tell you to treat her right. You two have always had a bit of bond I know that."

Chibs nodded his head in agreement. Hannah and he did have a bond.

Personally he thought it was because Hannah and he both knew how it felt to lose their homes.

He had been booted from Ireland, separated from his then wife and little girl. Hannah had been dropped like a hot potato by her father on her aunt.

They both knew how it felt to leave what had then been the only homes they'd ever known against their will. They knew how it felt to come to a new place and be surrounded by people but still feel a little alone.

"She means the world to me. I would never hurt her." Chibs stated wanting to make it clear that Hannah was in good hands with him.

Gemma nodded her head leaning in her eyes narrowing as she spoke up. "Hannah ain't some twit you picked up at the clubhouse or out on the street. She's family. So I know that I don't have to even say what I expect from you with her."

Chibs nodded his head in agreement knowing exactly what Gemma meant when she said she expected certain behavior from him.

Gemma had nothing to worry about. He hadn't been lying to Hannah when he had agreed to the ground rules of their relationship.

He knew that he didn't have the world's best track record. He hadn't been faithful to Fiona, but they had been estranged for so long.

He had pined for his ex wife by burying himself in as many as women as he could at the clubhouse.

It would have been different if Fiona and Kerrianne had been in Charming with him though. He would have been true to her if they had been able to be together truly.

He let out a sigh knowing that it was all in the past now. This was his future and he planed on doing right by Hannah.

"Ya don't got a thing to worry about." He stated looking directly into Gemma's eyes trying to get through to her that he was being completely honest with her.

She nodded her head her eyes still narrowed. "Good, cause you know that if you even make her shed one tear then I'll make you wish you were never born."

He nodded his head knowing that Gemma was being true to her word. She was protective of her family. This was her baby, not by birth but by love, and he respected that.

He'd do the same if he were talking to anyone who was trying to date his Kerrianne. Hell he'd probably scare the guy half to death if his daughter was trying to date a guy like him. He couldn't help but to cringe a bit at the thought.

Chibs had the utmost respect for Gemma. She had been there for him when Agent Stahl had dangled the family that had been denied of him, in front of him in exchange for information about Samcro. Gemma had been there to give him the advice he had needed and he would forever be grateful for that.

Gemma may not technically be Clay's old lady any longer, though they were still married. She was still the reigning queen of samcro though.

She finally stopped giving him the look that made most people tremble on spot, satisfied that they were on the same page.

She gave him a friendly hug pressing a kiss to his cheek before she pulled away. She looked out the window at Hannah as she spoke up her voice much softer. "How's she doing?"

"Better. She's gonna to be okay. She's strong. I know she's a bit broken right now, but she's trying to fix erself." Chibs stated having no doubt in his words.

He knew that Hannah felt weak right now and she hated the feeling. She didn't like people tiptoeing around her acting like she was going to fall apart at any moment.

She wanted to be strong and brave. She wanted to get on with her life, and Chibs hoped that with Luke Hill about to pay for what he had done, that Hannah would be able to do just that.

Gemma gave him one more kiss to the cheek a surprisingly maternal move before she made her way back to the kitchen, the damn turkey wasn't going to stuff itself, she thought to herself.

Chibs turned away from the window to met by an excited looking Juice. The younger man spoke handing him over a closed yellow envelope. "I got everything ready for Texas."

Chibs nodded patting Juice on the shoulder as he opened up the envelope and read the massive bit of information that was printed off on stark white printer paper.

He smiled to himself seeing that Juice hadn't disappointed. There was an address for Luke Hill right in front of him.

Chibs smiled even more once he realized that the frat kid's address was off campus. He wouldn't have to worry about trying to get into the frat house to collect the tape.

Luke lived in an apartment; apparently the fraternity he was in didn't force its members to live in the house.

Chibs stuffed the information back in the envelope before he spoke up to Juice giving him a smile. "You did good. Tell Tig we leave first thing tomorrow."

Juice nodded heading out front where Tig was taking a cigarette break.

Chibs was still unsure about Tig coming along; Tig was the type to shoot first ask questions later. But when it had come out to a few trusted few within the club what Chibs was planning on doing Tig had volunteered.

He shook his head trying not to worry too much about Tig and what he may or may not do. He did his best to focus on what would happen in the next few days.

Hannah was about to get her revenge.

* * *

Hannah watched her _nephews _play with their father. Though Abel was the only one old enough to really partake in the sport, Thomas was simply running around aimlessly.

Tara spoke up as soon as the girl who Juice brought along whom was apparently named Madison got up for a cigarette break. "How are you doing?"

Hannah let out a sigh not surprised by the question. To be honest her Xanax was getting low and she was panicking about what she was going to do when the bottle was empty.

She still hadn't worked up the nerve to call a doctor to see if she could get some sort of treatment for her anxiety.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she finally broke the silence about her panic attacks. "A little anxious to be honest."

"That's normal. You've been through a lot. It's natural to have anxiety attacks." Tara explained.

The explanation made Hannah feel a little bit more secure. It was a reassurance that she wasn't just going crazy.

"Are you taking anything for it?" Tara asked noticing Hannah's troubled look.

"Xanax. I have a prescription but I don't know if it's any good. The pharmacy said that I'd have to get a doctors approval on the prescription and to do that I'd have to see the same doctor that prescribed it. That's impossible the doctor was at the student health center in Houston. To be honest I don't really know what to do." She admitted feeling good to get this off of her chest.

Tara nodded frowning a little. "To be perfectly honest I wouldn't suggest Xanax it's highly addictive. You may want to see if you can get a prescription for paxil or Zoloft. I can set you up with a doctor if you want."

"It would have to be a psychiatrist wouldn't it?" Hannah asked feeling that she may already know the answer.

"Not necessarily." Tara did her best to reassure her.

Hannah sighed unsure if she wanted to talk to a doctor. She knew she was being stubborn. What choice did she have though?

"See if you can set me up an appointment." She sighed reluctant to be doing this.

She knew that she couldn't handle the anxiety and she wasn't sleeping well. She was tired and she needed help. More help than Chibs or Tara or anyone could provide her with. Though she knew they were doing the best they could for her she needed to talk to someone.

Hannah glanced up at the door just in time to see Chibs staring down at something. He looked up giving her a smile before leaving the window with whatever it was he was holding.

Hannah would be a liar if she tried to say that she wasn't freaked out about him leaving tomorrow. She found comfort knowing that he was leaving to take care of this for her, but it didn't stop her from worrying.

What if something went wrong? What if Luke got away with this? What if something happened to Chibs or Juice or Tig? She could come up with a dozen scenarios of what could go wrong.

Tara noticed that Hannah had gone ghostly pale. "Is everything alright?"

Hannah did her best to smile know that she didn't need to just blurt out what Chibs was planning on doing for her. She wasn't sure if Tara was aware of what was happening. She knew better than to run her mouth. Loose lips sink ships.

She wondered if she must be soulless to know that a human being was going to be in pain soon because she had agreed to it. Then again didn't Luke Hill deserve it? How many other women had to go through what she had been through.

She was doing the world a favor, or at least that's what she told herself. Maybe she was soulless.

She knew the diffrence between right and wrong she told herself. She had morals though she knew that in the world she lived in they had to be compromized at times.

Yes she knew the difference between right and wrong, but she also knew that bad people deserved to be punished. But was it her place to decide who was punished and who was excused. It was Gods place to punish the deserving.

Or whoever was in charge up there. She was a bit agnostic to be honest, but she still knew that it wasn't her place to punish those who did wrong.

She wasn't a god. She was just a scared woman. She let out a sigh trying to push the idea of her developing some sort of weird god complex out of her mind.

She was grateful as Tara dropped the subject though her new choice in conversation was a bit awkward. "So Chibs and you are a couple now?"

Hannah nodded her head a smile clearly developing on her face as she spoke. "Yes. As of two days ago."

Tara nodded her head happy that woman was experiencing some happiness after what had occurred.

"Hows that working out?" Tara asked remembering the struggles Jax and herself had gone through at the beginning of their relationship.

Tara wondered if Hannah was settling into her relationship with Chibs much easier because she had been raised in this life.

"It's actually really amazing. He's pretty well...amazing." Hannah stated knowing that she was gushing.

She couldn't help but to feel that she sounded a bit like an idiot, but her brain was bogged down and sleep deprived, when she tried to come up with a better word than amazing her mind went a little blank.

He really was just wonderful with her. He was being gentle with her letting her become more comfortable with what was now occurring between them. She knew that it was new to him as well, feeling this way about one another and actually being able to express it.

She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from blurting out anything else and sounding even more like a love sick fool.

"Well you're tests are all clean and clear...just saying." Tara stated not helping but to smirk as Hannah's cheeks turned bright red.

She didn't mean to tease but what better time than now to let the woman know that she was healthy.

Hannah let out a huff though she was thankful to know that her test results were clean just like the clinic had said. Being teased by the woman who may as well be her sister in law about her sex life was more than a little uncomfortable.

No she wasn't a prude, it was just she didn't like to talk about her sex life with anyone else but her partner.

She let out a sleepy sigh not helping but to think despite how chaotic her life had become that this was still the happiest Thanksgiving she'd had in a very long time.

* * *

_Any constructive criticism or reviews ?_


	7. An Eye for An Eye

Hannah held on tightly to Chibs his head resting on top of hers. She wished that they had a little more privacy. There were currently seven people cramped like sardines into her one bedroom apartment.

Her living room slash kitchenette seemed to be cram packed, though two of the seven people in the apartment were children.

Tara had brought the boys along to keep Hannah occupied. Chibs knew that the children brought Hannah a sense of comfort and hoped that their presence would make Hannah feel safe.

Hannah spoke her throat closing up a little as she tried not to panic. "Be careful."

"Always am." Chibs replied pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips not caring who was here to witness it. Chibs leaned into the kiss enjoying the softness of it. She pressed her hands to his cheeks as she leaned up deepening the kiss.

Their height difference made things a little hard at times, but she had to admit she enjoyed having a boyfriend that was a bit taller than her. There was something about being able to fit against him like this that made her feel secure.

She reluctantly pulled back from the kiss thankful that no one seemed to be phased by the outright display of affection.

Hannah was a little disturbed by the sense of calm she felt even though she knew that she was sending three men who were well versed in acts of violence to deal with an unprepared man.

Hannah was surprised that she felt no need to put a stop to this. It was as though her moral compass was cracked.

It was amazing how pain and fear could kill any sense of empathy and forgiveness that she may have still possessed a month ago.

It seemed as though she was an entirely different person than she was before what had happened to her.

It was no surprise she told herself, in a way she had lost a sense of innocence. A trust in the goodness of the world outside of the sometimes violent one she had grown up in.

Was she doing the right thing? She asked herself. Didn't Gandhi say _An eye for an eye will make the whole world blind. _?

She wasn't Gandhi though, She was no peaceful saint, that could forgive and forget, and go without any vengeance.

Sure it was a nice thought, being able to take the higher road and take the peaceful approach. It wouldn't make her feel any better though.

Hannah could feel no mercy for what was going to happen to Luke Hill. He had killed any chance of mercy she may of had that night.

This was for the best, she told herself. She had learned long ago that the police couldn't be trusted to deal with matters that concerned her family.

Any time any trust was put in the police by the people she knew, it always seemed to come back to bite them. The past was always waiting to ruin justice, or at least that was the way it was when it came to her family.

She reluctantly allowed Chibs to pull away from her though she would have prefered that they had a little longer to say a better goodbye.

She was given a quick awkward hug from Juice followed by a tight hug from Tig. She leaned up the best she could their height difference making it hard to reach Tig's ear.

She spoke up her voice quieted into a whisper. "Please keep an eye on him for me. Make sure things go smoothly."

They pulled back from the hug Tig giving her an understanding nod.

She did her best to give Chibs a calm smile though her stomach was aching. It felt as though her stomach was furled up into dozens of tiny little knots and there was no way to unwind them.

She couldn't help but to think that asking Tig to keep an eye on Chibs and make sure that things didn't get too out of hand, was like trusting a fox to keep on eye on another fox and make sure that the hen house stayed safe.

Hannah wasn't sure what she was expecting them to do in Houston. Did she order Luke Hill's death when she had agreed to this?

She hadn't outright said to kill him, but then again didn't she know what take care of it meant?

She took a deep breath quickly making the decision that she didn't want to know.

She would be just fine living in the dark.

* * *

Chibs sat in a dark van in a bar parking lot, Tig sat in the passengers seat beside him.

It had been quickly decided that Juice would be the one to lure Luke Hill to the van.

He was the only one out of the three of them that looked young enough to be trustworthy by a frat kid.

All they'd had to do was stick Juice in a baseball cap and a long sleeved shirt and he looked completely harmless.

Two days in a van with Tig and Juice had worn Chibs' patience thin. It was as though he'd been traveling with two bickering children. He had found himself tempted to threaten to turn the car around a few times.

They remained casually clothed in jeans and hooded sweatshirts, and had taken an unmarked van with fake plates. It was much less noticeable than bikes and their usual kuttes.

They had only stopped twice; both times had been at rest stops to take a nap before getting back on the road.

They had spent all day tailing Luke Hill's pick up truck following him from his apartment, to classes, to the gym, to run errands, and finally to this bar.

They had arrived at the bar only an hour ago but Chib's was beginning to feel restless.

He kept on thinking that he should have been the one to lure Luke out here. If you wanted something done right you had to do it yourself.

He was startled as Tig spoke up suddenly. "She's the same age as my Fawn…. Hannah is."

Chibs nodded his head the reason behind Tig volunteering for this trip suddenly becoming very clear.

Tig's oldest daughter Dawn had died at the hands of Damon Pope, but she wasn't the only daughter Tig had lost.

His youngest daughter Fawn had gone into a rage when he had told her that her sister was dead. She had told her father she hated him and that had been that.

Jax had given the girl money and taken her out of the city.

Chibs was sure that Tig must have been picturing his daughter in Hannah's predicament, when he had been told of what had happened in Houston.

Tig had made sure to watch out for Hannah when she had been younger. She was Gemma's niece and that was enough for him to know that he needed to make it his job to keep an eye on the kid.

He had volunteered for this mainly because of Gemma. But he would be lying if he said that what had happened to Hannah didn't unnerve him.

She was the same age as Fawn. It could have easily been Fawn in Hannah's shoes.

Tig knew that he hadn't been the best father. He could blame his ex wife all he wanted for making things difficult but in the end it was on him.

He knew though that if this had been Fawn that he would put a bullet into the head of the man responsible for her pain. He understood why this had to be done and he was going to do everything he could to help Chibs with this.

Chibs was unsure of what to say to Tig. After all Chibs' own daughter was safe and sound in Ireland. He could talk to Kerrianne or go see her any time he wanted.

Tig didn't have that luxury.

How could Chibs understand the loss two children, one to death and one to anger?

Chibs remained silent staring ahead at the back entrance to the bar. Where was Juice?

* * *

Finding and sitting by Luke Hill in the bar had been the easy part. So had buying rounds for the whole bar. Gemma had fronted the money for that little part of the plan.

It was her way of contributing to the cause, considering she couldn't come to Houston to kill Luke Hill herself.

Slipping the pill into Luke Hill's beer without anyone noticing had been the difficult part.

The pill was just a mild seditive, it would knock Luke out for a few hours at least and leave him drowsy.

Chibs had wanted Luke to experiance the same drugged up feeling Hannah had felt, but he wanted him to sober up quick enough to experience pure fear.

Juice pretended to keep an eye on the football game as he watched the man beside him out of the corner of his eye.

He had been doing his best to keep up a friendly banter with Luke Hill throughout the past hour.

Make him think you aren't a danger, Chibs had told him. Keep him involved and drinking, and most importantly keep him close.

Juice had been told when the drug started to take effect to get Luke to the van.

Juice saw his chance as the games referee made a call that Luke and the other patrons in the bar apparently weren't a fan of.

Juice put his hand over Luke's pitcher of beer dropping a little white pill in while Luke cursed at the referee.

It wouldn't be much longer now.

Juice kept an arm around the delirious man beside him. It was harder than it looked Luke weighed far more than Juice and was stumbling as he attempted to move forward.

It wasn't that the man was fat; it was just that Luke seemed to be a ton of heavy pure muscle.

Juice had played the role of a good newfound friend, offering Luke a lift home._ Don't want you to have to drive home drunk. _He'd offered the lie sliding out his mouth easily.

Luke slurred his body feeling far too heavy. "Is it much farther?"

Juice smirked as they came closer to the van. "Nope, just up here."

As they reached the van the side door swung open Luke being pulled inside by Tig and Chibs.

They took quick work of slapping a bit of duct tape over Luke's mouth. They wrapped the tape around the man's wrist and ankles though they really didn't need to. Luke was far too incoherent to put up much of a fight.

Luke widened his eyes struggling a bit through his drugged stupor. He didn't struggle for long though as his eyes began to grow heavy the drug taking full effect.

Chibs reached for the chain connecting Luke's wallet to his belt buckle.

He fished out a set of keys from the comatose man's pocket before he spoke up. "First things first let's make a stop by his apartment and get the tape."

* * *

Tying the unconscious man to a wooden chair hadn't been easy. It had taken both Tig and Chibs to hold Luke up as Juice tied rope around the man's waist.

The warehouse they had chosen worked perfectly for their plans. The Sons charter in Houston had been sure to supply a secure warehouse and a lookout for them.

Once it had been explained that the frat boy had raped a member of Samcro's old lady and retaliation had to be made, the Houston charter had been more than willing to help out.

Though Chibs had found it strange referring to Hannah as his old lady. He knew that she might as well be though.

As soon as they were sure Luke was tightly secured Chibs turned to the duffle bag containing the tapes and camera they had found at Luke's apartment.

Juice had been the one to slide in the apartment and find what they'd needed. Once again Juice was the least suspicious looking one out of the three of them.

Chibs felt sick as he unzipped the bag seeing just how many tapes there were. How many women like Hannah were there?

"Sick fuck." Chibs mumbled as he fished his hand through the sea of little videotapes, all the perfect size for the camera they had found.

They were all labeled, a fact that made things both easy and difficult.

It helped seeing what was what because Chibs could easily find Hannah's tape, but it made things troublesome because he could see all the other names, all the other girls who had met Hannah's same fate.

Chibs briefly wondered if Luke had done all this by himself, or was it a crime that involved the entire frat house.

He had heard stories before of course, frat boys taking advantage of drugged girls at parties. Seeing all these tapes made him wonder if there was more than one culprit involved.

He sighed deciding that it didn't matter, he had Hannah's perpetrator here.

Chibs stuck the tape labeled Hannah, in the camera playing back the first few minutes of it.

He could clearly see Hannah being drug into the room the cat ears she had worn as a part of her costume for the late Halloween party clear on her head. Her hair was much longer but it was her.

He stopped the tape knowing that he didn't want to see anymore. Seeing her and Luke enter the room was the only proof he needed.

He wasn't going to take a look at the other tapes to see if Luke was in all of them. Personally Chibs didn't want to know. He didn't want to see the other girls, put faces to the names.

And speak of the devil Luke began to stir from his stupor, calm and dazed at first. Soon the man became hysteric as he realized that he had been abducted and was now in a rather large warehouse.

Tig stood over the man as he spoke. "I'm going to be nice and take the tape off, but if you scream I'll make this so much worse for you. Understand?"

Luke nodded his head breaking his promise and letting out a screech as soon as the tape was removed.

Tig kept true to his word punching Luke in the gut stopping the scream causing Luke to cough as the air was knocked out of his lungs.

Not that it really mattered if Luke screamed. The men that Houston charter had sent over had cleared the area, making sure that there were no homeless lingering around the industrial area. It was three am and there wasn't a soul around but them.

Chibs took the tape out of the camera; he leaned down in front of him holding up the tape making sure that Hannah's name was clearly seen. "Recognize something?"

"That's not mine. I don't know what you're talking about." Luke spat out.

"And what am I talkin bout?" Chibs asked thankful that Tig and Juice were staying back.

Chibs had made it clear that he wanted to handle this himself.

He owed it to Hannah to handle this himself. She had asked him to take care of this.

Chibs wasn't surprised, as Luke remained silent.

"I think you know a lass named Hannah. I do, and she told me a little secret." Chibs stated noticing the way Luke's eyes widened.

"Friad you messed with the wrong lass."Chibs stated as Luke refused to speak.

Chibs placed the tape in his jacket pocket knowing that he would allow Hannah to destroy the tape herself.

She needed to be the one to destroy it. He would destroy the other tapes and never let her know just how many of them there were.

She would only blame herself if she knew just how many girls there were. She would be overrun with guilt if she knew that she had kept silent when there were others like her.

Chibs went over to a suitcase they had brought along for the trip. He flicked the fastening opening the suitcase up to reveal a tattoo gun, black ink, vinyl gloves, and a mirror.

This was an old tattoo gun of Happy's it had been given to them for this purpose. It had taken Chibs a long time to decide just how he wanted to torture Luke Hill.

This had been one of the first things he had thought of. Tattoo just what Luke Hill was on the man's chest.

Not that it mattered Luke wouldn't live long enough to be forced to live with the tattoo, but it was a good way to fuck with the man's mind.

Hannah had asked for Luke to suffer and Chibs planned on making sure it happened.

Chibs slid on the gloves before he went over to Luke thankful that the warehouse had running electricity and overhead lights. He wanted to have plenty of light on Luke. He wanted him to see what was being done to him.

"What the fuck are you doing man? Listen I didn't know that Hannah...was...you got to understand she was practically asking for it." Luke rambled earning a quick hard punch in the face from Tig, knocking a tooth loose.

"What bout the other girls huh? Were they askin for it too?"Chibs asked as he cut open Luke's shirt with a pocket knife before dipping the tattoo gun in ink and pressing it against the skin of Luke's chest.

Chibs nodded a thanks to Tig knowing that he would have preferred to punch the man himself but he wanted to be the one to give this tattoo.

Luke spoke again the punch doing nothing to quell his fear as he tried to explain in his own twisted way why he'd done what he had done to Hannah. "I asked her out at least a dozen times. She wouldn't go for it though, that night at the party she didn't even remember that I'd met her and asked her out before."

"Shut up." Chibs stated as he dug the gun into Luke's skin the man screaming as the vibrating needle pressed into his chest.

Luke spoke up through the pain wanting to keep on explaining despite the fact that his eye was beginning to swell from the punch. "She owed it to me. She acted like some stuck up bitch. Like she was too good for everyone."

Tig punched Luke in the cheek finally putting a stop to the man's explanations as the loose tooth fell out falling down Luke's throat, the man choking as it went down.

Chibs pulled away finally finished. He admired his work for a moment. He took the mirror that had been in the suitcase holding it up so Luke could see the word on his chest in bold black ink : _Rapist._

Luke let out another scream continuing to screech as Chibs took off the gloves putting down the tattoo gun and the mirror.

He went back to Luke punching him wanting to work his rage out on the man. He began to beat him seemingly unable to stop.

Chibs finally stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He lowered his fists turning to see Juice. "That's enough man."

Chibs took a deep breath trying to calm his rage as Juice dropped his hand. He stared down at Luke seeing that the man had been beaten to a bloody pulp.

He reached into his jacket pulling out the gun.

Luke began to scream his mouth and face bloody from the beating he'd just received as Chibs pointed the gun to his head. "Oh god. Please no. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

Chibs glared down at him feeling no mercy. Luke'd had taken no mercy on Hannah so why should Chibs have any mercy for Luke.

The gun went off putting an end to Luke's sobs and pleas for forgiveness. Chibs let out a shaky sigh as Luke went limp.

Chibs looked up from Luke's dead body letting out a sharp breath as Juice placed a hand on his shoulder.

Chibs spoke up shoving his gun back into his pocket as he spoke. "Lets get rid of this bastard."

* * *

Hannah stared down at her laptop her mind going blank as she tried to finish up her email.

She had decided to email the only two friends that she'd had from Houston whom she missed the most.

The first had been the roommate she'd had in her dorm her junior year, Sarah Miller. Sarah had been the only other person whom Hannah had ever met that was the exact same short height as her.

Sarah had been a pretty Korean girl with the longest hair Hannah had ever seen. She had been a veterinary student who took her studies just as seriously as Hannah took her own.

Sarah had been the one who had sort of broken Hannah out the shell she had long built up. While Sarah was just as big of a workaholic as Hannah, she was far more comfortable in social situations.

The two young women had spent their nights singing karaoke and hitting the town when they weren't tied down by their text books.

Sarah had been Hannah's first real friend. The first friend who had no idea about Hannah's life in Charming, or her family, or the dysfunctional men she considered friends and acquaintances.

Sarah was still at the University of Houston and Hannah felt as though she had moved on without her.

Hannah knew that it was stupid feeling left out when she had been the one to drop out of school.

Hearing about all the fun Sarah was having made her feel depressed though.

The second person Hannah was attempting to email was a much different story than Sarah. Her name was Dolly Nelson.

Dolly Nelson was an eighty five year old woman whom Hannah had worked for before she had ever taken a job at Record Joes.

The two very different women had developed sort of a strange friendship. Dolly was a widow who had no living family and didn't quite make enough to afford any home health care.

So Hannah had taken care of her. Driving Dolly's car to the grocery store, cleaning Dolly's house, and cooking meals for her.

Doing all the things that a home health care provider would do.

She had gone beyond that doing other things, painting Dolly's nails, letting the woman teach her to knit and how to garden. She had spent many afternoons when she didn't have classes listening to old jazz records with the woman.

Hannah had bonded with Dolly in a way Dolly had been like the grandmother Hannah had never had. She had reveled in the normalcy of Dolly's life.

The old woman's body was failing but the woman was still as sharp as a tack.

Hannah had been perfectly happy to sit on the front porch of Dolly's old house surrounded by the flowers the woman had planted in her tiny front yard, and listen to the old lady's stories.

In a way Hannah thought that Dolly might be able to identify with Hannah and Chibs' relationship. She knew that Dolly would understand people on the outside thinking the relationship was strange or wrong.

Dolly had married a much older man when she was nineteen, her father had kicked her out of the house when it had come clear that she planned to marry her husband.

She and her husband had spent their lives moving from place to place before finally settling in Houston. Hannah had enjoyed hearing about all the places Dolly had been and all the things she had seen. Dolly had lived such a full _normal_ life, seeing things Hannah knew she would probably never be able to see.

If anyone could understand Hannah it had to be Dolly. Hannah knew that she couldn't tell Dolly a thing about what had happened to her though. She didn't think that Dolly could take it.

As far as Dolly knew Hannah had just left because she was tired and homesick. Hannah knew that Dolly had to keep on believing that story.

Hannah felt guilty leaving Dolly behind. The old woman had no one to take care of her.

Hannah frowned knowing deep down inside that just like everyone else on the outside world, Dolly would probably be frightened of Chibs.

It hurt Hannah to know that the man who meant so much to her wouldn't have melded with her old life or her old friends.

Chibs and her old life were so incompatible.

All of the people she had known in Houston wouldn't like this side to her life. They would never want anything to do with the person she really was. If they had known any bit of the truth about her life here in Charming they would have abandoned her out of fear or disgust.

She shut her lap top after closing the email and turning it off. She shoved it towards the end of the couch wanting it out of sight for now.

She couldn't talk to anyone from her old life. Her old friends could never be a part of this life.

Hannah felt alone at the moment.

She really did have to start completely over. It would be okay, she told herself.

She had a job here, and an apartment, and a man who she adored. She would be just fine without all her old friends.

Jax handed a cup of coffee and a unlit cigarette to Hannah making his voice attempt to sound cheerful as he noticed how troubled Hannah looked. "All hail the caffeine and nicotine gods."

Hannah did her best to smile not wanting anyone to know how lonely she felt when she thought of her old life.

She let Jax light the cigarette before placing the coffee cup on a coaster on the coffee table.

Hannah had wound up at Jax and Tara's house. She was thankful to stay and have a distraction from what was going on in Houston.

Jax opened his mouth ready to ask Hannah about the obvious change in her relationship with Chibs but didn't have the opportunity as a cell phone rang.

Hannah frowned down at the prepaid cell phone Chibs had given her. He had told her that he would call her on this phone from Houston. Apparently he had one of his own.

He had told her that when he got home the prepaid phones would be disposed of. She frowned knowing why. The phones would be evidence if anyone found out about Luke.

She opened the flip phone taking a deep breath as she did so. She spoke her cheeks flushing as she blurted out the first thing that came to mind "Hey sweetheart."

Jax frowned a little grossed out by the idea of Hannah calling Chibs by a pet name, as he stared into his own cup of coffee.

"Hey, love." Chibs replied comforted to hear her voice. He couldn't help but to smile a little at the use of the pet name.

"Is it...all over?" Hannah asked her stomach dropping. She had no idea how else to ask.

"It's done." Chibs stated his voice reassuring.

She let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding as she nodded her head.

She was tempted to ask what had been done to Luke, but she was too afraid to know.

Hannah didn't think she could live knowing all the little details of what had happened.

Chibs spoke not going into any detail of what had taken place. "I'll be home soon darlin. It's over okay. You don't have a thing to worry bout."

She smiled his words comforting her. She spoke up trying not to get too emotional over the phone. "Okay be safe."

Hannah placed her cell phone in her lap her feelings a little mixed. She was glad that Luke had been taken care of, but she was troubled knowing that his possible demise had been her doing.

She was a murder...wasn't she?

She took a deep breath shaking her head softly. It was best not to think about this.

Luke needed to stay in her past as well. It was time to focus on the future.

* * *

_Constructive Criticism ? Reviews?_


	8. Not Going Anywhere

Chibs hung up the prepaid cell phone tossing it into the blazing fire below him. He frowned the rich chemical smell of the burning videotapes invading his sinuses.

The hole that the tapes had been thrown in and then set ablaze was far away from the hole that Luke Hill's dead and now charred body had been buried in

They had made it over state lines into Nevada before they had decided to dispose of the tapes. They had gone out in the desert to dispose of the tapes.

Luke Hill had been buried in a rural area somewhere out in the middle of Texas, far away from Houston.

As Chibs watched the tapes turn to ash he felt his rage fading back down somewhere deep into core of his gut. The anger was gone for the moment but he knew that it could reappear if prompted.

He didn't think of himself as a violent person. He just knew when action had to be taken. He knew when someone needed to be punished or was a threat to his or the clubs existence and he had no problem taking the threat out by whatever means necessary.

It was impossible for him not to wonder what Hannah would think of this side of him.

She had to know that it existed within the men in her life. She wasn't a naïve woman. She had grown up around these types of men. She knew about the violence that came with their world.

But would she be so accepting of this type of behavior from a romantic partner? He couldn't help but to fear that this side to him would disgust her, or even worse frighten her.

He knew that Hannah cared for him but could she care for this side of him? Could she take the good with the bad?

After what she had been through he knew that her mind was a somewhat fragile thing. She may not be strong enough at the moment to handle loving someone who could do these types of things and not dwell on the guilt.

Chibs had been technically alone for so long that he'd never had to worry about how his actions would affect the people he cared for.

Yes he had been careful throughout his deals and decisions to insure that Fiona and Kerrianne remained safe and alive in Ireland, but he had never had to deal with being face to face with them on a daily basis.

He had never had to deal with them knowing that he could do some things that some would consider horrible, and knowing that he would come home to them after doing these fucked up things.

He had never had to deal with anything on this level.

He had never had to worry about someone who was _so close to home. _He would have to face Hannah on an everyday basis. He couldn't just hide the things he may have to do from her.

Hannah would have to see the at times violent person he could be and she would have to decide if she could handle that side to him. Take the bad with the good.

He just didn't want to fail her or disappoint her.

Chibs turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned to face Juice as the younger man spoke up. "Are we ready to bury this?"

Chibs nodded his head silently as he reached for a shovel and began to cover the hole. It was time to bury this and move on.

It was time to go home.

* * *

Jax took a drag off of his cigarette being sure to let the ashes land in his empty beer can.

He knew that Tara didn't like him smoking in the house, but the way he saw it the boys were going to be exposed to cigarette smoke to someone that they knew, no matter what, so what good did it do to avoid smoking indoors.

He stared down at his cell phone frowning slightly as he took another drag. Chibs had called an hour ago saying that they had reached city limits.

The _problem _had been taken care of, something in, which Jax was grateful for. All though Jax'd had the overwhelming need to take care of Luke Hill himself.

He trusted that Chibs and the others had done Hannah justice though.

It was strange, thinking of Chibs and Hannah being together. The development in their relationship had taken Jax by surprise.

He almost wondered if it was his place to have some sort of fatherly heart to heart with Chibs.

The idea of having that conversation seemed all kinds of embarrassing given Chibs was older than him. Chibs was old enough to be his father, hell he was old enough to be Hannah's father.

This whole notion of there being twenty three year age difference between Chibs and Hannah was all a little bit unsettling to Jax.

Jax knew that his mother had probably already had an intense heart to heart with Chibs, a conversation that probably included several not so empty threats.

Jax quickly decided that it probably wasn't his place to have that conversation with Chibs. Unless Chibs did something to really fuck things up, that is.

He knew that for the time being he should just keep his mouth shut, didn't both Hannah and Chibs deserve some happiness, after all that each of them had endured in their lives?

If Hannah was happy then Jax would be happy.

Part of Jax was actually kind of thankful that it was Chibs instead of some stranger, some outsider to Charming, with Hannah.

Though a part of Jax had hoped that when Hannah had gone away to college that this meant she would never be a part of this life. He had hoped that she would be able to live a boring uneventful safe life.

Her relationship with Chibs meant that she was never going to be able to live a conventional life though. This fact worried Jax.

He just hoped that she was making the right choice to become involved with Chibs and this life. He hoped that she understood what moving back to Charming and rejoining the world they had grown up in meant. There would be no turning back, especially with what had happened to Luke.

Jax frowned getting up from the couch as the doorbell rang. He was tempted to go get his gun, a little freaked out about who would be showing up at his front door at this hour.

He was more than a bit surprised when he peered through the peep hole and opened the front door to reveal a damp Chibs.

Jax stuck his head out the door frowning when he realized that it was beginning to rain. He said nothing as he moved aside letting the rain soaked man into his house.

Chibs ran his hand through his wet hair his skin a little clammy from the worsening weather.

Chibs was unsure why he'd felt such a strong need to come here, to Hannah.

He only guessed it was because he wanted to talk to her in person. Reassure her that the nightmare was in fact over. That everything would be okay.

Jax apparently sensed this as he pointed off towards the back of the house. "She's in the guest room. Third room after the bathroom."

Chibs nodded a silent thanks, giving Jax a quick hug patting the younger man on the back, before he made his way down the hall towards the downstairs guest room.

* * *

Hannah jumped a little as she felt someone sit on the bed beside her. She quickly sat up flipping the switch on the lamp beside the bed before she turned ready to fight off the intruder.

She lowered the hand that she was preparing to throw a punch with as she spotted Chibs.

He spoke taking notice to the fact that he had startled her. "Sorry love."

Hannah nodded her head saying nothing in response as she watched him slide off his boots before standing up and taking off his pants and jacket.

She was almost tempted to reach out and place a hand on him, just to make sure that he was real and that this wasn't some strange very lifelike dream.

He placed his rain-dampened clothing on the dresser leaving him in a gray undershirt and a pair of boxers, before he slid into the twin sized bed beside her.

There wasn't much room for the two of them in the bed but Hannah felt a sense of comfort being able to be this close to him. He rested on his side facing her as she reached up and turned the lamp off making the room dark once again.

"It's done?" She asked unsure of why she felt the need to ask once again. Maybe she just needed to hear it, she told herself.

The more she heard it the more she felt at ease with what had been done. Though she knew it would be a while before she was comfortable with her involvement with what had more than likely taken place in Houston.

"Yep all done. You don't have to worry bout that bastard ever again." Chibs replied as he leaned closer to her.

She allowed him to press his lips to hers. She reached up with the hand that wasn't propping her up in bed, allowing her hand to run through his wet hair.

She frowned in confusion over his wet hair for a moment before she realized that it had begun to rain quite heavily outside. The rain was beating against the window in a rapid manner killing any silence in the room.

She laid back their lips never parting as the kisses deepened. She frowned slightly finding it odd to kiss someone with facial hair. She didn't mind it though his facial hair could tickle at times.

His lips were dry but she found herself focusing less on that as his hand slid up her right leg at an almost tortuously slow pace.

Chibs was pleased to find that his previous inquiry over the smoothness of her legs turned out to be correct. Her legs were incredibly soft, the pajama shorts she was wearing made it easy for him to caress her skin.

He frowned as he ran a hand along her thigh spotting that she still wore the gauze over her wounds. He was tempted to ask her if she had been taking care of the wounds, but decided that she didn't need him obsessing over them. She needed a boyfriend not a mother hen.

He moved his hand back to her leg, unable to help but to picture what her legs would feel like wrapped around him as he entered her. He imagined that she would cling on to him as they made love, her lips would remain locked on his as they moaned against one another's open mouths. The thought was enough to make his pulse race.

She parted her thighs as he found himself moving over her. He only pulled his lips from hers for a moment as he allowed himself to press against her.

He locked lips with her once again as he rocked his hips against her. The action caused her to let out a slight gasp. The feeling of him pressed against her was enough to make her whimper in anticipation of all the pleasurable things they could do pressed together like this.

Any feeling of pleasure was short-lived though as Chibs felt Hannah begin to tense up, her body no longer at ease against him.

Hannah felt her heart begin to beat rapidly; it was racing so fast that she was almost convinced that it would never beat normally again.

She began to feel a sense of dread as though the walls were closing in on her. Having someone over her pressed against her made her mind go back to that frat house two months ago, the feeling of having no control at all returned full force.

Though her rational mind knew that it was all right, that this was Chibs, she still couldn't help but to feel panicked.

Chibs pulled away sensing that she needed him to back off.

Hannah let out a soft shaking breath as she spoke up feeling a little ashamed for suddenly becoming so uncomfortable with the situation. "I'm sorry."

Chibs reluctantly rolled off of her before he settled beside her. He gently reached out placing an arm around her waist grateful that she didn't push him away.

She swallowed a lump in her throat as she spoke. "I feel really stupid. I know that you would never hurt me, but when you moved against me...I just got this flashback of that night... I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's alright. It's just gonna take some time to heal. We'll get through this." He replied trying to alleviate her guilt.

She shook her head letting out a scoff. "How much time though? I mean...let's be realistic. How long are you willing to put up with this... how long are you actually willing to wait for me to get my shit together?"

Chibs pulled her a little closer to him as he spoke. "I'm gonna wait owever long it takes. I'm not goin anywhere love."

She nodded her head though she didn't quite believe him.

She could remember a girl she had gone to school with in Houston, who had said that _men didn't like to wait. Men got bored with a girl who wanted to wait. If you didn't give in they would find someone who would._

Hannah let out a frustrated sigh trying to forget that girl's poor advice. Real men didn't get bored if they cared enough. A real man would stick by a girl if he really gave a shit.

She knew that she had to believe Chibs when he said he wasn't going anywhere. He had never let her down, so why would he start now.

"You promise?" She asked feeling the need to hear him say it again. She needed to know that he was going to stick with her through all this crap that was going on inside her head.

Chibs nodded his head peering at her through the darkened room. "I swear, I'm not goin anywhere. You're stuck with me."

Hannah nodded her head not helping but to smile. She didn't mind being stuck with him.

"Can I kiss you?" Chibs asked knowing that right now she needed him to ask permission.

If she was feeling out of control she needed him to give her whatever sense of dominance he could manage.

She nodded her head as she leaned in towards him. Their kiss staying soft and innocent.

She settled against him as his lips left hers. He laid beside her on his back allowing her to rest against him her head on his chest.

He let out a tired sigh as he felt her relax against him obviously falling back to sleep.

He reminded himself to look into victim recovery in cases of rape, on the Internet. He needed to find a way to help her.

He had to find a way to make her believe that he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Chibs opened his eyes shocked to see a pair of young eyes peering into his face.

Abel spoke up still dressed in his batman pajamas, as he stared at Chibs and his aunt in the same bed. "Hey."

Chibs set up the best he could considering Hannah was still resting against him, not even stirring when the child spoke.

"Hi little lad. What're ya doin up so early?"Chibs asked trying to keep his voice down.

"Mommy wanted me to see if Auntie Hannah wanted breakfast...Did you have a sleepover?" Abel asked as he stood on his tiptoes peeking over Chibs at Hannah's sleeping form.

Chibs smirked suddenly very thankful that Hannah and he hadn't gotten any father the night before.

The last thing they needed was Abel wandering in on them still in the nude.

"Aye, we sure did. Is that okay with you little lad?" Chibs asked as Hannah began to stir a little beside him.

Hannah turned her back to him obviously not ready to wake up. Chibs smiled slightly knowing that Hannah had never been a morning person.

Abel turned his head to the side as though he was seriously contemplating the question before he finally spoke up. "Yeah. I think it would make Auntie Hannah happy. She's sad a lot. I like having friends come over when I'm sad."

Chibs gave the boy a bittersweet smile, knowing that the comment about Hannah being sad was the understatement of the month.

Chibs reached out patting the boy's cheek as he spoke up. "Go tell your ma, that we'll be down for breakfast soon."

Abel nodded his head doing as he was told. He turned and practically bounced down the hall already chock full of energy this early in the morning.

Chibs couldn't help but to envy not only the energy but also the innocence.

As soon as the door was shut behind Abel, Chibs turned to face the sleeping woman beside him.

He smirked knowing that she would be grouchy if he went about the wrong way of waking her up.

He leaned down pressing a kiss to her shoulder over the strap of her tank top. "Come on love. It's time to get up."

She let out a sleepy groan as she spoke. "Don't wanna."

"You're so eloquent in the morning. Come on get up, I want to have breakfast with my girl before I have to go to my place." He stated prodding her to get out of bed.

She rolled over reluctantly opening her eyes as she stared up at an all too awake Chibs. How could anyone be so awake at this hour?

He leaned down hesitantly pressing his lips to hers before speaking. "What'd ya say we get together after work? I'll take you to my place."

She raised an eyebrow a little surprised by the invitation. So far they had only been in her tiny apartment.

She had never seen Chib's place as long as she'd known him. She couldn't help but to be curious.

"I have a doctors appointment this afternoon...for my anxiety. " She confessed still not liking that she was having to talk to someone about her issues. It was so much easier to hold it all in.

"Just drive your car to the clubhouse afterwords. I'll pick ya up from there." Chibs explained not wanting to admit how happy he was that she was seeking some sort of treatment.

He knew that she thought that she was going crazy. He wasn't completely sure how to give her the proper reassurance that what she was going through was all normal for her situation.

He pressed a kiss to her lips knowing that he had meant every word he had said the night before. He wasn't going anywhere.

They would figure out a way to get past this.

* * *

Hannah crossed and uncrossed her legs as she sat in Dr. Tonya Vega's office.

The office wasn't how Hannah had pictured it. To be honest she had pictured dim lighting, wood paneled walls full of diplomas, a leather chaise lounge, and a Freud like old man holding a notepad that he would scribble in.

She had pictured an old man smoking a pipe as he asked her feelings towards her mother and father, before showing her a Rorschach test.

She had been mistaken in this idea though.

The office was was painted with calming ocean blue paint, there was a normal dark gray sofa to sit on, there were a few diplomas but there were also paintings of beach scenes and flowers.

She had been given a hot cup of coffee and a warm smile by Dr. Vega as soon as she had entered the room.

Dr. Vega wasn't the ancient pipe smoker she had envisioned. She was a olive skinned plump woman in her late thirties, with kind brown eyes and a bohemian sense of fashion. Her dark hair was quite long making her look more like a long lost Woodstock attendee than a doctor. Her smile was friendly instead of condescending.

Hannah had expected Dr. Vega's smile to disappear when she found out just who Hannah was related to, but the woman's smile never faltered.

"I'm not really sure what to talk about." Hannah admitted as she sat back on the sofa.

It had seemed as though she had been in this office for an hour and all that had been done was answering a few standard questions;did she smoke? did she drink? did she use any illegal substances?

Dr Vega gave her a soft nod as she spoke up. "Why don't you start by telling me a little about yourself. You said you came home from a university in Texas."

Hannah nodded her head knowing that she couldn't go into way too much detail.

What was she supposed to say: _Well see doc I was raped so I had to come home, but it's going to work out okay for me because my boyfriend who by the way is in a outlaw biker club may have possibly killed my rapist. To be honest I'm not too clear on what happened when my boyfriend went to Texas. I'm just here for the anxiety drugs. And oh by the way your colleague Tara is married to the newly appointed president of this said outlaw biker club._

She knew that if those words left her mouth she would either wind up hospitalized in a mental institution or she would wind up in jail.

"I was under a lot of stress at school. I missed home." Hannah stated telling only part of the truth.

"You said that you're having trouble sleeping?"Dr. Vega asked thankfully not pressing Hannah for answers.

Hannah nodded her head sure to set her coffee cup down on a coaster on the coffee table as she spoke. "It depends."

"On what?" Dr Vega asked as she scribbled something down on a notepad she was holding.

Hannah frowned a little unnerved by how Dr. Vega could write on the notepad without having to take her eyes off of Hannah.

She was tempted to ask to see what was being written about her. She couldn't help but to feel defensive about the thought of someone writing down their thoughts on her.

What if it turned out that she really was going crazy? What if Dr. Vega was writing down plans to have her shipped off to the closest loony bin? It would be a state hospital with her insurance, Hannah couldn't help but to think bitterly.

Hannah did her best to ignore her paranoia, if she kept thinking like that than she may as well be insane.

"It depends on how I'm feeling when I go to bed. It seems like if my boyfriend is there then I feel a little bit more secure than I'd feel if I was alone." Hannah did her best to explain.

Dr. Vega scribbled something down as she spoke up. "Can you tell me about your boyfriend? Why you think he makes you feel more secure?"

Hannah reached up tucking her hair behind her ears. She almost wished she had worn it pulled back. "He's a mechanic, He rides a motorcycle with...friends."

She paused spotting a look of recognition on Dr. Vega's face. _Great,_the woman probably had just realized that this bike riding boyfriend wasn't just an innocent motorcycle lover.

Why did she agree to see a doctor in Charming?

Hannah cleared her throat speaking up again. She refused to feel ashamed for her relationship with Chibs "He's kind, he's older than me but I don't mind. I guess he's just always been a comfort to me. We've known one another for a while."

"You said you've been having feelings of anxiety? Are you taking anything for that at the moment?"Dr. Vega asked thankfully dropping the subject of Hannah's love life.

"Xanax." Hannah stated frowning as she noticed a indistinguishable look on the doctor's face.

_Awesome, _the woman probably thought she was some sort of drug addict doctor shopping for her next fix.

Dr. Vega reached into her desk drawer pulling out a prescription pad as she spoke. "I'm going to write you a prescription for something a little different..How about we try you on Zoloft. It'll be taken daily and it should help with the anxiety and the insomnia."

Hannah nodded her head taking the prescription note. She stared down at it knowing that Zoloft was for depressed people. Wasn't that what the commercial that she always saw on tv for Zoloft, hinted at. Was she depressed?

"But I'm not depressed." Hannah blurted out a little embarrassed as she realized that she sounded so defensive.

Dr. Vega tilted her head to the side as she spoke. "I mean no offense Hannah. You filled out a survey before you came in. You classed in the depression category. I don't want you to worry about a label. You're in pain it's as simple as that. I'm here to help you sort through that pain so you can reach a place of happiness in your life."

Hannah wanted to argue but maybe Dr. Vega was right.

Hannah knew that she had to have something mentally wrong with her if she had hurt herself. There had to be something wrong if she couldn't stand the man she adored trying to be intimate with her.

Hannah silently nodded her head accepting that Dr. Vega had to be right. She was in pain and she wanted the pain to go away.

"Our time is up. I'll see you in a few weeks to see how you're adjusting to the medication. You'll need to make an appointment with my receptionist. I hope that with time you'll feel more comfortable opening up to me Hannah. I'm just here to help." Dr. Vega stated as she stood up letting Hannah out of the door to the office.

Hannah did her best to smile and nod her head.

She knew that she could never completely open up to Dr. Vega. Hannah knew it wouldn't work not with the secrets she was holding.

She stuffed the prescription in her purse knowing she would stop by the pharmacy later.

Right now all she wanted was to go see Chibs. She knew that he could help her sort out the mess that was currently occupying her mind.

* * *

_Constructive Criticism ? Reviews?_


	9. Stay With Me

Hannah folded up the job application shoving it in her purse with the other two she had yet to fill out.

One job application was to waitress at a diner and the other was an application work as an attendant at a laundromat.

She just couldn't seem to catch a break when it came to finding a decent job.

The only thing she had experience in was her job at Record Joes. She had left that job suddenly with very little notice, so she knew that there would be no shining job recommendations from Record Joes.

She rolled her eyes staring at the rest of her sundae. She had only eaten half of it so it was now a sticky melted puddle in a plastic throw away bowl.

Hannah had thought that she would treat herself to ice cream and indulge her sweet tooth. After the day she'd had she had thought that she deserved it.

Though she was already trying to calculate how much yoga she would have to do to burn off the calories.

Her ice cream treat had just turned into a private little pity party though. She felt ashamed of the fact that she had sat here for an hour feeling sorry for herself. Her aunt would probably give her a long scolding if Gemma was here right now.

Hannah felt pretty pathetic she couldn't even get a crap retail job at the Clothing Barn, which was literally what it sounded like, a local store that sold dirt-cheap poorly made clothing. It was pretty much a last stop before having to go to the salvation army thrift store.

The building had a barn on the sign, which should be enough to tell anyone about the type of place it was. They hired just about anyone, apparently anyone but her.

She took a deep breath trying hard not to berate herself too much. It was just the day she'd had so far; it had been hellish.

First the doctor's appointment and her diagnosis which still unnerved her, and the fact that she had sat here for an hour trying to fill out a job application to a ice cream parlor, a job that she really didn't want.

She guessed she would just have to stick with her job in the office at TM Auto for a little longer.

It wasn't that she minded the job. She was surrounded by people she loved and she was happy to help her Aunt Gemma with the workload in the office.

It was just that the Christmas season had started and she really wanted to be able to actually buy some decent gifts this year.

The years before had been a little easier. Houston was so big that she could find little shops here and there that sold affordable gifts.

She had always been able to find toys for the kids at an old vintage toyshop not far from Record Joes, and she'd been able to find records for most of the guys with her employee discount from Record Joes. She had been able to find nice looking homemade jewelry for her aunt from her roommate at the dorms, and for Chibs she had always sent a big tin of shortbread cookies.

He was the only other person who she knew had a sweet tooth just as big as hers and would appreciate the cookies.

She let out a sigh knowing that this year would be a little difficult. She was being eaten alive by her rent and gas, and then there were the damn student loans she was still paying back. It was pretty pitiful here she was paying for an education that she didn't even get to finish.

She knew that she could ask her family for money, but Jax and Gemma had already given her so much. It felt wrong to ask for more. She wasn't about to ask Clay for anything, she hadn't even seen her step uncle since she had arrived back home.

There was Chibs. She knew he would gladly help her out with a loan, but asking him for money seemed like she would be sending everyone the wrong message.

She knew that people would probably assume she was looking for a sugar daddy if she took any money from him. Their twenty-three year age difference would make it easy for people to make that assumption.

And besides didn't they say you should never borrow money from family, friends, or lovers? Wasn't it considered a bad move? It created too much drama especially if you knew that you might have a hard time paying back the loans.

She knew that she would just have to buck up and figure something out.

She may have to cut back on a few things, like brand names when she went grocery shopping, or maybe she could try to go without using the heat or the air conditioning. Or she could always loose the Internet and cable. If she got desperate she could bring her laptop to work and borrow the wifi there.

There had to be some easy way to stop from drowning in her debts.

Hannah picked up her trash tossing it before she made her way out the shop to her car.

She tossed her purse in the passengers seat knowing that she would have to go pick up her prescription at the pharmacy downtown before she headed to the clubhouse.

She somehow hoped that her plans for tonight would brighten her mood.

She was looking forward to seeing Chibs' flat and just being alone together, especially after her day from hell.

Hannah pulled out of the parking lot hoping that her crappy insurance would pay for her meds. She huffed knowing that this was just another expense she couldn't afford.

But it was either take the medication or have the panic attacks. She knew that she would rather feel sane and be dirt broke than be out of her mind with anxiety and be rolling in cash.

* * *

Hannah pulled up to the clubhouse not surprised to see a full parking lot occupied by both motorcycles and cars.

It was well past eight pm, and there seemed to be more people in the clubhouse than just the usual sons.

She frowned hoping that she wasn't too terribly late.

Chibs hadn't given her a time. He'd just said to be there when she was done with the doctors.

Of course she hadn't figured in the pharmacy, stopping by her apartment to get an overnight bag, and her pity party at the ice cream parlor.

She made her way inside feeling extraordinarily out-of-place in the loud smoke filled clubhouse.

She was wearing what she had worn to go to the doctor. A short sleeved coral peasant blouse, dark jeans, a cotton navy jacket, and a pair of cream ballet flats. She had left her hair down and attempted to straighten it, though it had started to frizz a bit because she didn't like to use hair spray.

She barely had a spot of makeup on. She had been afraid to wear mascara to the doctor's office. She hadn't been sure how emotional she might get and she didn't want to deal with mascara stains. She had only worn lip-gloss and she hadn't realized until now that she probably looked far younger than she really was.

She looked more like she was getting ready to go do community service at the old folks home than walk into a room full of bikers.

Then again she hadn't planned on walking into a room of so many people that she didn't know.

Out of the corner of her eye Hannah could see a crow eater in a crop top and leather mini skirt giving her the stink eye.

Hannah didn't blame the woman; Hannah knew that she looked like freaking Sandra Dee walking into this place.

The woman probably didn't think that she belonged here.

She rolled her eyes as she moved forward, not wanting anything to do with the groupies who hung out around the clubhouse at seemingly all hours of the day and night.

She could remember when she was a teenager being slightly jealous of the women. She really didn't understand why.

It wasn't as though she particularly cared about the crow eaters. More power to them if they enjoyed what they did. It wasn't any of her business.

It wasn't until she was older that realized that maybe it was just her schoolgirl crush on Chibs seeping in on her and her opinions.

When she was a teenager she could remember envying the women who Chibs showed attention too, even if it was only for one night or one short moment.

It was all slightly ridiculous, she knew that now. And it wasn't as though Gemma was letting her attend parties to see just how much attention he gave to the women.

Hannah knew that she had just been a slightly nerdy teenage girl with a crush on her much older best friend. It was all too cliché when she really thought about it.

Hannah knew that she was a grown woman now; She wasn't a sixteen year old girl any longer.

She refused to cling on to an unreasonable sense of jealousy. Jealousy made relationships go sour. It was a clear sign of mistrust. Something that she wouldn't allow to ruin what was probably the best thing she had going on in her life right now.

There was no reason to dwell on the past she reminded herself.

Especially now that Chibs and she were attempting to have a relationship. She trusted him, she reminded herself. He was... well he was Chibs. He was and had always been _her Chibs_. She trusted that he would never hurt her.

She squeezed through the crowd hoping no one spilled beer on her. That was the last thing she wanted, to smell like a kegger.

Hannah let out a sigh of relief when she finally spotted Chibs at the pool table with Juice, and a man whom she had only just met a few days ago, Happy.

To be honest Happy unnerved her more than just a little bit.

She was sure that his name, which in fact she found out legally was Happy, must be some sort of screwed up ironic joke that his mother had decided to play on him and the world. Considering the man always looked anything but happy. He always looked stone faced. She couldn't help but to wonder if he knew how to even attempt to smile.

She was just glad that he was on Samcros side. She wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley or be someone who he had a beef with.

Chibs looked up from lining up his shot as he noticed his frazzled looking girlfriend. He spoke up joking as he smiled at her. "Hey love thought you might have bailed on me."

"What and miss all this?" Hannah replied trying to sound just like she was in a joking mood. Even though honestly she wanted to slam her head into the wall at the moment.

She was tired and still stressed out from her day. All she wanted to do was crawl into a bed and not get out until her life agreed to straighten up.

Chibs chuckled slightly at this comment as he handed over his pool stick to Juice. "Guess I'm out of the game. I'll front up whatever I owe to whoever wins."

"Don't stop on the count of me." Hannah stated not wanting to be a buzz kill even though she wanted nothing more than to get out of the noise of the clubhouse.

Her head was starting to throb already from the strain of her day and the chaos of the party wasn't doing her any favors.

Chibs pressed a kiss to her cheek recognizing her look of exhaustion as he spoke. "Don't worry bout it. These lads were robbin me blind anyway."

"It aint robbing you blind if you suck at pool." Juice responded earning him a flip of the bird from Chibs.

Hannah smiled amused at the exchange. She gave a wave to the two men as Chibs and she turned to leave.

"Bad day?" Chibs asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist leading her outside.

"You can't even begin to imagine." Hannah replied leaning into his touch. She couldn't help but to smirk a little as his hand wandered down to her backside giving it a gentle squeeze.

Chibs gave her a soft smile noticing the troubled look on her face. He spoke up as they went to the garage for him to collect his helmet. "Wanna talk bout it?"

"Later." She replied wanting to forget all about her problems even for only a moment.

All she wanted right now was to go to his flat and not think about anything that had happened today or in the past month and a half for that matter.

* * *

Hannah pulled into the parking lot behind Chibs, pulling into a parking spot beside him.

She had thought it was best to take her car instead of riding on the bike with him. Though she had to admit she did enjoy being able to ride with him.

It had been such a long time since she had been on a motorcycle. She hadn't realized just how much she missed it.

When she was younger and Jax had gotten his first motorcycle he would take her on rides around town, mostly to impress girls by showing what a nice _big brother _he was.

Chibs had taken her on rides many times of course after she'd begged him to. He always found himself giving in to her. She really had been a brat but he still adored her.

Opie had also taken her a few times when Jax got sick of her prodding him. She frowned saddened by the thought of Opie.

She still felt guilty for missing his funeral, and then later missing his father Piney's funeral. She wondered how Opie's children were though she had never met them. She could imagine how difficult it must be, essentially being orphans.

Chibs hated to admit it but he was a little embarrassed as they entered his flat. He glanced over at Hannah grateful that she didn't seem disappointed by his place.

He had already been by today trying to give the place a once over, picking up any garbage or dirty laundry or dirty magazines that may have been lying around, before he actually brought her here.

He just hoped that he hadn't left anything out that would make him look like a complete and total slob.

Chibs was very frugal, given his childhood, he had grown up with nothing, and now he horded his money. He never wanted to be forced to go without ever again.

His loft was a tiny two bedroom one bathroom place. It was a bit more than he'd initially been willing to pay in rent, but he knew that Kerrianne deserved to have a room of her own. So he'd parted with a few extra hundred dollars in rent.

His need to be frugal was why he really didn't have much furniture. There was one brown leather couch, which was the most expensive thing he owned, not counting the memory foam mattress he had bought for his bed.

There was an old empty wooden travel chest that he used for a coffee table, his television was a standard old box television, and he rarely watched it. Mostly he relied on the laptop he had splurged on last Christmas for news or anything else.

The laptop was also used to send emails and skype with Kerrianne, something which he did as often as he could manage.

The kitchenette had come with it's own appliances; the only things he'd had to buy were a microwave and a coffee pot.

He ate on the sofa most of the time when he actually ate at home that was. Most of his diet was takeout and dine in food and the occasional thing he found at the clubhouse. The only times he had a homemade meal was when Gemma had the sons over to her house for _family _dinners.

The floors were all made of a dark wood and the walls were a dull _rental white. _The only decoration he had were a few pictures of Kerrianne that he had sitting and hanging in picture frames in his kitchen and on his chest/coffee table.

He didn't have very many pictures of his daughter, he was still hoping that Fiona would send some copies from the childhood he had been forced to miss.

Right now he just had a few from when his daughter was a newborn before he had been booted from Ireland, and a couple from her visits. He had been trying to take as many photos of the two of them together as possible. Hoping that he could somehow make up for lost time.

Hannah placed her overnight bag and her purse down on the sofa as Chibs took her hand leading her to the room he was the most proud of.

Hannah couldn't help but to smile her mood brightening as he opened the door to the second bedroom in the loft.

The curtains were a cheerful lilac as was the floral bedspread on the iron twin bed. The dresser had been painted the same shade of light purple as the rug on the floor. The room clearly lacked any decorations but she could see that he had tried to make up for that with placing a few sock monkeys on the bed.

It was very clear whom this room belonged too.

"Kerrianne doesn't come stateside very much, but I wanted her to have a nice room. I'm just thankful that she liked the lilac when she saw it for the first time. I woulda been pretty screwed if she'd hated the color." Chibs explained knowing that he had never shown anyone but his daughter this room.

Hannah nodded her head a smile still on her face. She couldn't help but to love this side to Chibs. Maybe it was because she knew it was a side to himself that he only revealed to those he trusted.

"She's a very lucky young lady. You put a lot of work into this."

"Don't even remind me that she'd growin up, love. Yep I worked on this room for bout four months. It took a while to find the time to put it all together." He replied finding it hard to believe that in less than a year his child would be legally considered an adult.

He cringed at the thought of knowing that he was about to be the father of an adult. He was just thankful that his daughter seemed to have more sense than him. So maybe she would handle her young adulthood more gracefully and hopefully more crime free than he had handled his.

He spoke again deflating a little as he admitted something. "She's only slept in it a few times. Best days of my life."

Hannah gave him a kiss on the cheek sensing the obvious sadness in his voice. "She's lucky to have such a good dad."

He smiled not quite sure he believed that he was that good of a dad. He had missed so much. It killed him to think of all the moments that had been stolen from him by Jimmy O.

He took a deep breath reminding himself that Jimmy O was dead and gone. His daughter was no longer in any immediate danger and he would make sure it stayed that way.

He couldn't dwell on the past. All he could do was make up for all the years he had lost. He was just happy that Kerrianne was willing to let him make it up to her.

For the first time in a long time he knew that he had his little girl back and he just didn't want to lose her.

He closed the door as he led her to the room next door. "And now for the room where all the magic happens."

She raised an eyebrow too tired to come up with a smartass response to his statement.

The room was simple. He had managed to fit a queen-sized bed into the cramped space; there was of course a stack of motorcycle magazines and manuals sitting on his dresser.

He had been sure to stuff any dirty laundry he'd had on the floor into the hamper beside the closet door. His bed had a heavy looking black comforter on it with more than enough pillows and fleece pine green sheets and pillow cases.

A photo sitting in a metal frame by his bed surprised her. "Is that from Thanksgiving?"

He nodded towards the photo that Gemma had taken of Hannah and he at Thanksgiving. "I figured I best have a picture of my girlfriend in my bedroom."

She smiled a little at this comment.

He pressed a quick kiss to her neck as he spoke up. "I'm goin to go get your bag so you can change and then we're gonna have a drink and yer gonna tell me what's buggin you."

She opened her mouth wanting to tell him that she wasn't in the mood to talk but he was already headed out the room before she had a chance to argue.

Hannah changed in the bathroom into a baggy Blondie shirt that she'd had since her freshman year of college, leaving just the shirt and her panties on. She had been sure to pick out a lacy light pink pair not wanting to show up in the usual cotton panties that she bought by the pack because they were cheap.

She was surprised to see that Chibs had already changed into a pair of black cotton pajama pants.

She tried not to allow her cheeks to flush as she noticed that he had gone sans shirt.

She sat down beside him on the bed to have a juice box handed to her. She raised an eyebrow looking down at the juice box. "Jameson comes in a juice box?"

"I know what a time to be alive." Chibs replied taking a drink from his own juice box.

She chuckled shaking her head as she pushed her straw into the box before taking a sip.

She spoke knowing that there was no way he was going to let her go without talking about her horrible day. "I hate my new doctor."

"Why's that?" Chibs asked surprised at her bluntness.

Hannah shook her head once again knowing that she should explain herself. "I don't know... I mean she's a nice lady, but I just don't feel like I can really talk to her. I can't tell her... the truth."

She paused taking another drink thankful for the strong alcohol. "I just don't know... I'm losing my mind."

Chibs reached out pulling her against him as he spoke up. "No yer not."

"I'm depressed apparently. I must be. I mean I did this to myself. I mean...shit. It's just. How messed up am I to have done this to myself?" She said pointing towards her still bandaged over thighs.

Chibs let out a sigh knowing that he couldn't come up with anything to make her feel any better. She had hurt herself and though she had stopped, it still wasn't going to erase the pain of what she'd done.

She leaned against him enjoying the warmth of his skin and the scent he always seemed to have. A mixture of old spice deodorant, cigarettes, and whatever aftershave he used.

She couldn't help but to feel guilty. She felt like she must seem like a drama queen, throwing all her crap at him all the time it seemed.

"It's gonna be all right. Did she give ya more Xanax?' He asked doing his best to reassure her.

"No she gave me Zoloft. I don't know if I'm going to like it. I read all the side effects and I just. It doesn't seem right." She explained remembering some of the side effects.

The Zoloft just didn't seem right to her. It felt like the doctor had been so willing to label her and then tell her not to focus on the label. More than anything Hannah was just sick of doctors handing over prescriptions without really talking to her.

Chibs nodded his head as he came up with an idea. "Juice has a partnership in a dispensary and colonic place downtown."

"You want me to get a colonic?" She asked joking.

He smirked as he replied. "Nah. But maybe you should consider getting a weed card from Tara, trying pot. It's supposed to help with anxiety."

She nodded her head wondering if she should try his suggestion. She was no stranger to pot. She may have been an A plus student but she still indulged on occasion.

She tossed her empty Jameson juice box into the little garbage can beside his side of the bed as she spoke changing the subject. "How's everything with you?"

"Bout the same. Dealing with the Irish...we're wantin to get outta that though. Go legit. We're not sure how that's gonna go though. Things are changing with Jax in the president's seat. And Bobby's not liking it..I don't know how that'll go. And Clay's been hangin around even though he's outta the club. And ya know how your cousin and yer uncle are together." Chibs replied knowing that she was asking about the club.

They had agreed to have full disclosure and he knew that she could take it. She knew this life and was comfortable with the ins and outs of it.

He was thankful to have someone who he knew he could talk to about it.

Yes he had the guys at the club, but that didn't compare to having a woman to come home to and know that he could confide in no matter what.

He liked knowing that he no longer had to come home to an empty loft with nothing but his mind to keep him company.

"Anything I can do?" She asked already knowing that no there was nothing she could do but still she wanted to let him know that she was willing to help him.

"Just stay with me love. That's all I could ever ask for. If ya can put up with my shite then that'll be the best thing you could do for me." He stated pressing a lingering kiss to her temple.

She leaned up locking her lips with his the kiss quickly becoming passionate. He blindly reached out placing his drink on the bedside table as they laid back.

They lay side by side but she took him by surprise as she moved over him. She moved her lips back away from his before she moved downwards pressing kisses down to his chin to his Adams apple down to his chest.

He spoke realizing what she was planning on doing as her lips moved farther down reaching his ribs. "Ya don't have to do this love."

She looked up at him her cheeks flushing a little. She knew that she didn't have to do it. She wanted to though, mainly because she wanted to make him feel good. She wanted to prove to herself that she could do this.

She wanted to prove to herself that she wasn't damaged goods. That she could still give someone she adored so much a sense of pleasure.

Hannah let out a sigh as a sudden thought entered her mind. Maybe he thought that she was trying to do this as some sort of payment. Maybe he thought that she was doing this as a really screwed up thank you for what he had done in Texas for her.

She spoke as she moved back up his body pressing a kiss to his lips. She wanted to make it clear why she was doing this. "I want to make you feel good. I know I don't have to, but I want to."

He smiled the words and her lips against his skin causing his body to react. He ran a hand through her hair as she moved her lips back down to his chest.

Chibs couldn't help but to feel the need to suck in his stomach as she pressed her lips to his belly.

He knew that he had gained a little bit of weight, just another sign of aging. He had lost a few pounds in the past few years but he still didn't feel he was fit enough.

He lifted his hips up as she placed her fingertips underneath the waistband of his pajama shorts and boxers.

She managed to pull them down easily before he relaxed his hips.

She felt her cheeks flush a little taking in the sight of him. She'd had the feeling that he was big. She had felt him poking against her when they'd made out a bit too heavily, so she had drawn her own conclusions.

Seeing him now made her feel a bit overwhelmed though. She quickly realized that he was probably the biggest she had seen.

She knew that this probably wasn't much a compliment considering she could only count the amount of men she had done this to on less than one hand

Seeing him like this made her realize just how inexperienced she truly was. It wasn't her fault she tried to remind herself.

It was just a series of crap boyfriends who were more concerned with their own pleasure than hers. Anytime she'd tried to move forward with her sexual prowess she had been discouraged by said boyfriends.

Chibs sensed her apprehension as he realized that nothing was happening. He spoke up trying to sound reassuring and not as frustrated as he was beginning to grow. "Just do what feels right love."

She took a deep breath leaning in allowing her tongue to run along him from the base on up.

"Shite." He groaned the unexpected action causing his hips to thrust forward.

She took a bit of him in her mouth wondering how she was going to manage to fit it all in. She knew it wasn't going to happen.

Hannah did the best she could with her limited experience. Moving her head up and down slowly trying to get the hang of it.

She placed her free hand on his stomach caressing his skin as she continued.

Chibs groaned the feeling of her lips and tongue on him enough to get his heart beating far faster than it had in a long while.

He gripped the sheets below him knowing that if he placed his hands on her it may spook her.

He grunted her slow pace not quite enough any longer. He spoke hoping that he sounded encouraging.

He didn't want to embarrass her especially since this was as far as she had been comfortable with going with him so far. "Don't be fraid to use your hand love and suck in your cheeks a bit."

His head sunk back into the bed as she did just that. He reached down moving her hair back wanting to see her.

She was a fast learner. All he'd had to do was point her in the right direction and she was already driving him crazy.

He stroked her hair resisting the urge to push her head down. She needed to feel like she was in control he reminded himself. With what she had been through a sense of control was important to her psyche at the moment.

He let out another groan the tension in his gut tightening up. He was close and he knew it. He quietly wondered how she had gotten him so close so quickly.

He wondered if it was just the thought that she was the one doing this to him that was making this so much more incredible.

He opened his mouth wanting to warn her as he felt his orgasm approaching. It hit him hard though and all he managed to do was grip on to the sheets as his hips thrusted forward a deep moan falling out of his mouth followed by a few choice curse words.

He was surprised as her mouth remained on him as his body released. He was even more surprised as she pulled up after swallowing his release.

The sight was enough for Chibs to groan as he closed his eyes wanting to remember the sight of her doing that for the rest of his life.

He rested a hand on her cheek as he tried to catch his breath and recover from what had been probably the most intense experience he'd had in he couldn't even remember in how long.

She pressed a kiss to his palm before he reached down pulling her upwards.

Hannah was a little surprised as he locked his lips with hers in a deep kiss.

Most of the men whom she had given oral too didn't like kissing afterwards. It was gross they'd all insisted.

She was beginning to realize that maybe most of the men she had dated weren't all that well versed in sex or maybe they just didn't like her as much as she'd thought.

He pulled away from the kiss before he found himself pulling back up his boxers. His pajama pants were somewhere at the foot of the bed and he was way too spent to search for them.

He didn't speak until she settled down beside him. He found himself struggling to put any of what had just occurred between them into words.

The word amazing crossed his mind, or maybe hot, sexy, wonderful, mind-blowing. "That was perfect love."

She had to admit that his words made her swell a little with pride. She had been so nervous that her lack of experience would be a gigantic turn off for him.

Chibs found himself rubbing her back as she rested her head on his chest.

She found herself tracing the lines on one of his tattoos, an upside down dollar sign. She was tempted to ask him the story behind it, but she could feel her eyes getting heavy.

He smiled as he realized that she had fallen asleep easily. Which was rare for her considering her anxiety problems and the occasional nightmare she had.

He knew that he was going to do everything he could to make sure that all her nights were nightmare free from now on.

Chibs silently promised himself as he drifted off to sleep that he was never going to let her get away from him.


	10. A Ruined Mood

Chibs awoke early the next morning his eyes heavy with sleep. Not even the heavy blinds on his window could completely block out the rising sun.

He wiped the sleep from his eyes with his free hand. His other arm was trapped underneath Hannah. He let out a yawn as he moved his fingers trying to regain circulation in the arm; it had long ago fallen asleep.

He managed to pull his arm out from under her without waking her. He frowned as his arm tingled from lack of movement.

He leaned over pressing a kiss to the back of her head as he reached out trying to straighten her bed head.

She had rolled over in the night her back facing him. Her bottom had found itself pressed against him, something that he found extremely enjoyable. Especially when he remembered what had taken place between them the night before.

He moved her hair aside pressing a kiss to her neck causing her to stir. She rolled over to face him her eyes droopy as she struggled to fully wake up.

He leaned in pressing a kiss to her lips smirking as she pulled away and spoke. "Morning breath."

"Tasted worse things." He replied unsure if she was talking about his own breath or hers.

He chuckled as she made slight gagging sound, a little grossed out by his comment. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer towards him not caring if either of them had bad breath at the moment.

They lay in silence for a moment enjoying the peaceful morning; the only noise outside was the occasional dog barking, the sound of cars driving by, and a siren somewhere far in the distance.

He began to drift off only waking when she spoke. "Do you have work today?"

"Nope day off. First one in a long time." He replied knowing that he fully intended on making the most of his day off.

He turned only slightly glancing at his alarm clock thankful that he had remembered to actually set the time back on the last daylight savings day. Only eight thirty am, that would give them enough time to bathe and eat before they set off on his plans for the day.

"Why don't ya get up and shower first. I've got a surprise planned fer ya today. He stated causing her to frown.

She wasn't a big fan of surprises. She knew that she didn't have a chance in hell of getting him to spill the beans on whatever this surprise was.

Whatever it was he seemed pretty thrilled about it. So she would just have to deal with being in the dark for however long it took for this surprise to happen.

* * *

Four hours later after they'd both showered, had a quick breakfast, and stopped by the grocery store (which she had been told to let him go in alone. She had no idea what for. He'd gone in and come back out with the backpack he'd handed her this morning zipped up), they found themselves a mile or so out of Charming.

They sat by the lake on an old tartan blanket he'd been sure to pack along with a second blanket just in case the December weather decided to be unkind to them.

"So how am I doin for this bein a first date?" Chibs asked as he watched her take a bite of out of one of the apple slices he had bought this morning at the grocery store.

He had been sure to stock up on a few food choices this morning; he'd stopped at the little grocery deli and bought two small containers of pasta salad and some roast beef along with plastic forks. He'd also gotten some grapes, apple slices, cheese, a box of crackers, and two 16 oz bottles of lemonade. He had briefly considered getting some beers but had resisted the urge.

He knew that it was a massive amount of food but he had reasoned that whatever wasn't eaten could go back in his fridge at the loft. And it wasn't as though he could just ask her what she wanted given that he'd wanted this to be a surprise.

"Really well." Hannah stated still a little astonished by the elaborate means he had gone to.

He nodded his head smirking as he spoke up. "I figured I better make this a good first date, considerin I've done things with you that your aunt probably wouldn't approve of before actually taking you out."

She laughed trying not to blush at the mention of what she had done to him the night before. She had found it a big confidence booster. It felt good knowing that despite her past and her lack of experience she had still managed to please him.

"Well you've succeeded." She stated staring out at the lake.

She was thankful for a day to get away from it all. She was pretty sure that had been his intention when deciding to do this for a date.

Hannah spoke up laughing once she realized something. "This is the same lake I threw Adam Johanson's class ring into when I was eighteen."

Chibs smirked remembering her high school boyfriend and his own dislike for the boy. "Think it's still out there?"

"Probably. I mean I threw the damn thing pretty far...He tried to swim out to get it before he ditched me at the lake." She explained as she thought back to that day.

"Yeah and yer arse would've been out here still if I hadn't been nice nough to come rescue you." He pointed out.

She chuckled remembering everything.

_Her feet were killing her, but that's what she got for wearing her favorite white converse even though the things should've been thrown out at least two months ago when the sole of the shoe had first cracked._

_The bastard had left her out at the lake alone; none of her friends... well they were actually his friends had even had the decency to give her a ride back into charming._

_They were all a year ahead of her. Seniors in high school. All wealthy. She knew that they thought she was white trash because of her family. She tried to tell herself that she wasn't hurt that they obviously didn't like her enough to care for her well being being left alone to her own devices. _

_She guessed that she didn't blame them. She had thrown the valedictorian hopefuls class ring into Lake Cord._

_It had been so worth it though, Hannah thought smiling to herself._

_She couldn't explain it, she'd just snapped. Adam just wouldn't stop talking shit about her family and the men whom she had long thought of as family._

_The mention of Chibs had been the catalyst to her freak out though. As soon as the words had left Adam Johanason's mouth she'd reached down and snatched the ring off his finger._

_She'd tossed it as far as she could feeling a rush of joy and adrenalin as it hit the lake with a big splash._

_He'd tried to get to it of course, after calling her a crazy bitch. It was too far down and the water was far too murky to find it though._

_After that he and his snooty asshole friends had taken off in their pick up trucks and their shiny sports cars, leaving her in their dust._

_Hannah let out a sigh of relief as she finally spotted a little mom and pop general store in the distance._

_She ran towards it despite the fact that her legs were throbbing, the mile or so she'd walked exhausting her._

_She walked into the general store thankful that the employee was an old woman in a cardigan and not some backwoods hick who would more than likely take advantage of a teenage girl._

"_Do you have a phone I can use?" She asked the woman thankful when she smiled and nodded her head._

_The woman pulled up an old-fashioned looking red rotary phone from somewhere under the counter. _

_She placed it on the counter by the register as she spoke up. "Here you go sweetheart."_

_Hannah returned the smile saying a quick thank you before she reached down for the phone and dialed a number she knew by heart._

_She wasn't about to call her Aunt. Gemma would only meet her with an I told you so, and an it's about time you dumped that little asshole._

_She wasn't going to call Jax, he'd just go into overprotective big brother mode over the fact that she'd been left behind at the lake._

_And she sure as hell wasn't going to call Clay. She like her older cousin seemed to butt heads with him, especially lately as she was preparing to reach her senior year after the summer._

_She would graduate at nineteen, thanks to the fact that she'd had to start school a year behind after she'd been dropped off in Charming. Her parents hadn't been that attentive to her education to keep her up with her peers. It didn't help that they'd moved often and it was usually in the middle of the school year._

_The phone rang three times before it was picked up by a voice she recognized. She spoke up trying to sound as innocent as possible. "Hey Uncle Bobby It's Hannah... Is Chibs there?"_

_There was a sound of the phone pulling away followed by some ruckus and far off yelling before there was another voice. "Aye what'd ya want?"_

_She was tempted to say 'who says I want something', but then again why in the hell else would she be calling him from a general store in the middle of nowhere._

"_I need a ride...I ran into some trouble." She announced trying to sound as vague as she could manage._

"_An what kinda trouble did ya run into?" Chibs asked._

_She spoke up her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I murdered a man and I need help hiding the body."_

_She felt her cheeks flush as the elderly clerk who had handed her the phone gave her a strange look._

_She heard a sigh on the other end as Chibs realized that she wasn't going to say what was going on over the phone. "All ight fine. I'll be there in a bit ya brat. Yer lucky I like ya. Where are ya?"_

_Hannah gave him the address ignoring the brat comment before she hung up the phone._

_She thanked the woman a little embarrassed about the murder comment before she went out front._

_She sat on a bench beside the ice machine frowning as she realized that she had a dark sunburn on her legs. At least her freckles were really showing now thanks to the sun exposure, she told herself._

_It was about an hour before a familiar tow truck pulled up to the general store. She sighed guessing that Chibs had taken the tow truck instead of his bike._

_She was sort of grateful for that considering she was wearing shorts and a light white jacket over her orange bikini. Not exactly motorcycle riding apparel._

_He didn't speak until she climbed into the passengers seat of tow truck. "Where's lover boy?"_

_She rolled her eyes at his nickname for her now ex boyfriend. He and everyone else in her life had made it quite clear that they weren't team Adam. _

_She spoke shrugging her shoulders as she rolled down the window. "He and I have decided to have a mutual separation."_

"_Oh so he finally found out bout your giant crush on me then?" Chibs stated completely joking._

_Though he was aware that Hannah had developed a slight schoolgirl crush on him. He just assumed she'd grow out of it. Once someone who actually deserved her came along her little crush on him would be just a distant memory._

_She looked down hoping that her long hair hid her pink cheeks. "Shut up."_

_She rolled her eyes knowing that she couldn't have made her comment anymore telling of the truth._

_She knew that her crush on Chibs was idiotic and pointless._

_He would never see her as more than just a friend. She was too young and too immature. She would always be the child who had been dropped off at the front office of TM Auto to Chibs. _

_It was just a stupid little crush. She'd grow out of it she thought. Someday her crush would be just a cute little thing that she could look back on and laugh._

"_What really happened?" He asked curiosity getting the best of him as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of his work shirt._

_She held her hand out speaking. "Give me a cigarette and I'll tell the truth."_

_He let out a huff relenting as he allowed her to pull two cigarettes from the pack. One for her and one for him._

_He watched her pull out the car lighter and light up both cigarettes before handing him one._

_He took the cigarette taking a drag as he spoke. "Brat."_

"_Limey." She replied placing her own cigarette in her mouth and causing him to let out an insulted huff._

"_That's what you call a Englishman. At least get yer insults right." He stated causing her to snicker._

_She shrugged her shoulders as she spoke. "He talked too much shit."_

"_He's always talkin shite. That's why I don't like him." Chibs pointed out not seeing how this little occurrence of her boyfriend running his mouth was different from any other day._

"_This was different... he said something about you." She admitted not wanting to say just what. It would be far too hurtful for him if he knew._

_The comment that had set her off in the first place had been about the scars across Chibs' cheeks._

_ Adam had called Chibs a freak. Said that he didn't like the way the freak was always around her. He'd called him a pervert that was probably trying to get into her pants._

_Adam didn't know the truth about those scars. He didn't know that they were a reminder to Chibs to everything he'd lost in Ireland._

_Hannah knew this and she had felt a deep sense of rage. She knew that she sometimes let her anger get out of control. It was just the way she'd grown up. In chaos where problems were often handled with rage and resentment._

_Her anger had gotten he best of her. She cursed herself for losing her virginity at prom to the son of a bitch. _

_He deserved far more than a ring in a lake, she thought to herself. To be honest she was sure that the only reason she had stuck it out so long with Adam was because she had wanted to know what it felt like to have a normal life so badly._

_She felt guilty knowing that she had remained with him for a full year despite all the nasty things he'd said about her family. He was always so critical of her, always trying to make her feel bad about her family. _

_She had tried to have a backbone, tried to defend them. He had always promised her that he would stop and then sure enough he would say something else hurtful. Chibs had been the last straw._

"_What'd he say?" Chibs asked as he glanced over at her. He could see in her eyes that something had disturbed her._

_Hannah shook her head refusing to say the exact words. "He talked shit..I took care of it."_

"_What'd ya do?" Chibs asked picturing at least a dozen things that Hannah could have done._

_She had inherited her Aunt's temper and sometimes could act without thinking. _

"_I threw his class ring into Lake Cord." She admitted expecting a scolding._

_Just because Chibs was her friend didn't mean he completely put up with her tendency to get into trouble when her temper got the best of her. Especially when it was something that might get her into even more trouble. _

_Which she suspected it would once Adam whined to Mommy and Daddy over what his crazy white trash ex girlfriend had done with his class ring._

_Hannah rolled her eyes knowing that the blow out was going to be hell. Gemma was probably going to kill her._

_She was surprised as Chibs burst out laughing. He laughed for a good long while before he spoke up. "That's my little love."_

_She smiled knowing that her temper had led her to do something good for once._

"You're never gonna tell me what that little prick said are ya?" Chibs asked as Hannah finished off her apple slice.

Hannah smiled shaking her head. "Not till I'm on my death-bed."

He huffed unhappy that she was still holding that little secret from him.

"I'm still proud of ya for it though. Even if that little bastard's ma showed up and caused a scene." He admitted wondering if he was a bad person for encouraging her past outbursts.

She smiled remembering Mrs. Johanson showing up to TM Auto in her dark red Chanel pants suit and her black heels that cost more than Gemma's entire outfit. Gemma had put the woman in her place though. Told her to get her bony ass out of her sight.

Chibs leaned in pressing a deep kiss to Hannah's lips. She responded placing a hand on his cheek as she scooted closer to him.

They kissed for a long while before he pulled her over towards him making her sit in between his legs with her back to him.

He began to run his hands underneath her shirt along her stomach as he spoke. "I wanna try something."

She raised an eyebrow feeling suddenly quite nervous about what he may be planning on trying.

He reached over towards the backpack pulling out the extra blanket and covering them as he spoke. "Do ya trust me?"

She didn't even have to think about the answer. She spoke up her stomach beginning to knot up. "Yes...but what are you doing?"

"Just tryin to make you feel good love." He replied pausing for a moment once he realized that he should clear things up.

He knew that he had to tread carefully. Not bring up any bad memories.

He spoke again as she turned her head to look up at him. "If ya don't like it then just say the word and I'll stop."

She nodded her head feeling more comfortable with whatever he was planning on doing.

Hannah glanced around a little nervous about the location. "No one will see anything?"

"We're close to Samcros cabin. There's no one for miles." Chibs reassured her.

He spoke again chuckling slightly. "And if anyone does see anything I'll kick their arses."

She rolled her eyes at the comment as she took another look around seeing nothing but nature.

"You okay with this?" He asked wanting to make sure that he wasn't pushing her way too far.

She thought about it for a moment surprised that the thought of what he was planning on doing out here by the lake where anyone could walk up sent a thrill through her.

She frowned wondering if this meant that she was becoming a exhibitionist.

Hannah nodded her head deciding to put all her trust into him as she spoke up. "Okay. I'm good."

He made sure that the blanket covered their waists before he got her to tilt her hips up allowing him to slide her jeans and her panties down.

Once she settled back down he began to run his hands along her legs pausing when he reached her thighs.

She cringed as he placed his hands over her bandaged thighs. He allowed them to stay there for a long while wanting to send her a silent message. That the marks on her skin didn't make him think any less of her.

Yes it pained him to know that she had done this to herself, but she was still his and he adored her no matter what.

He pressed his lips to her neck as she closed her eyes getting lost in the sensation of him running his hands across her skin.

She couldn't help but love the feeling of his hands on her, the rings he wore were cold and that combined with the warmth of his hands against her was heavenly to her.

He ran his hands along her legs and hips up underneath the shirt she was wearing, which was the same Blondie shirt she had slept in the night before.

He began to nibble and kiss on her neck causing her to let out a soft gasp. He reached up and placed a hand on her breast massaging it over the lace of her black bra.

She leaned back against him enjoying his attention to her breasts though the lace separating his hands from her skin was a little maddening.

He ran his hand down her stomach slowly. He allowed one hand to remain on her right breast as he ran his thumb along the nipple causing it to harden.

Hannah let out another gasp her eyes shutting as his fingers pressed against her center sliding easily between her folds.

She surprised herself and him by opening her legs farther allowing him more room for movement.

He groaned as he realized just how wet she was and so hot, hotter than he'd imagined.

He could feel his jeans tightening as he moved his fingers in and out of her at a slow almost torturous pace.

He let out a low moan hardening a little at the sensation of just how tight she was around his fingers.

She breathed heavily a little gasp or whimper sliding out of her mouth on occasion as he worked his fingers against her.

She placed a hand down on the blanket beside them clutching it. She placed her other hand on his arm her short nails digging into the fabric of the black long sleeved shirt he'd worn.

She began to rock her hips wanting to intensify the sensations she was feeling.

Hannah was surprised that what they were doing added along with just where they were doing it was working her up this much. She wandered in the back of her mind if she had developed some sort of weird outdoor sex kink.

She knew that she was getting close. She could feel her climax building up deep with in her.

She took him by surprise as she reached down placing a hand over his encouraging his movements.

She lay her head back letting out a sharp little gasp as he ran a finger along her clit. He noticed her reaction doing it once again.

She cried out her body spasming as he continued to focus on her clit. A breathy moan escaped her throat as she hit her orgasm. Her body bending forward, causing her backside to dig against him.

He grunted at the feel and idea of her bare bottom against his clothed member. He pulled away from her neck realizing that she had developed a noticeable hickey from his ministrations.

Chibs couldn't help but to feel a sense of pride at the mark on her neck even though he knew that she may not be too thrilled over it.

They sat in silence for a long while as she came down from her high. He pulled his fingers away wiping them on the blanket below them.

He kept his arms wrapped around her waist as she struggled to regain control of her breathing.

She she felt her cheeks flush as she fully realized that she had let him do that to her in such an open place.

She spoke reaching down for her panties and pants. "I better get these back on before we run out of luck."

He nodded his head tempted to ask her if she wanted to find somewhere more private to continue what they'd been doing.

He let out a frustrated groan as his cell phone rang. It was the prepay.

He reached for his leather jacket, which was folded up along with his kutte by the backpack, as he allowed the blanket that had covered them to drop away.

Hannah tried to straighten herself up as she watched him talk on the phone a serious look on his face.

She had a feeling that their amorous afternoon was over.

Chibs hung up the phone irritated that the moment was ruined. "That was Jax. I have to get to the clubhouse. It's an emergency. You're gonna have to come with. I don't know how big this is and I don't think I want ya outta my sight."

Hannah nodded her head reluctantly standing up as they both began to clean up mess leftover from their picnic.

Nothing could kill a mood faster than an emergency at the club.

* * *

Chibs and Hannah walked in to the dim clubhouse an hour and a half later.

Chibs led Hannah over to a couch before he leaned down pressing a deep kiss to her lips not caring who saw it. "I'll be back in a bit."

She nodded her head giving him a smile.

Hannah watched him disappear behind the doors to the chapel along with other familiar faces. The men were all in their own zone all looking very serious.

The looks on their faces made her stomach churn.

She crossed her legs suddenly feeling very insecure about her choice of outfit. She was wearing her black converse, dark jeans, and the Blondie shirt she'd slept in the night before. She wasn't wearing any makeup and she'd simply brushed her hair leaving it down.

She glanced at a crow eater across the room feeling a little uneasy in the girls presence. She hadn't missed the flash of jealousy in the girl's eyes when she had walked in hand and hand with Chibs.

The girl didn't look too happy to see that Hannah was here. She was currently glaring in Hannah's direction.

Hannah couldn't help but to think that the girl was pretty, long black hair that had to be extensions there was no way anyone's hair could be that full. She was far thinner than Hannah could ever hope to be and she dressed to show her body. A white tank top and a mini skirt paired with heels that were so tall that Hannah couldn't help but to wonder how the girl ever walked in them.

Hannah knew that she may be feeling intimidated if Chibs and she hadn't done what they'd done just an hour and a half ago.

She knew that she didn't have a thing to worry about, if this girl had her eyes set on Chibs.

And Hannah wasn't a teenager anymore, she reminded herself. She wasn't going to let her temper get the better of her. She was an adult and she was going to act like it.

Hannah let out a grateful sigh as Gemma walked through the doors to the clubhouse a with a huge rubber container.

Hannah's aunt gave her a smile when she spotted her. "Come help me with this crap baby."

Hannah stood up helping her aunt drag the box over to the corner of the room where a tall fake red Christmas tree had been set up last week.

Gemma always made a point to decorate the place for Christmas.

Hannah couldn't help but to feel a sense of relief as the jealous crow eater disappeared at the sight of Gemma. The groupies around the clubhouse knew better than to get on Gemma's bad side.

Hannah felt a small sense of relief knowing that she definitely didn't have a thing to worry about now that the girl was aware that Hannah was Gemma's family.

Gemma was still reining queen of Samcro and she made sure that everyone knew not to fuck with her.

Hannah raised an eyebrow as the container was opened to reveal Christmas tree ornaments.

She spoke as Gemma pulled a little motorcycle ornament out of the container. "Really?"

"Gotta keep it manly." Gemma replied chuckling slightly.

"So what are you doing hanging out here?" Gemma asked a little startled to see her niece hanging around the clubhouse on a Sunday afternoon.

Hannah nodded towards the closed chapel doors. "Emergency meeting."

Gemma nodded her head as she began to attempt to untangle a wad or red Christmas lights. "You came with Chibs?"

Hannah nodded her head silently not surprised by Gemma's next question. "How's that going? He treating you right?"

"Yes. Everything is going really well." Hannah answered feeling a little awkward discussing her relationship with her aunt.

"Good the talk I had with him stuck then." Gemma stated making it no secret that she'd already laid down the law with Chibs.

Hannah felt her cheeks flush as she heard this. "Oh god."

"Oh god nothing. You're my baby. I don't care who you're dating they're gonna treat you right." Gemma pointed out.

Hannah shook her head knowing that her aunt did have a point. Gemma was her mother, not by birth but by love.

She shook her head thankful that her aunt wasn't giving her the whole _love the man learn to love the club _speech. Gemma didn't have to, Hannah already knew the speech by heart.

And Hannah planned to follow the speech. She would learn to accept Chibs' lifestyle. She had to if she wanted this to work.

Hannah tried to force questions about what _the talk _was about back into her mind as she focused on decorating the tree.

She reminded herself that she needed to get a tree of her own. Maybe she would drive to Lodi and check out the thrift shop there. There was bound to be a tree she could afford there.

She wondered if Chibs had a tree or not. She guessed that the answer was no he didn't. She made a silent promise to herself to get him a tree. Everyone should have a tree.

She jumped a little as she felt hands slide around her waist. She turned to be met with Chibs' lips. She felt her cheeks flush realizing that he was kissing her quite deeply in front of her aunt.

Chibs spoke up apparently having no sense of embarrassment. He smiled at Gemma as he pulled away. "Hey Gemma."

Gemma raised an eyebrow allowing him to kiss her on the cheek.

Chibs spoke up looking back to Hannah. "I've gotta go take care of somethin. I'm gonna have Juice give ya a ride to my place. I don't know how late I'll be."

Hannah frowned wanting to ask if going to her own apartment was a option, but she had the feeling that something big was going on and Chibs probably wanted her someplace that he considered safe.

She reached up placing a hand on his cheek as she spoke up. "Be safe."

He pressed a kiss to her lips as he replied. "Always am."

And with that he pulled away and walked out the clubhouse.

She frowned her stomach doing summersaults. She knew that she was going to worry herself sick until he got back to her safely.

Hannah did her best to give Juice a friendly smile as the man approached her. "Ready to go?"

She nodded her head knowing that she was.

All she could do now was go back to Chib's loft and wait.


	11. Love the Man Learn to Love the Club

Juice was sure to follow Hannah upstairs to Chibs' loft. Chibs had made it clear that Hannah was to get home safely. And Juice knew that it was important that he got the job done and got it done well.

Juice was still trying to earn back Chibs' trust after the mess he had caused. Juice knew that he was on thin ice with the club for stealing that brick of cocaine. He was lucky that he hadn't been kicked out of the club.

Jax had given him a pardon but it had come with a price. It had been forgiven but not forgotten.

He knew that Chibs certainly hadn't completely forgiven him. Even with the beating, Juice knew he wasn't any closer to fixing things.

Juice knew that he had to earn back the trust he'd lost with the man whom he'd considered to be his best friend. Before Juice had completely messed up it had seemed that Chibs had taken him under his wing, treating him like a son. Juice knew that it would be a long time before Chibs saw him that way again.

The building where Chibs' loft was located in was one of the nicer buildings in Charming. Which meant that the rent was a little higher than Chibs would have liked, but it was worth it.

Chibs wanted a nice place for Kerrianne to come to when she visited. Some place where she could feel safe. He wanted to give her the best he possibly could with what little he had to offer.

Hannah reached into the pocket of her heavy cotton jacket pulling out the spare key Chibs had given her only two days before.

She was surprised that Juice followed her inside the loft. She said nothing of it as she closed the door behind them.

She flicked on a light switch before she turned to him a little lost as what she should say.

She didn't know the man very well; he hadn't been around when she had left for Texas, so he was a bit of stranger to her.

She knew from the letters that Chibs and she had exchanged while she was away in college that the man was important to Chibs. Though something had changed a few weeks ago.

She had noticed Chibs mentioning Juice less and less. She hadn't had the nerve to ask what had happened between the men. She guessed that it must be in the past now if Chibs had trusted Juice enough to take her home...well to Chibs' home anyway.

Juice took her by surprise as he spoke up reaching into his jacket. "Chibs said you're thinking about stopping by the dispensary once you get your card."

Hannah nodded her head trying not to show any signs of irritation about the fact that Chibs had mentioned her possible need for pot to Juice.

She knew that Chibs wouldn't have mentioned the reasons why she needed a medical marijuana card. He wouldn't have divulged all of her secrets, she trusted him enough to know that.

She did her best to give Juice a calm smile as she nodded her head in response.

She was astonished as he handed her a plastic baggy containing something very obvious.

He spoke as she took the baggy. "Here it's a sample, but you should probably keep it on the down low that I gave you this. I mean without you having a card and everything... It's good stuff. Black Sunshine, real potent. I wasn't sure if you smoked or not...I can get you some brownies... or chocolate, or rice crispies treats. If you want that instead."

She stared down at the baggy a little dumbfounded over the fact that the man had just handed her a bag of marijuana.

"No that'll be okay...thank you." She said unsure of what else she could say to the unexpected and somewhat odd gift.

"No problem if you need anything I'm the man to talk to. I have a partnership in the dispensary. We do colonics too... there's this green tea and mint one that's really good... Chibs had it and it worked out perfectly... shit I probably shouldn't have just said that." Juice stated a little nervous around the woman who he'd heard so many stories about.

Some of those stories were a little intimidating. The woman was Gemma's niece, so that alone made her unnerving.

He had heard stories about Hannah being nicknamed mini Gemma when she was a kid. So didn't that say enough about Hannah's personality?

Hannah tried not to laugh or be outright grossed out at the information about her boyfriend's experience with colonics.

She reached out patting Juice's arm as she spoke up. "It's okay. It'll be our little secret. Thank you for...everything."

"No problem. You need anything before I go?" Juice stated thankful that she wouldn't reveal his slip of tongue about Chibs.

Hannah shook her head no, not helping but to want to be alone. She knew it might make her sound antisocial but she wasn't in the mood to be babysat by the man.

She was almost surprised that Chibs wasn't forcing Juice to stay here with her and watch over her.

She was tempted to ask what was going on with the club, but she wasn't sure that Juice would tell her.

Hannah let Juice out after once again assuring him that she would be just fine by herself.

As soon as she was left alone she took the backpack that Chibs and she had taken on their date, to the kitchen transferring the food from the bag to the refrigerator.

She placed her _gift _from Juice with her jacket on the sofa knowing that it wasn't going to go anywhere, before she headed to the bathroom.

She frowned disgusted by the state of the bathroom. She was more than a little appalled that she had actually taken a shower in the tub this morning.

Hannah let out a sigh opening the cabinet under the sink thankful to find some cleaning solution. She took a hold of it and a brand new sponge, deciding that she may as well make herself useful.

She dropped to her knees as she sprayed the grimy claw foot bathtub with cleaning spray. She began to scrub the tub almost hoping that her anxiety could be washed away along with the soap-scum and dirt.

It wasn't as though she was going to get any sleep tonight. Not with Chibs out there doing God knows what.

Hannah knew that she would have to get use to it. There would more than likely be many nights that Chibs had to go out and _take care of business. _She just hoped that she was strong enough to deal.

She took a deep sigh trying hard to channel all of her anxiety into cleaning the bathtub. She scrubbed so hard that the shiny silver nail polish she had been wearing began to chip off.

This was Chibs' life she reminded herself. There was only one other option, leaving him behind and trying once again to have a normal, safe, uneventful life.

Wasn't that the reason she had left in the first place? She hadn't wanted to live her life this way.

Getting into a University had been an excuse hadn't it? The truth was that she wanted a different life from the one she had been raised in.

She had run as far away from Charming as she could, hoping that she could have a conventional life. Look how it had worked out for her, she reminded herself bitterly.

And could she leave again? Leave Charming, leave her family, and leave Chibs?

No, She couldn't. She knew that there was no way she could leave him behind, not now.

She knew that she would just have to toughen up. Learn to roll with the punches. She loved him.

Hannah widened her eyes as she came to this realization. She loved Chibs.

No, there was no way she was running away again. She knew that she had only been a child when she had left. Nineteen years old.

She had been so full of hopes and dreams. What had happened with Luke Hill had been the onset of those hopes and dreams dying.

And now she felt lost when it came to what she was supposed to do with her life.

Who had she been kidding? She was a piece of white trash from Charming hoping that she could make something of herself. It had been a joke. Once a Charming girl always a Charming girl.

She wiped her eyes not realizing that she had started to tear up.

She stood up knowing that she may need the gift Juice had given her after all.

Hannah was grateful that Juice had thought to include rolling papers.

She started herself a bath deciding that the tub was clean enough to use. Finding an ashtray and a lighter was no problem given that she was in the loft of a man who smoked his body weight in cigarettes.

She made sure to crack a window in the bathroom not sure if Chibs would want to come home to find his bathroom filled with pot smoke.

She rolled the joint easily a little impressed that she actually remembered how to do it, before she stripped down and slid into the tub.

She lit up taking a deep puff off the joint and holding it in for as long as she could.

Hannah set the ashtray on the corner of the tub thankful that it stayed put before she allowed herself to lay back.

She closed her eyes the pot relaxing her quickly, Juice was right the stuff was potent.

All she had to do was relax, she reminded herself. Just turn off her brain for a while.

Maybe that was her problem, she just thought too much.

* * *

Hannah awoke to the sound of a dog barking somewhere; she sat up rolling her eyes when she realized it was the dog next door.

The water in the tub had gone cold a long time ago and the joint was gone.

She drained the tub standing up as a shiver ran through her from the cold water and the cold room.

She wrapped herself up in a white towel as she left the bathroom. She peered through the dark room at the alarm clock, three am, and still no sign of Chibs.

She was tempted to call Gemma, but what was she supposed to say? It wasn't like Gemma would have any idea where he was.

Hannah flicked on the lamp on the dresser as she began to open drawers. There had to be something for her to wear.

The clothing she had brought in her overnight bag needed to be washed. She just hoped that Chibs had laundry detergent.

She struggled not to burst out laughing when the first drawer she opened contained dirty magazines. Men, she thought letting out a sigh.

She opened the next drawer settling on a pair of black boxers and a plain gray tshirt. It seemed that everything Chibs owned was in the same color scheme, black, gray, brown, and more black.

Hannah put on the borrowed clothing before she noticed something sitting against the side of the drawer.

It seemed as though the air was knocked right out of her when she saw it. The tape.

She dropped the damp towel she was holding as she reached for the tape.

It was strange how something so small could send such a rush of terror through her.

She left the bedroom with the tape in hand. She walked into the living room dropping down on the leather sofa.

Her hands began to shake involuntarily as she stared down at the tape. It was black with writing in what looked to be silver sharpie. The writing was just her name and a date.

She dropped the tape on the coffee table knowing that she needed something to keep her mind occupied. She would lose it if she didn't keep her mind busy.

Hannah closed her eyes taking a deep breath, oh god she was going crazy.

Why hadn't he destroyed the damn tape? Why was it here?

What if it wasn't even really here? What if she really was completely insane or maybe she was just going through some weird almost unheard of pot induced hallucination?

She opened her eyes and let out a shaky breath when she saw that the tape was still there.

She wanted to smash it with a hammer or set it on fire. She wanted to do anything to make it disappear. She needed to destroy it.

But first she wanted answers.

Hannah stood up struggling to find something to keep her mind occupied. She had to stay away from that tape.

She went to the bookshelf unsure of what offerings Chibs would have. She wasn't surprised that there wasn't much to choose from. There were a few books but nothing she hadn't already read seeing as they were classics The Old Man and The Sea and George Orwells 1984. There was some book called Anarchy in Action. There were more than a few motorcycle manuals and a couple of photo albums.

She chose a photo album knowing that she wouldn't understand the first thing about a motorcycle manual and she wasn't in the mood for the other books.

She sat on the floor in front of the bookshelf not wanting to go anywhere near the sofa. She didn't want to be anywhere close to the tape.

Hannah opened the photo album her nerves calming a bit as she came across a black and white photo of three children.

She wouldn't have had any idea who was in the photo if there wasn't writing beside it; Filip, Annemarie, and Charles.

She stared down at the tallest little boy in the photograph not believing that it was Chibs. The little boy was round cheeked with dark hair and eyes. He looked somewhat sullen faced standing in between two other much younger children.

Hannah had known that Chibs had siblings; he just didn't talk about them. She guessed that they weren't in contact now that they were adults.

She guessed that it made sense, why else would he spend the holidays at Gemma's house with the others if he had family to spend it with.

She knew that Chibs had grown up in ghettos with his mother. His father had disappeared when his mother had become pregnant and she had struggled to provide for Chibs and his siblings. His childhood hadn't been a happy one.

She turned the page seeing only a few more childhood photos, his mother was only in one. The woman looked beautiful but clearly tired, her hair was cut short and curled. She had Chibs' eyes and his dimples.

Hannah was even more surprised when she turned the page to find a picture of Chibs as a young man, his face clear of the scars he wore.

He looked just as handsome, but there were clearly years of stress off of his shoulders. His eyes held a look of hope.

There was a photo beside it of him and a dark skinned woman whom was clearly pregnant. It didn't take long for Hannah to realize that this was his now ex wife Fiona.

She could see why he must have fallen in love with her. Fiona was a pretty woman who presented herself with a clear sense of elegance. Chibs looked quite proud with his hand on her rounded stomach. He had a clear smile on his face.

The look on his face was enough to make Hannah smile. She had to admit that seeing the picture did give her a sense of sadness though, to know what would happen to the family he looked so enthusiastic about.

There were two more photos on the next page both of him with an infant. The way he was looking down at the bundle in his arms was enough to probably warm even the coldest of hearts.

There was a clear look of adoration on his face. He looked enthralled with the child in his arms.

She turned the page to see pictures of Kerrianne. Though she was no longer the little bundle in her father's arms.

She was a teenage girl. It was obvious that the pictures were recent. Chibs was standing beside her in one photo with his arm around her, the both of them looking so happy just to be together.

She was alone in the next one clearly sitting on the leather sofa in Chibs' loft, a wrapped gift in her lap.

Kerrianne was a beautiful girl; she seemed to be the perfect mixture of her parents, with long dark hair and a pretty smile.

It made Hannah a little sad to see such a time gap between the photos. It was obvious just how much time Chibs had been forced to miss.

Hannah jumped as the front door opened to reveal an exhausted looking Chibs.

Despite his obvious exhaustion he managed to smile as he spotted Hannah. His smile grew wider as he realized that she had borrowed some of his clothing for pajamas.

He spoke up raising an eyebrow as he noticed that she was on the floor. "Is my couch that bad?"

Hannah returned his smile as she held up the photo album. "Just nosing through your stuff."

He took off his kutte folding it up gently and placing it on the coffee table not even noticing the tape sitting out on the table.

He dropped down beside her smiling at the photos. "She's gotten so tall in the time between those pictures. She's almost as tall as me now."

Hannah nodded as he took the album from her suddenly captivated by the pictures of his daughter.

They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "I gave most of the photos of Fiona and I to Kerrianne. I figured that Jimmy destroyed most of the ones Fiona had."

"She's beautiful...Kerrianne." Hannah stated not helping but to fall in love the look in his eyes when he looked at the photos of his child.

"Can't say how much of that she got from me." Chibs replied chuckling slightly.

He closed the photo album setting it aside and letting out a yawn. He wrapped an arm around Hannah's waist as he spoke. "Why are ya on the floor?"

She took a deep breath as she looked to the coffee table. "I found the tape...why didn't you destroy it?"

He let out a sigh as a feeling of shame washed over him. He had wanted to wait for the right time to give the tape to her. He knew that he had waited too long.

He had wanted to give her some moments of happiness before he brought it up. Things had been so difficult for her. She was fragile and he'd wanted her to build back up her inner strength.

He had thought that he was doing the right thing in waiting, but maybe he was wrong.

"I wanted ya to be the one to destroy it. I just...I know things aint been easy for ya. I wanted to wait till the right moment." He tried to explain not surprised as she pulled away from him.

She scoffed as she turned to face him trying not to lose control of her temper. "And when did you think would be the right moment?"

He let out a sigh knowing that he probably deserved her anger. He shouldn't have waited.

"I know... I fucked up. I shoulda brought it to ya automatically." He stated wanting to avoid an argument especially after the night he'd had.

She let out a tired breath knowing that she didn't have the energy to be angry with him.

He spoke up again trying to smooth over any tension between them. "We can destroy it first thing tomorrow. I'll let ya burn it."

She nodded her head knowing that she wanted it to be destroyed more than anything.

He spoke again hating that he had to ask this, but he had to know. "Ya didn't watch it did ya?"

"No... I mean how could I? I don't have a video camera." She answered feeling a little sick at the mention of watching the tape.

"Do ya need to see it?" He asked wanting to make sure that he was giving her the option. She deserved the option of seeing it.

She shook her head without any hesitation at all before she spoke. "You didn't watch it did you?"

Chibs let out a sigh wrapping an arm around her as he spoke. "Only a few moments. Just to make sure it was the right video."

She felt bile rise in her throat as she nodded her head. She closed her eyes trying to fight off anxiety.

They sat in silence for a moment before she spoke again. "What happened today?...What was the emergency?"

"Chunk's old lady was mugged by some drunk. Had to take some retaliation. Sorry if I frightened ya. I was just on edge and I wanted to make sure ya was somewhere I knew ya'd be safe." Chibs explained running a hand across his brow, the strain of his day draining him.

Hannah nodded her head knowing that she wasn't that familiar with the man called Chunk. He was from a charter in Nevada and he was apparently pretty high up in the club there. His wife and he were visiting Charming for some reason or another.

She had a feeling that it had something to do with how low Samcros numbers seemed to be at the moment.

It didn't take a genius to see that Samcro seemed to be going through some difficult times. With Clay stepping down, and them trying to move away from guns.

She was just thankful that the _emergency _hadn't been something more severe.

She let out a sigh knowing that if she was going to be in this 100 percent with Chibs then she would have to get accustomed to the idea of there being some intense moments.

Love the man learn to love the club, she reminded herself.

"I didn't mean to worry ya." He stated knowing that she had probably been worried sick.

Why else would she be sitting up in his living room waiting for him?

She placed a hand on his cheek as she spoke up without thinking. "Of course I'm going to worry. I love you."

She widened her eyes as she realized the words had left her mouth. She dropped her hand as she suddenly became very interested in the ground.

What if he didn't feel quite as strongly as she did? This wasn't the right time to blurt out the L word.

Chibs was amazed that three little words could cause him such a strong sense of joy.

He placed a hand on her cheek getting her to look at him before he leaned in to kiss her.

They kissed for only a moment before he spoke up. "I love you too."

Hannah let out a nervous laugh as she spoke up. "I'm a mess. Why do you put up with my crazy?"

"I've been puttin up with your crazy for a while now. It would be a bit pointless to stop now. I love you." Chibs replied before pressing a kiss to her lips.

She smiled returning the kiss any worries about the tape or the state of Samcro far from her mind at the moment.

* * *

Chibs and Hannah stood side by side out behind TM Auto Repair.

They stared down into the old grill they had found and filled with shredded newspaper.

Chibs lit a match before handing it to Hannah and allowing her to toss it down into the grill.

The fire ignited in a blink of an eye. Hannah reached into her purse pulling out the tape.

She stared down at it all the rage and fear returning momentarily as she thought back to the day Luke Hill had showed her the damn thing.

_Hannah frowned as she woke up face down in some dark red sheets. The sheets stale smell invaded her nostrils making her gag._

_Her head was pounding so hard as she struggled to remember the night before._

_She sat up fear shooting straight through her as blurry memories of the night before flashed through her brain._

_A chill ran down her spine as she heard his voice. "Look who's awake."_

_She pulled her knees up feeling frightened in his presence. He was standing over her beside the bed smirking at her as she struggled to cover herself with the sheets._

"_What the fuck did you do to me?" Hannah spat out her fear being momentarily replaced with rage._

_Luke smiled coolly at her as he spoke. "We had sex.. Don't you remember? I mean you were pretty trashed last night."_

"_You gave me something. You drugged me!" She screeched as she scooted back towards the headboard the stale sheets covering her nude body._

"_And whose going to believe that huh? It'll be my word against yours. I mean lets face it your just some piece of white trash on a scholarship and I'm... well me. My family is old money sugar. I would bury you if you opened your mouth." Luke stated his words smug._

_He reached into the pocket of his robe pulling out a little video tape as he spoke up. "And besides I have this. This little tape can ruin any hope of whatever future you have. Everyone will know what a little slut you are. If you even think about opening your mouth I'll use this to ruin you."_

_And that was the moment Hannah's world had fallen apart._

Hannah threw the tape into the fire as Chibs wrapped an arm around her. She watched the plastic tape melt away feeling as though all the pain and all the horror was being burned away along with the tape.

Chibs leaned over pressing a kiss to her cheek before he spoke. "It's over love."

She nodded her head knowing that it was over. The nightmare was over.

* * *

Nathan Hill glared down at his iPhone as he placed yet another unanswered phone call to his youngest child.

Where was the kid? Nathan had thought that at first Luke must be pulling some sort of stunt.

Once the kid had found out that he'd have to wait for his trust fund until he had graduated with a degree and found an acceptable job, he had been a little pain.

Luke had been spoiled, just like all of Nathan Hill's other children. Well the legitimate ones anyway.

It hadn't been all of Nathan's doing. His wife Sybil had spoiled the children. Equestrian lessons, the finest schools, the best cars when they were teenagers, anything they'd wanted had been at their fingertips.

Nathan slammed his phone down on his mahogany desk. It had been over a week now, and Nathan still hadn't heard a thing.

Usually if Luke was throwing some sort of fit, he'd break by now.

Nathan had checked all the credit cards for any sign of the boy, but nothing had come up.

The police were no good, couldn't trust them to handle this. And besides it would only be an embarrassment if the kid showed up.

He cringed at the thought of the police finding the kid locked up in some hotel with a hooker. It wouldn't be a shock; Luke's older brother Michael had already pulled the same shit.

At least Michael had turned out decent. Had a good job on Wall Street. Luke's sister Margo had found herself married to a promising Lawyer and his other sister Janet had been dating a young football player bound for the NFL and a proposal looked like it may happen soon.

If Luke could work his shit out then Nathan knew he would be bound for the same great future.

Nathan opened his address book knowing just the man for something this delicate.

Anthony Jenkins was a private investigator who Nathan knew wouldn't let the law or anyone else get in his way from finding out the truth.

Yes Jenkins was more than a little unhinged, but he could get the job done one way or another.

He dialed the number speaking as soon as the other line picked up. "Anthony it's Nathan Hill. I've got a problem that I think you can take care of.


	12. Moving Forward

Chibs reached out touching Hannah's sleeping form as he attempted to straighten her hair. He glanced over her peering at her alarm clock. He knew that he only had an hour to get up and get ready to go to work.

To be honest this was a day that he'd much rather stay in bed. It seemed that since Hannah walked back into his life, he had been having days like this more often.

He knew that the I love yous they'd exchanged only a few weeks ago, had changed things between them. At least it had been a change for the better.

In a way he knew that it seemed that he had always loved her. They'd always been close and he'd always cared for her. He had kept her close, kept an eye on her.

Of course the love he'd felt for her back then was far different than the love he felt for her today.

He knew that things probably had begun to take a serious turn when she had left for college and had begun to date outside of her family's watchful eyes.

He had to have begun to feel something around that time. Why else would he have disapproved of any man who paid her any attention?

He'd always tried to say that he disapproved just because she deserved better. But he knew that in his mind no one would have been good enough for her. Now he wondered if maybe this disapproval was just his subconscious's way of saying that he was the only one good enough for her.

He frowned knowing that there was no use contemplating it all now. She was his and he was going to do whatever it took to make sure that she stuck by his side.

Chibs hated to admit that he was more than a little worried that he may not be able to give her everything she deserved.

He almost wondered what in the hell she was doing with someone like him. She deserved the best. She deserved a long life that was filled with joy and security.

He knew that he might not be able to provide her a world where she would always be out of harms way. He couldn't give her the one thing he knew she had wanted for so long, normalcy.

A conventional world wasn't something that came with him. He knew that there would be times where their world was dangerous and maybe even a little miserable at times.

He wasn't a safe person. He had done jail time, he had been shot at, and he'd almost died in an explosion a few years back.

He put his life at risk for the club without even a second thought. He played games with death constantly.

If she stuck with him she may be the one that paid the price.

Chibs couldn't help but to think deep in the back of his mind that Hannah should run while she still had the chance. She should get the hell away from him before she got hurt or worse wound up dead.

He shook his head knowing that there was no chance of her walking away from him even if it may be for her own well being. She was stubborn and she loved him, a powerful combination.

Hannah was prepared for his world, he reminded himself. She'd had the best teacher in the world, Gemma.

Hell, Hannah had pretty much gone to the school of old ladies, being practically raised by Gemma.

Chibs couldn't help but to chuckle at this thought, _Gemma's School of Exceptional Old Ladies, now accepting enrollments. _

He was sure that if he ever blurted that out loud to Gemma she would either give him a serious side eye, or tell him that he needed to go sleep off whatever high he was on.

Hannah wasn't naive to this world; she had never had the choice of being naive.

Chibs reminded himself. She knew what she signed up for when they got together. She could take it.

Hannah was stronger than she looked or probably had felt lately.

He leaned in pressing a kiss to the back of Hannah's neck knowing that he needed to wake her. She would have to leave soon after him and knowing her if he just left her she'd sleep through her alarm.

Hannah let out a huff as she spoke her voice cracking from sleep. "What time is it?"

"Seven. Come on we gotta get up." Chibs replied as he watched her attempt to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Can't we just call and tell them that we died, and then we can go back to sleep?" She stated burying her head back into the pillow.

He chuckled in response as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her shoulder over her tank top. "I don't think that would get us the type of reaction we're hoping for."

She lifted her head up letting out a huff. "Do you want to shower first or can I go?"

"Go shower." He stated though he knew she would take much longer than him.

She untangled herself from her lavender sheets and wandered still half asleep towards her bathroom.

He smirked watching her, as she left not helping but to admire the view. She had slept in only a pale yellow tank top and a pair of pink cotton shorts that were so miniscule that they might as well not even be considered shorts.

_Hate to see her go but love to watch her leave, _he thought to himself chuckling at his own lame joke.

She had become more secure in the more intimate part of their relationship. All though they were still taking things very slowly.

Chibs was surprised to find that he didn't really mind at all. It was refreshing not to rush right into sex. It wouldn't have seemed right to rush into anything with her.

He was enjoying it, the sweetness of it. They were taking their time exploring one another. He liked being able to find out what pleased her.

He wanted to learn every little thing about her body. To memorize what made her toes curl and what parts of her body were the most ticklish.

Hannah seemed to be growing more confident as she discovered little things about his body. She found herself feeling a sense of pride knowing that she was the one who was able to cause him pleasure.

Maybe her lack of experience wasn't as big of deal as she had worried it would be.

Chibs reluctantly drug himself out of her iron queen sized bed as he made his way to her kitchenette.

He started a extremely strong pot of coffee knowing that both Hannah and he required multiple cups before their brains would fully begin to function.

He rolled his eyes when he opened her refrigerator and found that there were sparse pickings.

He knew that she was struggling to make ends meet. Especially with the holidays right around the corner. Next Tuesday was Christmas Eve.

He also knew that she was far too proud to ask anyone for help. Hannah's sense of pride was probably the most annoying thing about her.

She would more than likely resort to eating stale bread and water before she would finally be modest enough to ask someone for a little help.

Chibs let out a sigh taking inventory of what her refrigerator contained: two bottles of beer, an unopened bottle of peppermint schnapps, lettuce that looked like it had seen better days, two Chinese food takeout boxes, a stick of butter, three eggs, and a package of cheese that may or may not have mold growing on it.

At least the freezer had meat in it though a few packages looked a little frost burnt.

He opened her cabinets doing the same count: Two cans of peaches, half a box of noodles, four cans of sodium free soup, and an unopened jar of peanut butter.

He took the last of her eggs knowing that it was the only thing that would work for breakfast. Sadly there wasn't even bread for toast.

This was it; he was buying the woman groceries. He knew she'd complain, but it was better than her starving because of her ego.

* * *

Hannah dug through the cardboard box of old Christmas decorations that Gemma had gladly given her when she had expressed the need for Christmas decorations. She was thankful for the box no matter how worn out the decorations were.

She had gone to the Wal-Mart in Lodi and found that pathetically she couldn't even afford a tree there.

It had been on the way home that she'd run into some luck. It was at an old man's yard sale that she'd purchased the tree. At only twenty bucks, the tree had been a blessing.

It wasn't much a fake three-foot pine tree, but she had bought it without help from anyone, and that was enough for her.

The decorations that had been usable were some silver garland, some blue Xmas lights, a few glass red and green balls, and an old plastic gold star to go on top. It wasn't the fanciest tree it the world but she was proud of it.

At the Walmart she had purchased two bright red Christmas stockings and some gold t shirt paint. With the gold paint she had written her name on one stocking and written Filip on the other stocking, for Chibs. She had thought of purchasing a stocking for Kerrianne but she was sure that Chibs had already taken care of it. And if he hadn't then she would go back and get one.

Hannah had already bought Kerrianne a gift, it was a dark lilac scarf. She hoped that the girl would like it. She was a bit nervous that it wouldn't be a good gift, but she had wanted to go with something that was simple before she got to really know the girl.

She had hung the two stockings over her counter that separated her kitchenette from her living room.

Hannah had already filled the stockings with candy knowing that it was a little silly, given the fact that they were adults. She knew that Chibs would put up with her Christmas joy though, given that it was her favorite holiday.

She knew that she didn't really have the finances to buy a tree, but she really wanted to make this Christmas special.

In the past years she had been in Texas her holidays had always been spent and friends houses. It had been nice though she had always obviously felt that she was an outsider.

No matter how much her homesickness ate away at her, she still refused to come home for the holidays.

She couldn't have afforded the trip home and to be honest as selfish as it sounded she had wanted to enjoy her freedom.

As much as she loved her little dysfunctional family, they smothered her on occasion. She was the youngest, the one who was going places. They had to keep her on track.

She was the gifted one. The one who had a chance of getting the hell out of Charming and making something of herself with her gifts. She frowned knowing that she had wound right back up in Charming though.

She let out a sigh trying not to focus too much on that fact. This year was going to be different, she reminded herself.

She had a man who loved her, she was back with family, and she still had her sense of independence.

And speaking of the man she loved, Chibs let himself into her apartment.

They had spent the course of their relationship going back and forth between each others homes. She was little surprised that they hadn't gotten sick of spending their spare time with just one another yet.

Chibs' presence didn't surprise her but what did were the grocery bags he was carrying.

"How in the world did you get that home?" She blurted out counting six plastic bags in his hand.

"I may ave made a prospect follow me ere from the grocery store, and bring these in the tow truck from work." Chibs admitted ignoring her look of amazement and slight irritation.

He made his way to the kitchen and began to unpack the bags hoping that he'd miss her exasperation. She followed him to the kitchen a frown on her face as she realized just how many groceries he had bought for her.

"So you made some prospect run my errands?" She asked.

"Well technically it was our errands. Your fridge was lookin pretty sad." He replied as he put a loaf of white bread on the counter.

She let out a sigh not wanting to admit that it was either gas for her car or groceries, this week.

Yes she was falling behind on a few things, but that didn't mean she needed someone to swoop in and rescue her.

Chibs apparently knew just what she was thinking as he spoke up holding his hands up. "It's not charity. I'm helpin you because that's what you do when you love someone."

She rolled her eyes annoyed that he was pulling the _I love you_ defense. He made it hard to be irritated with him when he was being this sweet.

"Fine...Thank you. This doesn't mean you can pay for the groceries I use when I make Kerrianne and us dinner on Christmas Eve." She pointed out wanting to make it clear that his buying her groceries wasn't going to become a regular occurrence.

She quickly realized that she had said the wrong thing as his shoulders sagged.

He looked down in a bag pretending to be suddenly very intrigued by a plastic container of fresh blueberries. "She's not coming."

"What happened?" Hannah asked moving forward and placing a gentle hand on his arm.

Chibs spoke up his voice tense as he looked up from the grocery bag. "Fiona's mother. That's what appened. The woman makes Gemma look like bloody Mother Teresa."

"I don't think you're supposed to use the words bloody and Mother Teresa in the same sentence." Hannah pointed out trying to cheer him up for a moment.

She succeeded making him smile for only a moment before his face became serious again. "Kerrianne's grandmother wants her there with them. Fiona's family never was fond of me. Always thought I was jus a gutter rat. Her grandmother insisted that Kerrianne come spend Christmas with her when she found out that I had her for the holiday."

She wrapped her arms around his waist unsure of what she could say to make him feel better.

The plan had been that Kerrianne would come this weekend and stay for the week of Christmas. The three of them being Chibs, Kerrianne, and her would have Christmas Eve dinner together and then Chibs and Kerrianne would spend Christmas Day together alone.

It was supposed to be a chance for Hannah and Kerrianne to get to know one another and become accustomed to Hannah's new place in Chibs' life.

Hannah was disappointed that those plans were now dead. She had truly been looking forward to it. Yes she had been nervous, but seeing how excited Chibs had been over the idea, had given her some confidence.

"Fiona tried to set things right, but there's no dealin with that woman. They've been needin her parents more...now that Jimmy aint in the picture any longer." Chibs admitted.

He rested his head on top of Hannah's her touch soothing his temper over the entire situation.

It had been a disappointment having his plans with Kerrianne ripped out from under him. Then again wasn't he used to having things taken from him by now?

He pulled away from Hannah changing the subject before he had too much time to dwell on it and become even more enraged and morose. "See ya got a tree."

He nodded over to the poor excuse for a Christmas tree. He couldn't help but to think that it looked more like a shrub.

Hannah smiled proud of her work. "Yes. I found it at a yard sale in Lodi."

He nodded his head in response not having the heart to tell her that the tree was a little shoddy looking.

Hannah bit her bottom lip sensing that the mood in the apartment had gone from joyous to downright crummy.

She came to a quick decision to give him his most important Christmas gift a few days early.

The _gift _had been her way of moving past her fears. She was ready to take this part of their relationship by the horns.

She took his hand in hers as she began to lead him towards the back of the house. "I have something for you."

Chibs widened his eyes his disappointment over the holiday moving to the back of his mind when he realized she was leading him to her bedroom. "And what is it that ya got for me?"

"You'll see." She stated reaching into the top drawer of her dresser fishing out a dark plastic bag before she disappeared into the bathroom.

She shut the bathroom door behind her before slid the lingerie out of the bag.

She held it up in front of her trying to build up the confidence to put it on.

It had been a purchase she had made at a shop in Lodi. She hadn't planned on using it until after the Christmas holiday, once Kerrianne had gone home and Chibs and she had his loft to themselves again.

She had already bought him G rated gifts to open in front of the everyone, a new pair of leather gloves, and a big container of Christmas cookies.

It had been a difficult purchase, frankly just because she couldn't decide what he would like the most.

Of course she knew that he was a man and men didn't exactly care as long as they got to take it off. She wanted something that he wouldn't forget though.

She had had some trouble finding the perfect thing to wear. Her first instinct had been to buy a pale pink lace bra and bottom, but she had begun to worry that the pale color would bring out just how young she looked.

She didn't think that it would be very sexy if she looked way too young.

She had gone straight to black after that. There had been so many choices though, baby dolls, corsets, chemises, bustiers, and peignoirs (which was apparently a long nightgown)

In her confusion a salesgirl had thankfully taken some sympathy on her. She was grateful for the girls help, given that the salesgirl had looked to be about her age.

After looking for what seemed like an eternity and coming to the point where she just wanted to give up, she'd spotted it.

It was a dark red lace bra and thong piece. She had felt more than a little shy about the thong, and had been thankful when the salesgirl pointed out a pair of black ruffled sheer panties called tanga shorts.

Hannah just hoped that Chibs would like it as much as she had when she'd picked it out.

She changed out of her jeans and tank top putting on the lingerie. She was just thankful that the marks on her thighs had healed so she no longer wore bandages.

In the bandages place were pink scars that seemed to stick out against her pale skin. She frowned refusing to give the scars too much attention.

Hannah couldn't help but to curse her thighs and hips, which were far too wide for her liking. They'd always been that way. It seemed that the second she'd hit puberty her hips and thighs had expanded. She felt more pudgy than _curvaceous _as her friends had described her.

She was tempted to suck in her stomach and her backside though she was pretty sure that it would be impossible to hold it all in.

She let out a sigh wondering if she would have been better off with a corset. But she had no idea how she would have fastened a corset without any help. It wouldn't be very sexy if she'd had to call out _hey baby come help me fasten this, act surprised when you see me though._

She ran her fingers through her hair as she took a quick look in the mirror thankful that her makeup from the day still looked fresh.

She picked up her favorite perfume spraying herself lightly just in case she had somehow picked up BO somewhere. She resisted the urge to brush her teeth and settled for a quick swig of mouthwash instead.

She took a deep breath knowing that _here went nothing_, as she opened the bathroom door and walked into her bedroom.

Hannah couldn't be more thankful for the ability to dim her ceiling lights in her bedroom, until now.

Chibs had apparently taken the hint and had dimmed the lights in her bedroom giving the room a pleasant glow instead of harsh florescent lighting.

He had also taken the hint to strip down to his boxers and black t-shirt.

Chibs had pulled back her bed sheets before he'd sat on the foot of her bed, unsure of what would make her most comfortable.

He knew that he needed to maintain a level of comfort with her or this would be over before it started. He knew that this was a big deal, her feeling secure enough to do this after what she'd been through.

They had gotten close more than a few times before she tensed up and her mind had filled itself with bad memories.

He knew that she felt guilty when they had to stop. No matter how much he reassured her. It was hard on her. She'd almost become convinced that her brain was defective.

After all she had a handsome man who adored her and she still freaked out if he got too close. She had to be a basket case if she couldn't handle the idea of going all the way with him.

She felt a rush of confidence as she noticed the look on his face. She may not be very experienced but even she could spot a look of clear lust. He held his arms out to her a little speechless at what to say.

She stood in front of him as he placed his hands on her waist taking in the smoothness of her skin.

He allowed his hands to run up and down her waist stopping at the top of her hips. He let out a sigh of relief when she began to relax against his touch.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her stomach relieved that she didn't try to suck in her stomach. He wanted her to know that he loved her the way she was. He didn't want her to feel like she wasn't attractive enough for him.

He had told her once or twice before that he should be the one who should worry, after all he was getting older, his hair was graying in places (despite his occasional use of hair dye), he found himself needing his glasses more and more, and the day may come where he wouldn't be able to perform without a little blue pill.

If anything he should be the freaked out one.

"You look amazing." He stated feeling a little daft for not using a better word than amazing.

He pressed another kiss to her stomach running his lips down to her left hipbone, pressing his lips against her hip through the fabric of the ruffled panties she wore. "You look beautiful...so perfect."

She let out a sigh that she'd been unaware she was holding in as she reached out placing a hand on the back of his head.

She allowed her fingers to trail through his hair as his lips continued to explore her stomach and hipbones.

"Let me take a look at you." He stated getting her to sit down on the bed beside him.

She let out a startled little noise as he got her to scoot up the bed and roll over on her stomach.

He spoke up noticing that her body had gone a little rigid. "I just wanna get a good look at ya. That's all."

He moved her hair aside before pressing his lips to the back of her neck allowing them to trail down her spine.

Chibs placed his hands over the closure to her bra as he spoke up. "Is it okay if I take this off?"

She nodded her head managing to speak up hoping that she didn't sound completely inept. "Yes."

He unclasped the bra as she pulled her arms through the straps. He tossed the bra across the room before he turned his attention back to her.

He pressed a few more kisses to the skin that the bra had covered before he continued to move down her back.

He stopped at the small of her back before he took in the sight of her backside. He spoke up the filter in his brain suddenly picking now to shut off. "I think I'm in love with yer arse."

Hannah was unable to stop herself from laughing as she heard this statement. She spoke up through her giggles. "Well I hope that isn't the only part of me you love."

He chuckled giving her backside a light playful smack before he spoke. "O course I find the rest of ya just as lovable... even when ya snore."

"That's rich coming from you." She stated letting out a squeak as he smacked her backside again.

He smirked a little at the pink hue her backside had taken from the two smacks. He knew that this was something he definitely wanted to explore more at a different time.

Chibs raised an eyebrow as he took in the sight of the small tattoo on her left thigh, a lawn flamingo. It was only a couple of inches tall and pretty simple. He'd never really taken the time to look at it, usually it was just a flash of pink before she put on something to cover it.

He ran his fingertips across it before he spoke his curiosity getting the best of him. "What's with the bird?"

Hannah let out a sigh a little embarrassed on the back story. "That's what happened when I agreed to karaoke night with my friend Sarah. I let her talk me into getting matching tattoos, and of course I said yes to the idea because I had already had a more than a few blue hawaiis. To make a long story short my best friend and I both now have lawn flamingos on our thighs."

She paused burying her face in her pillow as she spoke. "I'm a walking cliche."

"Nah a walkin cliche would be a butterfly on yer back or a heart." Chibs pointed out still chuckling at her story.

She was surprised that a moment of jesting between the two of them had removed most of the anxiety that she'd been feeling.

She took action deciding to move things along by pulling her knees up. She removed both the ruffled panties and the thong, tossing them across the room to join the bra.

Her cheeks flushed as she worked up the nerve to turn over and expose herself completely to him.

She resisted the urge to cross her legs and hide her center. She had never been the type to wax everything.

Mainly because waxing hurt like hell. She came to a medium of waxing her bikini line and keeping everything downstairs neat and clean.

She was grateful that the curls between her legs didn't even phase him as he took in the sight of her nude form.

He took in the sight wanting to memorize every little detail, the curve of her hips, the fullness of her breasts, the dark curls between her legs, the red nail polish on her toes and fingernails, the two other small tattoos she had: a black daisy chain around her left ankle, the small crescent moon on her right wrist.

She had made sure that her three tattoos were small and easy for her to hide considering she had been hoping to work in a professional environment.

He leaned down pressing a kiss to her lips it becoming passionate very fast. She placed an arm around his waist as moved closer towards her.

She spoke as she reluctantly pulled away from his kisses. "It's not very fair that I'm the only one naked."

"Well I'm always one to play fair." He replied making quick work of removing his boxers and t shirt.

As soon as the shirt was thrown somewhere across the room and his boxers were off towards the foot of the bed, his lips returned to hers.

He moved his lips down her chin down to her collarbone peppering kisses down her shoulder until he reached his destination.

She let out a soft moan as his lips closed around a nipple running his teeth along the hardening bud.

He placed a hand over her unattended breast massaging it as he continued to suck at her nipple. He continued to attend to her breasts until they were both far more sensitive than she was sure they'd ever been

She let out a frustrated huff as he pulled his mouth away from her breasts, the huff turned into a soft sigh as he peppered kisses down her stomach slowly making his way towards his new destination.

She was more than a little shocked when she felt his mouth against her center. She had only had one man go down on her before and honestly he had been just horrible at it.

Most of her boyfriends hadn't understood the art of foreplay. She was beginning to see that it was quite obvious that Chibs was pretty well versed in the art.

She grasped at the bed sheets below them as his mouth and fingers continued to pleasure her. She tried to keep her eyes locked on the top of his head but found it more and more difficult the longer he pleased her.

In the back of her mind she wondered how he was so amazing at this. She knew the answer of course, he'd had many women before her. She would feel a little jealous at the thought, but her gratification was winning out over any odd sense of jealousy she may have about his past conquests.

She let out a whimper as his tongue ran along her clit.

He pulled away smirking as his fingertip ran along the sensitive button getting the exact same reaction from her.

"Do ya like that love?" He asked doing it a third time causing her to throw her head back and let out a whine in response.

He locked his mouth back down on her continuing the action. She felt her climax nearing after what had seemed like an eternity under his ministrations. He was so good at this, she thought as her body tightened up before her high hit hard.

She grasped down on the bedsheets as her body shuddered, a scream escaping the back of her throat.

He pressed a kiss to her thigh as she came down from her high, feeling quite proud of himself for getting this reaction from her.

She frowned as he moved back up her body pressing his lips to her, his facial hair a little damp from her.

She had never thought that being able to taste herself on someone could be this well... erotic. To be honest she'd always assumed that it would just gross her out.

She trailed a hand down his stomach before she wrapped a hand around him. She pumped her hand a few times causing him to groan burying his head against her neck.

He knew that he was more than ready for her. He was almost afraid that if she continued what she was doing then this would be over before it had a chance to really start.

He pulled his face away from her neck speaking as she continued to work him in her hand. "If ya don't stop now it'll be over way too soon."

She nodded her head as she pulled her hand away. She rolled over reaching into her bedside table, thanking the powers that be that she had remembered to buy condoms this week, given the plans she'd had.

She handed the square over to him allowing him to tear it open and roll it over himself, letting out a soft hiss at the contact.

He moved over her before he pressed his lips to hers in a surprisingly delicate kiss. "Are ya ready?"

She simply nodded her head in response tilting her hips upwards.

Chibs reached down positioning himself at her entrance, knowing that she was more than ready for him, he was just thankful that she had thought to buy self lubricating condoms.

He pressed his lips to hers as he pushed himself into her. He couldn't help but to let out a groan at the sensation. She was perfect, taunt, and hot and extraordinarily wet.

She felt amazing, he wanted to tell her that, but the only thing that could come out of his mouth was a low moan and one word. "Shite."

He stayed still for a long while knowing that she needed time to adjust to him. She flinched momentarily as her walls adjusted to him

Hannah was quite sure that no one had ever felt this good inside of her. As corny as she knew it might sound, he felt so right inside of her.

He moved his hips slowly at first wanting to ease out of her gently before moving back in. She shuddered the sensation of him moving within her overpowering.

She wrapped an arm around him allowing the other hand to run through his hair pushing any stray strands back so she could look into his eyes.

She did her best to keep her eyes locked on his as his hips began to move a little more freely, no longer fearing that he would hurt her. She shifted her hips up even more allowing him to move even deeper with in her.

The room was silent except for their heavy breaths and the occasional soft little noise.

She closed her eyes her nails digging into his back as he moved against her. She moved her other hand from the back of his head allowing it to rest against the small of his back.

He used his arms to hold himself up wanting to stay as close to her as possible. He pressed his lips to hers their heavy breaths hitting one another.

He couldn't help but to smile as she let out a shaky little gasp his hips grinding against hers in favor of thrusting for a short moment.

He loved just how sensitive she was, He had discovered just how easy it was to get a reaction out of her in the time that he'd spent familiarizing himself with her body.

She knew that she was close, she wondered how she was so close so fast, she guessed it was just because she had already orgasmed once before tonight.

She ran her nails down his back knowing that she was probably leaving a mark as her climax built up in her.

Her body began to writhe against him as her climax shot through her. She moaned her back arching as continued to move against her throughout her high.

The sight and feel of her orgasaming was all it took to set him off. He thrusted into her one last time as her walls clenched down hard on him.

He shuddered a deep cry escaping his mouth as he released into the condom. He tried to keep moving throughout his peak but found it impossible as his body began to feel spent.

He collapsed against her his body going limp as she continued to hold on to him.

They lay silent enjoying the afterglow as she ran a hand up and down his sweat damp back. He pressed his lips against her pressing sleepy soft kisses against whatever exposed skin he could reach.

He reluctantly moved off of her reaching down and disposing of the condom in the wastebasket beside her bed.

She curled up against him her head resting on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her his hand resting against her backside.

Hannah was the first to speak as he eyes began to become heavy. "I love you."

Chibs smiled wrapping his free arm around her waist as he replied. "I love you too...so much."


	13. This Wasn't Good

Hannah lay back in the patio lounger in Gemma's backyard. She took a sip from her glass of white wine enjoying the silence.

Christmas dinner was still being prepared, but Hannah was a bit hopeless in the kitchen, or at least that was what Gemma said.

It more of the fact that Gemma was a bit of a control freak in the kitchen and Hannah was the type who liked to have fun while she was cooking. She didn't see the point of being so orderly as long as the food got made on time.

The children had been put in the guest room to watch dvds, mostly to keep their minds off of the massive amount of gifts sitting underneath the tree. Gifts wouldn't be opened until after dinner.

The night before had been spent in Hannah's apartment. She had made lasagna for Chibs and she and they had eaten in front of the television while they watched It's a Wonderful Life and A Christmas Story.

It hadn't been a very exciting Christmas Eve, but at least Hannah had done what she set out to do. Which was keep Chibs' mind occupied from the fact that his plans for the holidays with his daughter had been ruined.

They had slept in this morning until noon. When they'd woken Chibs had taken Hannah's laptop to the living room to skype with Kerrianne.

Hannah had left him alone to do so, knowing that he needed a little one on one time with his daughter.

She could admit that the idea of perhaps one day being a stepmother to a teenage girl was a little overwhelming.

It hadn't been that long since Hannah herself was a teenage girl. She knew that Kerrianne and she were actually close enough in age to be siblings.

She wondered how Kerrianne must feel about this fact. Hannah knew that the girl was aware of her.

Though they still hadn't met. They hadn't even talked on the phone though Hannah had bought Kerrianne a Christmas gift and sent her a nice card to go along with it.

Hannah guessed that the closeness in age didn't bother Kerrianne. Wouldn't have Chibs said something if it was an issue?

She was sure that he would have mentioned it if it was. Kerrianne was the most important thing in Chibs' life.

Hannah knew that the last thing in the world she would ever want to do was cause tension between him and his daughter. Not after all the years he had missed out on in his daughter's life.

Hannah worried that Kerrianne would perceive her as the wicked stepmother. That was really the last thing she wanted.

She knew that eventually the time would come for Kerrianne and her to have a serious heart to heart, and she was nervous as to how that would go over. She just hoped that she could develop some type of friendship with the girl or at least an understanding.

Hannah turned to look at the screen door as a familiar face came outside to join her.

She had been surprised to see Madison again. She guessed that things between Juice and Madison were getting serious.

Hannah couldn't help but to feel a little like an ugly duckling around the woman. Madison was in her early twenties. She was tall; amusingly she was almost taller than Juice.

Madison had the cheekbones and the figure that most women would kill for. Her eyes were hazel and her long hair was dyed a dark auburn. Her skin was sun kissed giving it a healthy glow. Hannah guessed that Madison must tan the old-fashioned way instead of with a tanning bed.

Hannah watched Madison pull a pack of camel cigarettes from her purse before lighting one.

Hannah couldn't help but to notice Madison's perfectly manicured nails as the woman held a cigarette out to her.

Hannah couldn't help but to think that Madison's shiny French manicure made her own short painted red nails look a little dowdy.

The two women sat in silence smoking, for only a moment before Madison finally spoke. "Can I ask you something?"

Hannah nodded her head not having the time to respond before Madison spoke up again. "How do you...deal with all this? I mean the club...the stress."

"I don't know...I guess things have sort of always been this way for me... It's the only life I've known since I was eleven." Hannah answered having a feeling that she knew where this was going.

Madison was an outsider to all of this. She knew that the world of samcro must seem so foreign to the woman.

Hannah knew that her family and her world must seem all very backwards to anyone who hadn't been raised around it.

Madison nodded her head taking a long drag off her cigarette before she worked up the nerve to speak again. "I don't mean to offend you...It's just...how do you deal with...uh...the women... I mean the girls that hang around the clubhouse at all hours? Don't you worry?"

Hannah nodded her head as she leaned down and put out her cigarette on the cement patio below them. "Chibs and I have an agreement. If he cheats on me I chop his dick off."

Hannah felt a little awkward as soon as the words left her mouth. Apparently the two glasses of wine she'd ingested were making the filter in her brain that stopped her from blurting out just anything, shut off.

"What about away trips though...I mean Juice said that sometimes when the guys go on runs...that they cheat on their old ladies and it's okay as long as they don't bring it home." Madison blurted out Hannah's slip in etiquette not fazing her.

Hannah let out a sigh knowing that some men did have this type of agreement with their old ladies. Her own uncle Clay had this agreement with Gemma.

And look how well that turned out. she silently reminded herself.

"It's different for every couple. Chibs and I don't have that agreement. Our rules about monogamy apply everywhere. He knows that no matter what state or part of the world he's in that if he cheats on me then I'll kick him to the curb." Hannah explained.

Hannah silently inquired if maybe Chibs and she were just a special case. They had known one another for so long that their relationship and their faithfulness to one another happened easily.

Every couple was different, she reminded herself. What worked for some didn't work for others.

She frowned knowing that she was going to have to be the one to have the _talk _with Madison.

It was better her than Gemma, she reminded herself. Gemma would more than likely intimidate the woman. At least Hannah could be gentle about it.

Hannah took a sip of her wine before she spoke. "If these things are bothering you then you should probably discuss it with Juice. The sooner you two talk the better off you'll be."

She paused for a moment before she continued. "If you want my advice I would suggest asking for total disclosure. Having to keep secrets drags these guys down. They need someone who they know they can confide in. Secrets destroy the relationship."

Madison nodded her head looking a little anxious about all this information. Hannah felt a little guilty laying this all on her, but it was for the best she reminded herself.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing any other old lady will tell you, love the man learn to love the club. When the man is in jail, or god forbid dead, or in some other mess, you'll need the club to help you pick up the pieces and hold it all together. We take care of our own here." Hannah stated trying to sound as comforting as she possibly could.

She reached out placing a hand over Madison's as she spoke again. "I know it's a lot to take in and accept. It can be scary and insane, but it can also give you a sense of belonging and security. Like I said we take care of our own. A lot of us don't have a family of our own to turn to. So we had to create our own. We're each others family here."

Madison nodded her head managing to give Hannah a small smile.

Hannah removed her hand as the woman spoke up changing the subject. "Are you still looking for a job?"

Hannah let out a tired sigh not even wanting to get into her failure to find work away from her family. "Yeah. I just need something part-time. My bills are eating me alive and the damn student loans are killing my finances."

"The salon I work at is looking for a shampoo girl. You won't need any training if you're only shampooing and sweeping the floors, But if you go to beauty school you can more than likely get a full-time job there." Madison offered.

Hannah let the idea float around in her head. She hadn't really ever thought of attending beauty school.

She had always assumed that once her degree was earned she would find a job in a museum or maybe even take a job as a professor. She knew that to have those dreams wasn't realistic any longer though.

Even if she somehow finished her degree she would never be able to find a job like that here in Charming. And leaving Charming wasn't an option now, not when Chibs and she were together. Leaving Charming would be leaving him.

"You can come in for an interview on Friday, if you're interested." Madison offered.

Hannah nodded her head coming to a decision.

Before she had a chance to speak Chibs opened the screen door joining the two women.

He sat on the wicker footrest across from Hannah's lounge chair as he spoke. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Madison and I have decided we're in love. We're planning on running away together and starting a new life in Canada. We can't decide if we want to run an alpaca farm or a nudist colony though, once we arrive in Canada. We'll have to do something to bring in an income." Hannah stated trying to sound as serious as possible.

Chibs let out a huff upon hearing this. He smirked as he responded. "I would be angry, but you have to admit...two girls in love...it's a beautiful thing."

"Pervert... You aren't getting a threesome. So knock that idea right out of your head." Hannah stated causing Madison to let out a chuckle.

She turned to see that the poor woman was a little pink. Madison cleared her throat as she spoke up standing. "I can't runaway with you Hannah. I'm sorry our love can never be."

Hannah let out a sharp gasp placing her hand over her heart as Madison went back inside. She spoke calling out to the woman as she shut the door behind her. "I'll always love you."

"Sorry I killed your lesbian love affair." Chibs stated reaching out caress Hannah's ankle rubbing it underneath her jeans.

Hannah let out a huff as she spoke. "It's okay. She's right it could never be... I would miss you too much anyway."

They leaned in pressing a kiss to each other's lips before he spoke. "What were you two talkin about anyway? I mean besides your torrid love affair."

"I was giving her the famous _love the man learn to love the club _speech. I figured she'd handle it better coming from me than my aunt." Hannah explained.

"How'd she take it?" Chibs asked knowing that Hannah had a point about the talk coming from her being better than the talk coming from Gemma.

Hannah frowned as she spoke. "It's hard to tell. She'll either sink or float."

He let out a sigh knowing that she was right.

He was just thankful that Hannah had grown up in this world. She was a natural when it came to handling the drama that went along with the life.

He reminded himself of just how lucky he really was.

* * *

Hannah sat up trying to keep a positive train of thought as she stared across Mabel Morris' cluttered desk.

She tried to sit up straight hoping that having a good posture would give off an air of being the type of person Mabel wanted to hire. The woman was making her nervous. She'd been staring down at her resume for a long while.

She had chosen to wear a emerald green sundress and her best black cardigan. It was all topped off with a pair of not too tall wedge sandals and of course her gift from Chibs.

The gift hadn't left her neck since he had given it to her. She still felt a little breathless when she looked down at it.

It was a very small white opal pendent that hung from a silver chain. The opal was for her birthstone. She hadn't even been aware that October had two birthstones, pink tourmaline and opal. Though apparently opal was more of a mens birthstone.

Chibs knew though that Hannah would find the opal far prettier than the pink tourmaline. She never was the kind of girl that just loved pink.

Mabel Morris owned Mabel's Salon, the salon where Madison worked.

After much deliberation Hannah had decided to dive headfirst into this career opportunity.

Maybe this was a godsend, giving her a friend in Madison and a chance to do something with her life other than work at TM Auto Repair.

As much as she loved working with her _family _she wanted something that she had created herself. Something to call her own.

Mabel Morris was a rail thin woman who looked to be about fifty. Her hair was dyed an unnatural shade of blonde. The blonde made Hannah think of Jean Harlow. It was so light that it was almost white.

It looked so odd considering Mabel seemed to favor sessions in the tanning bed. It was almost comical someone so tan with such light hair. It made Hannah think of an ommpla loompa from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Although the ommpla loompas had green hair instead of peroxide blonde hair.

She couldn't help but to feel a little guilty at the thought, considering Mabel was a kind woman.

Though Mabel smoked like a freight train and had the voice that showed it. And she wore skintight clothing and bright Barbie pink kitten heel slippers.

She was a colorful woman and that was putting it lightly.

Mabel gave Hannah a bright smile as she spoke. "You have so many credentials dear. Why would you want to work at this little dump of mine?"

"I just guess I'm looking for a change." Hannah stated deciding that it wasn't really a lie. She was looking for a change.

"Well you came to the right place. You can start first thing next week. Wednesday through Friday. Those are our busiest times. Have you considered cosmetology school? I teach it at the community college in Lodi. I would be glad to have you in my class." Mabel explained.

Hannah thought about it for a moment. If she was diving headfirst into this than she may as well. She could probably get some sort of financial aid if she needed it and if worse came to worse she could talk to her aunt about a loan.

"I would be interested. Is there anywhere I can get a brochure or something?" She said knowing that this was the right decision.

No it wasn't her first career choice, but it was a step in the right direction. She couldn't work for her family for the rest of her existence.

Mabel opened a few drawers searching through more clutter before she handed over a thin brochure to Hannah.

She spoke as Hannah took a hold of the brochure. "Welcome aboard Miss. Morrow. I'm glad to have you on my staff."

Hannah gave her a smile feeling as though her future was looking hopeful for the first time in a while.

* * *

After talking with Mabel Hannah was on cloud nine. She made a stop at the little liquor store across from Charming's only grocery store, and purchased a bottle of cheap champagne.

She was ready to celebrate her new job with Chibs tomorrow night. He was at a party at the clubhouse tonight and probably would come home late. Well depending on rather he went to his loft or her apartment that is.

She knew it was a little silly to be so excited. It wasn't like she'd just gotten a job at the Lorve or the Metropolitan Museum of Art, but it was still a victory for her.

She put the champagne in the backseat of her hunchback car as she made her way across the street to the grocery store. She decided that she wanted to buy something to make for dinner tomorrow night.

She may as well have a nice dinner and some champagne tomorrow night, if she was planning on celebrating this.

Hannah pushed the squeaky little cart through the aisles as she tried to decide between making a roasted chicken or really going for it and making a pot roast.

She knew that Chibs' liked pot roast but she also knew that she really didn't have the time to prepare a decent one.

She was lost in deep thought standing at the little fish market busy wondering if she should splurge on some Maui Maui for dinner instead of chicken, when she heard a deep voice.

"Hannah Madock Morrow?"

She turned to meet an attractive man. He couldn't be more than thirty-five years old. He was tall and from what she could tell in good shape. He had dark hair and a three-oclock shadow that was beginning to fade into a beard.

Despite his good looks there was something about him that Hannah didn't quite like. His eyes held a certain coldness to them.

His stony expression reminded her of Happy, but at least when she looked at Happy she was sure that he wasn't a threat to her...well he wouldn't be a threat to her as long as she didn't betray samcro that was.

She couldn't quite say the same for this man.

This man made a chill run down her spine. He gave her a tight-lipped smile as he reached into the pocket of his dark wool coat and pulled out a stark white business card.

She took the card from him peering down at it : Anthony Jenkins Private Investigator.

"Can I have a few words with you miss?" He asked the smile not leaving his face.

Hannah felt her stomach drop as he spoke. She took a deep breath knowing that this wasn't the first time she'd talked to an authority figure in her life.

She knew the drill.

"About what?" She asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"A classmate of yours. Luke Hill. It seems that he disappeared back around Thanksgiving. No one's heard from him." Anthony explained studying the woman's face for any sign of recognition.

She remained calm as she spoke up. Despite the fact that she wanted to shove her grocery cart into him and make a run for it. "Oh my. That's horrible. I don't know what kind of help I would be though. I didn't really have that much interaction with Luke Hill."

She spotted a look of almost sympathy as Anthony Jenkins leaned in a bit. "I hate to have to be the one to tell you this Miss, but I looked over Luke Hill's laptop. He was into some pretty sick stuff."

Hannah widened her eyes faking a look of shock as Anthony spoke again. "It seems there was a video of you. From back in October. It was the last video on his computer."

He paused for a moment waiting for a reaction a little disappointed when Hannah didn't lash out. "I don't know if you were aware of it or not. And I'm sorry if you weren't. It does look a little suspicious though. Him disappearing not very long after that video was made. You dropped out of college and came home. Is there a reason for that?"

Hannah narrowed her eyes at Anthony not believing that he was sorry for even a moment.

She tried to remain calm and collected as she spoke. "I was aware of the video... I was just hoping that I could put it in my past. I'm afraid I'm not going to be much help to you. Like I said I haven't seen Luke Hill since the night of that video."

She paused as she selected a frozen package of Maui Maui and placed it gently into her buggy. "I hope that you find him. Now if you excuse me. I need to be going."

"If you think of anything be sure to give me a call." Anthony called out after her as she began to move away from him.

And with that she walked away trying to keep composed as she headed for the check out up front.

* * *

Anthony Jenkins let out a huff as he headed out to his fairly new black Cadillac coupe.

He knew that Hannah Morrow knew more than she was letting on. She was his last link to Luke Hill.

Anthony had questioned some of the other women in the videos and had gotten nothing, well nothing from the ones who would talk with him.

He had found himself in this little crap town called Charming looking into Hannah. He had been trailing her most of the day. Just watching her.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't been a little speechless when he had seen the video. Hannah was a splitting image of his Sheryl.

The women could have been twins. It was uncanny.

He closed his eyes not allowing himself to think of his Sheryl. Sheryl had been taken from him too soon.

He had been unbalanced before her death, but afterwards it all fell apart. People had been afraid of him after his breakdown. He had been kicked out of the police force for his behavior.

He had dated a few other women through out the years, hoping to recreate what he'd had with Sheryl. It hadn't worked though. They weren't his Sheryl.

Anthony would be lying if he tried to say that he was intrigued with Hannah Morrow. She was an educated woman. What in the hell was she doing in Charming, besides trying to forget Luke Hill.

Anthony Jenkins watched Hannah walk across the street to her car before she placed her groceries in the back of the car.

He frowned knowing that he was going to stick around Charming for a while.

If he couldn't figure out this case then maybe he could figure out Hannah Madock Morrow.

* * *

Hannah took her groceries home after her run-in with Anthony Jenkins at the grocery store.

She knew that she needed to get to Chibs and tell him about the shit they'd gotten themselves into, but she knew that she couldn't just run to him right away. It would look suspicious if this Jenkins guy was following her.

Instead she chose to go out to her car and drive for a long while. She tried to stay casual stopping by boutiques looking at things she knew she couldn't afford.

She had to keep a level head. If she fucked up and panicked then everything would go straight to hell.

She drove around until nine pm.

Hannah decided that she had waited long enough as she pulled into the driveway of the clubhouse.

She frowned seeing that there was a party in full swing, but wasn't there always a party in full swing on Friday nights.

She locked her car as she made her way up to the clubhouse.

She didn't make it very far inside before she was cornered by a large man with an out of control beard and so many tattoos that the colors all seemed to fade into one another.

Hannah rolled her eyes as the man leaned in close to her cornering her against a wall towards the entrance of the clubhouse.

She spotted his patch seeing that he a nomad, probably just visiting Charming for the night.

He smirked down at her placing an arm over her as he spoke. "Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing rushing through here in such a hurry?"

She rolled her eyes again not in the mood for this right now. "I'm someone's old lady."

"I don't see a crow anywhere on that voluptuous little body of yours. Come on baby I'm a nice man once you get to know me." He replied leaning in even closer his breath lingering with whiskey and just rank breath.

Hannah quickly began to lose her patience after the day she'd had she wasn't willing to put up with some idiot with half a brain.

Her temper was quickly getting out of hand.

She glared as she leaned up as close to him as she could manage with their height difference. "Listen dick breath. I'm Chibs' old lady and if you don't fuck off I'm going to go get him and he's gonna kick your ass into next week. If I don't do it first."

This didn't get the reaction she was hoping for as the nomad chuckled at her threat. "You're a funny little thing I'll give ya that. You got a sharp little tongue. I wonder what else you can do with that tongue?"

She clinched her fists tempted to slap him. She knew though that it would only cause more trouble than it was worth.

Before she had a chance to tell him to fuck off again a familiar presence intervened. "What the hell man. This is my cousin"

She turned to see Jax standing beside the nomad looking just as annoyed as her.

The nomad turned to face Jax giving him a slightly apologetic look. "Sorry. She said she was someone's old lady but I don't see no crow."

"Yeah that's because it's somewhere where you can't see it. She's Chibs' old lady." Jax explained lying about the crow tattoo.

"Sorry sugar, my bad." The nomad stated giving her a smile that was more lecherous than apologetic.

She said nothing in response only nodding a quick thanks to Jax as she set out to find Chibs.

Hannah finally found him with Juice at the bar a line of shots set up on the bar in front of them. She sighed hoping that he wasn't completely wasted. She needed a sober clear headed Chibs right now.

He turned smiling when he spotted her. "Hey love. Didn't xpect you."

She nodded her head trying to smile back. "We have a problem...we need to talk...outside."

He nodded his head the smile dropping from his face as they made their way out front choosing to go to the garage.

They would have more privacy there than they'd have around the clubhouse.

Chibs was the first to speak any tipsy feeling he may of had fading away as he spotted the look on her face. "What's goin on love. Yer scaring me."

Hannah let out a sigh running her hands through her hair as she began to pace. "I talked to a private investigator today. He wanted to talk about Luke Hill."

"Shite." Chibs replied as he reached out to her.

He got Hannah to stop pacing as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He stared down into her eyes as he tried to remain calm. "What exactly did he say love? Did he have a badge or anything like that?"

"He just had a business card...He said that Luke still had some videos on his laptop. Oh god...he watched that video of me." Hannah blurted out suddenly feeling like she needed to vomit.

Chibs pulled her in for a hug trying to soothe her as he spoke. "That means he must not be workin with the police... that's a good thing."

Hannah nodded her head knowing that Unser was no longer sheriff in Charming. For once Samcro didn't have very many police officers on the payroll.

She pulled out the business card from her purse handing it to Chibs.

"He knows something's up though...fuck...what are we going to do?" Hannah stated beginning to panic as she realized police or not they were still in deep shit.

She pulled away locked in a full on panic attack now. She spoke asking him exactly what had happened that night in Texas even though she already knew the truth. She hadn't allowed herself to say the words."What did you do...Did you kill him? Did you kill Luke Hill?"

Chibs let out a sigh as he spoke up. "Yes I killed him."

"Oh shit... crap...why did you do that ! I just said to make him suffer." She spat out her anxiety causing her to lash out at him.

She hadn't allowed herself to really think about it, frightened of the guilt. She had just thought of Luke Hill as being gone.

"You knew what I was goin to do Hannah. Fer Christ's sake doesn't act so damn naive now." Chibs stated lashing back out at her.

She glared at him as she began to hyperventilate. "Don't fucking call me naive."

Chibs took a deep breath trying to calm his temper. He had to be the sensible one right now. He couldn't let this situation boil over.

He knew that calling Hannah naive was a low blow. She had spent the past few months berating herself for being naive when it came to the night Luke Hill assaulted her.

She was still trying to convince herself that she wasn't stupid for letting what had happened happen to her. He had spent all this time trying to convince her the same thing and now here he was calling her naive.

He took another deep breath as he spoke up opening his arms. "Give me a hug."

She scowled at him moving back from his open arms. "Go fuck yourself."

"Come on give me a hug." He stated ignoring the daggers her eyes were currently shooting at him.

"What do I look like Barney to you? Go hug someone else you asshole." She spat out.

He rolled his eyes trying not to laugh at the Barney comment. "Come on I'm sorry okay. Just give me a damn hug. It'll help calm ya down."

He placed his arms on her shoulders giving up on getting a hug from her. "I'm sorry. You aren't naive. And I was an arse to call ya that."

He paused for a moment thankful that she didn't shove him away or spit out another insult at him. "I'm not gonna apologize for what I did to Luke Hill though. When that PI said that there were videos on that laptop he meant that there were a shiteload of videos. I didn't think to grab the laptop and I hate that someone saw that video of you."

Chibs pulled her into a hug grateful that she didn't fight him on it. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he spoke up. "I lost my temper with that little prick. He said that ya was askin for it. I just snapped and killed him, I didn't wanta tell ya cause I know yer still hurtin."

Hannah settled into the hug her anger fading along with her panic attack. "I'm sorry too. I mean...I knew what you meant by taking care of this for me..I don't know why I feel guilt about it...It's stupid I mean after what that bastard did to me. What he did to those other girls. He had it coming if not from us then from someone...I don't know what's wrong with me."

"There aint nothin wrong with ya." He replied pressing his forehead to hers. Both of their eyes closing as she struggled to regain control of her breathing.

"What are we going to do?" She asked pulling away from him only a few inches as she stared up at him.

"We're just going to stay calm. Business as usual. He doesn't have shite on us. He aint gonna find the body or anything else. He has nothin." Chibs explained pleased that she was relaxing against him.

"I love you." He stated holding her tighter.

"I love you too." She replied allowing him to lean down and kiss her.

She pulled away from the kiss frowning as a thought entered her mind. "You're going to have to take this to the table with the club aren't you?"

"Fraid so love. It involves Juice and Tig too...and Jax knew what was goin to happen." Chibs explained.

She buried her head against his chest wishing that this was just some horrible nightmare.

She reached down pinching her thigh frowning when she didn't wake up safe in bed with Chibs.

This wasn't good.

* * *

_constructive criticism ? reviews ?_


	14. Fight or Flight

Chibs and Hannah stood in the garage holding on to one another for what seemed like an eternity, neither of the saying anything.

Hannah tried to calm her heart rate, the anxiety attack she had experienced earlier leaving her nerves frayed. She just wished that she was better at compartmentalizing all this bullshit away from her normal everyday emotions, but she wasn't.

There was no way for her to avoid the reality of what was happening. They were in deep shit. This Anthony Jenkins guy poking around in their business could lead to nothing but trouble.

Not to mention the guy gave her the creeps. There was something about the way Anthony Jenkins had looked at her that had made her feel uneasy. His eyes had stayed on her far too long for comfort.

She tried her best to ignore any tiny bit of guilt she felt over Luke Hill's death. She reminded herself that Luke Hill was an over privileged little sociopath. He was a predator. He was a danger to the women he came into contact with.

She tried to rationalize that they had done the right thing. They had done the world a favor, ridding it of a monster like Luke Hill. It had been justice, better than justice.

If this had all just gone to the police, he would have gotten off, and if he hadn't gotten off then he would have just been in prison for a little while. Hell, with Luke's father's connections, Luke probably would have gone to some cushy luxury prison, that resembled a day spa more than a place of punishment.

If there was a god and he couldn't forgive her for exterminating someone like Luke Hill, then maybe it wasn't the type of god she wanted to believe in.

It was all going to be okay, she thought. Chibs was right, Jenkins had nothing on them. All they had to do was play it cool. Act natural and no one would be the wiser.

Chibs was the first to speak, as he pulled away from her reluctant to leave her embrace. "Come on let's go home."

She frowned feeling a little remorseful for pulling him away from the party that was still raging on in the clubhouse. This was supposed to be a fun night for him.

"You should go back in, and have some fun. I'll be just fine. I don't want to dampen your fun." She stated as she turned to leave.

She was a big girl; she didn't need her boyfriend dropping everything just for her. She could handle this alone.

It was just one night; she could handle spending the night alone.

She knew the truth though. She knew what she was trying to do. She was pushing him away, clamming up. It was what she did. She got scared and pushed the ones who cared away. Then she ran in hopes that the grass would be greener on the other side.

It was what she'd done when she'd dropped out of grad school, after the _incident_ in Texas. She dropped her friends, dropped her life, and went to the only place she was sure she could feel safe.

But now the place where she had always felt the safest was getting scary and she was beginning to get panicky and flighty.

She had only been eleven when her father dropped her off in Charming, but by then she had learned an important lesson from both of her parents. When shit hit the fan, run.

When life didn't turn out like you wanted it to, you could always run off and start over again. It was the only lesson her mother and father had ever bothered to teach her, though it had been an unintentional lesson.

Maybe the apple didn't fall too far from the tree, she thought. It was the family curse, fuck things up and run.

Chibs placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her from leaving the garage. "Don't give me that. Ya didn't dampen anything. You did the right thing comin to me."

He paused as she turned to face him a little embarrassed that he had caught her in the act of trying to push him away.

She wondered if she was really that transparent, either that or Chibs just knew her well enough by now, to know her pattern.

He spoke again letting out a huff. "We're in this together, love. This aint just yer problem. Don't push me away."

Hannah let out a sigh allowing him to embrace her again. She buried her head against his chest almost wishing that they could just stay like this for eternity.

It would be so nice, being able to soak up the feeling of comfort she'd always gotten from him, forever. To never have to deal with the reality of the situation. Just staying here and being lost in their own little world would be just fine with her.

"Let's go home. Ya got yer helmet in your car right? I'll take ya to get yer car tomorrow." Chibs stated as they pulled away from their hug.

Hannah nodded her head knowing that the two helmets had been a Christmas gift from Chibs, one that was to stay at her house, and one that was to stay in her car for emergency uses.

She nodded her head making quick work of retrieving her plain black helmet from the backseat of her car, before making sure that her car was locked.

Chibs spoke up trying to lighten up the mood. He wrapped an arm around her as they headed for his motorcycle. "So we just had our first fight a minute ago."

She raised an eyebrow as he paused for a moment before speaking again. "Ya know what that means right? We get to have make up sex."

She burst out laughing her mood lifting a little.

Hannah took her place on the back of the bike behind Chibs. She had ridden on enough bikes in her years that she already knew the drill.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as they pulled out of the parking lot. Neither of them noticing the black Cadillac parked across the street.

* * *

Hannah found her lips pressed to Chibs' neck as he searched his jacket pocket for his apartment keys. He groaned wondering why he'd put the keys in his pocket when they'd parked the bike.

It was quite clear that neither of them had been joking about getting to have make up sex.

Chibs felt himself losing more and more control the longer Hannah pressed her lips to his neck. He was tempted to just turn her around and press her against his front door but he was pretty sure that his neighbors might not appreciate the free show.

He only had two neighbors on either side of him. The loft resembled more of a duplex type of housing. There were stairs to the side of either building leading up to three more lofts upstairs. So if he wanted to get technical he had five neighbors in total.

Chibs hated how overpriced the lofts were, but he knew that living in one of the dorms at the clubhouse was no longer acceptable. Not when he had Kerrianne back in his life. His daughter needed a real home when she came to visit.

In a way he enjoyed the privacy the lofts provided. His neighbors didn't pay him any mind, and he preferred it that way.

Yes he still had a dorm room at the clubhouse but he usually only used it when he was far too wasted to make it home.

It was also times like this that he was thankful for the loft. Hannah deserved an actual home, that wasn't a single bedroom dorm, to come to when she stayed over, which was happening more and more lately.

He knew that if he was still living in the clubhouse full time, that Hannah would probably feel a little more than awkward staying with him. Never mind the fact that she had grown up around samcro, but growing up around the clubhouse and having to stay there with your significant other was an entirely different story.

And besides he didn't like the idea of any guys i.e.: nomads and prospects, gawking at his girlfriend like they'd never seen a woman before. He knew that he had developed a jealous streak but was surprised that he didn't feel ridiculous because of it.

He let out a sigh of relief as he finally fished his keys out. They stumbled into the dark loft, as the door was clumsily unlocked.

His pushed the door shut behind them her body not pulling away from his.

Her purse and his keys were tossed across the room as their lips met. He reached out blindly for the light switch spotting it and flicking it on, after a few tries.

They made their way across the room their lips refusing to part until Chibs was pushed down onto his sofa.

Hannah let out a surprised squeak when he pulled her down over him allowing her to straddle his hips.

His hands found her legs sliding her dress up as his hands ran up her thighs. She pulled her arms back pulling her cardigan off and tossing it off behind the couch.

She placed her arms around his neck as their lips found each other again. He felt himself begin to harden as her hips began to grind against him.

She stilled her hips as he reached behind her unzipping her sundress. She allowed it to pool around her waist as she continued to straddle herself over his lap. He took no time in removing her bra and tossing it to join the cardigan behind the couch.

She let out a soft whimper as he lowered his mouth over a nipple, his tongue running along the hardening nub. She ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to treat both breasts with equal attention, biting, sucking, and kissing.

He ran his hands down her waist settling them at her hips before he got her begin grinding her hips against him again.

They stayed like this for a long while until the both of them were far too worked up. She reluctantly stood up allowing her dress to pool around her legs as she stepped out of it.

She pulled one leg up at a time unfastening the wedges she had been wearing, cursing the buckles for being so stubborn.

Chibs watched her as she stepped out of the shoes and pulled the plain black cotton panties she had worn off.

Her cheeks flushed as she stood in front of him in nothing but the opal pendent he had given her. Once again she was completely nude and he was still dressed.

He took off his kutte folding it neatly as he always did before he placed it over on the far end of the couch.

He made fast work of unbuttoning the brown leather jacket he wore removing it along with the black ribbed shirt he was wearing underneath it. He kicked his boots off along with his socks before unfastened his jeans. He pulled his jeans down kicking them off somewhere towards the coffee table.

Hannah felt her breath quicken as he pulled down his boxers kicking them off as well. She opened her mouth to ask if they should move to the bedroom, but she didn't have a chance to speak as he placed his hands on her hips pulling her over to him.

She let out a surprised gasp as he ran his fingertips along her, a soft groan escaping his throat as he took notice of just how wet she was.

Without saying a word she straddled his hips again and lowered herself over his waiting member.

She buried her head against the place where his neck met his shoulder as her walls adjusted around him.

They stayed still for only a moment before her hips began to rock over him.

He placed his hands on her hips encouraging her movements; his head fell back resting against back against the sofa as she began to build up a rhythm.

She pressed her lips to his neck pressing a few kisses to his adams apple moving along his pulse line. She let out a heavy moan their position making the feelings far more intense.

She frowned realizing that they had forgotten protection. The lack of barrier between them was a strange sensation. She was surprised by how erotic it felt to her. A little thrill ran through her as she fully realized that they were skin to skin.

She pretty sure she had never felt something this intense.

It was as though she could feel every vein. The heat and feel of him was enough to make her a little speechless. He was just as speechless the tight heat of her around him was almost too much.

They stayed almost silent as they moved against each other, it was almost as though they were afraid of someone hearing them.

The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and the occasional whimper.

She spoke as she began to feel her climax nearing, her body tightening. "So close."

He pressed a kiss to her neck not helping but to love how she was coming undone right over him. Her breathing was quickening and her body was beginning to shake.

He kept his eyes on her face wanting to watch her come apart. He moaned at the sight, her brow furrowed and her jaw dropped.

He could see that she was struggling to hang on, trying to ride this out a little longer.

He spoke his hands tightening over her hips. "Just let it go, love. Let go for me."

Hannah whimpered his words pushing her over the edge, She came her body shuddering, a moan escaping the back of her throat.

Chibs held on to her as she came down from her high her body stilling for a moment. He held her close his arms wrapped around her as she worked up the strength to continue moving against him.

It didn't take very long for him to hit his climax, her orgasm already bringing him right at the edge.

He gripped on to her body as he found his release inside of her, a few muffled curses sliding out his mouth as he buried his face against her shoulder.

She practically collapsed against him her body going limp. He continued to hold on to her as they both came down.

They stayed still against one another, the both of them lost in the afterglow.

He began to grow sleepy as he spoke knowing that he needed to get this off his chest. He had seen that look in her eyes in the garage. He knew just how scared she was. "I love you Hannah. Don't leave me, please."

"I won't." She stated a little surprised by how vulnerable he sounded. She didn't think it was possible for him to sound vulnerable. He had always been so strong.

She felt guilty knowing that he had seen right through her. He knew that she ran when she things got to be too much.

She wasn't going to leave him, she reminded herself. Never.

"I love you too Filip." She said placing a hand on his cheek getting him to look into her eyes, trying to make it clear that he had nothing to worry about.

He smiled the sound of his birth name on her lips. He was pretty sure he'd never liked the sound of his name more.

She wrapped her arms around him holding him just as tightly as he was holding her. She wasn't going to leave Charming. She was his.

* * *

Hannah pulled her hair back into a messy top bun as she stood in front of one of Chibs' dressers.

He had cleared out one of his two dressers for her a week ago, and her clothing and some of her belongings had found themselves here.

The same went for her apartment; he had a few of the most needed necessities around her apartment, and some of his clothing in her closet.

Though it seemed that she found herself in his loft far more than he found himself in her apartment.

She knew it was because he perceived his loft as being safer than her apartment.

She frowned as she dabbed her lips with bright red lipstick before placing the tube back in her makeup case.

Madison had invited her to go shopping, and though she was happy for the invitation, she was still a little reluctant to go.

Especially after what had happened the night before. Chibs' words still ran through her mind _don't leave me, please._

She felt a deep sense of guilt when she thought about how he'd sounded when he'd said those words. He was afraid that she was going to run away from him.

Hannah took a deep breath knowing that she would do anything to prove to him that she wasn't going anywhere.

She couldn't imagine leaving him. She loved him so much. He was all she wanted and she wasn't going to let him go.

She jumped a little as Chibs came up behind her breaking her train of thought. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he spoke. "I want ya to have fun today."

She nodded her head knowing that she needed to have a good time. After yesterday she just wanted to avoid doing anything that would cause her to think far too much.

Chibs rested his head on her shoulder as he studied their reflection in the mirror. He took notice of how exhausted they both looked.

He had been surprised by his words the night before. He didn't know what had happened, the words had just spilled out of him.

He had spotted that look in her eyes last night at the garage; he'd seen that look in many of the people he'd known in his life. It was a look of fear and hopelessness.

She had been locked in fight or flight mode, and he didn't blame her. With all this shit that was being drug up when it had seemed that she was going to have the chance to move past it.

They had both thought that Luke Hill was in the past. They had been ready to move on with their lives together, and now things had seemingly gone to shit. Everything had just gotten so complicated so quickly.

Though she rarely talked about her parents, he knew enough from Gemma to know that both of Hannah's parents had been professional fuck ups.

They moved from state to state and from town to town, constantly starting over. They let everything go to shit and then they left it all for someone else to deal with it.

He made a silent promise to himself that he wasn't going to let Hannah fall into that pattern. She was his and he was hers, and he wasn't going to let her go.

She turned to face him leaning up to press her lips to his. Her arms wrapped around him as he lifted her up a bit, even though he knew she hated being hoisted up.

They finally moved away from one another the both of them knowing if they kept on then there would be no leaving his loft today.

He reached into his jeans pocket pulling out two twenties and a ten and handing them over to her. "Take this and do somethin relaxing."

Hannah frowned up at him as the money was shoved into her hand. "I can't take your money."

"Ya aint takin it. It's a gift." Chibs stated knowing that she was going to be hardheaded about this.

She shook her head still frowning as she tried to hand him the cash back. "I can't."

He rolled his eyes stepping back so she couldn't shove the money at him. "Yes ya can. Like I said it's a gift. Consider it a late Christmas gift."

"You've already given me a Christmas gift. The helmets and this." She argued pointing down at the opal pendent around her neck.

"So it's a late birthday gift." He reasoned causing her to let out an exasperated huff.

He shook his head chuckling. "Ya know most women would love it if their boyfriends just handed them money."

She crossed her arms over her chest obviously not very amused. She spoke knowing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Fine...have it your way...thanks."

"Glad ta help ya." He replied looking far too smug at the moment.

She reluctantly shoved the cash into the pocket of her black jean shorts. She had dressed casually in shorts, a plain white boat necked shirt, and a pair of black thong sandals, for the day unsure of what Madison had in mind.

She quickly made the decision that she would use the money for something for the both Chibs and her. It was the only way she'd feel comfortable with it.

Hannah swallowed a lump that was beginning to develop in the back of her throat as she spoke. "You're bringing...our problem to the table today?"

"Yep, at chapel. It'll work out okay." Chibs stated doing his best to soothe her obvious frayed nerves.

She opened her mouth wanting to say something else, but didn't have the chance as the door bell rang.

Hannah turned knowing that Madison had arrived. Chibs leaned down pressing a kiss to her neck as he spoke up. "Have fun. No worryin."

Hannah gave him a soft smile hoping that she could manage to do just that.

* * *

Tig slammed his hand down on the table as he spoke. "This is bullshit."

"We can't overreact to this. Brains before bullets, remember." Jax stated trying to calm the situation before it boiled over.

Chibs let out a sigh knowing that he should have expected this reaction. They had decided to go with his plan of just lying low.

"Why can't we just take him out? He aint tied to the cops. No one will notice a thing." Tig argued.

"We don't know that no one will notice." Chibs pointed out knowing that _taking someone out _was what had gotten them into this mess in the first place.

He glanced over at Juice to see that the man hadn't said a word since Chibs had brought this problem to the table.

Juice noticed Chibs staring at him, and spoke in agreement. "He's right. We can't freak out."

Tig sent a glare to Juice obviously irritated the man was taking Chibs' and Jax's side.

Tig glanced over to Happy hoping that of all people he'd have Happy on his side, but the man remained silent and stone faced.

Jax spoke up nodding over to Chibs. "We just have to play this cool. If this Jenkins guy comes around talk to him. Act casual, don't give him anything."

"What about our alibis huh? What do we say when he asks where we were when the little bastard went missing?" Tig spat out his irritation heightening.

"I'll take care of that. I'll let everyone know that they just need to go with the story that you were all here working. You went to work and you went straight home. I'll even get some of the crow eaters to pitch in some shit about being with the two of you. You know they'll do anything we ask them to, as long as it's for the club." Jax stated pointing to Tig and Juice.

Tig stayed silent either accepting that this was how it was going to be or just too pissed to argue any farther.

Jax nodded over to Chibs as he spoke. "Where's Hannah? Does she already know how we're all going to handle this?"

"Yeah she's got it down. She's with Madison. She needed a day out." Chibs explained knowing just how lonely Hannah had been, having to leave all her friends behind in Texas.

He knew that Hannah had never had an easy time making friends. She was either just too smart and couldn't relate, or she was just too damn bullheaded to get along.

It had always been that way.

_Chibs glanced up from the motorcycle he was practically having to rebuild. Whoever had brought the damn thing in, had done a number on it._

_He watched the fourteen year old girl sitting beside him on a stool, her eyes locked down on homework, an open notebook and science text book in front of her._

_He was still a little surprised that the girl had bonded with him so easily. She had been here for a year and a half now and she still didn't seem to have very many friends._

_He raised an eyebrow a little impressed at the rate Hannah was going through her homework. She hadn't started on her science homework too long ago and she seemed to be zooming right through it._

_Chibs guessed that it shouldn't be too much of a shock. Clay and Gemma had the girl tested not long after she had come to live with them. _

_When she started school she was falling back in class. It hadn't been anything big, she'd just been getting in trouble for disrupting the teacher and just looking a like her mind wasn't on the subject._

_There had been some worry that Hannah's parents drug use may have rendered her, so tests had been given. And the results were shocking._

_It turned out that Hannah was smart enough to do just about anything she put her mind to. The girl was almost a genius apparently. _

_There had been some discussion about allowing her to skip two grades, given that because of timing she was already a grade behind. It had been decided though that she'd been through enough being dropped off in Charming by her father like she was an old sick pet._

_He spoke up nodding towards her. "Why aint ya out hanging around with yer friends. They gotta be more amusing than me."_

"_I don't have any friends." Hannah stated shrugging her shoulders as though it wasn't a big deal._

"_Not even one?" Chibs asked finding it hard to believe that she hadn't found even one person to call a friend._

_Hannah looked up from her homework giving him a half smile. "Just you I guess."_

_He let out a sigh the statement more than a little depressing. It wasn't that he didn't mind having her around._

_In fact he enjoyed it. She was a bright girl, witty, funny, and she seemed to enjoy his company._

_He didn't mind being the little love's friend; it was just that she should have more friends. Someone her own age. She just seemed so isolated._

_It worried him that she didn't seem to mind being a loner at all. She was way too young to be so solitary. _

"_I don't really like anyone I go to school with. I'm sick and tired of all their bourgeois popularity bullshit. It's just so... pointless. It's just a waste of time." Hannah stated as she stared back down at her homework._

"_Bourgeois?" Chibs asked a little embarrassed that he was asking a fourteen year old girl for the definition of a word. He had a general idea of what it meant but it was such a sophisticated word to come out of a fourteen year old girl's mouth._

_He was in his thirties, how was a fourteen year old using bigger words than him?_

"_Conformist or small minded." She answered not even looking up from her homework._

_She didn't give him any time to say anything as she spoke up again. "They're mean to me. They make fun of my clothes and our family. They call me white trash."_

_Chibs frowned astonished that he felt so enraged at the thought of someone calling her white trash. It wasn't right people being so cruel, She was just a kid._

_He took a deep breath reminding himself that him freaking out wasn't going to make things any easier for her. He didn't like the idea of her being bullied. Especially about something as silly as her second hand clothing or her family. _

_Chibs was surprised that she had called the club and her immediate family her family. He could admit that being included in her definition of family warmed his heart._

_He placed his wrench down on the toolbox beside him before he went over to her._

_He leaned down in front of her causing her to look up from her homework. "Don't let anyone give ya any bullshit little love. Yer Hannah...I don't know yer middle name."_

"_Temperance." She stated rolling her eyes at the mention of her middle name. What had her mother been thinking?_

_He smirked a little amused at the expression on her face when she blurted out her middle name. "Yer Hannah Temperance Madock Morrow and ya aint got to take anyone's bullshite. Next time someone calls ya white trash tell em to shove it up their arse."_

_She raised an eyebrow tempted to tell him that doing what he was suggesting wouldn't really make things any less annoying for her, but it was nice to hear._

_Hannah nodded her head knowing that from this point on she was going to do what he said. She wouldn't let anyone talk about her family that way._

* * *

Hannah followed Madison out of the boutique shocked at the rate the woman could shop. Madison was wrangling five bags with little effort.

Madison spoke up nodding to Hannah's one bag. "Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

Hannah shook her head smiling. "Nope, I've got all I need."

She had only purchased one thing, a blue thong. She had felt less embarrassed buying the piece of lingerie this time around.

It had been the cheapest thing in the store at only eight dollars, thanks to clearance. She figured that Chibs' would enjoy the sight, and she had promised herself that she was going to buy them something to enjoy together.

Madison spoke up as she pointed off across the street to a bistro. "Thank god I'm starving."

She took Hannah's hand in hers and practically drug Hannah across the street before they entered the bistro.

Hannah had quickly discovered that once Madison got over her shyness, she could be very talkative, almost to the point of talking way too much.

Hannah didn't mind, all the talking Madison did was a chance for Hannah to relax her mind.

Madison spoke again as they were sat at an outside table in front of the bistro under an umbrella. "How'd you meet Chibs?"

"I've known him since I was a kid." Hannah stated quickly feeling a little awkward about her words.

She knew how it sounded. She could practically spot the look of discomfort on Madison's face.

"I guess that makes sense. You two are really comfortable with each other. It's really cute actually; I mean he looks at you in the way most women would kill for someone to look at them like. The age difference doesn't bother you?" Madison asked still talking a mile a minute as she sipped her lemonade.

Hannah took a sip from her glass of iced tea as she spoke. "No. I don't really think about it. I love him and he's good to me. I think that's all that matters."

She felt her cheeks flush at the _awe _that spilled out of Madison's mouth.

Madison spoke again this time a little slower. "Thanks for talking to me the other day. I really appreciate it. I talked to Juice and it all went well."

Hannah nodded her head relieved that their _talk _had settled well with Madison.

Hannah frowned when she noticed a car parked across the street. She could have sworn she'd seen the same Cadillac somewhere before, either today or yesterday.

She shook her head looking away. She was tired that was all; she was exhausted and stressed out. And her mind was playing tricks on her.

She looked back to Madison as the woman began to talk. "I'm so glad you're coming to work for Mabel. We're the only two people that are that close in age. The only other people are Mabel of course, and Jillian...well Jillian is our age. I can't stand Jillian though. She's a raging snobby bitch. I don't even know why she works, she could just live off her husband's money."

Hannah frowned not looking forward to meeting this Jillian woman.

She'd dealt with enough mean girls in her youth. And she was pretty sure that it wasn't proper to handle mean girls Chibs' style anymore.

It wasn't exactly mature to tell someone to shove something up his or her _arse _any longer.

She shook her head decided not to dwell over it. Besides she had bigger fish to fry at the moment, than some rich mean girl.

* * *

_Constructive Criticism ? Reviews ?_


	15. Bring It All Down

Chibs was unable to stop himself from smiling as he took in the sight in front of him. Hannah in an extraordinarily baggy white NASA T-shirt and a pair of red boy shorts, her hair pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head, and not a spot of makeup on her face. She was beautiful.

Hannah stood in his kitchenette at the counter chopping potatoes for dinner. She was singing softly barely above a whisper something that sounded like _Hey Jude _by the Beatles, as she worked. If someone forced her to pick her favorite song in the world it would be _Hey Jude._

After the stressful few days they'd had Hannah had decided that it was time for a nice quiet evening. She wanted to do something nice for Chibs, after how amazing he'd been to her, taking care of her. He was so good to her and she just wanted to do something nice for him.

And she couldn't think of anything better to do other than to make Chibs a home cooked meal. She thought that Chibs might enjoy some comfort food that didn't come from a microwave.

The usual meals they ate together were take out, pizza, breakfast food, or anything they could find in the frozen food section at the market.

She'd stopped by her apartment earlier today and picked up the cheap bottle of champagne she'd purchased a few days ago, and then she'd stopped by the market and gotten something to make for dinner.

A meatloaf and mashed potatoes was on the menu for the night. Well that along with a salad (which was honestly more for her benefit.) She knew that Chibs' was the kind of guy who could just have meat and potatoes for dinner and be satisfied, but she liked to at least have something green along with it.

She had seen that her decision to stop by the grocery store had been a good thing considering Chibs' kitchenette was filled with mostly junk food and microwavable meals. He was a sucker for top ramen and microwave ready chicken potpies.

Chibs spoke up as he placed a photo album down on the cabinet that separated the kitchenette from the living room. "Look what I found love."

Hannah left the potatoes and went to the counter to take a look at the photo album. "Oh my god. You actually still have all these."

He chuckled as he nodded down at the open photo album. "O course."

She stared down at the multitude of photos in the album all of Chibs' and she from her childhood.

It was so strange looking back on her childhood. It had been a walking contradiction, both safe and dangerous, both chaos and order.

It wasn't like she'd been raised right in the middle of barfights, gun shoot outs, and wild parties. Gemma hadn't sheltered her from the truth of growing up in their world though. Hell she'd known how to fire a gun and protect herself by sixteen.

Clay and Gemma had raised her under a watchful eye though. Gemma had always insisted on keeping a tight leash on Hannah, girls were different than boys. Gemma believed that you had to keep a tighter hold on a daughter than you'd ever have to keep on a son.

Gemma had tried to make Hannah's childhood as normal as possible, even though it of course hadn't been an easy task. Hannah had grown up with birthday parties, homecoming, after school activities, and proms.

It hadn't been all that conventional of course. It wasn't until Hannah was older that she'd come to the realization that everyone didn't live like her family.

She smiled down at a picture from her twelfth birthday. The first birthday that she'd spent in Charming.

It had been the first real birthday party she'd ever had. It had been on Halloween day at Clay and Gemma's house with everyone that Hannah had grown to care about and consider family there.

She peered down at the picture, Chibs and she side by side, him kneeling down to be on her level, wide smiles on both of their faces. She was holding the bright yellow skateboard he'd given her for her birthday looking like she'd just won the lottery.

She had wanted the damn thing so badly and he had made sure that she got it. It made her laugh knowing that she'd been so horrid at riding the thing. She'd never quite figured out how to stop on time so she usually wound up just falling off it. That skateboard had been the source of many cuts and bruises.

It hadn't been a big party; She didn't have very many real friends her age. She had invited a couple of her classmates, but they hadn't shown up. She knew now that it was probably more because of her family's reputation than the kids just not wanting to go.

She rolled her eyes as she looked at the next photo of Chibs and her. Her as a teenager. It had been taken before she'd gone to her junior prom. She'd gone date free and hadn't been too thrilled about it.

Gemma had insisted that they stop by the clubhouse so her uncle Clay could see her dress, which had of course led to several pictures.

The photo Chibs had was a group photo, her in her prom dress with the few men of the club who'd played a big part in Hannah's raising.

"I hated that damn dress." She blurted out staring down at the plain long light pink dress.

Gemma's now deceased best friend; Luanne had been the one who'd talked her into it and the woman had been so thrilled about it that Hannah hadn't had the heart to say no.

Hannah had gone shopping with Gemma and Luanne. She had felt a bit pathetic not having any friends her own age that wanted to go prom dress shopping with her.

The very few friends she'd had back then had all been art geeks, outcasts, and just plain nerds who felt that prom was too mainstream for them. Hannah had felt the same way, but Gemma and Luanne hadn't agreed with that view point.

"What? Ya looked gorgeous ya look good in pink." Chibs argued looking at her like she was insane. Though he did have to smirk a little knowing that she wasn't a huge fan of the color pink.

Hannah chuckled as she spoke "I looked like Carrie. All I needed was the pig blood and the telekinesis."

"You're crazy. Ya looked perfect." He stated shaking his head. She'd looked nice; her hair curled loosely a yellow corsage on her wrist.

They turned the page looking at a few more photos of Chibs and her, all of her teenage years.

Chibs burst out laughing at a photo of them side by side on a sofa at Gemma's house, both of them flipping the bird.

"And who do you think I learned that from?" She stated laughing at the photo.

He let out a huff pretending to be insulted by her remark. "Hey it aint my fault that ya were such a brat."

She giggled at his comment. "I was a teenage girl, what did you expect? And besides you loved me even when I was bratty."

He huffed again as he leaned across the counter pressing a light kiss to her lips. "Yer still a brat."

She kissed his lips again as she spoke. "And you still love me."

Hannah went back to her attempt to make mashed potatoes as she spoke up. "Speaking of teenage girls, How's Kerrianne? You talked to her this morning over skype right?"

"She's doin good. She got our Christmas gifts yesterday mornin. Thank god for express postage. She loved the scarf ya sent. She sends her thanks and her love." Chibs stated a smile developing on his face at the mention of his daughter.

"What does she think about us?" Hannah dared to ask knowing that the subject had been troubling her.

She just wanted Kerrianne to like her and more importantly to approve of her. Kerrianne was Chibs' baby and Hannah felt that she needed the girl's approval about this relationship, above anyone else's.

Chibs made his way around the counter to Hannah. He pressed a kiss to her neck as he spoke. "She's happy for me love. She understands that her ma and I are over. Fiona is datin a nice fella now. Kerrianne wants me to have some happiness as well."

She nodded her head as she spoke. "I just want her to like me. I don't want how young I am to be an issue. She's your child and I don't want to ever want her to feel that I'm...I don't know some kind of wicked stepmother."

"She aint gonna think that Hannah. She's goin to come see us. Once school is out. She wants ta meet you. She knows how happy you make me." He stated doing his best to reassure her.

She nodded her head the promise of Kerrianne approving of her soothing her nerves.

Hannah loved Chibs so much. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and she knew that his daughter would be a part of that life. She just wanted there to be no tension.

Chibs smiled pressing another kiss to her neck. He loved that she cared so much about his daughter. Not that he'd ever expected any less from her. She understood just how important Kerrianne was to him.

Hannah poured the potatoes into boiling water as she spoke up. "So do you want tomato sauce on the meatloaf or do you want it on the side?"

"On it definitely." He stated tempted to ask if she wanted any help. He already knew the answer though.

She was insisting that she cook this all herself. Tonight was about him, she'd said. She kept on saying that he spoiled her and she just wanted to return the favor.

Hannah nodded towards the freezer as she spoke up. "I got ice cream for dessert. Neapolitan. I couldn't decide between strawberry, or chocolate, or vanilla. So I decided to go with the best of all three worlds."

He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing the back of her neck as he spoke his voice becoming husky. "Oh I don't think we'll need that."

She raised an eyebrow turning to face him. He leaned down pressing a deep kiss to her lips before he spoke. "I think I want ya for dessert."

She smiled pressing a kiss to his lips. This was defiantly going to be a good night.

* * *

Hannah twirled the curling iron through her hair hoping that it would hold throughout the night.

Chibs came out of the bathroom not even bothering to wear a towel. He spoke as he slid a pair of dark green boxers on. "Are ya sure ya want to go love?"

"Yes I really want to go. It'll be fun." Hannah insisted knowing why he was nervous.

They were getting ready to attend a New Years Eve party at the clubhouse.

Chibs knew that he might be being a bit overprotective. It was mostly because of that damn PI wandering around town and Hannah's still fragile state of mind. Chibs wanted her to feel safe.

He was just grateful that this would be a small party, just the most trusted few would be attending.

Still though Chibs didn't want to overwhelm her with the craziness that sometimes came with the clubhouse. Their lives as of lately had been nothing but crazy, he just wanted to provide as much sanity as he could.

He couldn't help himself as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist allowing his fingers to trace her skin underneath the black tank top she was wearing.

Hannah leaned back against him loving the feel of his hands on her skin. She was amazed at how delicately he always touched her.

He was always so sure of his hands on her skin. He knew just where she liked to be touched, and just how to drive her into a frenzy.

She spoke up letting out a sigh. "Just keep me around people we trust okay."

He nodded his head knowing that he had already planned on doing just that. "Will do love. And ya know what to say if anyone asks. Yer me old lady."

She nodded her head the words sliding out her mouth before she had the chance to think about it. "That didn't work so well for me Friday night."

She felt Chibs tense up at her words. She spoke again explaining her statement. "Some probably drunk nomad wouldn't buy it. He kept pointing out that I didn't have a crow... It's okay though Jax set things straight."

Chibs let out a sigh of relief thanking the good lord for Jackie boy.

Hannah spoke again not helping but to ask. "Would you ever want me to get the crow... I mean someday?"

Chibs nodded his head not even having to think about his answer. "Nothin would make me happier. Yer my old lady with or without it, but if ya decide ya want it I wouldn't argue with ya."

He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck as he spoke again. "It's all up to you though darlin. I don't wanna force ya into something that yer uncomfortable with. If and when ya want it just say the word."

She smiled knowing that nothing would make her happier than having a crow for him. It wasn't like she wanted to do go out and do it immediately.

It wasn't that she thought that she could ever regret getting the crow tattoo. It wasn't like she thought that they were going to break up or even become that couple that hated the sight of one another but still stuck together.

Though the romantic aspect of their relationship was still new, there was a deeper more complex relationship between the two of them. Years of friendship and trust had been built up between them.

Chibs had so long been a part of her life. He had become her rock throughout the storm. Yes she knew that sounded cheesy and probably really stupid. It was true though.

He took such good care of her and she only hoped that she could do just as good of a job of taking care of him.

"I love you." She stated placing her hand over one of his.

He pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder as he spoke. "I love you too."

She let out a sigh closing her eyes for a moment, hoping that they could manage to have a drama free night.

God knows they both needed a fun night.

* * *

Hannah sat back on a barstool beside Madison and Juice both of whom were lost in one another. She raised an eyebrow as her aunt and a man she'd never seen before approached her. She knew that he wasn't a son.

Her eyebrow arched even higher as she realized that Gemma's arm was looped through the man's. Gemma spoke nodding to her niece. "Nero this is my niece Hannah. Hannah meet Nero."

Hannah reached out shaking the hand of the man who was apparently named Nero. He spoke smiling at Gemma and then to Hannah. "I can that beauty is a family trait."

Hannah felt her cheeks flush flattered by the comment. She spoke up doing her best to be heard over the loud rock music in the club. "Nice to meet you. How do you know my aunt?"

Gemma sent her a look knowing that Hannah may be feeling a little over protective of the woman whom she considered a mother. Her Aunt Gemma had always been an important presence in her life.

Nero smiled knowing that the story of how he'd met Gemma probably wasn't an appropriate conversation topic for her niece. "It's a long story."

"And what do you do for a living Mr. Nero?" Hannah asked not hiding the maternal tone to her voice.

After what had happened with Clay, Hannah knew that she would never stand for another man to lay a hand on her aunt.

"I'm a companionator. I'm all about the love." Nero stated using the same line he always used to describe his occupation.

"He means he's a pimp." Gemma stated smirking a little. She knew that Nero hated it when she called him a pimp.

Hannah was thankful that she hadn't taken a sip from her beer as this fact was pointed out. She probably would have spit it out in shock.

Holy shit, her aunt was getting all chummy with a pimp...or a companionator or whatever.

She didn't have the time to send a disapproving look to her aunt, as Chibs approached the table.

He chuckled at Nero as he spoke trying to sound as serious as possible. "Ya tryin to hit on my old lady, Nero? I swear what is it with you and the Madock women."

Nero chuckled in response shaking his head. "What can I say they're beautiful damas."

As soon as Nero and Gemma wandered off, Hannah spoke staring wide eyed at Chibs. "My aunt is dating a pimp."

Chibs smirked as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Hannah's lips. "He's a very nice pimp. He's good to yer aunt, makes her smile."

She rolled her eyes not amused. _Great, _her new step uncle was a pimp.

She took a big swig of her beer knowing that she was going to need it.

After about three or was it four beers and a few shots, Hannah felt amazing.

She had been roped into dancing with a prospect named Filthy Phil, while Chibs reluctantly visited with Jax.

Club business couldn't even take a break on New Years Eve.

Hannah was a little concerned that she hadn't seen Tara tonight. According to Chibs, Jax and Tara were having a rough time at the moment.

Hannah just hoped that Jax didn't do anything stupid and ruin things with his wife. She was almost tempted to ask Chibs to keep an eye on him, but knew that it would be best to just stay out of her cousin's shit.

There weren't many other couples dancing. Just a couple of old ladies and their men who were more than likely only dancing with their ladies because they were drunk.

Filthy Phil, was a large man. He reminded her of the quarterbacks that she had seen in her high school years.

Despite his intimidating size, he was a kind man, surprisingly polite. He kept on calling her Miss. Madock.

She tried not to stumble his height and her drunkenness making it hard to work.

She was more than happy when Chibs approached the Filthy Phil and her, taking Hannah's hand in his.

Chibs could tell that Hannah was more than a little tipsy right now. At least she was having fun, he thought.

That had been his goal for the night. Make sure Hannah got to relax.

He nodded a thanks to Phil, knowing that the prospect had been the perfect choice to keep an eye on Hannah.

Chibs led her over to a sofa pulling her down into his lap getting her to sit sideways on him. She leaned against him her mind spinning as she tried to adjust to the alcohol in her system.

She laid her head against his shoulder feeling happier than she'd felt in a while. Although at the moment she wasn't quite sure if she was just giddy or drunk. Probably a little bit of both.

"I love you." She said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Love you too Hannah. Ya havin a good time?" He replied

She smiled her brain a little sleepy. The high of being drunk was fading and now she just wanted to lie down. She'd always been a sleepy type of drunk. "Yes. So much fun."

People began to flood the room the music being turned down as a television was flipped on. The New Years Eve count down at New York was on the TV, everyone so excited to watch the ball drop at times square.

The party guests in the club were just as excited, even with the three hour time difference between New York and California.

Hannah and Chibs took a short plastic glass of champagne when it was offered to them by a prospect whom Hannah hadn't met yet.

Hannah quickly came to the decision that she'd had enough alcohol for one night. Her head was swimming.

The countdown started everyone counting along with it. Cheers ran out through out the room as the New Year was brought in.

As the couples kissed and the single people at the party glanced around wishing they had someone to kiss, Chibs placed a soft hand on Hannah's cheek.

She leaned down their lips locking into a deep kiss. The both of them smiling as they pulled away.

This was the best New Year either of them'd had in years.

The year before Hannah had been alone at her dorm. And Chibs had been locked in his room at the clubhouse all alone, trying to drink away his sorrows over Fiona and the fallout of their failing relationship.

It was strange how things could change in just one year, and what a year it had been.

They both just hoped that the New Year would be better than the year before. They could use a good year right now.

* * *

Anthony Jenkins sat in his locked Cadillac across the street from the clubhouse.

The beauty of having a black car with tinted windows was that he was pretty much invisible in the dark.

His grip on the steering wheel was so tight that his hands were as white as a ghost.

He had been tailing Hannah for a few days now. Most of it had been just standard stuff, her going grocery shopping, her going to work, her going to the bank, and her going to a gym that catered in yoga and meditation.

He'd seen her running about town with some other girl, some hot red head. It seemed innocent enough. The girls had gone shopping, gone to a salon to get pedicures. They'd gone out to lunch. Nothing suspicious, just random chick shit.

The biker had been a shock. Jenkins hadn't expected to see Hannah locked into a very passionate embrace with a much older biker.

He'd kept a close eye on the couple. They hadn't been shy about public displays of affection.

It made Jenkins sick. A girl like Hannah with a man like that.

Looking so chummy: walking hand in hand, riding a motorcycle her arms wrapped around the bastard's waist, the couple going to the grocery store together, going to the movies, kissing, holding one another, laughing together.

What in the fuck was a sweet girl like Hannah doing with an old biker? A piece of scum with a smart young woman, it didn't make sense.

Didn't Hannah understand that the world was a dangerous place all on its own? Why add-on more danger? The biker was nothing but trouble.

Jenkins knew it. His Sheryl had proved that to him.

She'd been killed in a random drive by, by a MC in Kansas. It hadn't been a chapter of the Sons. It had been some piece of shit Aryan club.

And they'd gotten away with it. The sons of bitches had killed a sweet innocent girl, and walked.

Jenkins chewed on the side of his cheek drawing blood. He had to stop this.

He couldn't let this girl die, not like Sheryl.

Hannah had to see the world for what it was. He had to make it happen. One way or another, he was bringing this all down.

* * *

Hannah awoke in an unfamiliar bed her head throbbing. She began to hyperventilate as she lifted her head up.

This was all too familiar, just like waking up in Luke Hill's room that night, her head throbbing, so afraid.

She pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat up, her heart beating so fast that it seemed that it could just burst out of her chest cavity. She almost expected it to happen, like in a cartoon.

She could picture a bright red valentines heart popping out of her chest and bouncing across the tiny room and right out the door all by its self.

Chibs opened the door a cup of coffee in his hand, for his more than likely hungover old lady. He had brought her to his room at the clubhouse the night before.

She'd been so out of it that she could barely keep her head up. They had slept peacefully despite the party outside his door.

After midnight the party had gone from a little fun night, to a classic clubhouse party. Crow eaters had arrived and with that the party had really started.

Chibs was just happy that he'd gotten Hannah out of there before shit got too crazy.

He didn't trust strangers around his Hannah. He couldn't take the chance of anything happening to her.

Chibs rushed to Hannah as he realized what was going on. He practically slammed down the coffee cup on his bedside table as he sat down in front of Hannah.

He reached for her, but she pulled away. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut and her knees were pulled against her chest. She was mumbling to herself in between gasps.

It sounded like she was chanting. Though he couldn't make out the words very clearly.

Hannah had been going to a meditation studio after work. The meditation and yoga seemed to soothe her.

It was Buddhist mediation and chanting. The chanting made her feel at peace. She could close her eyes and drift away lost in a sense of comfort that she'd never known before.

"Baby look at me. It's okay. Just look at me." Chibs stated his voice as calm as he could manage to make it.

He wanted to hold her against him, to promise her that it was all going to be okay. He wanted to promise that no one would ever lay a fingertip on her ever again.

Chibs wanted to tell her that he'd kill anyone stupid enough to hurt her. And he wouldn't be lying.

He knew that she needed him to back off for a minute. She was going through some bad shit. Her mind was a mess.

Thanks to that bastard PI showing up, dragging up painful shit.

She was just starting to feel safe again. Chibs had seen her smile and look lighter than she'd looked in at least a month, before Jenkins had shown up.

He reached out when she began to pick at her arms her nails digging into the skin.

He cringed picturing her doing what she'd done to her thighs, all over again.

"Baby, don't do that. No just stop. It's me okay. It's me Chibs...It's Filip. Come on little love, it's goin to be okay." He blurted out taking a hold of her arms and pulling them as far from each other as he could manage.

She opened her eyes ready to claw at her attacker. All she could picture was Luke Hill, coming back from the grave to seek his revenge on her.

She let out a sharp gasp her hands beginning to relax as she finally found a way to snap out of it.

She opened her mouth wanting to say something, anything. She was speechless though as she came to realization of just how badly she'd freaked out.

Hannah collapsed against Chibs' open arms her body shaking.

She burst into tears having no idea of how she could explain what had just happened.

She was a crazy person, she'd lost her damn mind, that was all she could think.

Hannah could hear a little voice in the back of her head taunting her, _Christ, Chibs should just count his loses and lock her up in a mental ward. Get out while he still could. __Find a sane woman, someone better for him._

"It's okay baby. It's all goin to be okay." Chibs soothed her as he held her tightly against him.

He was pretty sure that he might be holding her tightly enough to hurt, her but she didn't pull away. He was unable to make himself loosen his grip. He was frightened and he needed to hold her close. keep her safe.

"I'm sorry...oh god I'm so sorry." She whimpered her breathing beginning to calm.

She spoke shaking her head. "I'm so stupid."

Chibs closed his eyes pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Don't say that. Yer scared love. I'm scared too, but we're goin to get through this shite. I promise."

He cursed himself for not sticking by her side until she woke up. He should have been here.

How could he have been so stupid, he thought. Letting her wake up in a room she hadn't seen before.

It had been a flashback and a panic attack waiting to happen. And he'd stepped out to the kitchen, for a damn cup of coffee that could have waited.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as he continued to hold her.

He spoke up knowing that she needed to hear it. "I love you Hannah. We're goin to be okay. You'll see darlin we're goin to make it all okay."

She nodded against him as she spoke. "I love you too Filip."

Hannah struggled to control her breathing as she prayed to anyone who might be listening.

Please just help them get through this. Please make it okay.

* * *

_damas = ladies (in spanish, it could be senoras, but damas means a lady of high class. I may be wrong though. It's been a long time since I took spanish)_

_Reviews ? Constructive Criticism ?_


	16. A Champion Liar

Hannah took the cup of coffee from Chibs, her hands still shaking. She took a gulp the hot liquid burning her throat. The coffee was far too bitter, but this didn't surprise her. It had probably been made for whatever drunks were still passed out and wandering around the clubhouse.

Chibs and she sat in silence, neither of them knowing quite what to say. It seemed as though there was nothing either of them could say to make things seem better.

This hadn't been Hannah's first panic attack. Chibs had witnessed her having them before. This had been different though.

This panic attack was the most intense one she' d ever had. The last one she'd had that was close to being this bad had been after that morning in Texas, after she'd realized what Luke Hill had taken from her.

She was struggling to regain control of her breathing. It still felt as though her heart was racing.

"This is your room at the clubhouse?" Hannah finally blurted out unable to stand the awkward silence any longer.

"Yeah, Haven't been in it in a while, not since I got my loft. The only times I use it now is when I'm too out of it to drive home, or when we're under lockdown." Chibs answered.

Hannah glanced around the room feeling stupid for not taking in her surroundings when she'd first awoken.

It was obvious that this was a dorm room within the clubhouse. It was quite plain; she guessed that Chibs had taken most of his belongings with him when he'd moved into his loft.

The only thing that remained was a small wooden bed, which must have been meant to be a waterbed. It set very low to the ground and the mattress was too small, so there was about five inches of space on either side of the mattress.

The sheets were a plain gray flannel, and the comforter was a faded black blanket with a few holes. The pillows were flattened to the point where there may as well not even be any pillows.

Above the bed was a large black flag with the samcro reaper _Sons of Anarchy Redwood Original,_. It looked as though it had been homemade by someone..

There was an old dark wooden dresser sitting directly across from the table, it was filled with emergency clothing. (The clothing in it was only fit for being for emergencies; it was Chibs' more worn down jeans and his baggier shirts from back when he'd been a little heavier.)

There was a microwave sitting on top of the dresser and some food on some shelving on the right side of the room. Though Chibs was pretty sure that any of the food left here had gone stale by now. The only beverages that still remained were some bottles of water and a can of coffee beans.

Needless to say the furnishings were sparse. There was a distinct lack of a personal touch to the room. It looked like it could be any random strangers room.

There were only two things that signified that this was Chibs' room. Two small photos in one metal frame. The first photo was a picture of Kerrianne and he that had been taken at the airport the last time he'd visited. The second picture was a more recent one, Hannah at Thanksgiving, sitting in Jax and Tara's backyard.

Hannah took another sip of her coffee tempted to ask for an aspirin. She'd always hated hangovers and usually she refused to drink enough to get to the point where she'd actually have a hangover.

She cringed wondering just how insane things had gotten the night before. She must have gotten pretty wasted, if she didn't remember even being brought by Chibs' to this room.

She spoke as she took another gulp of her coffee. "What time did we go to bed?"

"A little after one am. Ya were pretty out of it. I pretty much had ta carry ya here." Chibs replied.

She nodded her head grateful that her drunken night had been uneventful. She couldn't stand the idea of making a fool out of herself while intoxicated.

She placed her empty coffee cup on the bedside table knowing that they needed to talk about what had happened this morning. She was just unsure of how to approach the subject.

It wasn't like they made _sorry for my mental breakdown _hallmark cards.

"I'm sorry... for this morning. I don't know what happened." She stated deciding that she just needed to take the elephant in the room directly on.

Chibs gave her a half smile attempting to look cheerful, as he spoke. "There ain't nothin to apologize for. Yer goin through a hard time right now. I should've been here when you woke up."

She let out a huff placing her hands in her lap as she replied. "You shouldn't have needed to be here though. That's the thing. You're my boyfriend not my babysitter. This is getting ridiculous. I'm a grown woman. Waking up in a strange room shouldn't cause me to freak."

He reached out placing a hand on hers. "Like I said love, yer goin through a lot right now. I think yer allowed to freak out now and then."

Hannah closed her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath before she spoke. "I just wish I wasn't so weak. You deserve someone stronger. You need someone stronger than me."

"I need you love. Yer all I want and need. Just cause yer havin a hard time doesn't mean yer weak." Chibs stated his voice firm.

"I'm really fucked up though. I mean who wants a girlfriend who has this much baggage?" She pointed out frustrated with her state of mind. She just wanted to be happy for him.

He pulled her over to him embracing her as he spoke. "I don't know if ya noticed but I'm a pretty complicated fella. Ya aren't the only person in the world with baggage. That's the point of a relationship though, to hold on to each other's baggage. I'm willin to do just that, if yer willin to do the same for me."

She nodded her head knowing that she was already trying to do just that. She just hoped that she was doing as good of a job as he seemed to be doing.

Chibs placed a hand on her thigh. He'd been able to get her out of her jeans, and her shoes and socks the night before, despite her drunken dead weight.

Hannah cringed as his hand ran along the scars on her thigh. "How can you stand to touch them?"

"Because I love ya. I hate that ya did this, but it aint goin to stop me from loving you; especially when I know just how strong ya are, trying to move past this." Chibs explained taking her by surprise as he leaned down pressing a kiss to the scars on her thighs.

He pressed another kiss to the marks as he spoke up his voice suddenly very assertive. "Ya can't go back to this love. Never again."

Hannah nodded her head feeling guilty about the fact that she'd attempted to dig into her wrists this morning.

If Chibs hadn't been there then god knows what damage she could have done. She felt small and ashamed and stupid.

She reached out placing a hand on Chibs' cheek as he sat back up. "I know I'm sorry."

He leaned into her hand as he spoke. "I know ya are love. It's goin to be okay. We're gonna figure this out."

Chibs leaned in pressing a kiss to Hannah's lips after a long moment of silence. "Are ya ready to get out of here. We'll go have some breakfast at Pats Diner. Nothing cures a hangover faster than a greasy breakfast."

Hannah rolled her eyes greasy food not sounding too appetizing at the moment. Even if it did come from her favorite place in town. Pats Diner was one of the oldest diners in town.

Still though she wasn't much for grease this early on in her day. She was already contemplating just how many calories she would have to work off from one unhealthy breakfast.

She knew that her boyfriend was always up for cheap bad food. Chibs' dietary preferences were a mess.

Greasy food and Jameson, it was a somewhat nasty combination...but hey he was a man. Most of the men she knew had nightmare eating habits.

It wasn't like hers were much better; she did good most mornings to make it out the door with coffee and a bagel. If she didn't have the time she'd even been known to just take a handful of dry kids cereal.

She got out of bed after finding her black converse beside the bed and her jeans folded and sitting on the dresser. She was surprised that she'd been so out of it the night before that she couldn't even remember him removing the clothing that he had from her body.

Hannah shook her head at the sight of the clubhouse as they made their way towards the entrance to the clubhouse. It was a disaster area.

She was sure she'd never seen a bigger mess. It made most of the college parties she'd witnessed look tame.

There were broken bottles, cigarette butts and ash, and the distinct smell of what might be urine in the air.

She cringed spotting a condom in a beer mug. This was disgusting.

The floor was sticky causing her converse to make a gross squeaking noise as she moved. She didn't even want to begin to try to figure out why the floor was so sticky.

She wasn't surprised to see a few glimpses of nude bottoms and breasts among the crow eaters who'd passed out with a few _lucky _men.

Apparently after midnight the party had become a wild one. Which wasn't a surprise to her given the location.

She was just thankful that Chibs' had gotten her and him to bed before things had gotten too insane.

Hannah frowned as Chibs and she pulled out of the clubhouse parking lot through the gates and onto the street.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted it. The damn Cadillac.

She knew she'd seen it before, that day at the bistro with Madison, and then again parked near the movie theater that Chibs and she had gone to when they'd been babysitting Abel for the night.

It had been two days ago, they'd taken Abel to see some movie about cars that talked (Thomas had been at Gemma's house. Chibs and Hannah had offered to take the older boy to the movies, a special treat for Abel's upcoming birthday).

She had ignored the Cadillac then, sure that she was going insane.

She was mental for worrying about a car that probably wasn't even the same Cadillac she'd seen before. Or at least that was what she'd told herself.

She closed her eyes knowing now that she probably wasn't losing her mind. It couldn't be just a coincidence.

Hannah felt her stomach drop knowing that it could only be one person. That damn PI.

They had to be careful, she reminded herself. Act natural, she repeated in her head. That was what they were supposed to do, act natural.

Just act natural and no one will be the wiser.

* * *

Hannah lay in bed at Chibs' loft, unable to fall back to sleep. She was tired but her busy brain wouldn't relax long enough to allow her sleep.

It was four am and she'd have to get up early tomorrow, or actually this morning. It was her first day at Mabel's Salon.

In reality her first day had been last week, but Chibs had talked her into staying home. He'd been watching her like a hawk since her anxiety attack at the clubhouse.

Hannah was just grateful that Madison had been willing to cover for her.

Mabel was a huge germaphobe, so all Madison had to do was say that Hannah had come down with something that looked like the flu, and Hannah had been off the hook.

Hannah was sure that Chibs had fallen asleep a long time ago, so she was shocked when he spoke. "Are ya sure yer ready to work today?"

She turned to face him changing their position from spooning to just facing one another. She spoke up peering at him through the dark room. "I can't hide forever Chibs."

She paused letting out a huff as she reached out turning on the lamp giving the room a dull glow.

She laid back down as she spoke her voice a little bitter. "Besides what will our _friend _in the Cadillac think if I suddenly become a hermit."

Chibs let out a sigh at the mention of Jenkins. It unnerved him that they were being watched.

He'd almost lost his mind when Hannah had pointed the Cadillac out. He had been tempted to walk right over to that black Cadillac and confront Anthony Jenkins.

Chibs knew though that him going head to head with the man wouldn't do anyone any favors.

They just had to act normal, pretend that nobody had a care in the world. They had to make Jenkins believe that there was nothing going on in their world. Chibs knew keeping a cool head wasn't just for Hannah and his sake, but for Tig and Juice's sake too. They had helped Chibs in Texas and Chibs knew he owed so much to them.

They had to be boring enough to make Jenkins believe that there was nothing suspicious about any of them. Confronting the man was far from boring, so for the time being Chibs knew he had to keep his anger in check.

Hannah's panic attack and Jenkins presence had been the driving force behind Chibs keeping a close watch on Hannah over the past week.

He knew that his overprotective watch on her was driving her crazy. He couldn't suffocate her, he reminded himself.

Holding her too tightly would drive her away from him, and he knew it. It was just that he didn't want anything to happen to her.

The Jenkins guy watching her gave Chibs a sense of dread. Chibs didn't like the idea of Hannah being tracked.

Chibs would much rather be the one who Jenkins was watching. He'd take all the heat from Hannah if he could.

"I just want ya safe." He pointed out unable to express just how much he didn't want her out of his sight.

Hannah pressed a kiss to Chibs' lips her past disgust over morning breath a thing of the past by now.

"I know." She stated pressing a kiss to his chin before moving down to his neck lingering at his pulse point.

Chibs let out a soft sigh as she moved down his body her lips feeling heavenly against his skin.

He spoke reluctant to put a stop to what she was doing as her lips reached his belly right above the waistband to his boxers. "I know what yer doing."

"Well I'd hope so. A man your age." She replied trying to keep things light and avoid the one thing she didn't want to talk about.

He let out a tired chuckle trying to stop the more hormonal part of his brain from just letting her do this to him. He did want it. He was sure that he wanted it more than he could remember ever wanting anything.

He knew though that they needed to talk about Jenkins and what do if and when he questioned her."Yer tryin to avoid talkin about this."

Hannah moved back up his body, pushing him over on to his back. She moved over him straddling his hips as she looked down at him. She moved her hips lightly trying to be as seductive as possible.

She spoke trying to sound as innocent as she possibly could as she grinded her body against his. "Avoid what?"

He groaned the sight and feel of her above him driving his body into a frenzy. He closed his eyes picturing the both of them nude sweating and moaning. Her riding him like there was no tomorrow.

He had figured out pretty quickly that he loved it when she was on top. There was something that was mindblowingly erotic about it ; the way her hips moved over him the soft little pants that would slide out of her mouth, the way her nails would dig into his skin as the sensations became too much. It was perfect.

He took a deep breath pushing the images and thoughts back as he spoke up trying to be the sensible one. "We got to talk about this love."

She rolled her eyes as she reluctantly moved off of him, allowing her leg to remain over him as she lay beside him. "Fine party pooper."

He chuckled wanting to tell her that he hated ruining the _party _just as much as her. But they had to have this talk.

Yes they'd had it before, but they needed to keep on talking about it. They had to be believable. They didn't need Jenkins tying anyone in Charming to Luke Hill or even to Texas.

"If Jenkins talks to ya what do you say?" He asked knowing that she already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it straight from her lips.

Going over this again would soothe his nerves.

"Nothing. I don't know a thing about Luke Hill. I'm just a nice normal girl." She replied rolling her eyes uncomfortable with discussing this.

She hated having to talk about this once again. She had grown up lying for her family. She was a professional liar by now.

What was the point of quizzing her about scenarios that she already knew how to handle?

Thinking about it just made her feel nervous. She hated knowing that the day would come where Jenkins may question her again.

She knew it would happen sooner than later. If Jenkins was in fact that owner of that black Cadillac that had been tracking them. He would approach one of them soon.

He nodded his head as he asked her the same question he'd asked a dozen times by now. "And if he wants to know anything bout the club and yer family?"

She let out a sigh as she replied. "We're just a normal boring family and you're all just a bunch of dull mechanics that love motorcycles and enjoy having a club where you can be strapping manly men together."

He chuckled at her manly men comment as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Yer a brat."

"I know, but I'm your brat." She pointed out pressing a kiss to his lips.

She moved back over him moving her lips down to his adams apple as she spoke up. "Now can we stop please? I'm a champion liar sweetheart. He isn't a match for me, trust me."

He huffed knowing that she was right. She knew what she was doing. This wasn't her first time dealing with an authority figure. She knew how to protect her family and samcro.

She pressed her lips to his neck giving the skin there a playful bite as she spoke up. "Can we get back to what we were doing or do you want to ask me another question?"

He let out a moan as she trailed a hand down his body placing it over the bulge in his boxers.

He knew he'd be a fool to stop her again.

* * *

Hannah took a sip of her cappuccino, or at least what passed for a cappuccino at the bistro she'd gone to on her lunch break.

It was times like this that she really missed Starbucks.

Her first day at work had been busy and tense thanks to Jillian.

Jillian had already taken a place on Hannah's most hated person list. Or she would if Hannah actually made a list.

Jillian made Hannah think of a stepford wife, tall too thin, draped it pastels and pearls, blonde hair not a strand of it out of place.

Jillian was the type of woman who would have picked on Hannah in middle school.

Hannah could see it in the woman's eyes; Jillian thought that Hannah was white trash and not just white trash, biker slut white trash.

It was almost enough to make Hannah second-guess her need for a bigger income

The day had been hell and it wasn't even over yet. It was like the first day of school all over again. God knows she'd had more than a few first days of school in her childhood.

Hannah felt like she might as well be carrying a backpack and have on one of her childhood second-hand outfits on.

When she'd first come in this morning and had been introduced to everyone she'd almost expected Mabel to blurt out _tell the class about yourself honey._

Hannah closed her eyes wanting a cigarette, but smoking was apparently a big no-no at this bistro, even on the patio where she was seated.

She let out a gasp as she heard a familiar voice. "Miss Morrow."

She opened her eyes feeling her stomach drop as she stared at the last man she wanted to see. Anthony Jenkins, _well shit. _

He was standing there by the table a cheerful smile on his face and a cup of coffee in hand.

Hannah put on her best fake smile as she spoke trying to sound as sweet as possible even though she felt far from sweet at the moment. "Mr. Jenkins."

He took a seat across from her without asking as he placed something most unexpected down in front of her.

She frowned down at the blueberry scone sitting in front of her. Jenkins spoke a friendly smile on his face. "Thought you could use something sweet."

She swallowed the lump in her throat going from annoyed to just confused. What kind of game was he running here?

"I didn't poison it I swear." He stated noticing the frown on her face, his voice surprisingly playful.

Hannah took a deep breath as she looked up from the pastry. _What the hell was he doing?_ _No way in hell she was eating it._

She spoke up tying to sound calm and collected. "So what do you think of our little town here?"

Just be friendly she reminded herself, friendly and boring.

"What can I say it's charming...just like it's people, but I guess that's how it got its name." Jenkins stated taking a sip from his own cup of coffee.

She bit the inside of her cheek, _what the hell was he trying to pull?_ He was being way too friendly.

The scone, his smile, and the way he was looking at her. He may as be trying to get a date with her. She scoffed at the idea.

"I have to admit Hannah. I find you to be a fascinating woman." Jenkins said a smug smile on his face.

Hannah felt her stomach knot up at the statement. She cleared her throat as she spoke up trying to sound relaxed. "I'm not that fascinating."

Jenkins smiled as he took another sip from his coffee cup. "Sure you are. I looked into some things. You're a bright young woman, well educated. Gorgeous. You had the world on a silver platter in Texas. I have to admit it puzzles me."

He paused for a moment not even giving her the chance to respond. "You came back here. To this little redneck nowhere town. It doesn't make sense a woman like you here."

"Well you know what they say, there's no place like home." She answered trying to resist the urge to throw her drink in his face over the fact that he'd referred to her hometown as redneck.

Her gave her a cool smile as he spoke. "You have an interesting group of friends here in your home. I was surprised to see the group of people you associate with. It doesn't fit...you and them."

She glared at him her temper threatening to make itself known.

She took a deep breath soothing the monster in her as Jenkins spoke again. "I've heard some crazy stories about your friends."

"Rumors... you know how people can be." She said her voice staying calm. She was doing her best to keep stone faced though she could feel a panic attack swirling in her gut.

"Makes me wonder if they're just rumors. I've heard a few tales about samcro." Jenkins said studying her face.

Hannah tried to keep looking calm, calm and bored would do. Just act like there's nothing to see or hear, she reminded herself.

"There's really no story. The sons are just a club of motorcycle enthusiasts. A few mechanics that like to get together and ride. It's all really a little silly... I think they just like having a boys club." She said the lie sliding right out her mouth.

She'd told the lie more than a few times. She was almost starting to believe that it was truth. She was a champion liar.

She took a sip from her cappuccino as she spoke again. "They like to do community service, fundraisers, rides for charity. It's all about the community. My family and Samcro love Charming. They probably love this town more than anything."

Jenkins turned his head to the side an eyebrow raised as she told her story. He obviously wasn't buying it.

"And your boyfriend? Mr. Telford. It's an odd match." Jenkins stated hoping that the mention of Filip Telford would cause a crack in her facade.

Jenkins spoke again elaborating on his statement. "He's what twenty or more years your senior? An immigrant from Ireland...He's a Samcro member and a mechanic with a criminal record. Not to mention he's divorced with a teenage daughter. What do you two talk about?"

Hannah kept her face emotionless as she tried to find her happy place. This wasn't good. This was bad.

She took a sip from her drink the heat hurting her throat. "Age is just a number. His divorce is a thing of the past and his daughter is his business...no one else's. And he's not an immigrant any longer. He became a naturalized years ago."

Jenkins smirked as he watched her take another sip not even coming close to cracking. She was a strong woman, had to admire that.

It made him a little sick, seeing her talk about Telford so calmly. Seeing her stand by her man.

Anthony Jenkins took another business card out of his jacket pocket placing it down beside her untouched scone. "Well then I guess that's all for now. I'll be seeing you around Hannah."

She glared down at the card as he walked away. How could the sound of her name make her feel so sick ?

She watched Jenkins walk away no car in sight. She frowned wondering where in the hell he parked. Did he know that she knew about the Cadillac?

She picked up her uneaten scone and her empty paper coffee cup as she threw them into the trash can.

She needed to talk to Chibs fast.

* * *

Chibs ran his hand through his hair as he stood against the side of the wall at TM Auto Repair. The car he was fixing forgotten for the moment.

He closed his eyes as he listened to Hannah recall her disturbing conversation with Anthony Jenkins. This wasn't good.

The guy sounded like a real creep, the way he was pretty much flirting with Hannah. It was like Jenkins wanted to play with his food before he ate it.

Chibs spoke his voice low as he talked into his personal cell phone. He always had burner phones on him for business. The personal phone was just that for his loved ones. "Did he say anything else love?"

"No like I said he split after that. How does he know about your ex wife... and Kerrianne? I mean , what else can he know about your past Chibs?" She asked.

He let out a sigh knowing that she was fighting back an anxiety attack.

He was tempted to drop everything and go to her. He knew he couldn't though. Not if that Jenkins bastard was still watching her.

"My divorce is a public record love. My lawyer was in Charming, there were papers filed here along with the custody papers with Kerrianne's name on them."

Chibs hated that Jenkins had obviously dug into his past. He just hoped that the bastard didn't dig any father.

Chibs took a deep breath reminding himself that he could handle this bastard digging into him, as long as Jenkins avoided bringing Hannah into it.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd wanted to knock someone head off so badly.

"Ya did good love. I'm proud of ya. Ya handled the bastard beautifully." Chibs stated not hiding the affection in his voice.

Hannah had handled it well. He just wished that she hadn't had to.

"I love you." Hannah stated her voice calming as she took deep breaths.

Chibs let out a sigh hating that he couldn't be there. "I love you too. Just stay strong love. Don't let the son of a bitch get to ya."

Chibs was reluctant to hang up his phone. Having to stay away from her for the moment was driving him crazy.

He looked to the office tempted to send Gemma in his place. He knew better than to do it though.

Gemma would make things much more intense than they needed to be. She loved her niece and wouldn't stand for some wannabe Sherlock causing shit.

Chibs smirked to himself picturing Gemma putting Jenkins in his place. It was a good picture.

He shoved his cell phone in the pocket of his jeans as he set off to find the one man he knew could make the playing field even.

It was time to let Juice look into Anthony Jenkins past.

If Anthony Jenkins wanted to look into people and their lives, then two could play at this game.

* * *

_Reviews ? Constructive Criticism ? _

_Thanks so much for the reviews so far. I like to know how I'm doing._


	17. Stand By Your Man

Madison inhaled her almost burnt out cigarette the nicotine kicking in and giving her brain a little pick me up.

She cherished her smoke breaks even though she knew that she was ruining her lungs. She could almost hear her mother's voice in her head _you aren't going to look so cute when you're sixty and suffering from emphysema._

Madison glanced over at the woman sitting beside her. Hannah looked exhausted. She watched Hannah as the woman let out a yawn as she pressed her cigarette butt to a new cigarette allowing her to chain-smoke.

Madison had come to think of Hannah as a good friend. Though it seemed that Hannah was someone who seemed to have a sense of perpetual sadness her.

The only times Madison had seen the woman smile was when she was with Chibs and when she was with her nephews. The only things that seemed to brighten Hannah's mood was her boyfriend and her family.

It was obvious that Hannah was hiding something major. And though Madison wanted to know Hannah's secret, she chose not to press the issue.

God knows everyone had things in their lives they would rather forget.

Still it made her sad to see Hannah always looking as though she was carrying to world on her shoulders. Hannah had been such a good friend to her making her feel welcome in the world, explaining the way things were to her.

Hannah seemed like she was such a strong woman to Madison. She just seemed like she was so at ease with her life. It was odd seeing someone that she'd assumed was so comfortable in their world look so distressed.

Madison spoke as Hannah wiped her tired eyes her silver eyeliner smudging. "You okay?"

"Yeah...just tired." Hannah stated knowing that it wasn't a complete lie. She was exhausted.

Madison reached into her designer knockoff white purse and fished out an eyeliner pen. She got Hannah to turn her head as she tried to salvage the woman's makeup. "You just seem so down... You always seem down."

Hannah chuckled her smile a little sullen. She spoke her voice a little sarcastic. "Guess I'm reliving my goth years."

"You had goth years?" Madison asked giggling at the comment. She couldn't picture Hannah in black lipstick.

"Not really. I was actually pretty preppy in high school. I guess I rebelled by wearing cardigans." Hannah explained knowing that she wasn't ever all that preppy to be honest she'd never really had a definitive style or social clique.

In high school she'd never really fit in anywhere. She'd always just been D. None of the Above.

Hannah spoke as Madison pulled out a tube of crimson lipstick patting it against Hannah's lips. "It's just been a hard year."

"Is it work? I mean I know Jillian can be a real snob...but you can't let her get to you...She's just jealous that we have amazing cool guys in our life and she's stuck with an accountant." Madison explained as she pulled her hands and her makeup away finally deciding that Hannah looked a little more acceptable.

Hannah shook her head sighing. "No work is...okay. I'm happy for the job really. I can take whatever Jillian throws at me. She's no different from any other girl who picked on me when I was a kid."

Madison nodded her head knowing that she wouldn't be that cool about someone giving her trouble. She had always had a temper. "Are you sure? I mean I know the jobs kind of...below you. I mean you have an education. You could probably get a better job with your background even if you didn't finish grad school."

"There's no such thing as a job that's below someone...It's fine really. I mean it's not my dream job...but maybe my dreams are changing. It's just part of growing up." Hannah said knowing that no the salon wasn't what she'd ever pictured herself doing, but maybe that was life.

You never knew where life could land you. It was all about having different experiences and maturing as a person. All of life's experiences weren't pleasant but that was just part of growing.

Hannah had been entertaining the thought of picking up painting again. If she couldn't show the art at a museum then maybe she could make some art. It had been a long time since she had done anything artistic. She had taken several art courses in high school in college and had always enjoyed it.

Maybe it would soothe her to pick up a paintbrush and a pencil again. A little art therapy.

"You know that you can tell me anything right? I mean you can trust me." Madison reassured hoping that Hannah would feel secure enough to let some steam off.

Hannah closed her eyes as she took a drag off her cigarette. "I'm just tired of being so sad all the time. It's just...life is so short you know. And it seems that most of the time I'm just so... despondent. I just wish I didn't feel so bad. I mean I have my happy moments but it just seems like lately the sadness outnumbers the joy."

She paused taking another drag as she spoke again. "Either I'm sad or I'm angry. So angry that it scares me. Sometimes I just want to hit someone... you know? Make someone feel as bad as I do."

Madison tilted her head to the side knowing that she herself had her own issues with rage in the past. She'd spent most of her teenage years in a constant state of wrath at everyone and everything.

"What happened to you?" Madison dared to ask already knowing that she probably wouldn't get a truthful answer.

Hannah shook her head knowing that she couldn't tell the truth. She didn't need to bring in another person into this. Someone else to take the fall if what had been done to Luke Hill all fell apart.

"Bad shit."Hannah remarked leaving it at that.

Madison put her cigarette out as she spoke. "How are things with Chibs? You two seem pretty happy."

Hannah let out a sleepy sigh nodding her head. "He's great. I mean he's perfect, sweet, gentle, he cares so much. I love him. I just feel guilty that I can't be...I don't know less of a disaster. He deserves so much more. I know it's idiotic...feeling this way. I mean he would've fucked off already if he felt like I wasn't right for him."

"I think if you were happy all the time then you wouldn't be a real person. Loving someone is taking both the good with the bad." Madison stated making an attempt to reassure her.

Hannah nodded her head hoping that Madison was right. It was natural to feel sad... especially given what she had been through.

It would have been silly to expect to feel completely normal again after Luke Hill's death.

She had to face up to the reality that the incident with Luke had changed her, and not for the better.

The best thing she could do was know that despite the sadness she felt at times, that it didn't mean she would be sad forever. There had to be a chance of happiness in her future. There was always hope.

Hannah opened her mouth to speak again as the door to the salon opened and her least favorite person stuck her head out.

Jillian rolled her eyes at the women as she spoke. "Smoke break is over."

Madison mock saluted Jillian causing the woman to let out a huff.

Jillian scoffed as she spoke. "Oh and Hannah make sure you clean my work space more thoroughly next time. It looks like you didn't even bother."

Madison opened her mouth ready to defend her friend but Hannah smacked her arm knowing that she just needed to suck it up and be the bigger person. "Sure thing."

The women put their cigarettes out reluctantly getting up.

Hannah took a deep breath as Madison mumbled under her breath, the only words Hannah could catch were _Jillian, bitch, and stick up ass._

Hannah took a deep breath as they walked back into the salon. She really needed this job. She couldn't go into defensive bitch mode.

Just kill her with kindness.

* * *

Chibs stared down under the hood of an old mustang that had been brought it. The reason it had been brought in was because of the breaks sticking, but it had become clear that there was much more wrong with the vehicle.

Looking at it was giving him a massive headache.

He looked up his headache only intensifying when Chucky suddenly appeared beside him and spoke. "There's a guy here to see you."

"Why me? Anyone can wait on him." Chibs replied wanting to avoid having to deal with a pompous customer who thought that they knew more about being a mechanic than him.

His headache couldn't take much more.

"He isn't a customer. He looks pretty official. No badge or anything like that. He just looks like the type." Chucky explained, the man waiting out front unnerving him.

Chibs let out a shaky sigh having a feeling that he knew just who this guy was.

Chibs abandoned the mustang knowing that he was trading one headache for another.

He walked out front to face the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

Jenkins was younger than Chibs had pictured, and more rugged looking. He had honestly expected some clean cut pretty boy wannabe cop.

Jenkins nodded to Chibs making his distaste clear for the biker as he spoke. "Mr. Telford can we talk somewhere private?"

Chibs frowned wanting to tell him no, but he knew that he had to play it cool. Keep up an innocent persona.

He led Jenkins to a bench out near the clubhouse as the two men sat down on opposite sides of the table.

Jenkins was the first to speak pulling out a business card and placing it in front of Chibs. "I assume your girlfriend has already told you about why I'm here in Charming?"

"Some missin college kid. Went to school with my girlfriend." Chibs replied trying to feign naivety about the full situation.

Jenkins smiled his face looking more predatory than polite. "Right. And I don't suppose you would know anything about that?"

Chibs shrugged his shoulders as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of his work shirt. He lit up as he spoke. "Why would I? Never met the kid."

"Your girlfriend has though right? Miss Morrow? There were some pretty disturbing videos of Miss. Morrow and Luke Hill on Mr. Hill's laptop. He went missing only a month after your girlfriend left town." Jenkins stated smirking at the flash of anger on Chibs' face.

Chibs took a deep breath hating that the video was being mentioned. He hated that this bastard had seen that video of Hannah. The thought of anyone seeing it made him want to vomit.

Knowing that someone like Jenkins had seen it and was talking about it without even looking apologetic, made him want to slam Jenkins's head into the picnic table.

He spoke doing his best to keep his wrath in check. "Hannah is tryin to move past that. It was very painful moment in her life. She's doing er best to move on with er life."

Jenkins said nothing as he pulled a cheap pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of his dark coat.

He took a hold of Chibs' cheap lighter and lit his own cigarette before he spoke. "You don't seem like the type of man that would stand by knowing that someone laid a hand on Hannah?"

Chibs kept his face emotionless trying to fight back the anger he felt when Jenkins said Hannah's name.

He didn't like the prick referring to Hannah in such a personal way, like he and her were old friends.

Jenkins spoke again seeing that Chibs wasn't going to respond how he wanted him to. "I don't understand it."

"Don't understand what?" Chibs asked as he took a drag off his cigarette. He'd allowed it to burn down so low that it burned his fingers to keep a hold of the cancer stick when he inhaled.

"Hannah and you. She's quite the woman." Jenkins stated a smirk on his face.

Chibs made a fist wanting to knock the smirk right off the bastards face. He spoke doing his best to keep his voice level. "Guess I'm just lucky like that."

"Guess so. I mean luck is the only reasoning I can see behind it. I mean...you and her. I've done my research, A con who barely finished his schooling. You entered the British Armed Forces in your twenties and only lasted five months before you were court martialed. It seems like an unlikely pair you and her." Jenkins stated smirking as he noticed the discomfort on Chibs' face when he mentioned what he knew about his past.

"She's a tough one. She won't even make a peep about you or your little club here. Seems likes she's the type that stands by her man." Jenkins stated pausing for a moment as he put his cigarette out in an old ashtray on the picnic table.

He spoke again really wanting to dig into the man. "It's a shame. A wonderful woman like that... picking you. A piece of garbage with a sweet little thing like that. God knows how many worthy men would kill to be in your place. Not to mention those scars on your face. Just what does she see when she looks at them."

Chibs stood up wanting to smash the Pis face in. Jenkins had already stood up and was walking away from the table though. It took everything in Chibs to stand back and keep a cool head.

Jenkins smirked as he turned and nodded towards the business card that was still sitting by the ashtray. "We'll be in touch."

Chibs took a few deep breaths fighting back his urge to take his rage out on the bastard.

He closed his eyes picturing just how much he'd love to bash the prick's head in.

Chibs put out his cigarette in the ashtray as he picked up the business card. He crumpled it up throwing it across the yard as though destroying the business card would destroy Jenkins.

_Well shit, _He needed a drink.

* * *

Chibs sat in the clubhouse staring down at his glass of Jameson. The fury he felt was still smoldering in him.

It wasn't just the mention of his scars. He'd had enough people point them out and use their presence to try to make him feel badly about himself. He was accustomed to peoples cruelty.

What had really set him off was hearing Jenkins talk about Hannah that way, calling her_ a sweet little thing. _Saying that he wasn't good enough for someone like Hannah. It had hurt more than Chibs wanted to admit.

He hadn't taken a drink yet, he was just sitting here at the bar staring down at his full glass like a crazy person.

A few years ago it would have been so easy for him to drink away his troubles. A few years ago he would've drank the entire bottle.

It was strange how things changed.

He let out a huff as he heard a feminine voice beside him. This was the last thing he needed some gash bothering him when all he wanted was to beat Anthony Jenkins to a bloody pulp.

"Chibs long time no see. Didn't expect to run into you this early in the day." The woman stated leaning in far to close to him.

He turned to connect his eyes with the woman's as he struggled to remember her name. It was Montana, or Missouri or Georgia, or some kind of state name...or hell maybe it was a city name like Dallas or something. It probably wasn't her real name anyhow.

She was a little older than most of girls who hung around, she was well past thirty, which was old in croweater years.

She wore blonde extensions in her hair because her real hair had been bleached to the point that it had the consistency of straw. Her eye makeup was a little overwhelming when it was paired with a bright pink lipstick.

She wore a red sequined halter-top and a pair of cut off short shorts, it looked a little ridiculous with the platform wedged shoes she was wearing. She looked like she was going clubbing instead of hanging around a bar in the middle of the afternoon.

She let out a huff her blue eyes narrowing when she realized that Chibs didn't remember her. "It's me silly...Savannah. Don't tell me it's been so long that you've forgotten me?"

Chibs let out a sigh remembering her somewhere in the back of his more intoxicated memories.

Savannah was at one point his favorite girl of choice when he needed to get off. That was until about three years ago before she'd gone off to some other charter with a nomad.

It had never really been anything serious. She'd just been a croweater. She was just a quick screw when he was drunk and feeling lonely.

Back then his heart had still belonged to Fiona. And when he was feeling particularly heartbroken he'd turn to whatever girl was the closest to him. It just turned out that Savannah was usually close by.

It had always been a little more serious for Savannah though. Yes she knew that around here she was up for grabs by whoever wanted her.

Her goal had always been to become an old lady though. And not just anyone's old lady, Chibs' old lady.

Yes she knew that back then he had some wife somewhere in Ireland and a kid too. He seemed stuck on his wife, which had been Savannah's main reason for leaving.

She had friends around here though, girls that she kept in touch with. A few months ago a phone call with one of these friends had reveled that Chibs was a single man at last.

That had been all the inspiration Savannah had needed to come on back to Charming. Him not remembering her was a bit of a stab to the ego, but she could work it out.

"Why so gloomy sugar?" She asked leaning in a little closer hoping that he could smell her perfume. It was a Chanel number five knock off, smelled just like the real thing, or so she thought.

He didn't respond to her feeling more than a little irritated with her buzzing around him when all he wanted was alone time to sort his thoughts out.

Years ago it would have been so easy to let her take care of him, to fuck away any of his problems. To use her to feel good for a little while.

She smiled not letting his silence deter her. "Why don't we go back to your room? I give a killer massage."

He took a swig from his drink before slamming the glass back down onto the bar.

She smiled as he stood up. Finally she was going to get the man she'd pined for, for so damn long.

She let out an exasperated gasp dumbfounded as he turned away from her and walked away.

He ignored her as he made his way back to the garage for his bike keys and his helmet.

There was only one woman in the world he wanted to see right now.

* * *

Jillian let out a huff as the motorcycle pulled up in front of the salon. _Great, just great. _

What was it with Mabel and hiring biker sluts? All they did was bring the trash on in.

It was like the crazy old broad had a soft spot for whores.

Sometimes Jillian swore she was the only one with any class around here.

Hannah looked up from the soccer mom's hair that she was conditioning as Chibs walked through the entrance of the salon.

She could see that he was on edge. Agitation was practically radiating off of him.

Hannah was grateful that Madison walked up to her and took over the job she was doing.

Thank god it had been a slow afternoon.

She dried her hands off before she went over to Chibs placing her hands on his arms not surprised that they were stiff even with her touch.

She opened her mouth to ask him what was going on but didn't have time to say anything as he embraced her.

He held on to her his grip so tight that it was almost painful.

"What's wrong? You're freaking me out a little." She stated keeping her voice low from any prying ears.

She placed a hand on his cheek as he struggled to regain control of his breathing. He'd been on edge since his conversation with Jenkins.

"I need ya." He stated unsure of what else he could say. He couldn't even begin to describe the emotions that were swirling in his gut, insecurity fear and anger.

All he knew was that he needed her. He needed to remind himself that she was here with him and that everything was going to work out.

Hannah sighed wanting nothing more than to go with him and help him work through this. She still had a few hours left of work though.

Mabel left her back office raising an eyebrow at the man holding on to her newest employee like she was a lifesaver.

Mabel may be old but she wasn't a fool. She knew that the man was with samcro his kutte made it obvious, but that didn't mean that she was going to turn a blind eye to the fact that the man was obviously going through something he couldn't handle by himself at the moment.

She knew that there was something going on with Hannah. The new girl was a strange one. She'd always had a soft spot for little broken birds.

Mabel felt a twinge of sympathy for the couple as she nodded towards Hannah and Chibs "Go on home honey. We don't have anymore clients today."

Hannah nodded her head as Chibs reluctantly let go of her. She nodded a thanks to Mabel as she went to the back room and collected her purse and her jacket.

Hannah couldn't help but to smirk as she spotted the look on Jillian's face. The woman looked pissed. Her face was so red that it looked comical against her coral pink blouse.

It was the little things that could make you happy.

* * *

Hannah wasn't surprised that Chibs locked his lips on hers as soon as they walked through the front door to his loft.

She already knew where this was going. He needed to feel good and he wasn't going to be gentle.

She felt a twinge of anxiety in the pit of her stomach as she realized this. Her past sexual encounters had never been rough. They'd been quick but never rough.

Chibs pulled away feeling just how rigid she'd gone in his arms. He wanted this but he wasn't going to take it if she was uncomfortable. "I just I need ya. I need ya to make me feel good. I aint goin to do a thing if yer not comfortable with it though."

She reached up placing a hand on his cheek as she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. She pulled away taking a deep breath as she spoke. "I'm okay."

"If ya change yer mind just say the word and I'll stop." He stated wanting to make sure that she was completely comfortable with this. He refused to put his needs above her security.

Chibs just wanted to forget Jenkins' words for a moment. Just let himself get lost in pleasure with the woman he loved.

He took her hand in his leading her back to the bedroom wanting to make her as comfortable as possible.

Just because he was going to be a little rougher with her than usual didn't mean that he was going to take her just anywhere.

His lips found hers again the kisses demanding and a little sloppy. His hands roamed her body making quick work of removing her jacket, her top and her bra.

She kicked her shoes and socks off as his mouth left hers focusing instead on her neck. He bit down a little harder than he'd usually allow himself to as he sucked at the skin on her neck knowing that he was going to leave a few marks.

He moved down to her breasts not kissing and gently sucking like usually did, his mouth was needy against her skin as he bit and sucked at her breasts.

She felt a thrill run through her as he undid her jeans pulling them down her legs along with her cotton panties before tossing them across the room.

He stared down at her for a moment his eyes half lidded as his breathing becoming more rapid, wanting to remember the sight of her laying exposed to him.

Her lips swollen from his kisses. Her breathing quickening as she looked up at him with a clear look of lust in her eyes. Her chest rising and falling her skin flushed.

He felt a sense of pride knowing that he was the only one in the world who she would allow to her like this.

He knew it was cocky and probably a little silly being so proud that he was the only one who got to see her nude. It made his ego swell though, knowing that she wanted him and only him.

She felt her own sense of pride knowing that he was looking at her like this, such a clear look of want on his face. That she was the only woman he looked at like this.

His eyes scanned her body as though he was trying to memorize every little freckle on her skin.

She let out an irritated sigh realizing that once again she was naked and he was fully clothed.

She reached for him pushing his kutte and his work shirt off his body, pulling his undershirt over his head.

He tossed it all on the floor beside her clothing before he moved over her. His lips locked back over hers.

He reached down in between them his fingers sliding easily between her folds. She let out a gasp as he began to move his fingers all too lightly. A mixture of pleasure and frustration rocked through her body as he worked his fingers against her never quite moving them quickly enough for her.

He held a hand against her hip stopping her from rocking against his hand. She let out a frustrated whimper not liking that he was pinning her down to the bed stopping her from intensifying her pleasure.

He moved his fingers away all too soon from her as he took her by surprise getting her to turn over on her stomach.

He pulled her to the edge of the foot of the bed positioning her hips upwards exposing herself completely to him.

Chibs spoke as he heard her take a deep breath. "Yer gonna like this love. Just trust me."

Hannah nodded her head knowing that she trusted him with her life. And she would be lying if she tried to say that being positioned like this so exposed to him excited her.

She felt her cheeks flush her need for him only growing. She was surprised that not being able to see just what he was doing excited her so much.

She let out a whimper as he leaned down running his tongue along her entrance hardening even more as he realized just how ready she was for him.

He unfastened his pants stepping out of his jeans and boxers before he took a hold of her hips.

She held her breath almost afraid that he was going to enter the one place she wasn't sure she was comfortable with him entering. She let out a sigh of relief as he positioned himself against her in the same place as always.

He pushed into her groaning, as her walls closed around him like a vice. He didn't give her time to adjust to him like he usually did before he began to move.

She gasped as his hips slammed against her his hands moving down to her breasts massaging them as he moved against her. The position they were in made this all so much more amazing. It was almost too intense for her to handle. Her thoughts began to lose sensibility as she allowed herself to get lost in the gratification only he could give her.

He let out a low growl allowing himself to get lost in the way she felt around him. She was so hot and tight around him. It was as though every time he thrusted into her, her body seemed to grip on to him more and more.

He moved his hands back to her hips as he began to move even faster, he knew he was close. His need for her combined with just how good she felt was pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

He would usually feel embarrassed knowing that he was going to cum before her, but just the thought of her giving herself over to him, trusting him to use her body for his pleasure was all the reassurance he needed.

He hit his high spilling into her with one final deep thurst a moan escaping the back of his throat.

He collapsed on her his body damp with sweat. He held on to her as he came down from his high.

She let out a gasp as he pulled out of her body. He lay down beside her on his side of the bed as she scooted up the bed and turned to face him.

He didn't say a word as he slid his fingers in her knowing that he wanted to at least give her some form of pleasure.

She placed an arm around him wanting him to hold her as he pleased her. He used his free hand pulling her close to him as he continued to take care of her.

Her lips pressed to his as he ran his finger across her clit. He continued to pay close attention to it as her body tensed more and more.

She let out a cry against his lips as she hit her climax rocking against him as she tried to ride out her high.

He pulled his fingers away from her as he pulled her even closer to him.

They laid in silence their eyes both growing heavy their bodies completely spent.

Hannah spoke knowing that she needed to know just what set him off. "What's going on sweetheart? What happened that got you this riled up?"

"Let's just sleep for a bit. I'll tell ya when we wake." He stated wanting to bask in the afterglow a little longer before reality had to set in.

She nodded her head knowing that her curiosity would have to wait it out a little longer.

She pressed a hand to his cheek as his eyes closed his body relaxing completely against her. All thoughts of Jenkins and what he'd said to him far from his mind for the moment.

* * *

_Constructive Criticism ? Reviews ?_


	18. Safety and Preparation

Hannah felt an overwhelming sense of rage as she let what Chibs had told her sink in. She wanted to kill this Jenkins bastard. She wanted to make Anthony Jenkins regret ever thinking about talking about Chibs that way.

Chibs reached out across the bed to touch her side. He could see the anger practically vibrating off of her. He knew just how protective she was over him. She had always been that way since she was a kid.

She'd go bezerk on just about anyone dumb enough to say something negative about him. She had lost a few friends in her teen years over just that. Defending him. She was always so defensive when it came to him.

She knew that he would do the same for her. He had always taken care of her. She wanted to do the same for him.

Hannah didn't like people judging Chibs when they didn't know a damn thing about him.

She hated it when people judged Chibs by his appearance and his ties to samcro. They didn't see the other side to him, the side that was kind, the side that loved his child, the side that was so gentle, the side of him that she loved.

It angered her that people didn't see these sides of him. She knew that he kept that side of his personality closely guarded.

He liked people to be intimidated by him. If people were intimidated by him then they didn't fuck with him.

He knew that it irritated her, people being cruel to him. He had learned a long time ago to take peoples cruelty though.

The world was a cruel unfair place. Filip Chibs Telford knew that better than anyone.

He placed a hand under her chin as he pulled her in for a kiss. He spoke as they pulled away. "It's in the past love. It's best to forget it."

"That's not right though. He's...just such an ass. I hate him. I hate that he's here making things so shitty." Hannah explained her mouth tightening into a scowl.

It wasn't fair. She just wanted Chibs and she to be happy. She wanted a happy life, a life they both deserved. Jenkins was standing in the way of that life and she hated the PI for it.

Chibs pulled her over to him knowing he felt the exact same way, they still lay in his bed. They'd slept for a long while after their moment of passion earlier.

They had gotten up once to make something for dinner, a frozen pepperoni pizza.

They had eaten it in bed, which was something he usually wouldn't do. But he had wanted a relaxing evening after his day. And what was more relaxing than good starchy pizza in a comfortable bed?

The plates had been brought to his sink and they'd managed to settle back into bed, before Hannah had asked him about what had gotten him so stirred up earlier.

She was pissed. Pissed at Jenkins, pissed at Luke Hill, pissed at how fucked up things were.

He pressed a kiss to her lips knowing that she was about to get more pissed. "I have to go on a run next week."

"Where?"She asked fear shooting through her body. He couldn't leave now. Not when hell had broken loose.

"Southern Cali. Don't know how long I'll be...I can talk to Jax and see if I can get out of goin if ya want me to."He stated knowing that Jax probably wouldn't be very happy about him backing out of club responsibilities, but he would have to understand.

Hannah was Jax's cousin after all. He was just as worried about her as Chibs. He would understand if Chibs needed to be with her.

She let out a sigh wanting to tell him to do just that. She knew that it was ridiculous though. This was his life, this was her life too. He couldn't back out of club business every single time life became stressful. Never mind this was more than just lifes stresses.

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips as she spoke. "No you should go. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." He replied knowing that he would probably do just about anything she asked him to do.

"Be careful." She said keeping her voice firm.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he spoke. "Always am."

She nodded her head knowing that she hated this. But there wasn't much she could do about it.

It would be okay. It had to be okay.

* * *

Chibs pulled into the driveway of TM Auto and the clubhouse, five more motorcycles behind him. The sun was setting behind him warming his tired body. The heat of the sunset felt good despite the heat of the day on the road.

He had just finished going on a run down to southern California with Jax, Tig, Happy, and a prospect named Ratboy. They'd had some work to do down south with a new charter. It had been good to see a few familiar faces, a couple of nomads that they had known for a long while.

They had been gone for a week now and Chibs was more than happy to be home. Charming had never looked more beautiful.

The week had been filled with hard work, little sleep, bad food, and plenty of stress. Chibs was glad to be done with it.

As much as he loved being able to be out on the open road, it was exhausting. It was just another reminder of the fact that he was getting older. His stomach couldn't take the shit food and liquor and it certainly seemed that the hangovers were worst than any he could remember from his youth.

He craved a warm bed and Hannah, their quiet nights at home, and a home cooked meal. He had missed the familiarity of the life he was building with her.

He had been sure to leave Hannah in good care, though she had protested complained that she didn't quote _need a babysitter_ end quote.

She had spent her nights at Gemma's house and had a prospect go with her to her part-time job at the salon. At least she was surrounded by safety when she worked at the garage's office.

Chibs knew for a fact that she hadn't been happy with this arrangement. Her stubborn streak had kicked in. He was almost surprised that she hadn't called him and insisted that he call the prospect off of her.

Not that he would have done that if she'd called; he wasn't going to leave her without any protection whatsoever.

Not with that PI wandering around Charming stirring up shit. Chibs just hoped that Jenkins hadn't gone to the police. The police in Charming had been taken over by San Joaquin sherrifs department. So samcro no longer had much of a hold over the police in Charming. And if Jenkins called the police in Houston then it would take some serious work from Samcro to fix things.

Despite the drama awaiting him back here in Charming, Chibs was looking forward to a hot shower and a good nights sleep in a real bed that wasn't in a clubhouse or a crap motel.

He knew though that he had to do just one more thing first before he could enjoy these much desired things.

He had to talk to Juice. Chibs just hoped that the man had gotten the job he'd left for him done and hadn't let the distractions of the clubhouse slow him down.

The orders he'd left Juice with were to get as much information on Anthony Jenkins as possible. He didn't care how much hacking it took he just wanted it done.

He wanted the information in his hands. It was time that he knew more about Hannah's and his new _friend._

Chibs walked into the clubhouse his muscles sore, his eyes heavy, and his lips a little wind chapped.

He refrained from the bottles of whisky that both Jax and Happy partook in; Tig had already disappeared with some croweater who had been there to welcome them home.

Chibs made his way over to the corner of the bar where Juice sat with an open laptop apparently waiting for him.

Chibs wasn't all that surprised he had called the man telling him that he expected the information on Jenkins to be waiting for him when he got to the clubhouse.

Juice said nothing handing Chibs a sheet of paper listing Jenkins' last known address. Chibs stared down at it seeing that Jenkins lived alone, no family.

He shook his head knowing that this information wouldn't do him much good if Jenkins was still in Charming.

He almost hoped that the PI had given up and gone back to Houston, he knew though that this was just a pipedream. This problem wasn't going to just disappear that easily.

"What else do ya got?" He asked nodding at Juice's laptop knowing that the man had to have more info.

Juice was good at finding information on people; he could hack into just about anything. So Chibs trusted that Juice had found more on Jenkins than just an address.

"This Jenkins guy has been listed as self employed for the past six years. He went to the police academy in his early twenties made it through. He worked, as an officer for the Houston police. Was a good officer for about three years until he was let go dishonorably." Juice stated as he typed away on the laptop bringing up a few windows with information.

Chibs leaned down beside Juice peering down at the screen as he spoke. "What happened?"

Juice frowned letting out a tired sigh. "His girlfriend was killed in a driveby. Some bikers were questioned about it, but nothing ever came of it. It didn't make it to court.. Looks like Jenkins had some kind of breakdown."

Chibs frowned his stomach knotting up as he processed the information. No wonder Jenkins seemed to hate and have it in for samcro.

Chibs felt a chill run down his spine as Juice spoke. "That's not the worst part though. This is pretty creepy."

Chibs had no time to ask about what was so creepy as Juice clicked on a new window bringing up a picture.

Chibs peered down at the picture of a young woman bile rising in the back of his throat as Juice spoke. "It's eerie isn't it? I mean it's like she's Hannah's long-lost sister or something."

Juice wasn't lying about the similarities between this young woman and Hannah.

They both had the same dark eyes, the same dark brown hair, the same downward turned lips. They both even had a light trace of freckles across the bridge of their noses. They both had the same body type. It was more than eerie.

Juice pulled up another window making the knots in Chibs' stomach tighten up even more. It was an obituary for the woman _Sheryl Anne Clemmons 24 years old buried in Houston Texas leaving behind a fiancé Anthony Michael Jenkins and a mother Rosemary Lynn Jenkins both of Houston Texas._

"This Jenkins guy isn't just going to back off my cousin if she looks like his dead fiancé. Especially if he blames bikers for his fiancés death. He's gotta have it out for us." Jax pointed out as he joined the two men a serious look on his face.

Jax wanted to track down Jenkins himself, take the guy out. God knows what would happen if he did that though. The situation could go bad quick, especially considering they didn't know if Jenkins had contacted any law enforcement yet.

Chibs spoke staring over to Jax his voice shaky. "I want a patch watching Hannah when I'm not with her."

"It's done brother." Jax replied knowing that he would have insisted that someone watch her himself, if Chibs hadn't been the first to request it.

Chibs took a few deep breaths crumbling the paper with Jenkins' address on it. He wanted to toss it across the room as though doing that would somehow hurt Jenkins.

He felt Jax place a hand on his shoulder as the man spoke. "Go to Hannah. I'll set everything up, I'll tell Filthy Phil to start watching her while you're away from her. No one is going to lay a hand on her."

Chibs nodded his head knowing that he needed to do just that, he had to go see her and prepare her for the changes that were coming.

Jax spoke again his defenses automatically going up at the thought of anyone hurting his _little sister_. "I'm going to send some of our guys out to keep an eye on Jenkins too. I want to know where the bastard is at all times. He isn't going to get anywhere near Hannah. I'm going to try to find a way to figure out who hired this Jenkins guy."

"It was probably Luke Hill's family. We can't contact em. Not after what happened in Texas. I refuse to turn to the family of that monster." Chibs stated his eyes narrowing at the thought of contacting that son of a bitches family.

Jax let out a heavy breath knowing that Chibs was right. Going to Luke Hill's family would be admitting guilt. It wasn't as though he was planning on going to them and admitting the truth. His plan had been more to threaten their lives get them to call off Jenkins.

Jax knew that, that plan might not work out though. Even if the Hill family called off Jenkins it didn't mean that the PI would just disappear. Especially if he was as obsessed with Hannah as he seemed to be.

Chibs allowed both Juice and Jax to give him a quick hug and a pat on the back as he left making his way out to the parking lot.

Chibs felt his blood begin to boil as he spotted the croweater standing by his bike, waiting for him a sultry smile on her face.

Years ago he would have been thrilled to see her standing by his bike in a faux leather mini dress with a deep plunging neckline that revealed a dark lace bra.

He would have liked seeing her in such a revealing outfit and he would have taken whatever she was willing to give him gladly.

Things had changed though. All he wanted was Hannah. He still thought that Hannah was too good for him; smart, sweet, beautiful, and she wanted a life with him. She loved him despite his lifestyle and she accepted the bad that could come with him. She meant the world to him. He'd be a fool to ruin things between them.

The thought that Anthony Jenkins might be out there plotting to hurt Hannah was enough to send him into a rage.

The sight of the croweater wasn't helping calm his temper.

Savannah smiled as Chibs approached her. "Glad to see you got home in one piece."

Chibs stepped around her strapping his helmet on choosing not to respond to her.

She let out a huff pouting a little as she spoke. "What happened Chibs? We had something good didn't we?"

"We had nothin." He stated climbing on to his bike and placing his keys into the ignition.

She glared at him the words stinging as he spoke again. "Now get outta the way before I run ya over."

She reluctantly stepped aside as he zoomed right past her not even looking back.

Gemma peered through the blinds a smirk on her face as she watched Chibs pull away from the croweater.

Gemma had stayed at the garage a little late tonight hoping to catch up on some work. She had spotted the Savannah waiting around and remembered her.

Most of the girls who hung around the clubhouse weren't of any concern to Gemma. They came for the parties and loved the club. They helped out around the clubhouse, cleaning, cooking, and taking care of whatever they were asked to do. Sometimes they met a guy and things clicked, and they got to become an old lady.

They knew their place in this world and didn't complain, and Gemma liked it that way. As long as the girls respected Gemma and stayed out of her way then everyone was happy.

It was the girls who overstepped their bounds that irritated Gemma. She didn't want any little twits stirring up shit. Especially shit that involved her family.

No one fucked with Gemma's family and got away with it.

Gemma was proud to see that Chibs was apparently respecting Hannah. His eyes hadn't even strayed from her niece since they had gotten together. Not that she was surprised.

Chibs was a good man, strong willed, loyal, and kind to those who deserved it. He was the right man for her niece and Gemma knew it. He was as good as family even before he started dating Hannah.

Gemma wasn't about to let some little moron ruin Chibs' and her niece's happiness. They both deserved some happiness after the shit they'd been through in their lives.

She was tempted to walk right out to the parking lot and take care of this little problem herself but she resisted the temptation.

Gemma would hold off on busting any noses, for now at least.

* * *

Hannah sat back on her crappy black sofa drinking the margarita that Madison had made her, as Madison sat on the floor Hannah's entire record collection spread out in front of her.

Madison had offered to stay with her for the night, give Hannah a break from her Aunt's house.

It would be like a sleepover, Madison had said. Hannah had never really had any sleepovers as a child.

Kids hadn't been kind to her when she was growing up, so she hadn't gotten many sleepover invitations.

When she had been in elementary school she had obviously had less money than her peers. She had shoes that were too small, she had only two pairs of holey jeans to choose from and her bookbag was old and falling apart. Her hair was always a frizzy mess and her mother didn't braid it or put it up in ponytails like the other little girls' mothers did.

Kids had made fun of her, called her names, said that she smelled. She hadn't smelled really, it was just that her parents spent most of their money on drugs, partying, and gambling. So the shampoo and the soap were the cheapest things her mother could find and it didn't smell the nicest.

When she was about seven and had been living in Wyoming a teacher had taken sympathy on her and given her a brand new toothbrush and a nice shampoo and soap along with some clothing. It had been like Christmas to Hannah. Now she wished that she could remember the woman's name and send her some sort of thank you note. Her family had moved before she ever had the chance to truly thank the woman.

When she had gone to live with Clay and Gemma at least her hair had been taken care of, Gemma had braided it and taken her to get haircuts. She had better clothing though it was still second hand, and a brand new backpack each school year. It hadn't really helped her much though. Kids had been either afraid of her family or they just didn't understand her.

She had been different from her classmates. Her slightly higher IQ made it hard for her to relate to people her age. They had thought that she was weird, that her family was dangerous, that she was trashy because of her family.

Sleepovers, crushes on boys, and bffs forever hadn't been things that she had grown up sharing with other girls her age.

She had always been on the outside looking in. Keeping to herself, having only a few friends once she'd reached high school.

Chibs had probably been her first friend. He was the one who had stuck around. He put up with her following him around as a kid. He had always been kind to her, always listened to her, always looked out for her. He had made her life in Charming a little better.

For the past week she had been sleeping at Gemma's house; it was just getting old sleeping in her old bedroom, living out of the suitcase she had brought along with her.

She had complained about it for a short while at first, but she knew it was necessary. Jenkins was still out there watching and doing whatever in the hell he was doing; making notes, calling whoever had hired him, something horrible Hannah was sure.

Hannah didn't feel safe alone. When she was alone her mind focused on all the horrible things that could happen to her and her loved ones. She spoke to Chibs as often as she could, mostly late night conversations before he turned in for the night.

She knew that he had a lot on his plate doing whatever it was he was doing down south. She hadn't called his as much as she'd wanted to, knowing that he needed to concentrate on the club.

Madison spoke from her spot on the floor scoffing as she held up a the Smiths album. "Could you have any more of a depressing music selection? Not to mention none of it is current."

"It's not that bad." Hannah argued a little insulted that her music taste was being attacked.

"Oh please it's like you have the soundtrack to someone's funeral. Joy Division, Nirvana, the Beatles, the Velvet Underground. Don't you have anything you can dance to?" Madison asked flipping through the records and CDs on the floor.

"You can dance to the Beatles. You can dance to the Velvet Underground too." Hannah answered shrugging her shoulders as she took another drink out of her margarita glass.

Madison let out a huff as she picked up a few more albums. "And then you have shit that doesn't even go together. Aretha Franklin, Billie Holiday, and the Vaselines. How are those musicians even anything alike?"

"The Vaselines album was given to me by Chibs. It was a gift." Hannah stated shrugging her shoulders at the mention of the albums.

The Vaselines were a Scottish band, so there really wasn't much of a shock given that her boyfriend had given the album to her seeing as though he had lived in Ireland for a long while, he was born and raised in Scotland.

"What kind of guy gives his girlfriend albums as a gift? Most guys buy flowers or candy, or jewelry?" Madison asked raising an eyebrow.

Hannah shook her head sighing as she tried to explain the fact the album had been given to her years ago. "He wasn't my boyfriend then. I was like fifteen when he gave those to me. I was listening to a lot of No Doubt and Alanis Morisette back then and he hated it. So he decided to give me some _culture_. They're actually really good. The Vaselines were Kurt Cobain's favorite band actually. Chibs gave that to me because he knew I like Nirvana. I don't think he actually listens to the Vaselines. He just knows they're from Scotland and I guess that was good enough for him. He's more of a classic rock fan though."

"Whatever. At least you have Adele, so I know you're a somewhat normal woman in her twenties." Madison stated frowning at Hannah's slightly depressing music collection.

Blondie, Joan Jett, and Radiohead . It all looked horribly depressing. Well most of it did, it wasn't like Blondie was depressing nor was Joan Jett.

What kind of girl didn't have some Beyonce or some Lady Gaga though? This was it Madison was stealing Hannah's iPod and adding something that had made the billboards top 100 in the past few years.

Hannah tossed a pillow at Madison it zooming past her head. Madison picked it up tossing it back and actually hitting her target.

Hannah glared at her the pillow almost knocking the drink out of her hand.

She placed her drink on the coffee table before she picked up the pillow aiming for Madison. The woman held a record up blocking her head as Hannah raised her hand to throw.

The two women had no time to continue their sudden pillow fight as Chibs walked through the front door of Hannah's apartment.

He raised an eyebrow at the pillow in Hannah's hand not saying anything. The sight was an odd one. Hannah in her Nasa shirt and a pair of black pajama shorts a round brown decorative pillow in her hand, Madison on the floor still wearing jeans and a tank top the Beatles album Abbey Road held up in front of her face.

Hannah felt her cheeks flush as she placed the pillow on the sofa beside her not explaining what he'd just walked in on.

Madison cleared her throat as she gathered the records and cds and placed them back in the old milk crate she'd pulled them out of. "I guess I'll be going. Is Juice at the clubhouse?"

Chibs nodded his head a little guilty that he was so glad to see Madison leave so soon. He knew that he couldn't exactly discuss Jenkins in front of Madison though.

It wasn't like the woman knew anything about Jenkins or Luke Hill or Texas. Hannah and Chibs preferred to keep it that way. It wasn't that they didn't trust Madison. It was just that they wanted to keep the knowledge about their problem as quiet as possible.

As far as Madison knew Hannah just wanted her to stay over because she was missing Chibs, was worried about the run to southern California, and was lonely. The lie had worked and it was believable enough. After all she had been worried about the run and Chibs' safety.

Chibs joined Hannah on the sofa as Madison gathered her things. He placed his hands on his knees as he closed his eyes laying his head back on the sofa. He sighed contemplating how he was going to spill the news to Hannah.

She wasn't going to take it well and he knew it. He needed to be delicate with her. Her mind was already a mess; she didn't need to be pushed over the edge.

Hannah reached out placing a hand over his as Madison walked out the front door leaving the couple alone.

Hannah took a deep breath knowing that something was wrong. There was a nervous energy buzzing off of Chibs; his body was just as tense as it had been that day that Jenkins had questioned him.

"I got Juice to dig into Jenkins past." Chibs stated suddenly speaking after a long period of silence.

Hannah felt her throat begin to tighten up as she spoke. "What'd he find?"

"It aint good...the man is dangerous...has some bad shite in his past, a dead fiancé killed by a couple of bikers."Chibs explained taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself.

He opened his eyes turning to face her as he spoke. "The girl... she looks...or looked a lot like ya. It may explain his preoccupation with us. He must see me as a threat to ya. It could be why he was askin us all kinds of questions about our relationship."

Hannah closed her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath trying to fight off any anxiety attacks.

"He isn't just going to go away is he?" She asked her heart beginning to beat far too fast.

"Fraid not." Chibs replied taking her hand in his allowing her to squeeze it so tightly that it was a little painful. For having such feminine hands she had a strong grip.

She opened her eyes as she tried to breathe slowly in through her nose and out through her mouth. "Am I in danger?"

Chibs wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him as he spoke. "Fraid so. I aint goin to let anything happen to ya though. Yer family is goin to keep you safe. Filthy Phil is goin to stick by yer side when I can't be there."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "I don't know how bad things are goin to get love. I didn't spot the Cadillac at the clubhouse or anywhere near yer apartment. That doesn't mean that he's not around though."

She nodded her head feeling sick at the thought of the black Cadillac. If Jenkins had developed some sort of sick preoccupation with her then who knew what he was capable of.

He could hurt someone if he didn't hurt her first. Who would get hurt all because of her? Madison, her aunt, her cousin, her innocent nephews, Tara, Chibs? Some innocent person that was barely connected to her?

She would almost rather Jenkins come after her and stay away from her family and the people she loved. This wasn't going to end well.

She released Chibs' hand and buried her head in the crook of Chibs' neck her stomach churning as she took in the reality of the situation.

It was as though Luke Hill was getting his revenge on them from beyond the grave. Was this karma? Were they being punished for killing Luke Hill?

She shook her head refusing to believe that they were being punished by some higher power. If some higher power would punish them for killing a monster then maybe that higher power wasn't so wonderful.

"I'm goin to teach ya how to use a gun. I know it's been a while since ya fired one. I know Texas is big on their guns...but I doubt ya was firin them at college." Chibs stated trying to make a small joke to lighten the mood.

She pulled away only a little bit giving him a soft smile. He was right she hadn't fired a gun in years.

"Yer goin to need to keep the gun on ya. I don't care if yer at work or just at my place. I don't want ya far from a weapon." Chibs explained his voice firm.

She nodded her head knowing that she would feel safer if she had a gun. She didn't want to be defenseless if Jenkins came for her.

"I can get a gun from Gemma. She collects guns like I collect shoes." Hannah stated causing Chibs to smile.

He had seen the inside of his girlfriend's closet. Hannah had more shoes than any sane person should have, or at least that was what he thought. What was it with women and shoes?

Flats, converse sneakers, sandals, and heels. She even had pairs that he had never seen her wear.

Chibs shook his head sighing his attention returning from Hannah's ridiculous shoe collection to the situation at hand.

He couldn't believe that he was being forced to prepare Hannah to possibly fight for her life. "I don't know if yer goin to have to go on lockdown at the clubhouse. Not yet at least. Don't be surprised if I have to make ya though. In the mean while I want ya at my loft."

Hannah nodded her head not surprised that he wanted her in his loft. He'd made it obvious in the past that he felt that his home was safer than hers.

Chibs' neighborhood was much better, she wasn't going to try to deny that fact.

His neighbors were so normal. Middle class couples who didn't pay Chibs any mind. To be honest they were probably a little afraid of their biker neighbor though he had never spoken to them or been outright rude to them.

She reached up with her free hand placing it on his cheek. He looked exhausted and he didn't exactly smell like a rose garden. The day on the road had left him smelling a little sweaty. "Let's sleep here for the night okay. You need some real food, a shower, and some sleep."

Chibs nodded his head knowing that she was right. He needed sleep and a shower and he would like some food. He didn't even realize that his stomach was growling. The last thing he'd eaten was a greasy breakfast burrito this morning at a truck stop.

He shook his head knowing that it was almost comical, here she was worrying about him when she was going through hell. Maybe it was just another testament to how much she loved him, that she would worry about his well being despite the drama they were enclosed in.

First thing tomorrow he was packing up Hannah's things and taking her to his place. She wasn't going to leave his sight.

* * *

Gemma let out a sigh as she held her home phone up to her ear. "Are you serious? Why didn't anyone tell me about this asshole."

"Sorry. I didn't know how bad this shites gotten until last night." Chibs tried to explain as he sat back on Hannah's sofa.

Hannah was in her room packing up everything she would need to take to his place even though she already had clothing at his apartment.

This was going to be a much more permanent stay though. The few outfits and things that she kept at his loft wouldn't last her.

He had taken the opportunity to call Gemma and explain the situation and to request a gun.

Gemma let out a huff a more than pissed that she hadn't been told about this situation immediately. "I have a 9 mm Smith and Wesson she can have. It's a good handgun for her, nice and lightweight. Easy to fire."

She paused for a second trying to keep a hold on her temper. " Who's going to show her how to fire the thing? It's been years since she's even touched a gun."

"I am. I'm goin to take her out to the cabin give er a refresher course. I want ya to work with er too though." Chibs explained having no doubt that Hannah would be just fine with the gun.

She had fired one before so she was at least familiar with it. She just needed a little practice to refamiliarize herself with handguns.

Gemma nodded her head knowing that she was satisfied with that answer. She spoke up again making it clear that she would not be left in the dark anymore when it came to her niece. "Come get it before you take her to your place. Keep me updated. I mean it Chibs...she's my baby girl."

"Will do." Chibs stated to both requests. He knew that Gemma wouldn't stand for being left out of this.

It wasn't like he was trying to leave her out. It was just that his first thought last night hadn't been to go to Gemma, it had been to get to Hannah.

He hadn't slept well the night before neither of them had. Hannah had tossed and turned and then had woken shaking from a nightmare.

She had nightmares from time to time. She wouldn't talk about them. He guessed that they were about Luke Hill.

The only thing she wanted when she woke from these nightmares was for him to hold her and soothe her back to sleep. And he did just that. Occasionally when the nightmares were particularly bad she would want him to make love to her, just to feel something pleasant, to be reminded that she could feel something so good.

He didn't ever press her to talk about the dreams. He knew that she was working through it the best she could. She was trying her best to stay strong.

She was recovering from this all, now living with PTSD. He had known a few men within the club who'd had it. Of course their post traumatic stress disorder had been from wartime.

Hannah's was trauma from Texas and this entire situation with Jenkins was just making it worse.

He stood up as Hannah left her room two suitcases in hand. She would take her car and he would follow her closely on his bike.

It wasn't his ideal plan but it wasn't like she could take all the things she needed on his bike.

Chibs embraced Hannah in a tight hug as she walked up to him and dropped her luggage on the floor. She leaned into the hug returning it just as tightly.

He spoke as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head against his shoulder. "We'll stop by yer aunt's and get the gun before we go to my place."

He pressed a kiss to her lips as she looked up at him. He spoke trying to sound as reassuring as he possibly could. "We're goin to be okay. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." She stated wanting to tell him that he shouldn't make promises that he may not be able to keep, but she didn't want to spoil the comfort that his words brought her.

They were going to be okay, she told herself.

She had to believe it. Hope was all she had.

* * *

_Constructive Criticism ? Reviews?_


	19. A Bad Shot

Chibs shifted his body trying hard not to wake the brunette curled up on his leather couch beside him. Hannah had fallen asleep about an hour ago, her head resting on his chest.

He had spent the day doing everything he could think of to calm her nerves. To calm both of their nerves.

They had spent the day at the clubhouse and he had attempted to teach her how to play pool, which she really wasn't that good at. They had gone back to his loft and made dinner together which hadn't been much just some pasta and tomato sauce. They had settled down in front of the television to eat their meal and for the most part it had been a quiet evening.

His tiny crap tv was still on though the program had gone off about twenty minutes ago, it was playing late night infomericals. Right now it was playing was some stupid commercial for a pan that could cook perfect eggs, as though eggs were all that hard to cook.

The remote was on the other side of Hannah and he couldn't reach around her and grab it without waking her.

Hannah was still wearing the jeans and tank top she had worn today though her shoes were somewhere underneath the couch. She was snoring lightly obviously in a deep sleep.

Hannah had been able to relax after smoking a joint; her nerves had been shot after the news Chibs had given her about Jenkins.

The pot had calmed her nerves and made her fall asleep easily. She had never been more thankful for her medical marijuana card and Open Passages colonic and pot dispensary, than at that moment.

The pot was better than the zoloft or the xanax, she told herself. It was more natural. Yes that was the potheads' company line, but she wasn't about to argue about it. It had relaxed her anxiety and that was good enough for her. Who cared if it was illegal without her card and may or may not be killing her brain cells?

Chibs debated scooping her up and putting her in his bed, but decided against it; afraid that he may wake her. She had trouble sleeping a lot of the time, and he wasn't about to rob her of a good rest.

Her left hand was clasped onto his black undershirt as though she was afraid he would get up and leave her.

His arm was wrapped tightly around her and was beginning to lose circulation from about an hours worth of lack of movement.

He wiggled his fingers trying to make some blood pump and stop the arm from tingling. He was sure that he couldn't get his arm out from under her without waking her.

One of his revolvers was sitting out on his makeshift chest/coffee table, waiting to be used if Jenkins dared to show up.

It was just one of the many weapons he owned. He had them hidden around the loft in every room except Kerrianne's room. It was a safety measure, just in case he might need some form of protection.

It was a symptom of the lifestyle. Always worrying that danger was around the corner. Knowing that you needed to be prepared for the worst-case scenario.

The Smith and Wesson handgun Gemma had given Hannah remained in Hannah's big black faux leather purse along with two packages of bullets.

Gemma would give Hannah a refresher course in handguns Tuesday morning at the clubhouse.

Chibs knew that Hannah was nervous and he had done his best to reassure her that she would be just fine.

It had just been so long since she had even held a gun. Seven years at least.

Hannah feared that she would be just horrible at firing a gun. She worried that she didn't have the time to be horrible at it. She needed to be able to protect herself as soon as possible.

She had three days to panic over being a poor shot. Tuesday would be her first lesson with Gemma.

Chibs let out a sigh knowing that he wasn't getting up off this couch any time soon. He quickly decided that it didn't really matter anyway.

It wasn't like he was going to get a good nights rest until this entire situation with Jenkins was done and over with.

Chibs had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't seem to dissipate. He felt like something horrible was just around the corner waiting to jump out at Hannah and he.

He was tempted to take the revolver on the coffee table and go track down Jenkins himself. Chibs wanted to find the prick and put a bullet through the man's brain.

Chibs knew though that doing that would more than likely backfire and make this situation so much worse. He wasn't thinking straight. Someone had threatened the woman he loved and he was on the defense.

He wanted to get on his bike with Hannah and just drive. Drive as far away as they could manage to get. Just start going east and not stop until they hit the Atlantic Ocean.

He knew that they couldn't just pick up and run though. It wouldn't work. He couldn't leave samcro and she couldn't leave her family.

He was tempted to get Hannah out of Charming, send her somewhere safe. He knew though that she wouldn't leave him. And there was nowhere safer than Charming for her anyhow.

And besides he wasn't willing to have her out of his sight. He worried that the second she left his sight something terrible would happen.

Their lives were here in Charming. Leaving wasn't an option. Picking up and running away from this was unrealistic and cowardly. Jenkins would probably just follow them if they left.

Chibs refused to run. He didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing Hannah and he flee like rats.

He hated feeling so helpless. He didn't like not having some semblance of control over the situation.

Yes he did put himself in a lot of situations involving the club, where he had no control. This was different though. It had hit too close to home.

He didn't like not having any control when it came to the ones he loved. When the situation involved Hannah he had to have the upper hand.

He just wanted this to all be over. He wanted to go back to the happiness that Hannah and he had been able to experience before Jenkins showed up.

All he wanted was for the two of them to have a lifetime of nothing but happiness. He knew that it wasn't going to happen though until Jenkins was dead.

The only way this was going to end was with someone in a body bag.

Chibs knew that he just had to do everything possible to make sure that Hannah and he stayed out of that body bag.

He pressed a kiss to Hannah's temple silently promising her that he would find a way to fix this.

Hannah awoke his facial hair tickling her forehead as he kissed her skin. She blinked a few times the sleep clouding her vision.

"I fell asleep." She yawned feeling completely idiotic for pointing out the obvious.

"Ya aint been out long. Just an hour." Chibs replied as she sat up pulling away from him.

He fought the overwhelming urge to pull her back against him as he spoke. "We should get to bed. Big days coming up."

She nodded her head letting out a heavy breath. She wished that there wasn't any _big days _coming up. She would give anything to have an uneventful day and an uneventful life.

He reached out taking her hand in his unsure of what to say to make any of this better. There was nothing he could say really.

"We're gonna be all right love." He said knowing that it probably wasn't the most eloquent thing he could say. At least it made her smile though.

She pressed a kiss to his lips as she spoke. "I know."

He watched her get up and head to the bathroom leaving him alone on the sofa with his tingling arm and his overworked mind.

He let out a sigh tempted to get up off this couch and follow her. He was so tempted to ask her the one question that had been bouncing around in his head all day.

Chibs resisted the urge though afraid that she would think he was moving too quickly, that he was reacting to fear instead of love.

He took a deep breath going over all the possible scenarios that could happen with this question.

He came to a decision deciding that it was now or never. What was the worst thing that could happen if he asked her? Just her saying no.

Chibs went to his bathroom opening the door and standing at the doorway as he watched Hannah stand at the sink removing her makeup.

"I've been thinkin." He said deciding that he should tread carefully.

She smirked not missing the opportunity to be a smart alleck. "Really? You should call the times, They'll want that on the front page of the newspaper tomorrow."

He let out a huff as he entered the bathroom standing behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her letting his hands trace her skin underneath her gray tank top. "What would ya say if I asked ya to stay here with me?"

"I'd point out that I'm already staying here until this Jenkins thing clears up." She stated as she turned off the sink, the point of what he was really asking her going right over her head.

He smirked amused by her ditzy moment. Despite her dark brown hair she had more _blonde moments _than anyone he knew. He cleared his throat realizing that he would have to pretty much spell out what he meant. "I mean somethin more permanent."

She turned to face him her jaw dropping a little as she realized just what he was asking. "You want to?...I mean you want me to live with you because you love me right? Not because you're scared?"

He pressed his lips to hers as he spoke. "I really want ya to live with me cause I love ya. I like comin home to you every night and I like wakin up next to ya every mornin. Nothing would make me happier than having you here forever."

She felt her cheeks flush his words overwhelming her. No it wasn't like he was proposing, but it was still a big deal.

He wanted to make a home with her. It was the last thing she'd expected, especially with all the trouble she seemed to bring along with her.

"So what do ya say?" He asked beginning to worry that her silence meant the worst.

She nodded her head the words spilling out of her mouth as a smile spread across her face. "I say yes."

He smiled pressing his lips to hers again.

Even with the hellish situation they had found some happiness. He promised himself that he was going to give her as much happiness as he could manage.

* * *

Hannah deflated as she missed her target hitting the wooden post underneath the empty beer can.

"I suck." She announced quickly becoming frustrated.

She lowered the handgun putting the safety back on. The handgun was far heavier in her hands than she'd expected it to be.

It looked so strange in her hands, the pale of her skin and the light pink of her nails sticking out against the black of the gun.

She was frustrated with how poorly she was doing. An hour or so in and she still was just terrible.

Hannah knew that time wasn't on her side. She needed to be able to hit her target and she needed to be able to do it quick.

Jenkins was out there and she had to be ready to fight for her life, she reminded herself. How was she supposed to protect herself if she couldn't even hit a beer can?

Gemma shook her head as Hannah's shoulders sagged obviously irritated that she had missed yet again.

"You're just rusty honey. That's all. Now let's try again." Gemma pointed out as she moved back behind her niece.

Gemma stood behind her, her hands over Hannah's as she took off the safety and held the gun in front of her. "Remember lock your eyes on what you want dead, take a deep breath and release it as you pull the trigger."

Hannah did just that once again missing this time hitting the fence behind the can.

Gemma had sat up several empty beer and soda cans on a wooden fence post behind the clubhouse. Far out of the way of any distractions or anyone that may stand a chance of being hit by accident.

Hannah hadn't even hit one can yet and it seemed as though they had been at this for hours.

Chibs approached the women nodding towards the beer can targets as he spoke. "How's she doin?"

"Horribly." Hannah stated before Gemma had a chance to respond.

"She's just a little rusty that's all." Gemma stated ignoring Hannah's foul mood as she stepped out from behind her niece.

Chibs let out a sigh as he stared at the beer and soda cans seeing that not even one had been hit yet.

Hannah and Gemma had been at this for about two hours with very little success or improvement.

It seemed that Hannah's mood was growing more and more irritable the longer they worked at it.

She was hopeless, she might as well attach a giant target to her shirt, Hannah couldn't help but to think.

Gemma spoke nodding off towards TM Autos' garage and office. "Maybe she'll do better if you work with her. I better go make sure that Chucky hasn't scared off any customers."

As soon as Gemma disappeared Hannah spoke once again pointing out just how horribly she was doing. "I'm the worst."

"Yer not the worst." Chibs pointed out wrapping his arms around her after she placed the handgun on top of an overturned metal trashcan.

"Well maybe I'm not the worst but I'm certainly down there close." She mumbled her frustration quickly turning to sorrow.

This was her life on the line here. If she couldn't hit a beer can then she was as good as dead.

Chibs pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she buried her head against his chest. "Ya just need some practice. I'll practice with ya until yer the best. I promise."

She raised an eyebrow as he pulled away from her, she was unsure if she would ever be anywhere close to being the best.

Firing a gun had never been such a big deal to her before. She had grown up around guns knowing that they were there for protection.

She had learned to fire them but had never taken it too seriously. It had been youth and naïvety, thinking that she had nothing to fear.

Now she realized just how much there was for her to fear and she couldn't protect herself. It was almost as though she was a sitting duck waiting for Anthony Jenkins to come at her.

Hannah frowned as she spotted a woman sitting on a picnic table off in front of the clubhouse. She could barely see the woman around the corner of the building.

It was quite obvious that the woman was watching Chibs and she.

Hannah spoke wanting to make sure that she wasn't just seeing things. "We have an audience."

Chibs turned to face what Hannah was talking about, his shoulders sagging at the sight of Savannah. He felt a bit of rage swirl in his gut at the sight. Couldn't the damn croweater take a hint?

Hannah spoke up noticing how tense Chibs' body became at the sight of the woman. "Do I want to know?"

Chibs let out a sigh as he turned to face Hannah. She deserved to know the truth. He wasn't looking forward to telling her though.

"It was a long time ago." He tried to explain hoping that this wasn't going to ruin anything he had going with Hannah.

Why would it, he asked himself? After all it had been years ago long before Hannah and he were more than friends.

Still though he knew that he wouldn't like someone who Hannah had once slept with more than once hanging around making eyes at her.

"What was a long time ago?" She asked her shoulders tensing at the words.

He let out a sigh thankful that Hannah had at least put down the gun.

"It was years ago. She's just some croweater. It was nothin more than that. I guess someone told her that I got a divorce, cause she's been hangin around me. I already told er to fuck off." He explained irritated that Savannah wouldn't just back off.

Hannah let out a sigh as she looked at the woman. She couldn't help but to compare herself to her.

Hannah knew that the woman was thinner than she would ever be. Hannah's hips looked gigantic next to this woman's hips. Hannah was pretty sure her breasts were unimpressive next to this croweaters', though it seemed that the croweater had silicone to thank for her breasts.

Chibs let out a sigh seeing exactly what Hannah was doing. He could practically see the cogs turning in Hannah's head.

Why couldn't she see that Savannah or any woman couldn't compare to her. Hannah was all he wanted.

He placed a hand on Hannah's cheek getting her to turn her gaze to him as he spoke. "I want you. Yer it love."

Hannah gave him a soft smile a little embarrassed that he'd seen her comparing herself to the woman.

It wasn't her fault. Hannah had never been comfortable with the curves of her body. Most of her friends had always been tiny model types who didn't have a hint of extra weight on them.

The few men Hannah had been with made it obvious that they would prefer her to be a stick figure, not getting that it was just Hannah's body type.

She had resisted her favorite foods, done yoga, and tried crazy fad diets, all to please these men.

She wasn't fat; it had taken a long time to convince herself that she wasn't. She tried to eat healthily and not get down on herself every time she ate a sweet.

It was a slow work in progress, learning to love herself. Realizing that she was worth someone who treated her well.

What had happened with Luke Hill had been a big hit to her self esteem. She'd lost a lot of confidence after the _incident. _Self hatred had clouded any positive feelings she'd had about herself.

The longer she had to deal with what had happened in Texas the more she began to accept that it wasn't her fault. There was no need for self loathing. She was doing her best to learn to love herself again.

Having a healthy relationship helped. It was the first truly healthy relationship she'd ever had. The first time she felt equal to her partner. It seemed the longer she was with Chibs the more her self esteem was reignited.

Now that she had someone who deserved her, someone who was truly so wonderful, Hannah was terrified of losing him. Chibs was all she wanted.

He was more than her boyfriend, he was her best friend. She knew that a lot of couples tried to claim that they were best friends, but Chibs and she were the real deal.

Long before he had become her lover he had been her first and most important friend, her best friend. At times in her life he had been her only friend.

She refused to lose him.

"Ya mean everything to me. I want only you." Chibs stated trying to make it clear to her that she was it for him.

He knew that he didn't have the best past.

Being estranged from Fiona hadn't kept him faithful when they'd been married. The only times he'd been faithful to her was before he had been booted from Ireland and those two years he'd tried to make things work between them.

Before that he had slept with women without even knowing their names. He had lived a wild life taking any woman who would give him attention. It was the biker lifestyle, women, booze, and parties.

It had never been an issue before. He let out a tired sigh knowing that he wouldn't let it become an issue.

Since Hannah had walked back into his life he hadn't strayed from her. He hadn't even thought of it.

She was the only woman in the world he wanted and he knew that he had to make it clear to her that it wasn't changing anytime soon. It was never going to change if he had it his way.

He had thought he had made it obvious when he'd asked her to move in with him. They had spent the past two days finding a moving company to move most of her things into his loft. She had been excited about moving in with him and so had he.

He just wanted to recapture some of the excitement that they had been feeling and forget Jenkins, and Luke Hill, and Savannah, and everything else in the world that upset them.

"Yer all I want. I love you." He told her again doing everything he could to make it clear that he only had eyes for her.

She gave him a soft smile feeling ashamed for being so obviously jealous. "I love you too... I feel like a huge idiot."

"Don't. It's in the past love. Yer my future." He promised pressing a kiss to her lips the kiss becoming passionate quickly.

She kissed him back a little astonished by the intensity behind the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her their tongues battling for dominance. He held her as close as he could to him without hurting her.

He knew that he had to make it clear that she was the only woman in his life. He would do anything she needed him to do to prove that fact.

He was tempted to take her to his room in the clubhouse and prove this to her until they were too spent to lift even a fingertip.

She spoke as he pulled away. "I'm sorry for being so jealous. I know it's immature."

"It's alright love. I'd feel the same if I was in yer shoes." He stated already having forgiven her.

She stared around him rolling her eyes at the fact that the woman was still there. Though the croweater did look a little less smug than she'd looked earlier.

"Ya can shoot er if ya want." Chibs pointed out chuckling as he nodded towards Hannah's handgun.

She smirked tempted to do just that. But she was pretty sure that she didn't want Chibs and her family to have to come visit her in prison while she served time for an attempted murder charge.

She leaned up locking her lips against his the kisses just as passionate as they'd been before.

Chibs let out an annoyed huff as his cell phone began to ring. He pulled away from her reluctantly as he fished the phone out of his jacket pocket.

He held it up to his ear far too irritated for niceties given the fact that he'd just been interrupted on what would more than likely lead to more than kissing with Hannah. "What?!"

Hannah had to laugh at his choice of hellos, but her smile faltered as she watched his body tense, his face going from irritated to an emotion that she couldn't read.

He hung up the phone his stomach churning as he spoke. "That was Ratboy. They found the black Cadillac when they went out on a tow truck call."

Hannah felt her throat begin to tighten as she spoke. "And Jenkins?"

"Gone...he's not anywhere near it. Looks like he may have crashed it off into a wooded area out near the Sandybrook Motel." Chibs explained as he shoved his cell phone in his pocket.

Chibs wrapped his arms around Hannah his grip tightening to the point that it almost hurt. She buried her head against his chest her stomach aching.

The Sandybrook Motel wasn't far from her apartment. This was horrible. Not only was Jenkins still out there, but he was on foot now.

He could be anywhere.

She closed her eyes trying to ignore the tears threatening to spill out from behind her eyelids. She had to be strong. Now was not the time to break down.

This was so bad.

* * *

Mike Trammel raised an eyebrow at the man standing in his pawn shop. The man was staring down at a few handguns that Mike had displayed underneath a glass case.

"What did you say you were looking for again?" He asked the man giving him the creeps.

"Something for safety. Home protection." Anthony Jenkins stated keeping his face emotionless.

Seeing that bastard and Hannah at the moving company had been the last straw.

The biker was trying to take Hannah away. Jenkins knew that he couldn't protect her if she went away.

He had to stop him. It was the only way Hannah would be safe from those people. He had to stop her from winding up like Sheryl.

He knew that he had to be more careful about how he went about this. He couldn't just watch Telford and Hannah from the safety of his Cadillac any longer.

He had spotted the biker following him a few days ago. He had known then that it was time to ditch his Cadillac.

He would have to move on foot for now until he get another car either by rental or stealing. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Hannah Morrows life was in danger but she was obviously too blinded by the influences in her life to realize it. Anthony Jenkins knew that he was her only hope.

"Well this Colt 45 is a good handgun. Just came in." Mike Trammel explained trying to ignore the feeling of dread that was shifting around in his gut.

"I'll take it." Jenkins stated knowing that the colt would do.

"It's going to be a two week wait. I don't sell weapons without a wait." Mike explained the feeling of dread only growing.

Jenkins reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet. He threw down two one-hundred dollar bills on the counter two hundred more than the listed price of the gun.

Mike locked his eyes down on the cash greed automatically overshadowing any other emotions. He couldn't help but to feel as though he was making a deal with the devil as he spoke up "I'll bag that up for you."

Jenkins smiled shoving his wallet back down into his jacket pocket.

Filip Chibs Telford was a dead man. Jenkins would make sure of that.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism ?_


	20. Good Enough

Chibs rummaged around in his fridge making his way around the food and sodas and fishing out two bottles of beer. He let out a tired sigh knowing that he needed to go on a beer run soon.

There was a bottle of Jameson whiskey in the pantry over the stove but he really didn't want to crack it open quite yet. He always liked to know that he had at least one unopened bottle of whiskey in the loft...for emergencies of course.

At least his refrigerator was full now; it had been that way since Hannah had moved in a couple of days ago. It was strange having such a full fridge and pantry.

Usually the only time his kitchen was this stocked was when Kerrianne came to stay with him. He always made an effort to get groceries before her visits considering he knew that his daughter would want more to eat than takeout and greasy fast food for the occasional few weeks that she would visit.

Chibs usually always had the basics like eggs, bacon, milk, and booze of course. Since Hannah had moved in though he had found that he actually had things like sliced deli cheese, sour cream, numerous vegetables, and apples and grapes.

Though some of the things that he had found in his fridge he wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole, like fat free ranch dressing, some sort of low calorie mini wedged cheese, and some horrible looking thing called tofu. All Hannah's of course.

She insisted that the tofu tasted no different from any meat product but he wasn't buying it.

Apparently she was on some sort of health kick. He was just thankful that she wasn't forcing him to take part in her health nut time.

It was odd having a woman living with him for the first time in at least a decade. Suddenly there were things in his bathroom like; women's razors, nail polish, makeup, and tampons and pads under the sink.

It was a bit to get used to, but he was surprised that it didn't bother him all that much. It was just a reminder that Hannah was now a permanent fixture in his life.

His loft was slowly becoming their home. The loft looked much more lived in than it had been before she moved in.

Jax, Tig, Juice, and he had made quick work of moving most of her belongings into his loft using the van from work/and the club, and Hannah's car.

Things like her iron framed bed and her sofa had been given away to a charity shop in Stockton. It only made sense to do that considering Chibs' couch and his bed were much nicer than Hannah's would probably ever be.

Her coffee table had replaced the chest he had used as a coffee table for a long while now. It was a refreshing change having a big round glass top coffee table instead of a ratty old wooden chest.

His loft no longer looked so drab and empty, they had put a large orange rug that been in Hannah's bedroom, in the center of his living room.

There was art on the walls of his living room, though it was just a couple of cheap art prints Hannah had found and had framed; a picture of the Eiffel Tower and an art print of Van Gough's _Wheatfield with Crows. _(It was personally Hannah's favorite painting and it had hung in her bedroom at her apartment.)

His loft now looked a more like a home than it had looked in the past two years he had lived in it. He found it comforting, the both of their belongings blending together so flawlessly.

His living room was now a comfortable blend of orange and brown, it felt warm and safe to him. The other rooms were still a slow work in progress. He liked knowing that everything was slowly coming together.

Chibs sat down on the floor across from Hannah as she rummaged through one of the many boxes they still hadn't unpacked.

She smiled murmuring a thank you as he handed her a beer. She untwisted the cap taking a sip as she spoke. "I think I may send some of this stuff over to Gemma's house if it's okay with her. It can go in her garage for a little while. It'll probably just be until I can afford a storage locker."

He peered down into the box frowning as he saw that it was a mish-mash of things that really didn't seem to go together.

He rolled his eyes trying to decide which person had packed this box. He was guessing it had been Juice.

He reached into the box pulling out a large plastic Ziploc bag of photos. He began to file through them spreading them out in front of him, smiling as he realized that they were pictures of Hannah from college.

It was unusual looking at the pictures; it was as though he could see her growing from a teenager into the beautiful young woman she had become, in the series of photographs.

He raised an eyebrow as he came across a photo that had been ripped in half, the only two people who remained in the photo were Hannah and a pretty Korean girl standing side by side with their arms around one another laughing.

They were both wearing school sports jerseys, lacrosse. There was obviously another person missing from the photo, he could see part of a muscular arm wrapped around Hannah's waist.

He held up the photo giving Hannah a questioning glance. She smiled her cheeks flushing as she spoke up. "My ex boyfriend from my freshman year of college was in the picture...He broke up with me before I got it developed and I had a temper tantrum when I found it in the pictures...what can I say I'm kind of a bitch when I break up with someone."

Chibs nodded his head not helping but to tense up at the mention of an ex boyfriend, his jealous streak making itself obvious.

He spoke not hiding the slight sense of disapproval in his voice. "Must o pissed ya off."

"Yeah...my first hint should've been when I found out he played lacrosse. Sports and me never did mix." Hannah replied trying not to smirk at the fact that Chibs' chest was puffed out a little, not hiding any possessiveness he felt for her, or annoyance knowing that she had dated in college.

Though in her defense she hadn't dated often enough to really call for any feelings of jealousy.

Chibs had always been that way though, watchful when it came to her. He guessed that his annoyance was just how his feelings for her had manifested back then. Any boy that she had dated in college was automatically unsuitable for her, in his eyes.

Chibs chuckled at the comment about Hannah and sports not mixing, knowing that Hannah had always been uncoordinated. He could remember her coming to the garage after school with a bruise or some other injury more than once.

"I never did like anything involving balls." She blurted out her cheeks turning bright pink when she realized how that statement had just sounded.

"Oh...so its just my balls that ya like then." Chibs stated not missing his opportunity.

She rolled her eyes trying not to laugh at his statement; it was funny, no matter how perverted it was. "You're so gross."

He smiled tossing the baggy of photos back down into the box. "Ya love me though."

He peered back down into the box as he spoke again. "Is this all from college? I mean ya don't think yer gonna want any of this here?"

She smiled shaking her head as she picked up a text-book titled _The History of Italian Renaissance Art 7__th__ Edition_. "I don't think I'm going to be needing this anytime soon."

Chibs frowned feeling saddened and a little guilty over the fact that Hannah was giving up on her dreams so easily.

When she'd gone to school she'd had so many ideas about what her future was going to be like. He was sure that she didn't picture a life in Charming working two jobs that were both below her education and ability.

It seemed that her dreams were dead and buried at this point.

What had happened in Texas had been partly responsible for killing them, but Chibs wondered if he himself was stopping her from moving forward with her aspirations.

After all she was giving up a conventional future because she loved him, wasn't she? She was choosing him over her ambitions.

It wasn't like she could have her dream job, not here in Charming, not with him. Where was she going to work at? The Charming Museum, showing old mining equipment and artifacts, instead of fine works of art and real pieces of history.

She couldn't be both an old lady and a museum curator. No one would take her seriously because of her ties to him and her family.

People would take her for a dumb common criminal, a biker slut. They wouldn't see her as the strong educated woman he and her family knew she was.

He took a quick swig of his beer trying to shut up the voices in his head; the ones who told him that _Her love for him had killed her future hadn't it? She was giving up her life for him, being his old lady and rotting away in Charming._

"Are ya sure ya don't wanta look into goin back ta school?" He asked trying his best to reduce the self-loathing he was now feeling.

She frowned knowing that she did miss school; she missed her classes and being able to learn something new practically every day. She had always been a bit of a nerd and had honestly enjoyed learning.

It didn't make any sense though, not at this point in her life. Not when there was still danger out there lurking with Jenkins.

"I'll think about it." She replied not wanting to get into this, not now.

Her mind was such a mess and she was on edge. Constantly having a prospect or Gemma or Chibs watching over her was beginning to get to her.

She almost wanted to just run out on to the street and scream for Jenkins to come out of hiding. She wanted him to come face her like a man.

She wanted to put a stop to the waiting. The waiting was driving her crazy, constantly wondering if everyday was going to be her last.

"Ya know ya could look into school in Stockton...or maybe Lode. You could get a job anywhere ya know. Ya don't have ta settle for Charming." Chibs blurted out taking another drink.

He just didn't want her to choose him over her happiness. He refused to force her to live a life that she maybe wasn't meant for. He loved her too much to see her compromise her dreams.

She placed her beer down on top of a textbook titled _History of Modern Art: Painting Sculpture Architecture and Photography. _

She leaned towards him moving the box aside, pressing her lips to his as she spoke. "I want a life here though. I'm not settling on the next best thing. This is the best thing for me."

He pressed his lips to hers not quite sure that he believed her though it was nice to hear.

Chibs knew that Hannah and he were different. They may have come from the same world but their lives had turned out quite differently.

He had always been a con and he had never tried to be much more than that. She was the smart one, the one that had so much promise in her.

If she stuck with him who was to say that she wouldn't find herself dead or just feeling dead inside. He wasn't safe, he didn't want to take the chance of bringing her down with him.

Wasn't Jenkins proof of this life and him not being good for her, not being good enough for her? Jenkins wouldn't be here if Chibs hadn't killed Luke Hill. Danger came with this life, it came with him.

Hannah had gotten out of the life when she had gone to Texas. She had gone to school and could have had any life that she wanted.

He let out a sigh as she pulled away from his lips. "I just don't want ya to wake up ten years from now and think that ya wasted yer life on a guy like me."

Hannah frowned placing a hand on his cheek as she spoke. "Where's this coming from sweetheart?"

He felt himself leaning into her hand as he spoke. "I don't know... Maybe it's just all the hell we've been through. I don't seem ta bring ya nothin but sorrow."

He paused for a moment before speaking again. "I just wonder why ya chose me? Ya could've had anything or anyone ya wanted and ya picked Charming and me."

She frowned wondering if some of these thoughts were coming from the things that Jenkins had said to him all those weeks ago.

Hannah knew that it had bothered Chibs more than he would ever admit, being told that he wasn't good enough for her. She knew what some people probably thought about them.

Thea Gordon, Jillian, Jenkins, and probably some other people more than likely all thought terrible things about them. Chibs and she were garbage in their eyes.

The stress of Jenkins being out there was getting to Chibs rather he wanted to admit it or not. He was blaming himself for their problems.

He was trying to give her an out, thinking that she would be safer away from Samcro and him. She knew that she maybe she would be, but she didn't want to be without him or her family.

She would pick him and Charming over a normal life in anywhere in the world, at any given opportunity.

"I chose you because you're kind and you're good to me. You have always taken better care of me than anyone else. You are the one person in the world that I can count on. Not to mention you're pretty easy on the eyes." She stated adding the last part just to make him laugh.

He chuckled his mood lightening only slightly. "I knew it...pickin me for my looks."

She spoke her voice as firm as she could manage as she looked directly into his eyes. "If I wanted out I would have gotten out months ago."

He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding in as she leaned in for another kiss.

He placed his beer down as her lips pulled away from his. He wrapped an arm around her waist holding her close to him not wanting to lose contact with her just yet. He almost didn't want to let her go.

Anthony Jenkins was out there doing only god knows what and he wasn't as easily to spot any longer, now that the black Cadillac was out of the picture. Chibs was holding on to hope that Jenkins had been injured in that car wreck. That the bastard was dead somewhere in the woods.

He knew though that they weren't that lucky. The PI was somewhere in Charming, waiting to strike at them.

Hannah still wasn't that great of a shot, but at least she could hit a beer can now. Chibs had been working with her in their spare time trying to prepare her.

He still hated that he had to prepare her to fight for her life. It wasn't right. This wasn't the life he had wanted for her when he'd asked her to be his.

Yes he had known that things wouldn't always be a roses and sunshine for them, but he had hoped that he would be able to do a better job at keeping her safe than it felt like he was currently doing.

He let out a huff knowing that he had to do whatever it took. He had to make sure that she made it through this in one piece.

Hannah took Chibs by surprise as she pulled away from his embrace and took his hand in hers. She stood up trying to pull him along with her, which was impossible as he was heavier than her, as she spoke. "Come on let's go take a shower."

He smirked his lips pressing against her neck as he stood up. She kept his hand in hers as she led him to the bathroom for their _shower._

As soon as the bathroom door shut behind them his lips found hers. She pulled away from his lips for only one moment as she reached into his shower turning the water on.

They disrobed quickly his hands roaming her body as they stepped into the almost too warm spray of water.

All it took was the feel of her skin against his for any worries that he had to leave his mind.

She took a hold of the dark blue loofah that sat on a corner shelf in the shower as she soaped it up with his Nivea mens body wash knowing that he wouldn't want to smell like her lavender body wash.

He closed his eyes as she ran the loofah along his body the feeling pleasurable in more ways than one.

His mouth found hers again as he pressed her against the wall of the shower. She dropped the loofah as her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands ran down her soapy body finding her backside as he lifted her up.

She pressed her lips to his as he lowered her down over him. She pulled away from his lips gasping as she spoke. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied groaning as her walls adjusted to him.

They both closed their eyes as he began to move against her keeping a close hold on her. She couldn't help but to squeak and then giggle a little as they slid a little against the slick floor.

She held on to him tighter hoping that they didn't slip, that wasn't an injury she wanted to explain to anyone.

He smiled pressing his lips to her neck the sound of her laugh calming his worried brain.

He knew that this was just what he needed, and apparently she had known too. He needed to be reminded that she loved him. She had chosen him and she wasn't going anywhere.

He knew that he was going to make sure she knew that she had made the right choice. He promised himself that she would never regret choosing him and this life.

He would do whatever it took to make their life a happy one.

* * *

Hannah frowned as she sat back in the salon chair Madison standing over her softly singing something that sounded like it was a Jay Z song, though Hannah didn't recognize what song. 99 Problems maybe, it was too hard to hear over the classical music that played in Mabel's Salon.

"Are you sure about this?" Hannah blurted out once again her anxiety about this entire situation getting the better of her.

Madison chuckled in response as she continued to mix the dye in a metal bowl. "Yes. I didn't go to cosmetology school for shits and giggles. I have a license and everything I promise."

Hannah gave her a sheepish smile a little guilty that she was being so paranoid over this. Hannah was just very protective over her hair.

Gemma had raised her that way, always so protective over Hannah's dark locks. Gemma had never allowed her to dye them, never mind Gemma had been getting blonde highlights for a long time now.

So naturally Hannah had always been just as protective when it came to her brown hair. The only thing she ever did was get it cut. The most risky thing she'd done to it was get heavy pinup style bangs a few years ago, though they had grown out a long time ago.

She had never had a time in her life where she'd been a wild child who her hair every color under the moon and pierced anything other than her ears. Yes she had her few tattoos, but everything but the flamingo had been a thought out process.

Hannah wasn't sure how she'd let Madison talk her into this stupid makeover. Well actually she did.

Hannah wanted to do something fun considering how stressful things had been, and fun meant dyeing a small portion of her hair on the left side bright pink.

It wasn't going to be anything too intense, just a fun little streak of color. It wasn't like Hannah had a job where keeping things professional looking was a big deal.

The small section of her hair had already been bleached to a stark white and was now just awaiting the dye to be applied to it.

Hannah hadn't told Chibs about what she was planning on doing and she was worried that he would hate it.

It was pretty evident that he was very fond of her hair, especially now that it was getting longer. He seemed to love to run his hands through it wrapping the locks around his fingers.

It wasn't like she was shaving her head, she reminded herself.

And Valentines Day was right around the corner, so the pink streak would be color appropriate.

It would match the sheer pink babydoll and thong she'd purchased for Valentines Day, she tried to reassure herself.

She was surprised that she had felt so at ease buying the lingerie. She had got it on a shopping trip with Madison a week ago, thankfully when they'd been prospect free.

It seemed that Hannah was growing more comfortable with that part of Chibs' and her relationship and her body. The more attention he lavished on her body the more her confidence grew.

It was pretty clear that he loved her body. Just thinking about the way he looked at her made her cheeks flush, and not to mention when his lips and other parts of his body touched her. It was a huge confidence booster.

She let out a deep sigh reminding herself that absolutely nothing was going to go wrong with this whole pink dye idea, well that was unless Madison fucked something up. She cringed at the thought.

She tried to calm her nerves as she glanced across the salon at Filthy Phil, the prospect was reading some motorcycle magazine he'd brought along with him and drinking coffee that Mabel had offered him.

Hannah was just grateful that Mabel hadn't been upset about the prospects presence in the salon. Hannah had been afraid that the woman would fire her over the man practically acting as a bodyguard.

The woman had insisted that it was okay though, as long as Filthy Phil didn't scare off the clientele and was willing to change a few light bulbs over Madison's workstation, then it was fine.

And besides Mabel did like that the prospect was so polite, calling her ma'am, remembering to say please and thank you. Not to mention he took smoke breaks with her.

Hannah couldn't help but to enjoy the way Filthy Phil's presence it made Jillian cringe and rage. So that was defiantly a plus to being watched over by the prospect.

She took a deep breath as Madison applied the dye. It would all turn out, she told herself.

This was going to be perfect and Chibs would certainty be surprised.

* * *

Chibs pulled his bike into the parking lot of an old mom and pop run gas station, the place had been family owned for a long time and had the lowest prices in town. Most people avoided it chosing the 7-11 in town, given that this gas station was a little out of the way of everything else in town.

He let out a sigh of relief as he pulled in beside a pump, seeing that he was the only one here and wouldn't have to wait to fill up.

He had just left the grocery store after going on a beer run. He'd picked up the beers along with a few other things for this weekend. He had stuffed the groceries into a saddle bag on his bike that he only used when he went on long trips or just had to go to the store.

Valentines Day was this weekend and he was racking his brain trying to figure out what to do for it.

He knew that he had to make it pretty special. This was Hannah and his first Valentines Day together, and she probably expected something nice, something romantic. Didn't women like romance?

He wasn't sure that chocolate in a heart shaped box and flowers were quite enough.

Chibs felt more clueless than he wanted to admit. He hadn't ever really had the need to celebrate the holiday before. Not even when he'd been married to Fiona.

He had always felt that it was kind of ridiculous holiday. It was just so smug, expecting people to shell out money on cards, candy, flowers, and other junk, just to prove that they loved one another. In Chibs' opinion if you loved someone you should probably express it everyday instead of just one day of the year.

He knew that it was important to Hannah though. She'd had enough bad boyfriends in her life to not expect much, and he wanted to change that.

He paid at the gas pump selecting mid grade even though he really hated the price. He refused to put the cheap shit in either one of his dynas though.

The day had been long and hectic. They were training a new mechanic and the kid wasn't the brightest bulb in the chandelier. Chibs was exhausted after trying to explain the basics of the job to the kid.

All he wanted right now was to get home make himself a sandwich out of the turkey and cheese in the fridge and sit down in front of his tv with a beer.

He was almost tempted to pick up his cell and call Hannah and see if she had made it home yet, but he resisted the urge reminding himself that the prospect would have called if something came up.

It was her day to work at the salon, and she was always sore and tired after standing on her feet all day washing hair and cleaning the floor space. He knew that if she had worked late that she would probably come in, take a shower and go straight to bed.

He rolled his eyes as a ruddy looking station wagon pulled into the parking lot and honked. He turned to face it as the window rolled down barely leaving only a crack of open space.

Chibs shook his head hoping that the owner of the station wagon wasn't having any car trouble. He had spent all day dealing with people's car and bike trouble. He was frankly just tired and wasn't in the mood to play the good samaritan.

Chibs went inside buying himself a lottery ticket just for kicks as he noticed that the station wagon was still sitting there. Chibs reached into his jacket pocket placing his hand over the gun in his holster as a bad feeling began to swarm around in his guts.

The window of the station wagon rolled down a few more inches as something very recognizable was stuck out the window towards Chibs.

Chibs ducked down as the gun went off firing multiple shots, Chibs pulled out his own gun firing back. He ran for an employees mini van hoping that he could hide behind that as bullets flew back and forth between the two guns.

He let out a cry of pain as a bullet pierced his left shoulder right before he ducked behind the van. He reached around the car doing his best to fire back despite the pain.

Chibs let out a hiss as intense pain shot through his shoulder making it hard for him to focus on fighting back against his apparent attacker.

The station wagon sped off pulling out of the parking lot and driving away as the gunfire finally ceased.

Chibs clutched his injured shoulder as he struggled to work through the pain firing a few more shots at the station wagon as it disappeared out of sight. His let out a cry of pain as he looked down at his injured shoulder and saw blood begin to pool around his hand from the wound.

He silently cursed himself for letting the bastard get away as his brain went into overdrive trying to figure out who had just attacked him. He felt his blood run cold as he realized that it could be only one person, Anthony Jenkins.

He looked up as a very freaked out looking gas station employee hesitantly made her way around the van a gun in hand. She couldn't be any older than Hannah and it had seemed when he had gone inside to buy the lottery ticket, that she was the only employee on duty. She was a plump woman with a healthy tan and almond shaped eyes.

She widened her eyes lowering the gun when she realized that the man she was just about to try to defend herself against was injured.

The gas station employee knelt down beside him deciding to ignore the possibility of him attacking her as she pulled the scarf that she'd had wrapped around her dark braided hair and pushed it against his wound trying to put pressure against it and slow blood loss.

She hesitantly wrapped the scarf around the wound tying it in a makeshift tourniquet, hoping that it would hold as she spoke her voice frantic. "What do I do? Oh god I need to call the police...and an ambulance. You need an ambulance."

Chibs closed his eyes gritting his teeth and dropping his gun as he spoke. "No don't. No cops and no paramedics...I have someone who can take care of all this...just trust me please. What's yer name?"

"Annie." She replied her eyes wide. Her hands began to shake still holding on tightly to her gun with one hand, she placed it down behind her still afraid that the injured stranger might turn on her.

He nodded his head trying to ignore the pain. "Okay Annie I need ya to do somethin for me. Just reach into my jacket and get my cell. Look in the contacts and call Jax Teller. Tell him what happened."

Annie nodded her head beginning to sob as she reached into his jacket gingerly grabbing the phone.

She spoke her voice still panicked before she opened the flip phone. "My boss is going to kill me."

She made a surprising move as she took a hold of his hand on his uninjured side as she dialed. Chibs closed his eyes his breathing uneven as he squeezed her hand comforted by the act of kindness.

The last thing he heard was her panicked voice explaining the situation as his vision began to tunnel and his eyes shut.

* * *

_Constructive Criticism ? Reviews ?_


	21. Florence Nightingale on Ritalin

Annie stared wide-eyed at the man who called himself Jax Teller. She stared at his kutte reading the patches: President, Men of Mayhem, and Redwood Original.

She hadn't lived in Charming for very long but she knew enough about her new home to know that the man was a son. The Sons of Anarchy MC seemed to be a huge presence in Charming. She knew enough to know that they were dangerous and they were types of men who you didn't want to piss off.

The man who had been injured was a son as well, she realized. His kutte had held a V. President patch.

She knew that one of the girls who worked the night shift sometimes liked to hang around the motorcycle club at their Friday night parties. The night shift girl seemed like the type, given that she always wore black and leather and seemed to have a thing for bad boys.

Annie's boss Mr. Hamilton had told her when she had first started working here to give these men anything they wanted if they were ever to step foot in the gas station.

She silently cursed staring back at the gas station taking note of what a mess the gas station now was. Bullet holes had pierced the building breaking one of the windows. Would Mr. Hamilton insist on being so kind to the MC now that his store was a mess?

She frowned seeing her mini van had been hit as well...actually it wasn't even her minivan. It was her sister's car. There were two flat tires and bullet holes riddled her doors. She was so dead when Belinda got a look at her car.

Her jaw dropped as Jax Teller handed her several large bills in cash and spoke. "Get out of town for a few weeks. Go somewhere anywhere. I'll have one of my guys take you home so you can pack a bag. I want you to go straight to a bus station after that and buy yourself tickets to and from somewhere."

"What about the store? My boss isn't going to like this." Annie replied cringing as she realized that Jax probably wasn't the type of man who liked to be talked back to when he gave an order.

She let out a sigh of relief that Jax didn't have an angry reaction. He gave her a smile that seemed kind enough as he spoke. "Let us worry about that darlin. Don't worry my club will handle this."

Annie nodded her head staring down at the cash in her hand there had to be at least three hundred and fifty dollars in her hands, more money than she'd ever seen all at once.

Jax spoke again his voice going from stern to surprisingly friendly. "You did really good. He wouldn't have been in good shape if you hadn't been there to slow the bleeding."

"Is he going to be all right? I mean...he said he didn't want any paramedics." Annie asked knowing that the man who had been injured didn't look like he was in good shape.

He hadn't even been conscious when he had been loaded up into a black van by two other men in samcro kuttes.

"He'll be just fine. I've got someone to take care of him." Jax reassured her noticing that her eyes widened as he said the words _take care of him_.

He shook his head realizing how that must sound to the woman. The poor woman probably thought take care of him meant kill him. "I mean a doctor to take care of him."

She nodded her head relieved that the injured man hadn't just been sent off to his death as she stared back down at the money.

Annie knew that she better get out of town and she better go fast. She was tempted to just take the money and go on home, but she had the feeling that Jax Teller wasn't the type of man who you disobeyed.

Jax let out a sigh as he watched Annie head to Ratboy who had been tasked with taking the woman to go pack a bag.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket knowing that he was about to have to call his cousin.

He wasn't sure how Hannah would react but he had a feeling that her reaction would be pretty painful.

* * *

Anthony Jenkins slammed his hand down against the steering wheel as he sped down the road out of Charming towards the motel he'd been cooped up in for weeks now.

He had assumed that it was the perfect plan. Get Telford when the bastard was alone and least expecting it.

He had followed the biker from TM Auto Repair to the grocery store and sat outside waiting for him while he'd shopped.

He had watched him shove his groceries into the side compartments on his motorcycle and then followed him as he took off.

When Telford had stopped at the gas station it had seemed like the right time.

His original plan had been to honk and see if he could get Telford to come over to the car. Play a person in need and then put a bullet through the biker's head when he came up to the car to lend a hand.

Of course it hadn't been that easy though. The biker had ignored him and gone inside to buy a lotto ticket instead.

So Jenkins had been forced to open fire right then and there as Telford stepped outside the gas station.

"Shit." He spat out slamming his hands against the steering wheel again.

He had really fucked up. He hadn't hit Telford in the right spot. He'd only gotten him in the shoulder. He had intended on getting him in the head.

He hadn't expected that the bastard would fire back at him. Jenkins had made a mistake being shortsighted and too cocky to expect that the bastard would fight back.

Jenkins knew that his tire on the back right hand side had been hit and he'd been driving on the rim for a while now.

It was all right though he reminded himself; the car had been stolen anyway. He could find a new one just as easily.

Jenkins took a deep breath trying to calm his rage. Filip Telford should be dead right now.

How in the hell was he supposed to protect Hannah if the Scottish son of a bitch was still breathing?

Jenkins knew he was Hannah Madock Morrow's only hope. He wouldn't let her wind up like Sheryl.

He had to find a way to save her. It wouldn't be easy he knew that. Hannah had probably been brainwashed by those biker sons of bitches and that aunt of hers. They were all white trash and criminals.

Hannah was different though. Why didn't she realize just how different she was from those people?

Jenkins knew that he was just the man to put her on the right path again. She had been on the right path when she had been in school. He could help her return to that path.

She was his second chance at fixing what had happened with Sheryl. This was God's plan for him. Why else would Hannah look so much like his Sheryl? It had to be a sign.

Hannah needed a man like him. She needed a savior to protect her and turn her back into the woman she had been before she came to Charming.

She could fix him too, he knew it. Hannah could be his, another chance at recapturing what he had with Sheryl.

Yes, Jenkins knew that Luke Hill had ruined Hannah. That must have been why she went to that biker. She didn't think that she deserved better.

Jenkins knew that he was the one to change her mind. She needed him.

He ran his hand across his sweat soaked brow as he stared down at the colt 45 in the passengers seat. This was easily fixable he reminded himself.

He would figure something out. He always did. All he had to do was figure out a new plan. A better plan.

* * *

Hannah felt like she wanted to vomit as Madison's little bright red Volkswagen beetle sped down the street right behind Filthy Phil's motorcycle.

Hannah ran her hands through her damp hair as she tried to fight back the anxiety attack that was threatening to spill out of her at any moment.

They had just finished up her hair and were about to blow-dry it and style it when Filthy Phil had gotten a call on his cell and handed the phone over to her.

Ever since Hannah had found out that Chibs had been shot she'd had a tornado of emotions swirling around within her. It was a confusing mix of fear, sorrow, and rage.

She wanted to take the Smith and Wesson in her big purse and go to Anthony Jenkins herself.

She wanted to put a bullet through the asshole's shoulder and see how he liked it. Then as soon as Jenkins understood how much pain Chibs was in she wanted to send a bullet through the PI's head.

Hannah was surprised that these intense feelings of wrath and the longing for revenge didn't frighten her. She was just so full of anger and spite. She was sure she'd never been so angry before.

She wasn't sure if she had been this angry after Texas. She may have been almost this angry at Luke Hill. The type of anger she felt right now was on a whole other level.

She would rather have someone hurt her than someone she loved. She would rather be the one to take the pain. After all what was another nightmare?

How dare Jenkins go after someone she loved? It should be her, she thought. She should be in pain not Chibs.

She wanted to vomit, she wanted to scream, and she wanted to cry. She just wanted to wake up and realize that this was all some terrible nightmare.

She pinched herself her eyes beginning to water as she realized that this was reality.

She wasn't going to wake up in bed beside Chibs and see that she'd just had a bad dream. She wasn't going to be able to tell him all about the horrible dream she'd had and then ask him make love to her so she could forget the dream for a little while.

This was all real. This was actually happening.

Madison reached across the armrest with her free hand grasping one of Hannah's shaking hands as she allowed herself to take her eyes off the road for a moment to glance at her friend.

Madison looked at Hannah unsure of what to say in a situation like this. An hour ago she was giving Hannah a little makeover for fun. Now Madison was watching Hannah struggle not to cry over the man who was probably the love of her life.

"It's going to be okay. Chibs is too strong to let this hurt him too much. The guys won't let the man who did this get away with it." Madison reassured Hannah hoping that she was getting through to her somehow.

Hannah held onto her friend's hand probably squeezing too tightly as she began to sob. She just wanted someone to hold her and tell her that it was going to be okay. She wanted Chibs.

She closed her eyes praying to anyone who might be out there listening to please spare Filip Chibs Telford.

She knew that he did a lot of bad things, horrible things really, but she didn't want to lose him.

He didn't deserve to die like this. If there was a god he had to understand where she was coming from. He had to have some mercy, if not for Chibs then for her at least.

Hannah couldn't lose him, not now. She refused to let him die. Not when they had a chance of having a happy life together. She wanted him to have a happy full life with her. To grow old with her by his side.

It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. She hated god or whoever was in charge up there for letting something like this happen. After all the hell they had been through, something like this happening was a low blow.

She took a deep breath repeating the words in her head letting them become a mantra of sorts; Chibs couldn't die, please don't let him die.

* * *

Madison had to run to follow Hannah as they pulled into the parking lot of the clubhouse beside several bikes.

Hannah had opened the passenger's door and jumped out before Madison even got her beetle into park.

Hannah ran through the entrance to the clubhouse knowing that she looked like a mess.

She had damp frizzy hair. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and the old baggy Nirvana shirt she had been wearing to get her hair done along with a pair of plastic black flip-flops on her feet. Her gold eyeliner had smeared as her eyes continued to water. Her face was red and puffy from crying and she was sure that her nose had started to run as she'd cried.

Gemma was the first to come to her, taking her niece's hand in hers as she led her back to the chapel.

Hannah let out a sob as they entered the chapel; Chibs was sprawled out across the table lying on top of a blue towel, his shirt off, his wound being tended to by Tara.

The room was full, Tig, Juice, Happy, and Jax all stood nearby as Tara worked on the injured man.

Jax pulled out a chair allowing Hannah to sit on Chibs' uninjured side. She took his hand in hers as Chibs turned to gaze at her his eyes heavy and his pupils dilated.

He took her by surprise speaking his voice sounding raspy and a little slurred. "There's my little love."

He closed his eyes as the words left his mouth and Hannah stared up at Tara fearing that his closed eyes meant the worst.

Tara spoke nodding towards him. "I've given him a pretty heavy sedative. He's been in and out of consciousness. He's pretty loopy, but at least he isn't feeling much."

Hannah nodded her head her eyes still watering as she stared at the wound feeling more than a little faint. There was so much blood.

He should be in a hospital, she thought. God what in the hell was he doing here spread out on a table like it was the freaking 1800s, Hannah thought.

Why wouldn't someone take him to a real hospital? She knew the answer of course. Hospitals meant the police. The police meant trouble for samcro.

Gemma stood beside Hannah her hand on her niece's shoulder as she spoke. "He's going to be okay baby. We're gonna take care of him."

Hannah looked up as Madison entered the room going straight to Juice.

Hannah wasn't surprised to see Madison embrace Juice holding on to him tightly. Hannah knew what her friend was thinking.

She was thinking what if she was the one in Hannah's shoes? What if Juice was the one who had been hurt? Hell, she probably was thinking that it was better Hannah than her.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?" Hannah asked her voice raw from crying.

Tara pushed gauze against the wound as she spoke. "I got the bullet out. He's lucky. If it had been just a few inches lower it would have hit a major artery and he would have bled out fast."

Hannah felt like she was going to be sick as she processed the words. He could have died. Just a few more inches and she would be here sitting by the corpse of her boyfriend.

"The gas station attendee really helped him out. She made a tourniquet, which saved him from loosing too much blood. If she hadn't been there he would have been in trouble. Like I said he's lucky." Tara pointed out as she placed another gauze over the wound.

Hannah felt faint as she stared at the bloody pieces of gauze finding it had to believe that the wound had produced so much blood.

Oh Christ why was there so much fucking blood if the bullet was out now? She wanted to scream this out loud. She knew though that her freaking out wouldn't help.

She took a deep breath as she spotted the little golden bloody bullet sitting on an open gauze.

It was terrifying to think that something so tiny could kill.

She placed the hand that wasn't grasping on to Chibs' unresponsive hand, allowing her hand to run through his sweat dampened hair.

She spoke to him her voice low hoping that maybe he could hear her through his drugged state. "Oh Filip how did this happen? It should be me. I'm so sorry sweetheart. It should be me not you."

She swallowed back a sob, as he remained unconscious.

Why had he put so much protection on her and completely ignored his own safety?

This shouldn't be happening. Why did Jenkins come after him and not her? It was supposed to be her.

This was all her fault, she thought to herself. She had brought that son of a bitch to Charming. If Chibs hadn't of killed Luke Hill for her then Jenkins wouldn't be here.

Jenkins would have never met her and would have never developed whatever sick obsession he had with her, if she hadn't have sent someone to kill Luke.

She had brought so much horror upon the ones she loved.

Hannah was tempted to run. To get as far away from everyone she loved as soon as possible. She wanted to run far away before someone else got hurt because of her.

She took a deep breath reminding herself of what Chibs had once said to her _don't leave me please._

Hannah knew that she couldn't run away. No matter how scared she was, no matter how much pain she thought it would save her loved ones from, She couldn't leave.

She had promised Chibs that night that she wouldn't leave him. She had to stay here in Charming. She couldn't leave his side.

She kept her eyes locked on Chibs as Jax leaned down beside her. He spoke nodding towards Chibs. "As soon as Tara is done patching him up, I'm going to send you two on lockdown at the cabin. You'll be safe there."

"Okay." Hannah replied knowing that the cabin would be a good place to go for a while.

It was where members of samcro went when they wanted to disappear for a while.

Jax spoke his voice firm despite the fact that one of his _brothers _was laying here with a bullet wound. "I'm going to make Jenkins pay for this. He won't get away with this."

He paused for a moment pressing a quick kiss to Hannah's cheek. "I'm going to fix this sis. We're all going to fix this."

She nodded her head as she stared at the man who may as well be her brother instead of her cousin. She spoke her voice just as firm. "Make that bastard regret this. I want him to hurt more than he's ever hurt before, before you kill him."

She swallowed the lump in her throat after she had said these words. A few months ago she would have been horrified that something so cold and so violent came out of her mouth.

It was strange how things could change. The girl she had been in the beginning of November wouldn't recognize the girl she was now. The girl she'd been then would more than likely be terrified of what she had become.

She had changed. The hate she felt for those who dared to threatened her family had changed her. She guessed the amount of hate she could feel was strong when it came to someone she loved.

Hannah pressed a kiss to Chibs' still unresponsive hand as Tara began to stitch up his wound.

Hannah silently promised Chibs that she would fix this. If Jax and the guys couldn't make Jenkins hurt, then she sure as hell would.

One way or another, Jenkins was going to regret ever thinking of hurting Filip Telford.

* * *

Chibs resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Hannah stood over him, a glass of orange juice and a multitude of antibiotics and two painkillers in hand.

Hannah had been buzzing over him like Florence Nightingale on Ritalin since they had arrived at the cabin at the beginning of the week.

He knew better than to complain though. She was hovering over him because she blamed herself for his injury.

No matter how much he tried to reassure her that this wasn't her fault, she wasn't hearing it.

She had been playing nurse since they'd gotten here. Making sure he got his fill of antibiotics and Oxycontin, making sure he ate, making sure he was comfortable.

Usually he would kind of enjoy the attention she was giving him, but her guilt made it hard to soak up her affections.

They had been at the cabin for four days now and Hannah hadn't stopped playing nurse since they'd arrived.

For the most part they were alone. Gemma had been sure to pack two suitcases full of clothing for both Chibs and Hannah. She had also stocked up the kitchen with enough food, booze, and other beverages to last until the end of times.

So far everyone in samcro and even in surrounding charters was on high alert, watching out for Anthony Jenkins.

The orders were to kill Jenkins on sight. He had tried to kill a club member. Retribution was to be made, an eye for an eye.

So far there was no sign of the PI. The station wagon he had been driving had been found abandoned in a Wal-Mart parking lot in Stockton.

He was on foot again. It horrified Hannah to know that Jenkins could be anywhere. Just waiting to strike again.

Chibs took the pills knowing that he would be knocked out again soon. For the most part the pills helped with the pain.

He knew that some of his _brothers _did oxy for fun. He had only done it a few times and found that he much preferred alcohol to pills. Pills were far too dangerous, too easy to overdose on.

Hannah took the empty glass to the kitchen placing it in the sink before she returned to the bedroom.

Chibs spoke as she began to fluff the pillow he had his head on. "Relax a bit love."

"I'll relax when you relax." She replied her stubborn streak driving him a little batty.

The whole nurse on speed act was driving him batty.

He knew that she was doing it out of love. Her maternal sense came out quite strongly when it came to seeing someone she loved in so much pain.

Her maternal senses were almost overwhelming when it came to the fact that the man she loved was the one in pain.

Chibs spoke again refusing to take no for an answer. He was going to get her to sit back and relax even if it killed him "Lie down before I force ya to lie down."

She frowned down at him tempted to point out that she could probably overpower him with a little extra work considering he had a wounded shoulder.

She spoke not missing the opportunity to be a smartass. "Say the magic word and I'll relax."

He shook his head not surprised that she was being so difficult. "Please lie down...ya brat."

She smirked amused by his brat comment. "Well actually the magic word was tuna... but since you're hurt I'll overlook your mistake."

She unfastened her dark jeans sliding them off and leaving her in the black and white baseball style t-shirt she was wearing and a pair of black lacy boyshorts.

He let out a huff unamused by her smart mouth.

Hannah crawled into bed beside him making sure she lie beside his uninjured side.

He now wore a piece of gauze over his left shoulder. Underneath the gauze were several stitches that had all been meticulously placed by Tara.

It would be a long recovery for him. If he was gentle with his wounded shoulder then all should turn out okay. His arm wouldn't suffer any damage. He had been very lucky.

His bike sat outside the cabin though he hadn't driven it here.

It had been carted over here by the TM auto tow truck by Juice. The guys knew that Chibs would want one of his bikes here.

He owned two motorcycles, though one always stayed at the clubhouse. He didn't trust leaving his bike in the parking lot of his loft. No matter how much of a nice neighborhood it was he didn't trust it.

Hannah wasn't sure if her car still remained at the salon. Madison had been the one to drive her to the clubhouse. Gemma had taken Chibs and she to the cabin as soon as Tara was done patching him up.

Hannah was sure she'd probably lost her job at the salon by now. She was sure that Jillian was thrilled over this fact.

She shook her head not wanting to think of something so trivial. She had Chibs here safe and sound beside her and that was enough for her.

She rested her head on his chest as she spoke. "There satisfied."

"Very." He replied allowing both of his arms to wrap around her though it made his shoulder ache a bit to move it.

She smirked as one of his hands rested against her backside giving it a squeeze. "Hate to break it to you buddy, but you aren't clear for sex for a few more weeks."

He let out a huff hating Tara's stupid rules. It wasn't fair. His old lady was laying by his side in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of boyshorts that he loved on her, looking sexy without even trying, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

He sighed realizing that Valentines Day would be spent in this old cabin, and it would apparently be sex free. "Guess our Valentines Day is going to be pretty dull."

"Sorry sweetheart. There's always next year." She pointed out knowing that he was more disappointed over the whole no sex thing than he was over the actual holiday.

She ran her hand along his chest comfortable against him. He had been stuck in pajama pants and ribbed wife beaters since he had arrived at the cabin.

When he bathed it had to be a bath, and he had to keep his wounded shoulder dry. He was pretty sure that he would kill for a real shower.

He ran the hand that wasn't resting against her bottom through her hair chuckling at the pink streak. It really had been the last thing he'd expected. "I thought ya hated pink."

"I do...it just seemed like a fun idea. I wanted green or blue but Madison kept saying it would look like mold...do you like it?" She asked nervous about his reaction to the change in her hair.

It was still the same length she told herself, he wouldn't hate it.

He pressed a kiss to her lips as he spoke not lying, he did find that it looked good. "I love it. Looks good on ya."

He paused deciding to add on something to irritate her. "Ya should wear pink more often."

"Not going to happen. She stated rolling her eyes at the idea of wearing her least favorite color.

Hannah took him by surprise as she spoke running her fingers along the reaper tattoo on his left arm being very careful to avoid his injured shoulder. She spoke a little anxious about bringing this up. "Remember when we talked about me being your old lady."

"Aye, Ya are my old lady." He pointed out wondering if she was about to bring up what he thought she was.

She bit her bottom lip nervous about asking him this. It was just after she'd almost lost him she'd realized that she wanted everyone to know that she was his. "Remember when you said that when I was ready to get the crow then to just say the word."

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded his head not wanting to get his hopes up.

She leaned up a bit as she spoke clearly nervous. "I want to get it."

"Do ya mean it? I don't want ya just doin it cause we had a scare." Chibs replied wanting to make sure that she did in fact want this.

Nothing would make him happier than knowing that she was wearing a crow for him, but he didn't want her to rush into it out of fear instead of love.

"I won't do it if you don't want me to." She blurted out fearing that she was moving too quickly for him.

He shook his head letting out a sigh. "No I want ya to do it. Nothin would make me happier love. I just want ya to want it out of love for me and not fear over seeing me hurt."

She nodded her head thinking about what he was saying. She spoke wanting to make it clear that she wanted nothing more than this. "I was afraid when you were hurt, and yeah maybe it did push me into realizing just how badly I want this."

She paused hoping that he wouldn't say no to her request. "I love you and I want everyone to know that I'm your old lady. If you'll let me, I want the tattoo."

He took her by surprise pressing a kiss to her lips before he spoke up. "Like I said love. Nothin would make me happier."

She placed a hand on his cheek kissing him again before he spoke. "I'll call Happy. He's got a tattoo gun and he's done a lot of tattoos for the club. I think he's the right guy to do it."

"You're okay that I'm doing this right?...I'm not rushing you?" She asked wanting to double check that he wasn't just allowing her to do this because she wanted it so badly.

He shook his head giving her a sleepy smile as the oxy began to kick in. He spoke wanting to make it clear how big of deal this was for him though it was hard to speak his brain beginning to feel fuzzy from the painkillers. "I'm thrilled that ya want this Hannah. Ya have no idea how happy this makes me. No one's ever had a crow for me... not even Fiona."

She widened her eyes a little shocked by what he had said. She had almost expected that his ex-wife had worn a crow tattoo for him; after all he had been in Sambel when he'd met Fiona so technically she'd been his old lady at one point.

Chibs cleared his throat noticing the look on her face. He was shocked that he had felt so comfortable mentioning that piece of information about his ex wife. He knew mentioning your ex wife to your new girlfriend probably wasn't too kosher. He only hoped that it hadn't made Hannah and the moment they were having feel severely awkward.

This really was a big deal to him, Hannah wanting the crow for him. It was huge sign of commitment and he loved that she wanted it so badly.

He leaned up pressing a kiss to her lips as he spoke again. " This makes me so damn happy love. I love ya."

"I love you too." She replied as his eyes began to grow heavy his pain pills taking effect.

Hannah rested her head back against his chest as he fell fast asleep, her own eyes began to grow heavy.

Despite all the chaos taking place in their life, she couldn't be happier now. She was his old lady and soon everyone would be able to see it.

* * *

_Reviews ? Constructive Criticism ?_


	22. There Had to Be A Way

Hannah sat cross-legged on the bed in the cabin a large vintage book in her hands. The book was an old illustrated book about birds throughout the world. It was from the nineteen fifties. She had acquired it from a charity shop when she'd still been living in Houston.

The book was a little beat up. The spine of the book had been duct taped more than a few times, and the old green binding held a few scratch marks from years of use. God only knows what the book had been through before she bought it.

She stared down at the book a smile on her face knowing that this was exactly what she needed. The book was filled with illustrations and information on all types of birds. Most importantly it showed birds that were classified in the Corvid family, such as the crow.

Getting a hold of the book hadn't been an easy task. It had been sitting on one of the three bookshelves in Chibs' and her loft, right on the top shelf between a copy of _The Great Gatsby _that Hannah had since high school,and a dictionary.

There was a fear that Jenkins may be watching the loft, so obviously Hannah couldn't go get the book herself. Especially considering Chibs and she were on lockdown for the time being.

Juice had been the one to go get it from the loft and then bring it to TM Auto to Gemma. Her Aunt Gemma had taken it to the cabin this morning when she'd brought by some more toiletries for the bathroom and fresh gauze for Chibs' bandage.

Hannah looked up from the book as Chibs walked into the bedroom his hair damp and clean. It really was a pain trying to wash his hair without a shower. He had been forced to do it over the sink in the bathroom.

Hannah had offered to help given that the part-time job she may or may not still have, consisted of washing hair, but he had refused the help.

Hannah really didn't understand what it was with men and being so damn stubborn all the time.

He had washed his hair and then changed his bandage. Hannah had been changing the bandages for him so far, but he knew that he was perfectly capable of doing it.

Hannah was still acting like Florence Nightingale and she was still driving him a little up the wall. He wasn't sure if it was the nurse act or being locked away in the cabin, but he was beginning to get stir crazy.

Hannah knew that she was over killing the nurse act, smothering him with attention and probably trying to baby him a bit. She knew that he hated being babied. It was that she felt so guilty though, knowing that he was in so much pain.

He had tried time and time again to convince her that none of what had happened was her fault, but she found that hard to believe.

Jenkins was here for her and Chibs had been a casuality of Jenkins obsession with her.

She was still convinced that it should have been her. She would have much rather been the one who had gotten hurt in the place of the one person she loved more than anything.

She hated that Jenkins was still somewhere out there free to hurt someone else. She feared that he would go after the most innocent, her little nephews, or one of the other children of the club members.

She feared he would do this knowing that that action would hurt her the most.

Chibs slid into bed beside Hannah pressing a kiss to her cheek as he spoke. "So this is the book you were so insistent on gettin."

She nodded her head opening the book to show a few pages all pictures of parrots. "Yes I mean look at how intricate these pictures are. There's so much detail."

He stared down at a picture of a Blue and Gold Macaw Parrot seeing that the picture was in fact filled with extraordinary detail.

He guessed it would make sense that she liked the detail so much. The few paintings he had seen of Hannah's had been filled with just as much detail.

The paintings he had seen were small paintings she'd done for the art classes she had taken throughout college. A few of them were at Gemma's house and a few of them sat at his loft neither Hannah nor he sure where to hang them.

For her classes she had done a series of paintings of tropical fish and goldfish, every little fin and line on the tail neatly painted with vivid colors in oil paints. She had to have used the tiniest paintbrush possible to get that much detail packed into such a small painting.

"I mean I know that Happy can't put this much detail into my crow. It would just be a huge mess if he did, but I thought that this book may be a good place to look for inspiration." Hannah explained as she flipped through the pages looking for the corvids section.

Chibs nodded unable to hide his excitement over the crow. Despite the fact that he had an injured shoulder and the fact that he was on lockdown in Samcros' cabin fearing for Hannah and his lives, he was ecstatic.

Getting the crow was a gigantic sign of commitment to him and the life. It was a sign that Hannah wasn't going anywhere. She was his old lady.

He was thrilled that she was willing to wear it for him for all to see, a sign of her dedication to him.

Any fears he may of had in the past about not being good or safe enough for her or fears about her just deciding to run when things got to be too much, had disappeared when she asked for the tattoo.

It was a reassurance that she wasn't going anywhere that she wanted him and the life he had. She was willing to rejoin the chaos that seemed to take place in Charming.

"Have ya though bout where ya want it yet?" He asked knowing that she didn't have much time to decide. Happy would be here tomorrow right after lunch to give her the crow.

She looked up from the book allowing the open book to rest in her lap. She cleared her throat as she pulled her dark red _coca cola_ t-shirt aside to reveal her left collarbone. "I was thinking here maybe... or my arm...I just thought I should get it where everyone can see it."

He reached out running his fingertips across the pale lightly freckled skin of her collarbone trying to imagine a crow over the skin.

He was unable to stop a smile from spreading across his features as he pictured it. "I think right ere will be perfect. It'll be close to yer heart."

She returned his smile knowing that had been her intention. She leaned in pressing a quick kiss to his lips before she turned her attention back to the book.

She finally came across the Corvid family and the page that was dedicated to crows as she handed the book over to him. "So which one do you like the most."

He spoke as he stared down at the pages seeing drawings of crows in different positions. "Don't ya wanta pick love?"

"Yeah but I thought you should have some input. It's for you after all." She replied not able to hide the excitement in her voice.

She had been filled with a nervous energy since the decision had been made that she would get a crow.

It wasn't a negative type of energy; She didn't feel as though she was on edge at the moment despite all the drama going on in her life at the moment.

It was more an energy of excitement and longing with a little bit of anxiety thrown in. She'd had the same feeling when she'd left Charming for college.

It was the knowledge that something big was about to take place and she just couldn't wait for it to happen. Like the way she felt when she was a child and knew that Christmas was coming, well the way she'd felt as a child after she had come to live with Gemma and actually got to have a proper Christmas.

It was like Christmas and her birthday and going to college all wrapped up into one big swirl of emotion.

It was a pleasant feeling compared to how she'd been feeling lately. With everything that was going on she'd felt just plain crummy.

Her stomach ached and she often found herself wanting to puke, she assumed it was just the stress of the situation. She was more than likely worrying herself sick.

The nightmares of course hadn't stopped, she would often dream about the day Chibs had been shot, only in her dreams his injury had been much worse and she found herself unable to reach him. It was so painful knowing that if she could just reach him then he would be okay. In her dreams she would sink into the floor as though it was quick sand when she tried to go to him.

She woke from these nightmares often in tears; it all just seemed so real. She would find herself waking Chibs just to reassure herself that he was in fact okay.

She would want him to hold her after these nightmares and occasionally she would even go as far as asking him to make love to her.

Thankfully the ban on sex that had been placed by Tara had been lifted a few days ago once it was obvious that Chibs' wound was healing well.

He still had to be gentle with his movements though. He was still unable to ride his bike, which irritated him, but he wasn't allowed to ride until he was finished with his round of antibiotics and painkillers.

Chibs passed the book back to Hannah as he pointed out three different drawings on the bottom. "I'm tied in between these three. Though I'm really liking the last one."

She stared down at the book a smile on her face knowing that he had picked the perfect drawing.

Tomorrow she would have it on her skin forever. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Hannah sat back on a chair in the middle of the living room in the cabin her eyes closed tight taking deep breaths; Happy was sat across from her quietly humming to himself as he worked.

She had worn a loose gray spaghetti strapped tank top with her jeans, wanting to make it easy to get access to her collarbone. The strap on the left side had been pulled down exposing her skin without completely exposing her.

It hurt, she would be a big fat liar if she tried to play it cool and claim that being tattooed didn't hurt like hell. Actually she was pretty sure that hell might be a refreshing break from having a needle dig into her skin a mile minute pushing ink into the wounds it left behind.

This wasn't her first tattoo, but it was her largest; six inches across and four inches high, in black ink for all to see.

The drawing they had picked was a side view of a crow flying its beak open; they only hoped that they could capture some of the detail in the wings.

Hannah liked the idea of the crow flying, being free from all the chaos of the world.

She opened her eyes as Chibs squeezed her hand. He had parked himself beside her on a stool from the kitchen knowing that she would want him close when she was in this much pain.

He spoke giving her a comforting smile." It's almost done love."

She gave him an uneasy smile as she tried to keep strong through the pain. They had been at this for a while now; she had lost count of the hours.

It was all worth it though, she reminded herself.

She silently cursed Chibs for not allowing her to smoke a joint before she had this done, apparently she would need to be stone cold sober so she would be able to tell if the pain was getting to be way too much.

She still found herself a bit uneasy around Happy, though it was hard to be too uneasy considering he was sitting this close to her with a tattoo gun in hand.

She had heard a few stories about the man, like the fact that he got a happy face tattoo each time he killed someone. Which was disturbing to know. She had found herself searching for happy face tattoos when he had sat across from her.

Yes she was aware that Chibs had killed before, and she was a little disturbed realizing that this didn't frighten her as much as it probably should.

Maybe it was just because she knew Chibs so well and she had known him for so long. He had always been gentle with her.

She found it strange to know that he had a violent side to him. She had only seen glimpses of it in the years that she had known him. It was scary to see and for the most part she preferred not to put too much thought into it.

She knew that if she thought about it far too much she would drive herself crazy. Good or bad these men were a part of her life. She should know that by now; learn to take the good times with the bad times. That was what Gemma had always told her.

Happy hadn't spoken much since he had gotten here, He and Chibs had a low-voiced conversation when Happy had first arrived, club business probably.

Part of her wanted to question Happy about how things were going on the clubs end, with Jenkins. She was unable to find the words though.

Part of her was terrified to know. What if things hadn't gotten any better? She assumed that they hadn't, Chibs and she were still on lockdown after all.

They had to wait a full week before Happy could come to do the tattoo; there had been some sort of emergency surrounding Diosa. She knew that it was driving Chibs crazy having to sit out of _work. _

At first she had been uncomfortable knowing about Diosa. After all what woman wanted to hear that her boyfriend's work involved prostitution. It was already awkward enough knowing that the club wanted to start back up Luann's studio Cara Cara.

Hannah had found that she just had to keep reminding herself that Chibs would never be unfaithful to her. He had promised her and if she knew anything she knew that when Chibs promised her something he didn't let her down.

It was better this way, she knew that, the club getting away from guns, going into more legit work...well the prostitution wasn't legit, but anyhow. At least if they got away from guns they would stay away from police attention and more importantly they would stay alive.

She was unable to stop her sigh of relief as Happy finally spoke. "All done."

She stood up her body sore from sitting still for so long.

She took a hand mirror from Happy managing to work out a thank you before she looked at the finished product.

She studied the tattoo trying her best to picture it without the pinkness that had developed around the tattoo from irritation.

"I love it." She stated without even having to think about it.

Happy had managed to capture the detail from the drawing and put it into the tattoo, it was almost like it had been taken directly from the book and pressed onto her skin.

She turned to face Chibs not missing the look of pure joy on his face. Chibs leaned in pressing a kiss to her lips a smile on his face as he studied the ink on her skin. "It's beautiful love. It's perfect."

He couldn't stop himself from kissing her again before he turned to Happy giving his _brother _a hug as he spoke. "Love ya brother."

Happy hugged him back returning the statement, before taking Hannah by surprise giving her a hug as well. She tried to hide the surprise on her face as he did this. It wasn't every day that someone who slightly terrified her gave her a hug.

Chibs spoke hating to ruin the cheerful moment but he knew that he had to ask about the elephant in the room. "What ave ya heard bout Jenkins?"

"Not much yet. He's lying low. We found the pawn shop that he got the gun from. Jax is supposed to go by there later with Juice, see if Jenkins left an address of where he's staying." Happy explained his face serious once again as he put up his tattoo gun and tools.

Hannah felt her stomach drop at the news, she felt Chibs take her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze.

Chibs allowed Happy to place a piece of protective bandage over Hannah's tattoo after applying some antibacterial ointment on it before he embraced her.

She leaned into his embrace hating that the bubbly feeling she'd just had was fading away leaving her feeling vulnerable and afraid once again.

She closed her eyes praying to anyone that may be listening for this to be over soon.

She just wanted the fear to end.

* * *

Mike Trammel let out a pained gasp as the gun dug farther against his head the metal digging against his skull.

This was the last thing he'd expected when he had let the two men in right at closing time; to have his head down on a glass case with a biker digging a gun into his head threatening to fire unless he talked.

Jax spoke his voice firm as he tried to hold back his rage. "What did he say he wanted the gun for?"

"Home protection. Said he'd had someone break into his house and steal some shit. That's what he said I swear." Mike spat out as the gun nudged against his head again.

"He shot one of my guys with that gun. He meant to kill him. That son of a bitch is stalking my little sister." Jax replied knowing that he may as well refer to his cousin as his baby sister.

He narrowed his eyes keeping the gun against the man's head not caring as Mike began to sob incoherently apologizing.

Juice was standing back at the door keeping an eye out for anyone that may see something they shouldn't.

They had waiting right up till closing time to barge into the pawn shop and demand information. Finding out where Jenkins had bought the gun had been easier than it should be.

Everyone knew that there was only a few places you could get a legal gun quick in Charming. Mike's Pawn Shop was one place.

"He said he was staying up at the Golden Pine Motel, out near the Motel Eight near Lake Jamboree. He didn't say anything else I swear. Oh god I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Mike sobbed

Jax glared down at him as he pulled away the gun. "If I ever find out that you let greed cloud your view and sold a gun to someone again without making them wait and fill out the proper paperwork, I'll come back here with this gun and finish this."

And with that Jax and Juice left the sobbing man heading back out to their bikes. They just hoped that Jenkins was in the motel when they got there.

Of course that would have been too easy. They found that the motel room was unoccupied when they entered.

Breaking into the room had been easy enough; Jax had known how to pick a lock since he was a kid.

The motel was so crappy that they hadn't even bothered to upgrade to electronic locks with a card, the entire motel was still stuck on the old fashioned lock and key system.

Jax entered the room alone making Juice stand outside the door and keep any eye out for Jenkins.

Jax felt like vomiting when the light was flicked on revealing a big corkboard sitting on the dresser beside the television up against the mirror.

Jax walked over to it glaring down at the photos and notes on the board. A picture of Luke Hill, pictures of Hannah, pictures of samcro members that Jenkins must have gotten online, police mug shots were public records and Jenkins had taken advantage of that fact. Notes on post its and motel stationary filled with Jenkins suspicions that Chibs or someone in samcro had killed Luke Hill for Hannah.

Jax reached down opening a manila folder sitting out in front of the board. He felt even more nauseated as he saw what was in the folder.

There were dozens upon dozens of pictures of Hannah.

Pictures of Hannah at the grocery store parking lot, Hannah at the salon and the garage, Hannah shopping with Madison, Hannah out in the parking lot of her old apartment and in the parking lot of the loft she now shared with Chibs. A few shots of Hannah smoking a cigarette as she stood outside the salon, and a few of her going to the yoga studio she had been going to, to deal with her anxiety a month ago.

There were pictures of Hannah and Chibs together as well, photos of them kissing, holding on to one another, photos of them on one of Chibs' bikes, pictures of them laughing with one another, just pictures of them looking like the happy couple that they were.

He felt a chill run down his spine as he spotted that in some of the photos Chibs' face had either been blacked out with a marker, or looked as though someone had taken a nail to it scratching out his face.

This was all hitting too close to home for Jax, too close to memories of what had happened with Agent Josh Kohn. The bastard who had been obsessed with Tara.

He closed his eyes remembering what Kohn had tried to do to Tara, what Tara and he had to do to the agent.

Jax knew that he couldn't let history repeat itself. Anthony Jenkins had to die before he did anymore damage.

Jax let his rage take hold knocking the folders off the dresser and knocking over the corkboard as he spotted two more pictures.

They were pictures of Hannah and Chibs with Abel from the few times that Hannah had babysat the boy.

Chibs and Hannah had taken Abel to the movies and for ice cream more than a few times. Chibs and Hannah really enjoyed spoiling the little boy. It was what an aunt and an uncle were supposed to do Hannah had said.

Jenkins had taken pictures of these little trips focusing in on Hannah as the little boy hugged her, and Hannah as Chibs carried the child on his shoulders Abel and Hannah both laughing.

Juice entered the room to see Jax throwing a fit pulling all the drawers out of the dresser, knocking over a lamp, trashing the room as much as he could in hopes that it would silence the rage he felt.

Jax took a deep breath trying to regain control of his breathing and his temper as he spoke. "I want you to get every bit of information this son of a bitch has on the club and Chibs. We need to take these pictures too. We have to destroy them."

He ran his hand across his brow as Juice began to gather the photos. Jax closed his eyes knowing and dreading the fact that they would have to tell Hannah about the photos.

This was going to send her over the edge, Jax knew that. He knew it would be much worse if he withheld this information though. Chibs and Hannah deserved to know.

* * *

Anthony Jenkins cursed as he spotted the motorcycles outside of the motel.

He pulled out of the entrance to the parking lot choosing to keep going down the road instead.

He had hotwired an old green Volvo that he'd found outside a sports goods store a couple of days ago.

He stared down at the glove box knowing that he had everything he needed to go through with his plan.

The croweater Jenkins had seen near the clubhouse had put the idea into motion.

He had seen the blonde woman hanging around the clubhouse more than a few times, when he'd been watching Telford and Hannah.

He had seen the look on her face, the look of a schoolgirl crush was quite clear. He had also spotted the look of rage on the woman's face when she saw Telford with Hannah.

Jenkins knew he could use the woman's rage to his advantage. She would spill any information she knew if she thought that it might break up Telford and Hannah.

He headed to the bar where he'd spotted the croweater earlier in the day, knowing that she was just who he needed to talk to.

All he needed was some information. Where to find Hannah and Telford and how he could get Hannah away from Telford.

There had to be a way he could pull her from _safety_. He would find a way.

* * *

Hannah emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet in the cabins tiny bathroom.

She sat back on her knees accepting a cold damp washcloth from Jax. Juice, Jax, Chibs and her had all found themselves stuffed into the tiny bathroom as Hannah vomited.

All it had taken was seeing the photos and she had felt like upchucking. She had never felt more nauseous in her twenty-six years of living.

Hannah stood up her knees feeling weak, she felt faint and nauseous and afraid and she hated it.

Jax wrapped an arm around his cousin as he spoke. "We're going to get him sis. I've got this okay."

She nodded her head not seeing how they could get him when they had no idea where he was.

She went to the sink using a bottle of mouthwash to get the horrible taste out of her mouth before she turned to face the doorway.

She spotted Chibs seeing that he looked angrier than she'd ever seen him. She could practically see the rage seeping from within him.

Chibs left the bathroom going to the living room. He stayed silent as he pulled on his brown leather jacket and his black leather kutte as he began to search for his helmet. Hannah placed a hand on his arm stopping him as he searched.

He spoke his voice louder than he'd meant it to be as wrath overtook him. "I'm goin to kill that bastard myself!"

"Your shoulder though. You aren't supposed to ride not till you're done with the antibiotics. You can barely stand half the time when you're on those meds." Hannah pointed out feeling as though the walls were closing in on her.

She closed her eyes knowing that she couldn't have an anxiety attack, not now. She had to be the level headed one if Chibs was going to act like this.

"I aint just goin to sit back after he did that to ya. He took pictures of yer nephew for Christ's sake. I'm goin to track the son of a bitch down myself and put a bullet through his head." Chibs replied as he continued to search for his keys.

Hannah did the only thing she could think to do; she knew that he couldn't do this, not with his shoulder still healing.

She embraced him keeping a tight grip on him as she tried to slow him down. He let out a sigh wanting to push her away, but he knew that he couldn't, she probably wouldn't let him if he tried.

He relaxed against her as he tried to calm his breathing.

He wondered if this was how Hannah felt when she had anxiety attacks. He felt like he couldn't catch his breath, and his heart was constricting, and the walls were closing in on him.

He felt out of control, like he wanted to claw out of his skin. Like he needed to get away, go somewhere where he could breathe.

All he wanted to do right now was track down Anthony Jenkins himself, and put a bullet through the mans head. He wanted to kill him for taking those pictures, for invading their lives like this. For shooting him and for fixating on Hannah.

Chibs knew that he was being hardheaded. Hannah was right; he wouldn't get far with his shoulder and the painkillers he was on.

He embraced her back holding her as close to him as he could manage. He pressed a kiss to the top her head as she began to fall apart in his arms.

She felt the tears begin to spill out of her eyes and that was all it took for her to let go and lose any semblance of self-control and strength she'd had.

Chibs held her as she sobbed against him her body shaking as she tried to work through all that she was feeling.

He pressed another kiss to the top of her head doing his best to soothe her as Jax spoke. "I have Ratboy and Tig keeping an eye on the motel. We're going to fix this."

Chibs nodded his head unsure if there was a way to fix this. He was almost sure that he had never felt so sick.

Seeing the photos that were still sitting out on the coffee table in the cabins living room had sent him into an automatic rage.

All those pictures of Hannah, pictures of the both of them in such intimate moments. He wanted to scream, he wanted to vomit, he wanted to fix this. He wanted this to end, the pain, the fear, the anger.

Chibs knew that Hannah needed him here though. He knew that he had to put his rage on the back burner for now, for her sake.

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder over the blue tshirt she was wearing as he spoke keeping his voice low. "We're goin ta find a way to make this right little love. It's goin to be okay."

She nodded her head not quite believing him. She didn't see how any of this could be okay.

She spoke through her sobs her throat feeling as though it was going to close in. "I love you."

"I love ya too." He replied refusing to let go of her.

There had to be a way, he thought. He would find a way.

He knew that there was only one way to make this pain stop.

Somehow Anthony Jenkins would have to die.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism? _

_I've made a pintrest board for Hannah if anyone is interested in that it's listed on my profile page._


	23. Lies and Envy

Chibs gripped onto Hannah's hips as she moved over him, he let his hands run up her sides caressing her skin underneath the sheer pink babydoll she wore.

He could see her crow clearly underneath the thin strap of the pink babydoll, and he was sure that he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

The lingerie was her Valentines Day gift to him, or actually her late Valentines Day gift. Considering the fact that Valentines Day had been the week before and he had been out of commission for the holiday.

He sat up wanting to be as close to her as he possibly could, as she continued to move against him. She wrapped an arm around his neck allowing the other arm to wrap around his waist, knowing that she needed avoid the bandage he wore over his shoulder.

He pressed his lips to hers groaning against her mouth as he focused on the feel of the soft material of the babydoll against his skin. He found it maddening knowing that the only thing that separated her skin from his was the thin material.

He could still distinctly hear rain hitting the window of the cabin through his lust-hazed brain. It had been raining for the past few days making the roads slick and the mood in the cabin dreary.

This had been the perfect pick me up for both of their moods. Given that things had been so damn morose since the night they'd been shown the pictures Jenkins had taken.

They had both been on edge, neither of them sleeping much nor feeling as though they could completely relax.

Hannah had gone all the way with this knowing that she wanted and needed to do something special to lift the mood.

She'd lit a few candles on the dresser in the bedroom. They'd lowered the lights and put the radio that sat in on a dresser in the corner of the room on an old rock station keeping the volume just low enough to barely hear it.

This was exactly what they had both needed. It was so pleasant being able to get lost in one another and the pleasure that they provided each other.

It was nice to forget everything for a moment and pretend that they were just a normal couple having a romantic night together.

Hannah dug her nails into his skin as she felt her climax nearing, it didn't take her long to hit it as she clung on to him burying her face against the nape of his neck. She let out a shaky moan her body trembling as she did her best to keep moving through her end.

He gripped on to her the feel of her tightening around him sending him right over the edge with her. He moaned murmuring a few less than polite words as he found his release within her.

She collapsed on top of him as they both came down from their highs, their bodies both completely spent.

She reluctantly moved up and off of him as soon as she regained some strength, getting up to blow out the candles before they started a fire and turning off the radio to save electricity.

She crawled back into bed with him once the room was free from fire hazards. She settled down beside him comfortable in his embrace.

He reached for her making sure to hold her close to him as could as he pulled the sheets back over their sweat-drenched bodies.

Hannah spoke as she relaxed against him what they had just done making her feel giddy. "Happy very belated Valentines Day."

He chuckled pressing a kiss to her lips before replying. "Sorry I didn't ave a gift for ya love."

"Well I did kind of needed you here for my gift to work, so it's all good." She stated as her hand ran along his chest feeling sleepy and carefree.

She sat up pulling the babydoll over her head exposing herself completely to him, no longer able to stand wearing her least favorite color.

He chuckled as she settled back down against him. "Hey I liked that on ya."

"Well if you like it so much you can wear it." She stated trying to keep her voice as serious as possible.

"Nah don't think it'd fit me and pink really aint my color." He replied as he reached over straightening her messy hair.

He was sad to see the babydoll go but he had to admit he preferred her bare body over clothing any day of the week.

She spoke her curiosity winning out over her exhaustion. "What were you planning on giving me for Valentines Day anyhow?"

He let out a sigh feeling a little embarrassed that his gift hadn't been all that much. He feared that she would be disappointed to know that his plans weren't nearly as amorous as hers had been.

"I was goin to try to make us a nice dinner." He admitted as he remembered how on the day he'd been shot he had gone to the store to get what he'd needed for the dinner.

After he had gotten gas for his bike his plan had been to go to the florist down the street from Floyd's Barber shop and place an order for a dozen pink roses to be delivered to her on Valentines Day.

He'd wanted the roses to look just like the first bouquet of flowers he'd ever given her.

He knew that it wouldn't have been much of a gift and he was almost afraid that she would agree with him on that thought.

She took him by surprise letting out a soft laugh. "You were going to cook? Something other than breakfast food?"

He smirked knowing that his cooking skills were less than to be desired. He had burned more than a few meals trying to be adventurous and make something new.

Chibs only knew how to make a few basic things, most breakfast foods, steak and burgers of course, hot dogs in the microwave, TV dinners in the microwave, and he could make a damn good shepherds pie that had been an old family recipe that his mother had taught him when he was lad.

When Fiona and he had been married she had done most of the cooking and when he'd been a lad his mother had done most of the cooking as well despite the fact that she worked long days.

Now it seemed that Hannah did most of the cooking, he tried to help of course, but after he had burnt more than a few things she had decided to task him to only handling foods that didn't involve a stove.

In the years he'd been alone he hadn't really branched out in the kitchen. He'd always taken the easy way out following the single mans diet; take out, breakfast food, and frozen TV dinners.

"I was goin to make pancakes to be honest...I was goin to try to be romantic bout it at least...do heart shaped ones." He admitted being completely honest. He was just thankful that she didn't find his plans to be less than what they probably should be.

He knew most women would probably want something more than heart shaped pancakes and flowers for Valentines Day. Most women expected things like jewelry, fancy restaurants, and going out for a night on the town.

Hannah apparently wasn't the average woman though. He had a feeling that she knew that he wasn't the average guy either.

She leaned up pressing a kiss to his lips as she spoke unable to hide the smile on her face. "It would have been sweet. I would have liked it."

He returned her kiss smiling as she pulled away. He could admit that he was disappointed that these plans wouldn't happen.

"After this is all over we're goin ta do more things like that ya know." He blurted out wanting to make it clear that he was going to make sure they had some happiness to look forward to, in their future together.

She nodded her head his words giving her a sense of comfort. "I know sweetheart."

He spoke as he ran his hand up and down her back. "I mean it love. We're goin to be happy, I'll make sure that happens. Yer goin to meet my daughter and get to know er. We're goin to build a life together."

Hannah smiled his words meaning the world to her. She wanted to build a life with him more than anything.

He kissed her lips again as he spoke. "We're goin to go on a trip together too. A real vacation, jus me an you. Anywhere ya wanna go."

"A road trip. I want to go on the bike. I want to go down to southern California, to the ocean. I want to go camping on the beach...sleep under the stars." Hannah stated without having to put much thought into where she would want to go.

She wanted to go to the sea, walk on the sand, go in the salty water and wash away every worry she had. She wanted that more than anything.

He nodded knowing that sounded better than anything he could imagine. He promised himself that he would make it happen.

Chibs knew that it would take some talking to Jax when the time came, to give him a week or so away from Charming and the club.

He knew that Jax would have to understand though. He would have to understand how badly Hannah and Chibs needed time away, to recover, to rebuild themselves after all the trauma they'd been through.

"I'll make that appen love." He promised holding on to her a little bit tighter.

She closed her eyes trying to imagine this future that he promised, one where they'd be free of the fear that had hung over their heads for months now.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep. He closed his own eyes his exhaustion fully taking over.

They both slept soundly completely unaware of the danger coming their way.

* * *

Savannah tossed back a shot hoping that the burn of the liquor would scorch away her rage and envy.

She had found herself at a little dive bar downtown. It was a pretty swanky place compared to the usual atmosphere at the clubhouse.

She couldn't believe it, that little bitch had become Chibs' old lady. It wasn't fair.

She had seen Happy leave that morning his tattoo kit in hand. She had heard the man make a comment to Jax about how he was going to head over to the cabin and give Hannah her crow.

After all the work she had put into Chibs he had completely overlooked her and picked that stuck up little bitch.

She hated Hannah. She couldn't stand the way Chibs looked at her and the way he would kiss her and wrap his arms around her, the way the stupid girl would smile up at him.

Why couldn't Chibs see that Hannah wasn't like them? She wasn't right for him or the life, this so wasn't right.

Savannah had spent all those years fighting tooth and nail fighting off Emily Duncan and any other croweater who paid Chibs too much attention, trying to make him see that she was the best choice for him.

She had spent years trying to become more than some quick drunken screw to him, trying to make him see that she was perfect old lady material.

Chibs had been so stuck on his wife though. That Irish bitch had invaded his heart and he wouldn't let go of her. He wouldn't get a damn divorce like a normal man.

He pined for his wife foolishly believing that the day would come when he'd be reunited with her.

He wouldn't give Savannah the relationship she had spent so much time hinting at. They would have a quick screw and then he would disappear, not even giving her joy of a romantic afterglow.

When she'd hinted that she wanted something more with him far too often he had forsaken her for other croweaters, pretended that she didn't even exist.

So Savannah had left, she'd gone over to Arizona with some fat bearded nomad old enough to be her grandfather, named Charlie. It had been a wild time, but she hadn't forgotten Chibs.

She'd had such hopes when she had come back to Charming. When she'd found out Chibs had finally gotten divorced she had hoped that he would see her and remember the good times they'd had.

Savannah hadn't expected to see what she saw when she came back. She hadn't expected to see that he had already shacked up with a woman half his age.

Savannah hated that he had picked a woman who was so unlike herself. College educated, prim and proper, a little miss perfect.

She hated how Hannah walked around the clubhouse like she owned the place, like someone had made her queen of the place.

It was bad enough that Savannah already had to put up with Jax's haughty doctor wife, that idiotic fake redhead hairdresser that was always hanging on Juice, and not to mention Gemma, but now she had to put up with Hannah too.

The only thing that had kept her from pulling anything was knowing that Hannah was Gemma's niece and Jax's cousin.

Savannah knew the second Gemma caught her pulling shit with her niece then she would be gone. And if Jax caught her she'd be off the club circuit for good.

That didn't stop her from trying to persuade Chibs though. She had tried to make him see that she was the right girl for him, not some pretentious twenty six year old whom from what Savannah could see seemed to cause him and the club nothing but trouble.

Savannah had done everything she could think of, she'd flirted relentlessly, worn her sexiest outfits, hung around him constantly, and nothing had worked. He had flat out told her to leave him alone but in a less than nice way.

She was pissed; he was tossing her aside like an old toy and picking a twenty six year old who hadn't put any work into him.

Hannah had just swooped in and become his old lady within four months. Apparently Hannah had known Chibs for a long while, or that was what Savannah had overheard.

Still though that didn't make it any better. Hannah had never had to be a croweater, never had to sleep with a guy she'd much rather avoid, she hadn't had to sit around hoping that someone would notice her potential, she hadn't had to put any work into it at all.

Chibs had just chosen Hannah.

Savannah slammed back another shot as a man sat across from her from the little table she was sat at, and spoke. "You look like you could use a drink."

She eyed the man deciding that he was acceptable. He was attractive at least, dark hair, a dark stubble, intense dark blue eyes. He would do for a free drink and maybe a one-night stand.

"You think so." She replied giving him her flirtiest smile.

He called over a waiter getting himself bourbon and her an appletini.

He spoke as the drinks were brought over to their table. "Names Anthony"

"Savannah." She replied much preferring this name to her real name, Betty Jane.

Betty Jane had been the poor trailer trash from Georgia with a drunken mother and two younger siblings who all had to live on welfare and go without all the glamour Betty had craved.

Savannah was the free vixen from nowhere. Savannah was the wild girl who wore sparkly things, attracted bad boys, and partied the night away.

"Well Savannah I'm hoping you can help me out." He stated reaching into his coat and pulling out a business card.

Savannah put on her defenses as she read the business card; she knew that the club would have her head if she talked to a private investigator.

Anthony Jenkins did his best to not roll his eyes as he spotted Savannah tense up. He had spent the day trailing the club hanger-on trying to find the right moment to move forward with his plan.

He spoke again knowing just the way to get her to open up. "This concerns Hannah Madock Morrow. I assume you're aware of her and her relationship with Mr. Telford."

Savannah scoffed as she took a big drink of her appletini. "Yeah I know that bitch."

Savannah paused for a moment before she began to vent. "He chose her over me. I mean really? She's just so...wrong for him. I mean the way she dresses, cardigans and flats. It's like she hasn't heard of heels. That pink dye she put in her hair doesn't change the fact that she isn't one of us. And not to mention she always looks so sad. Who wants to be around someone who's depressed all the freaking time?"

She took another drink as she spoke up again. "I don't know what he's thinking. She just swoops in here after apparently being gone for seven years and all the sudden she's his old lady. She didn't have to even work for it. She walks around like she's the queen of samcro and he just dotes on her. It's sickening, and now they've been gone for like a week on some little love trip up at the cabin."

"The cabin?" Jenkins asked as he ordered the already tipsy blonde another appletini and himself another bourbon knowing that he would need the liquor if he was going to be forced to listen to her complain and behave like a teenager instead of a grown woman.

"Yeah the cabin up near Lake Cord...It's like they decided to have a honeymoon or some shit. She pulled him away from the club about a week ago. You know she's going to break his heart...I mean a girl that young. She's just a disaster waiting to happen." Savannah ranted finishing off her appletini and starting in on the new one.

Jenkins gave her a smile hoping that it wasn't too condescending as he spoke trying to sound sympathetic. "Oh I believe you. In fact I know something about Miss. Morrow that you may be interested to know as well."

Savannah leaned in knowing that she loved a piece of juicy gossip especially if it was about someone she hated. "What?"

Jenkins tilted his head to the side the blatant lie sliding out his mouth easily. "Turns out she's married. Her husband sent me here to fetch her for him. I hate how it's going to break Mr. Telford's heart."

Savannah was unable to hide the smile from her face as she heard this. Jenkins did his best to hide his own smile as she completely bought into the ridiculous lie he'd told her.

He shook his head another sigh and another lie sliding out from between his lips. "Mr. Telford is going to be so heart broken. I mean can you imagine, loving a woman only to find out she's got a husband in Texas waiting for her. Apparently she stole a shit load of cash from her husband and ran with it and the poor sap just wants her back."

"It's going to destroy Chibs." She replied the cogs in her head beginning to spin.

"Yeah but what can you do you know?...I mean I don't even know where to find her. I don't know where this cabin is and I don't know much about her personal life." Jenkins stated a partial lie slipping out his mouth.

He knew more than enough about Hannah's personal life.

Savannah spoke up a smug smile on her face. "I know where she works. She works at TM Auto in the office part time and the rest of the time she works with that idiot Madison over at Mabel's Salon. They're like bffs or something., Madison and Hannah. They hang out together all the time."

"Really? Do you think you could show me where that salon is...and do you think you could give me the directions to that cabin?" Jenkins stated a smug smile of his own spreading across his features.

Savannah nodded her head falling right into his trap. She spoke as she pulled a pink post it note from her red sequined handbag. "Anything to help. I mean if she's going to screw over Chibs he should know."

"And just think, Chibs will need someone familiar to comfort him once the truth is all out. I hope you can heal his broken heart." Jenkins stated taking a drink of his bourbon.

Savannah nodded her head rapidly as she wrote down the directions to the cabin.

He was right, Chibs would be devastated, and she would be sure to be there as a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

Gemma eyed her niece and the new addition to her left collarbone; she really hadn't expected the crow.

Gemma was pleased though; she wouldn't lie about that fact. She was happy to see that her niece had found some happiness after all she'd been through.

Hannah had found her place back in a world that she was familiar with. Having her _baby girl _back made Gemma happier than anything possibly could.

The two women stood in the kitchen area in the cabin unloading another batch of groceries that Gemma had brought in this morning.

Chibs was fast asleep in the bedroom, the painkillers he was still on basically knocking him out for a few hours.

Hannah felt her cheeks flush realizing that what Chibs and she had done the night before probably added on to the exhaustion he was feeling.

She would probably be right there with him sleeping the day away if her aunt hadn't called and announced she was bringing by some more groceries.

She wasn't surprised as her aunt spoke up finally bringing up the crow that could be clearly seen underneath the strap of Hannah's green tank top. "So that's new."

"Yep." Hannah replied a smile on her face at the mention of the tattoo, as she pulled out a box of saltines from a bag followed by two large cans of chili.

Gemma gave her niece a smile as she spoke. "I'm proud of you baby. You're really doing well after all the hell you've been through. Being an old lady and coming back home where you belong. I wouldn't rather have you anywhere else than here."

"I'm happy to be home." Hannah admitted not lying. She found being back in Charming comforting.

She liked knowing that people who she loved once again surrounded her. Gemma was right, this was where she belonged.

She once again felt like she was where she was meant to be. As much as she had loved living in Texas, she had always felt like an outsider.

Having to lie about her family and who she really was had always stood in the way of her finding true happiness. Now that she was back home there was no lying about herself. She could be exactly who she had always been and know that her loved ones would still accept her.

"So I assume he's still treating you right?" Gemma asked not hiding the maternal tone from her voice.

Hannah smiled not surprised by the question. She had a feeling that her Aunt Gemma would rip Chibs' balls off if she ever found him not treating her niece the way she deserved to be treated.

She spoke unable to hide the affection from her voice. "He's wonderful."

"Good, cause you know if he ever makes you cry I'll make him regret the day he was born." Gemma stated completely serious with that threat.

Gemma hoped that she would never have to follow through with the threat. She knew that Chibs was a good man, but she still liked to have a threat to hold over his head. It was her place as Hannah's aunt to invoke fear in the men her niece dated.

Hannah smirked not missing her chance to bring the subject up. "I'm going to hold that policy with Nero and you. I hope you know that."

Gemma let out a huff unamused with her niece's comment. "I appreciate it but I can handle my own shit baby."

"I know. I'm just putting the threat out there." Hannah replied knowing that her comment would kill any conversation about the things Gemma would do to Chibs if he fucked up.

Hannah was quite serious about the policy towards Nero and her aunt though. Hannah didn't want anyone to ever hurt her aunt again.

She still felt rage towards Clay for what he had done, though it had been a few years ago and Gemma had insisted that the past was the past, there was no changing it.

Hannah giggled as she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist. "You finally woke up from your coma."

Chibs smirked as he ran his hands underneath Hannah's tank top. "Aye realized my girl wasn't in bed beside me and thought I'd get up."

Hannah turned to face him thankful to see that he had put on a pair of jeans and a black undershirt, considering the fact that he had been in nothing but a black pair of Calvin Klein boxers when she'd left him in bed.

She allowed him to press his lips to hers even though it was still strange to be this affectionate with him right in plain sight of her aunt.

Gemma found that she approved of this relationship. Chibs was the perfect man for her niece. He had always been there for Hannah, always cared for her. He knew just what Hannah needed, given that he probably understood her better than anyone by now.

And Gemma was happy to see that Chibs had found some happiness as well, he hadn't had an easy life. Gemma knew enough about him to know that he had never had it easy, growing up the way he had and then having his family ripped from him.

She had seen him smile more since Hannah had come back into their lives, than she'd seen him smile in years. Having a healthy relationship along with finally coming to terms with his past made it as though a heavy weight had been lifted off of him.

Gemma knew that both Chibs and her niece deserved something good in their lives after all that they'd been through. She knew that they could give one another the things they'd always craved, security, devotion, and a sense of belonging.

Chibs spoke nodding at Gemma as he pulled away from the kiss. "So what'd ya think of the crow?"

"Fits her well." Gemma responded not hiding the approving look on her face.

Hannah managed to unpack a few more grocery bags though it wasn't easy considering Chibs remained behind her his arms wrapped around her waist.

The overwhelming display of affection didn't surprise her. He was probably still a little hazy from the oxycontin; the painkillers seemed to make him both drowsy and overly touchy-feely.

Gemma gathered her things grabbing her purse before she pressed a kiss to Hannah's and Chibs' cheeks. "I love you two. I'll bring you up some fresh laundry tomorrow."

"We love ya too." Chibs replied not moving away from Hannah as Gemma turned to leave.

Hannah worked out a quick thank you and I love you as Chibs moved her hair aside pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

Hannah wasn't astonished that his lips found the side of her neck, as soon as Gemma left the cabin. Hannah turned to face him as his lips found hers.

She let out a squeak as he somehow managed to pull her up and place her on the countertop; it was the last thing she'd been expecting considering his shoulder.

He found his place in between her open legs allowing his hands to trail up her sides caressing the soft skin underneath her tank top, before he pulled back and spoke. "Do ya think ya can handle a second round?"

She smirked wanting to point out that it technically didn't count as a second round considering it had been hours since they'd had sex the night before, but she found it hard to concentrate as his lips found hers.

She pulled away from his lips as she took the chunky black cardigan she'd been wearing off and tossed it across the room. Her lips found his cheek trailing down to his neck slowly. She lingered on the area right under his ear earning a soft pleased sigh from him, knowing that he loved it when she pressed her lips there.

She pulled away from his neck letting out a soft moan as he wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his tongue along the place where her neck met her shoulder on the right side of her body.

He wanted to press his lips to the crow on the left side of her body, but he knew that the tattoo was still healing and the skin was still tender.

She spoke as she placed one arm around his waist allowing the other hand to run through his hair. "I think I can manage."

* * *

Jenkins sat in his stolen Volvo watching Mabel's Salon. He kept his eye on the redhead who was apparently named Madison.

After his conversation with Savannah he had quickly realized that the best way to get to Hannah was to go through her best friend.

He knew that he had to take his time; people who were connected to Chibs and Hannah were on edge still.

Samcro was out for his head and he knew that if he wanted to keep it then he should lay as low as possible.

He knew that this plan had to go smoothly. After the disaster his last plan had turned out to be. It still angered him to know that Telford had lived.

In his glove box sat two pairs of handcuffs, duct tape, and his colt 45 handgun, as well as a package of bullets.

He knew that Hannah would be resistant at first, but he would help her see that this was all for the best.

He would take her somewhere safe, somewhere where she could see things clearly.

Once he got her away from these people she would see. She would see just how poisonous Telford and her so-called family really were.

Jenkins knew that he could rehabilitate her, turn her back into the woman she was supposed to be. A woman like his Sheryl.

All he had to do now was wait for the perfect moment to put his plan into motion.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism?_


	24. I'll Make it Back to You

Madison made the long trek in the dark towards her little red VW beetle her feet aching after a long day of work and her eyes heavy from the lack of sleep she'd gotten the night before. Once again she had been left with the job of closing up the salon.

Jillian was supposed to do it originally but she had backed out at the last minute claiming that her husband had the flu. So the job had once again fallen in Madison's lap.

Madison had the feeling that this was just Jillian's passive aggressive way of punishing someone. Jillian was pissed that the workload Hannah was usually responsible for had spilled over on to both Jillian and Madison.

Hannah had lost her job at the salon, Madison had tried to campaign for her friend to keep the job, but it had seemed to be a hopeless cause. Mabel wasn't willing to hear any excuses for Hannah's so far two-week absence.

It wasn't as though Madison could just tell Mabel the truth. She knew that she had to keep quiet about Chibs' being shot and the reasons as to why he'd been shot.

Not that Madison was too clear on the reasons. She knew that it had something to do with Hannah and something that had happened while Hannah had lived in Texas. Madison hadn't pressed the issue though.

She actually preferred not to know the entire truth about what had happened. She'd found that being left in the dark made life so much easier.

Madison didn't blame Mabel for firing Hannah; her hands really were tied. As much as Mabel liked Hannah, she had to let her go.

February was always the salon's busiest month right after the New Year and Christmas. People came in wanting to freshen themselves up for Valentines Day. They needed a full staff to handle the influx of people.

They had started training a new girl, who Madison couldn't stand. The new girl was too much like Jillian, constantly walking around as though she had a stick up her ass. Once again Madison felt alone at work, ganged up upon by two snooty women without a friend to turn to for sanity.

Jillian of course was clearly pleased that Hannah had been let go. Madison was sure that the stuck up twit was plotting ways to get her fired next.

Madison had made the trip up to the cabin herself to break the news to Hannah. It had clearly upset Hannah of course. It really had been the last thing Hannah wanted to hear, after the hell this month had been so far.

Madison silently cursed as she dug through her knock off white designer purse for her car keys. She hated being out in the dark like this, unprotected and alone.

Juice kept on insisting that she get a handgun, or at least a pocket knife, or maybe even a taser gun for protection, but the entire idea made Madison uneasy.

She had never fired a gun before, and she didn't think she'd be able to get a knife out in time if she was ever attacked, and she was sure that she would accidentally electrocute herself if she ever had a taser.

She let out a sigh of relief as she finally located her keys and got into the safety of her car. She flipped on the radio and the heater completely immersed with finding a good radio station as she pulled out of her parking spot.

She didn't even notice the Volvo following her as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

Getting to her apartment was just as nerve-wracking. The landlord was too cheap to provide very good lighting in the parking lot. This was another thing for Juice to add to the list of things he was extremely unhappy about.

Madison tried to ignore his paranoia though, writing it off as just that. Juice had become almost smothering since Chibs had been shot which she knew was understandable, it had been hard on everyone.

A thick fog of fear was heavy in the air. It was really starting to get to Madison. She was even beginning to second-guess her relationship with Juice.

Who in their right mind wanted to live like this? It was insanity to live this way, with so much terror.

She knew that it must be easier for someone like Hannah, someone who didn't know or couldn't remember anything different from this life.

Madison assumed that Hannah probably just saw this as normal; it had been easy for her to ease into living like this. Madison knew that she wasn't like Hannah.

Madison wasn't strong like Hannah, wasn't so willing to stand by her man no matter the cost. It was complete and total lunacy to expect someone to live like that.

Madison was beginning to think that maybe she couldn't take the bad with the good. Especially considering there seemed to be more bad than good lately.

As much as it was killing her to say it, She may love the man but she didn't think she could learn to love the club.

She just wasn't sure she could do ever handle being an old lady. It seemed like such a daunting thing, having to handle so much unnecessary shit, like you were having to marry the club along with the man.

Maybe she just needed some time away from the chaos, some time to clear her brain.

Madison shook her head not wanting to burden herself with so many negative thoughts after the day she'd had.

Right now she just wanted to get into her apartment take a nice bath, and maybe catch up on some trashy reality television.

She made it to the front door of her apartment rolling her eyes at the lack of lighting. She wished that she could afford better light bulbs for her outdoor porch light, the salon didn't pay much though.

She placed hand on the doorknob reaching for her apartment key, as she felt something cold and hard press against her back.

She let out a gasp as the handgun dug into the small of her back. She heard a male voice from behind her as she dropped her purse. "Madison I think it's time you and I have a nice little talk about your friend Hannah."

* * *

Gemma let out a tired sigh as she carried two over packed paper bags of groceries into the clubhouse. Usually she would task Chucky or one of the prospects with keeping the kitchen in the clubhouse stocked, but she wanted to be the one to do it for now.

She needed something to keep her mind busy. She had already been by Chibs' and Hannah's loft and straightened up the place a little bit. Though there wasn't much cleaning to do considering both Hannah and Chibs had always been very neat with their surroundings, or well Hannah had. Chibs was learning quick to be just as clean.

Gemma had cleaned the rotten food out of their fridge and done a little bit of laundry at least. She'd gathered some fresh clothing and some mail to bring out to the cabin tomorrow. The last thing Chibs and Hannah needed was to fall behind on their bills and their rent.

It was a Sunday night so the clubhouse was eerily empty as Gemma walked in. Gemma knew that she should probably just go home and go to bed, but there was still so much left that she could be doing.

Gemma sent a glare at the three croweaters crowded at the corner of the bar as she walked back towards the kitchen, unhappy that none of them got up to help with the load of groceries.

Gemma was already feeling overworked and stressed and the twits hanging around the bar didn't help her mood, especially considering Gemma had a short fuse when it came to one of the girls, Savannah.

Gemma usually wouldn't give a damn about the croweaters as long as the girls stayed in line and understood that being allowed to hang around the clubhouse wasn't some free ride. They were to do as they were asked without complaint; they were expected to earn their place.

It wasn't all parties, free booze, sex, and the occasional free drugs. You had to earn all of it.

Most of the girls understood this; they loved the club and didn't complain when they were asked to do something. They understood that as sad as it was they were easily replaceable.

It was obvious with the stripper pole in the clubhouse and the occasional bra and thong that hung on a light fixture over the bar, that the guys liked to have women who liked to party around, and there were always women to be found. When one woman left there was another one right around the corner.

There was something about Savannah that had always irked Gemma though. It was as though the woman thought that she was more important than she really was. She didn't seem to get that she wasn't an old lady. Savannah had a big mouth and she was lazy, two things Gemma hated.

It didn't help that Savannah hung around Chibs a bit too much for Gemma's liking. Though Chibs had remained faithful to Hannah, the croweater didn't seem to get that she wasn't wanted around.

Savannah played her card right though, she never stepped out of line when someone who she knew would get her kicked out of the biker scene was around. So Gemma couldn't do a thing to back up her dislike and distrust of the woman.

Gemma was defensive when it came to her niece and anyone who fucked with her had to go thorough Gemma first. It was that way with Jax as well. Gemma didn't stand for anyone screwing with her family.

Gemma would go to just about any length to make sure that her kids stayed on the _right_ track. Some might say that Gemma was overbearing, too harsh, and too extreme, especially when it came to Jax.

But the way Gemma saw it; she was just doing what any mother would do. Taking care of her babies no matter the cost.

She had worked hard to make her niece more assertive, but Hannah wasn't the type to get into a catfight, she never had been, not since she was a teenager and even back then she rarely resorted to violence.

That wasn't to say that Hannah couldn't handle her shit, but she just wasn't the type to go off and break some girl's nose. She had a temper but for the most part she kept it in check.

Gemma eavesdropped into the three croweaters' conversation as she unloaded packages of bacon and cartons of eggs into the huge refrigerator.

She raised an eyebrow as she heard one of the girls speak up, a bottle blonde named Jayne. "So she's married?"

Gemma heard Savannah's voice sounding quite smug as she replied. "Yeah according to that PI that I talked to, she has a husband waiting for her in Texas."

"Oh my god, poor Chibs." The blonde named Jayne replied a whine to her voice. It seemed that Jayne was always trying to put on a false baby voice; she sounded more like a spoiled child than Marilyn Monroe though.

Savannah spoke again her voice still smug. "Yeah, It's just going to kill him. I mean once the PI goes up to the cabin and collects that little bitch, he's going to be so heartbroken."

Gemma slammed down a carton of milk as she soaked in this information. She felt a sense of rage wash over her as she realized that Savannah had talked to Anthony Jenkins and reveled the location of the cabin.

What other PI could the little idiot have talked to?

She reached for her cell phone knowing that she had to call and warn Chibs. Gemma knew that there was one thing that she had to do first though.

Gemma walked towards the doorway of the kitchen as she spoke up. "Savannah could you come help me with this."

Savannah let out a sigh not happy to be pulled away from her conversation and her gloating, but she knew better than to say no to the queen of samcro.

Gemma spoke as Savannah entered the room pointing over to one of the steel cabinets by the refrigerator. "I dropped a spoon between that cabinet and the fridge and I just can't get a hold of it. Can you see if you can get it."

Savannah resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she bent over reaching in the tight space between the cabinet and the fridge, frowning, as she didn't feel a thing.

She was about to lift her head up and state that she couldn't feel a spoon when Gemma came up behind her.

Gemma gripped on to the back of Savannah's blonde locks slamming the woman's head down onto the cabinet as hard as she possibly could.

Savannah let out a pained cry as her head hit the cabinet a loud crack echoing through the air as her nose came into contact with the steel surface.

She clasped on to her now broken and bleeding nose as Gemma stepped back and she fell on to the cold tile floor.

She looked up at Gemma her eyes wide as she spoke her voice shrill. "What the fuck! Why did you do that?"

Gemma glared down at the woman as she spoke. "You stupid bitch, you don't know what you just did."

Gemma paused for a moment before she leaned down on to Savannah's level and spoke again. "I suggest you pack up your shit and get the hell out of Charming. Trust me if you stick around my son is going to do so much worse than broken nose to you. Once he finds out what you did to his cousin you're a dead woman. And if he doesn't kill you then Chibs sure as hell will."

And with that Gemma turned to leave reaching for her cell phone hoping that she could get a hold of Chibs or Hannah in time.

* * *

Hannah frowned sitting up in bed peering through the dark room as she heard something that sounded distinctly like a knock at the front door of the cabin.

She peered over Chibs' sleeping form getting a good look at the old alarm clock on the bedside table, 2:00 am.

She heard the sound again only this time much louder, knowing that it was defiantly a hard knock.

Hannah reached down placing a hand on Chibs' side and shaking him as she spoke. "Do you hear that?"

"Wha?" He muttered as he roused from the deep sleep he had been in, his painkillers making him drowsier than he could ever remember being.

Chibs sat up as they both heard the knock again, louder and more rapid than the first two times.

He climbed out of the bed as he reached over turning on the old floor lamp beside the bed.

He stayed silent as he opened the top drawer of the bedside table pulling out the last thing Hannah had expected to see.

Hannah widened her eyes as he pulled out a handgun; she hadn't even realized that there was a handgun this close to the bed, though she knew that she should know better. This was samcros cabin, there were probably weapons hidden everywhere.

Chibs checked the chambers thankful that the gun was fully loaded.

He turned to face Hannah the gun in hand as he spoke. "Stay here love."

Hannah frowned pulling the fleece blankets up to her chin feeling a little stupid and childish doing so, as though a couple of heavy blankets were going to save her from danger.

Chibs left the room flipping on a light switch as he walked into the living area. He raised his gun ready to fire, as he made his way to the front door.

He widened his eyes as he peeked through the dusty blinds on little window on the front door and saw Madison and the last person he had expected to see.

Anthony Jenkins stood behind the frightened woman a handgun pressed to her side. Chibs frowned as he realized that Madison was holding a large black duffel bag in her hands.

Madison spoke her eyes watering as soon as Chibs opened the front door not lowering his weapon. "I'm so sorry. He said he'd kill me if I didn't take him here. I didn't want to take him here."

Jenkins spoke over Madison who was now sobbing as he dug the gun farther against her side. "Where's Hannah?"

Chibs glared at him pointing his gun at the man's head as he spoke. "Ya aint goin to get anywhere near her."

"I doubt that. If she doesn't come out here I'm going to paint this cabin with her little friend's blood. How do you think your buddy Juice would feel if he knew you let me kill his girlfriend to save yours?" Jenkins replied moving farther into the room his gun locked on Madison's side still.

Chibs let out a sigh as he heard Hannah's voice behind him. "Please don't hurt her."

Chibs glanced over at Hannah for a moment before turning his eyes back to Jenkins. He was tempted to scold Hannah for not staying in the bedroom like he'd told her.

He knew though that now wasn't the time to reprimand her about safety and being too stubborn to listen to him.

Jenkins spoke up as he saw Hannah. "I won't hurt her, as long as you and Mr. Telford do what I say."

"Anything...I'll do anything, just don't hurt her please." Hannah blurted out not wanting anyone to die for her.

She refused to allow Madison to die for her. Hannah knew that what she had done had led Jenkins to Charming. She knew that she couldn't let Madison be sacrificed for her sins.

Chibs had already been shot because of her; Hannah wasn't going to let anyone else shed blood for her.

Jenkins nodded to Chibs his voice harsh as he spoke. "Put down your gun Telford, slide it over here to me."

Chibs glared at him unwilling to put his gun down. He knew that he didn't have much of a choice though as Jenkins dug the gun even farther into Madison's side causing the woman to let out a pained cry.

"Do it or she dies." Jenkins ordered getting more and more irritated the longer Chibs defied him.

Chibs sighed knowing that he didn't have a choice in this; he wasn't going to let Madison be killed because of his poor decisions.

He knew that he would have to figure out something and he would have to figure it out fast. He had to find a way to take care of this before someone got hurt.

He reluctantly placed his gun on the floor sliding it over to Jenkins. Jenkins poked Madison's side with his gun as he spoke. "Now Hannah comes to me."

Hannah moved forward before Chibs placed a hand on her arm his grip so tight it almost hurt. He spoke unwilling to let her move forward. "No she's not goin anywhere."

"I'm the one in charge here. I think you're forgetting who has the gun." Jenkins replied as he kicked the gun Chibs had slid over to him far across the room, the gun sliding underneath the couch.

Hannah let out a heavy breath as she turned to face Chibs. She spoke her eyes beginning to water. "I can't let her die."

She paused her throat tightening as she pressed a kiss to Chibs' lips unsure if this was the last time she would ever kiss him.

She pressed a hand to his cheek as she pulled away from his lips and spoke "I'm sorry sweetheart. It's going to be okay. I'll be okay I promise. I'm going to make it back to you Filip, I promise."

Chibs pressed another kiss to her lips as his arms wrapped around her not wanting to let her go. He reluctantly let go of Hannah his heart breaking as he allowed her to walk away.

Hannah moved forward standing right in front of her best friend and Jenkins her heart pounding, she couldn't die like this, she wanted to live a full life with Chibs, have some children and maybe some grandchildren, and die old in her bed.

Madison spoke her face red from crying. "I'm so sorry. Oh god I'm so sorry."

Hannah nodded her head the tears falling from her eyes heavily now. "I know...it's not your fault. You should have never been brought into this."

Jenkins grabbed onto Hannah's arm with his free hand, shoving Madison forward and out of danger.

He pressed a gun to Hannah's head as he spoke up to Madison nodding towards a wooden banister post that connected to a half wall. The half wall separated the kitchen from the living area. "Reach into that bag I gave you and pull out those handcuffs. Handcuff Telford to that post over there."

Madison did as Jenkins told her sobbing as she put Chibs' hands behind his back pulling the steel chain of the handcuffs around the tall post as she locked them down.

"Handcuff yourself to the post too. Cuff one of the cuffs to the chain of his handcuffs." Jenkins ordered as Madison pulled another pair of handcuffs from the bag.

Madison did as she was told fearing what Jenkins may do to Hannah if she refused. She hated herself right now, for being so weak, for leading this man to her friends.

Madison just wanted Juice; she wanted her boyfriend here right now. Juice wouldn't let this happen, he would know what to do.

Jenkins began to move back towards the front door as he spoke to Chibs. "I'm not like you. I didn't want to do this. I couldn't let her stay here though."

"I'm goin to kill you, Ya son of a bitch." Chibs stated his mouth tightened down into a scowl as he watched the woman he loved being pulled away from his sight.

He had to do something, he had to stop this. He knew though that there was nothing he could do.

He yanked at his restraints trying to free himself. But he remained frozen in place his eyes locked on the gun against Hannah's head, fearing that the wrong move on his part would mean losing her.

Hannah began to hyperventilate as Jenkins pulled her out the front door without a word, leading her towards his stolen Volvo.

She spoke up hoping that Chibs could hear her, afraid that she may never get to say the words again. "I love you Filip. I'm going to find my way back to you."

She paused letting out a gasp trying to catch her breath as Jenkins walked her over to the drivers' side opening a door and shoving her over the armrest into the passengers' side.

She let struggled to catch her breath as she pulled at the door handle hoping that maybe she could escape the car and make a run for it before Jenkins climbed into the drivers seat.

Hannah pressed herself against the passenger's side door as Jenkins got into the car beside her the gun still pointed towards her.

She pulled at the door handle frantically as Jenkins spoke. "Don't start that. I'm trying to save you, don't you understand?"

She let out a sob pulling at the door handle harder realizing that it was no use, the handle must be broken.

She began to sob even harder as the Volvo was started up and pulled away from the cabin, away from Chibs.

Inside the cabin Chibs' cell phone began to ring with a call and a warning that had come way too late.

* * *

Jenkins glanced over at Hannah who was still sobbing though much quieter now. "I'm sorry that I frightened you. I had to get you away though."

"Get me away from what?" Hannah dared to ask, she was still pressed up against the passengers door too afraid to get too close to Anthony Jenkins and the gun he still held in the hand he wasn't driving with.

Jenkins shook his head as he kept his eyes locked on the dark road. "Those people, Hannah. Don't you understand those people are poison to you? I know how people like that are. They leave those around them to die, and they let them die bloody and alone. I'm trying to save you from that fate."

"You don't know shit." Hannah spat out automatically regretting her words as she locked her eyes on the handgun that was still pointing directly at her.

Jenkins frowned as he noticed the crow tattoo on Hannah's left collarbone; it was clearly visible underneath the strap of the black tank top she wore.

He hated seeing that that bastard Telford and those people had marked her. The biker had tainted Hannah's skin for all to see.

He spoke again trying to justify his actions. "I was sent here by Nathan Hill, Luke Hill's father, but when I saw that tape I understood why you had to do what you did. I'm not going to take you to Mr. Hill. Don't worry...you'll be safe with me. The minute I saw you I knew that you were my second chance. You look so much like my Sheryl...It's a sign."

Hannah began to pull at the door handle again feeling foolish for doing so. She knew that it wouldn't work no matter how hard she pulled at it.

She knew that she had to get away though. Jenkins was insane.

She wanted to scream this at him, yell that she wasn't _his Sheryl. _She held her tongue though knowing that the wrong move would get her killed.

He spoke not fully acknowledging that she was obviously still terrified. "One day you'll understand why I had to do this. Now put on your seatbelt."

Hannah reluctantly did so fearing that he would finally completely crack and shoot her if she disobeyed him.

She took a deep breath realizing what she had to do. She had to play along with whatever delusions he was having. If he kept saying that he was trying to save her then she would have to play along with it.

She couldn't piss him off. She had to keep him calm. If he stayed calm then she may have a chance of making it out of this alive.

She eyed the gun knowing that she had to figure out a way to escape. She had to be smart about it or she was going to find a bullet in her.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she looked over at him trying her best to sound calm and not completely terrified.

She was slowly beginning to regain control of her breathing knowing that now wasn't the time to let her anxiety get the best of her. She needed to stay clear headed.

Jenkins let out a sigh thankful that she was cooperating with him for now. He knew it would take some work to get her to fully understand that he was only trying to do what was best for her.

He knew that he would have to keep a close eye on her make sure that she wasn't trying to deceive him. "I'm thinking we can go up into the woods in Oregon for a while and lay low. Then maybe after a few days we can start a trek up to Canada."

"Why Canada?" Hannah asked though she knew the answer. The MC would go onto high alert once it was clear that she had been taken.

There would be eyes in every brother club across the USA and beyond keeping an eye out for Jenkins and her.

"Don't worry about it okay. It'll all work out." Jenkins stated becoming a little more relaxed with the gun, though he still refused to move it away from her.

He flicked on the radio pulling his hand away from the steering wheel for a moment, turning it on to an old alternative rock station, filling the car with the sound of _Sonic Youth's Superstar._

Hannah locked her eyes down on the steering wheel as a sudden thought entered her head. She knew that she had to wait until the road was clear to put her plan into action though.

She had to do this with some thought, she had to make sure that she stood a chance of making it out of this alive before she acted.

She cleared her throat as she spoke. "What will we do in Canada?"

"I don't know yet. I'm sure I can find a job though. Like I said, let me be the one to worry about it. Don't worry about a thing. I'm going to make sure that we have a safe life, you don't have to worry about those people or Charming ever again." Jenkins stated lowering the gun a little more as Hannah calmed completely.

Hannah took a deep breath as she spoke. "I'm going to flip on the heater...I'm cold."

She reached down acting as though she was reaching for the heat switch on the dashboard.

She reached over taking a hold of the steering wheel turning it as far as she could manage with Jenkins trying to push back.

He spoke as she put all her strength into pushing the steering wheel. "You stupid bitch."

He didn't have time to say much more as Hannah managed to turn the steering wheel to the left enough to cause the car to veer off course.

This action caused the car to take a sharp turn off towards the fenced median beside the road separating the old road from a heavily wooded area.

The car sped forward slamming right through the old wooden median, Jenkins losing complete control of the Volvo.

The car sped right into a heavy area of tall thick pine trees. The car hit the trees the airbags going off on impact.

Hannah flew forward her head hitting the dashboard despite the air bag.

She heard the gun go off as Jenkins flew forward as well though he didn't fare as well as she did thanks to the fact that he hadn't put on his seatbelt.

Hannah felt her vision begin to blur as her head made contact with the dashboard her body aching as the seatbelt locked down on her.

As her eyes fluttered shut she could distinctly hear the radio Thurston Moore's voice still singing

_Don't you remember you told me you love me baby?__  
__You said you'd be coming back this way again baby__  
__Baby baby baby baby, oh baby__  
__I love you, I really do__  
_

* * *

Reviews? Constructive Criticism?


	25. Talking To the Man Upstairs

Hannah fluttered her eyes open as she tried to take in her surroundings. It was too dark to see much of anything. She couldn't help but to wonder if she was dead, and if she was dead was this heaven? Or had she not earned her spot in heaven, perhaps this was purgatory?

She imagined that purgatory would be just a silent darkness, so this seemed to be a rational answer. Perhaps she was supposed to wait here in this silent darkness until God forgave her and allowed her into heaven.

She chuckled as she came to a sudden realization, she had come to Charming where her life had truly started in a Volvo, and it had seemed that she had left Charming and this life in a Volvo.

Hannah flinched realizing that her head was killing her; actually her entire body was killing her. If she was in pain then surely she wasn't dead was she?

She hesitantly lifted head feeling dizzy and a little nauseous as she realized that there was a warm wetness surrounding her forehead. She reached up touching the wetness as she realized that it could only be one thing, blood.

She reached up blindly searching for the switch to the overhead auto lights. She flicked the switch a few times before it finally came on making her surroundings clear.

She stared at the wreckage around her suddenly becoming very aware of what had happened, she stared into the drivers seat almost afraid that she would find herself starting down into the barrel of a gun.

The drivers seat was empty though, filled with broken glass, she stared to the Volvo's front window seeing that most of the window had completely shattered on impact.

She reached down her left arm aching as she unfastened her seatbelt. She lifted her right arm up crying out in pain as she moved it.

She stared down at it seeing that it looked horrible; it was bent at an unnatural angle, it had to be broken. At least she didn't see any bone.

Hannah cursed as she reached for the door handle remembering that the damn thing didn't work.

She took a deep shaky breath realizing that she would have to find another way out. She was too horrified to go through the drivers' door and she was partially sure that the drivers' side was too damaged for the door to work anyhow.

It didn't help that all she could picture was Jenkins popping up at her as she got into the drivers seat like some horror film maniac.

She turned her body aching as she did so, as she tried to climb into the backseat.

She practically collapsed into the backseat her body already so exhausted. It was hard to force herself to work through the pain, but one thought kept her going.

She had promised Chibs that she would make it back to him; she wasn't going to break that promise.

She opened the backdoor thanking the powers that be as it opened easily. She climbed out of the car her stance a little uneasy, as she was overwhelmed with another dizzy spell.

Hannah felt vomit rise up in the back of her throat as she spotted Jenkins, he was sprawled out across the hood of the car; his body bloodied and twisted in an unnatural position.

He was dead; the realization hit Hannah hard, Anthony Jenkins was dead. She was frightened when she realized that she wasn't saddened by the loss of a life.

Anthony Jenkins had caused her and her loved ones pain. She felt nothing but relief as she realized that he would never hurt anyone again.

She tore her eyes away from his bent and broken body once she was convinced that he was infact dead, and that he wasn't going to get up and point that gun at her again, wherever the gun had wound up.

She widened her eyes as she remembered that the gun had gone off when they'd hit the trees.

She reached down with her uninjured arm feeling her stomach and her sides wanting to make sure that she hadn't been hit. She let out a relieved sigh as she realized that she had been spared.

Hannah turned away from the wreckage knowing that she had to find help. She moved towards the highway finding it painful to walk on the forest floor without any shoes.

She was wearing what she had slept in, a black tank top and a pair of yellow cotton pajama shorts; though the pajama shorts were a bit bloodied now from the accident.

She reached the highway her body swaying as she tried to stay upright; she wondered just how hard she had hit her head, given that she felt so dizzy. It was like her equilibrium had been thrown off whack.

Hannah moved forward as she spotted a large pair of headlights in the distance. She stumbled out onto the side of the road knowing that she looked more like a zombie than a living person at the moment.

The semi truck screeched to a halt as the driver spotted the last thing he'd ever expected to see, a very injured young woman in nothing but a pair of pajamas.

The truck driver jumped out of his rig making his way over to the girl hesitantly placing his hands on her shoulders as he spoke his voice thick with a southern accent. "My god girl. What in the hell happened to you?"

Hannah stared up at the man thinking that he sort of reminded her of someone's grandfather, he was a large man, he had a bushy white beard, a pair of old thick glasses, and a baseball cap on. He sort of looked like a redneck Santa Claus.

She managed to speak her voice cracking unsure of what else she could say. "I had a wreck."

The truck driver nodded his head staring off towards the broken median fence before he stared back at the woman.

He took his heavy red plaid jacket off putting it over the woman's shoulders trying to warm her body in the cold night, as he spoke. "All right. I'm going to call for some help... is there anyone else injured in your car?"

Hannah nodded her head her body starting to feel too heavy to stay upright for much longer. "He's dead."

Her knees began to buckle underneath her as the truck driver led her over to his rig lifting her the best he could and placing her in the drivers seat.

Hannah leaned against the back of the seat as she heard the man's frantic voice as he talked into his cell phone.

She closed her eyes knowing that she was safe now; all she had to do now was wait for her family to come. She felt herself drift off knowing that help would come.

* * *

Chibs paced the floors of the clubhouse his mind a mess of guilt and rage. He wanted Anthony Jenkins dead.

He couldn't believe that the bastard got away from him, but what was he supposed to do. One wrong move on his part and Hannah would be dead.

He took a deep breath as he felt Gemma place a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to find her honey."

Chibs nodded knowing that she was right. All of samcro and the sons across the country had been told to be on high alert for Jenkins and Hannah. Someone had to spot them somewhere.

The orders were to kill Jenkins on sight. Chibs couldn't help but to hope though that he would be the one got to kill the bastard.

Tig and Happy had been sent out to the motel that Jenkins had been staying in hoping that maybe the PI had been dumb enough to go back to the motel.

Jax was on the phone with every nearby charter giving the orders to keep an eye out for Jenkins and Hannah.

Chibs felt useless, with his wounded shoulder he wasn't much help.

He couldn't ride with his damn shoulder still killing him. All he could do was stand around and wait.

Gemma had found Chibs and Madison still handcuffed at the cabin about an hour ago. She had been in a panic trying to get ahold of Chibs, trying to warn him of the danger that was coming Hannah's and his way.

Chibs couldn't believe that Savannah had gone so far. That she'd had so much hatred within her that she would send Jenkins to take Hannah from him. Even if Jenkins had lied to her, what right did she have to send the bastard after Hannah.

Savannah was lucky that she had left town after Gemma had broken her nose. Chibs knew that if he ever saw the croweater again then she'd be a dead woman either by his hands, someone in the clubs', or Gemma's.

He felt such a mix of emotions at the moment; wrath, despair, and anxiety. He feared that once they found Hannah that it would be too late.

He knew that he would never be able to forgive himself if Hannah were to die. He would blame himself if he lost her.

He had already lost so much in his life, his family to Jimmy O' though Jimmy was dead, the pain of all the years lost was still there.).

He had lost friends and _brothers_ to this life; Donna, Luanne, Half Sack, Piney,Opie.

He couldn't bear to lose anything else, not when he'd finally found some sense of happiness.

Part of him wondered if maybe he should have followed his instincts, if he should have told Hannah to stay away from him when they'd first fallen for one another. He and this life didn't bring anyone anything but pain.

She would probably be safe right now if he had pushed her away.

Chibs knew that he probably couldn't have ever done that though. He loved her far too much to shove her away. The idea of her loving someone else and having a happy life without him was painful.

He ran his hands through his hair wanting nothing more than to track Anthony Jenkins down himself, he wanted to take his gun and kill the bastard just like he'd promised.

He felt his stomach drop as Gemma's cell phone began to ring. He stared at her fearing the worst as she answered it her face going pale as she listened to whoever was on the other end.

Gemma spoke letting out a shaky sigh as she hung up her cell. "That was Saint Thomas...we need to get there. They've found Hannah."

* * *

Chibs found himself sitting alone in the chapel at Saint Thomas Hospital. He stared down at the green rosary in his hands unsure of what he should say.

He wasn't the best catholic; he knew that. He had sinned more often than not. He had committed adultery when he was estranged from Fiona, and then of course there was the divorce, which was frowned upon in Catholicism.

He had stolen, he had killed, and he had done a ton of other horrible things all in the name of the club. He knew that most people would cringe to know all the things he'd done.

He hadn't stepped foot in confession or a church since he'd lived in Ireland. He preyed on occasion, but he was never sure how much good that did.

The more cynical part of him wasn't sure if God would be willing to actually listen to anything he had to say. He had to believe though, he held on to the hope that God was the loving all forgiving power that he had been taught to believe in when he was just a lad.

He felt so useless. The hospital staff wasn't telling them much at all. There was one dead and one injured, that was all the hospital staff in the emergency waiting room would tell them for now.

Of course Hannah was the injured one, but no one would tell them just how bad the injuries were. The longer everyone waited the less hope they had that Hannah was going to be all right.

Tara was currently doing everything she could to see if she could find out more information than what the staff was telling them.

Gemma was about to throw a fit, she kept her temper in check though. She knew that she would be more help to her niece here with her than locked up in the police station because she freaked out and attacked one the staff at the front desk.

The waiting room was full of everyone who loved Hannah, Jax, Tara, the boys (who were both fast asleep in the waiting room chairs), Gemma, Nero, Juice, Madison, Tig, Happy, Unser, Chucky, and all three of the prospects.

They had been sitting for hours, fueling themselves with crappy coffee and old magazines as they waited for the news.

Chibs had pulled away about thirty minutes ago, knowing that he needed time to think. He had found himself in the chapel, sitting all alone with his thoughts.

He stared up at the small cross hanging on the chapel wall, still unsure of what to say. He took a deep breath closing his eyes as he began to make an attempt to prey.

Chibs asked God to consider Hannah if God wouldn't consider him and how much he needed her. Hannah was too young to die like this. She had a full life ahead of her. She deserved so much more. She had to walk away from this without any major injuries.

Chibs wasn't going to try to claim that if Hannah's life was spared that he would turn over a new leaf and become a pious citizen. Chibs knew that God knew better than to ever believe that Chibs would back out of the life. He wasn't going to make a promise that he probably couldn't keep.

Chibs promised instead that he would do everything it took to give Hannah the type of life she deserved; he would make her happy. He would make sure that she never regretted falling in love with him.

He knew that it was all he had to offer God, a promise of love. He just hoped that it was good enough for God.

He raised his head up his eyes opening as the chapel doors opened to show an exhausted Gemma. She spoke motioning for him to stand.

She embraced him in a maternal hug as she spoke. "Come on the doctors ready to talk."

Chibs shoved his rosary back in the pocket of his kutte as he took one last look at the cross, hoping that God had heard him.

* * *

Dr. Stevens widened her eyes as she spotted all the bikers in the waiting room, everyone in Charming knew who they were, sons.

Dr. Mary Stevens had been a doctor here in Charming for years, even back before the Sons of Anarchy Mc had made their home here.

She had taken care of the people here for two decades at least. Her hair had gone white a long time ago from years of stress and her eyes now required glasses from what she was sure was stress and overuse as well. She was fighting retirement though, not willing to put down the stethoscope just yet.

The doctor cleared her throat looking down at her notes as Gemma and Chibs approached her followed closely by Jax. "Miss. Morrow is a lucky young woman."

Gemma, Jax, and Chibs all let out a relieved sigh as they processed the words.

Dr. Stevens spoke again still staring down at her notes. "She's got a pretty nasty concussion, and a cut on her head. We managed to stitch that up. She has a hairline fracture in her right arm, so we had to splint that and give her a cast. It should take about six weeks for the fracture to heal if she's gentle with it. All in all she's doing well. Like I said she's a lucky young lady, especially considering her condition."

"Her condition?" Chibs blurted out suddenly fearing the worst.

Oh god what could be wrong with her, if the doctor said that she was lucky then what in the hell was this condition, he thought, panic beginning to swirl within him.

He wanted to scream at the thought of something serious being wrong with Hannah. He knew that he would crack if something was wrong with her.

Chibs knew that he couldn't kill Jenkins if the rage set in. He hated knowing that the bastard had died before he'd gotten his hands on him.

Dr. Stevens frowned as she spoke up. "Miss Morrow is pregnant. Not far along of course. We just caught it in the blood work; there was HGG in the blood. HGG stands for human chorionic gonadotropin; it's a hormone produced by the body only during pregnancy. We tested her urine as well. As I said though she isn't very far along at all. She probably wouldn't have known unless she'd taken a home pregnancy test."

Chibs snapped out of his shock for a moment as Gemma embraced him in a tight hug, he wasn't surprised as Jax hugged him as well the two most important members of Hannah's family obviously overjoyed at the news.

As soon as Chibs was released from the hugs he found his mind going into overdrive. He wondered when they'd conceived; it had to have happened before they'd come to the cabin of course. Anything they'd done in the cabin was too recent to have gotten her pregnant.

He knew that they hadn't used protection in a long while, not since the beginning of their relationship. It wasn't a very smart move; of course he knew that. It had just never really come up. They both held a clean bill of health and were faithful to one another, so there had never been a fear of disease.

They always just found themselves so wrapped up in one another that protection was always the last thing on their minds until it was too late.

He was caught up in a swirl of emotion, both fear and excitement.

He feared that he and the life he had wouldn't be any good for a child. It was easy with Kerrianne, she lived so far away that she wasn't directly effected by his lifestyle. He just didn't want to be a bad father, not after being forced to miss out on so much of Kerrianne's childhood.

He hadn't really put too much thought into having children with Hannah. Though he knew that she probably would want children eventually. He had actually been a little afraid that when that time came that he would be too old to get her pregnant.

And he knew that if he couldn't get her pregnant then there would be no chance of them adopting, no one in their right mind would give a baby to a biker con and his girlfriend.

In vitro fertilization would have been their only option and it was expensive. Chibs barely had just gotten himself insurance; he knew that his crap insurance couldn't cover something that huge.

He knew that Hannah and he might possibly have a family someday if they were lucky enough; he just hadn't ever thought that the day would come so soon.

Chibs spoke his throat tightening as he struggled to come up with the right words. "Can I see her?"

He paused suddenly fearing that the hospital staff may not allow him to see Hannah. After all he wasn't family, and they weren't married or engaged even.

Chibs spoke the lie spilling out his mouth easily. "She's my fiancé."

"You can see her once we get her settled into a room. We're going to want to keep her for a few days, just to keep an eye on her." Dr. Stevens explained not even raising an eyebrow at the fiancé' comment.

As soon as Dr. Stevens left going off back behind the double doors that led to the emergency room, Chibs found himself locked into another hug by Jax.

"I love you brother." Jax stated not hiding the excitement from his voice.

"Me too." Chibs stated still in a bit of shock at the news.

He silently wondered if maybe he should go out and buy flowers or something. Shouldn't he bring the mother to his child something nice?

He widened his eyes realizing that Hannah was the mother to his child. It was so strange to think that.

He shook his head knowing that it was too late to get a gift. Flowers would have to wait until tomorrow.

Gemma gave him another hug as he managed to speak up. "Can ya go out tomorrow to my loft and get her some things that remind her of home? Some of her pajamas and some books...ya know she hates hospitals."

Gemma nodded her head pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Of course honey. I'll get her some real food too...She's going to hate this hospital shit."

Chibs nodded his head thankful that he could do something to make Hannah more comfortable.

She had always hated hospitals. She had never explained to him why. He wondered if maybe they reminded her of something from her childhood, something that was upsetting to talk about.

He found that she didn't like talking about her childhood before she'd come to Charming, and he didn't blame her, not with the way things had been for her.

He turned to face his anxious friends and _brothers _as he spoke the words spilling right out of his mouth a smile on his face. "I'm goin to be a da."

Chibs let himself be practically swallowed by hugs and pats on the back as he fully let the words sink in.

He was going to be a father... well technically he was already a father to Kerrianne, but still... he was going to be a father... again.

He placed a hand over his pocket feeling the rosary as he looked up saying a quiet thank you to God.

Maybe the man upstairs had been listening to him after all.

* * *

Hannah laid back in the hospital bed her eyes closed as she breathed in oxygen through the tubing against her nose.

After waiting for what had seemed like hours she finally settled into her tiny hospital room.

Relaxing was hard to do considering she was being forced to go without any painkillers, given her condition.

All the nurse had given her was a low dose Aspirin claiming that it wouldn't do Hannah or the child she was carrying any harm. As long as she didn't take Aspirin constantly through out the pregnancy then it would be fine.

She found herself placing her hand over her flat stomach as she tried to fully take in the information.

Hannah guessed that the nausea she had been experiencing wasn't just her frayed nerves fighting back.

It was a shock, a huge shock. She wasn't that far along, a little over four weeks.

Chibs and she had never discussed children. She knew that he liked children. He adored Abel and Thomas. But that was different wasn't it? They weren't his children.

She wasn't even sure if he wanted any more children. He already had his daughter Kerrianne.

She frowned realizing that she hadn't even met his daughter yet. This was all happening so quickly. It had sent her mind into a whirlwind.

Hannah knew deep down inside that she wanted this child. Yes she was terrified. It was a big responsibility to take on obviously. She was afraid that she wouldn't be a good mother, given the fact that her own mother had been a horrible example.

She knew though that she wanted this though despite all the fears she had. She wanted to give this child the childhood she'd never had, a real childhood.

She was afraid that Chibs wouldn't be happy with the news. Maybe he didn't want this? Maybe this was all too soon for him?

She took a deep breath trying not to let her negative thoughts get the best of her.

They would deal with this; they had to deal with this.

She frowned as the door to her room opened. She was almost afraid that it would be the police.

Her doctor had said that there were some officers that wanted to have a word with her about the accident. The doctor had told them that she needed her rest first, so they would have to come later.

She wasn't sure what to tell the cops. She needed to talk to Chibs or someone from the club first. Find out which lie she was supposed to tell.

She bit her bottom lip as she realized that it wasn't the police, it was someone she was just as anxious about seeing, Chibs.

Chibs stared at her for a moment a little taken back by how small she looked, lying back in the hospital bed obviously in some pain still. Her dark hair was a stark contrast against the white sheets and pillows.

She was wearing a powder blue hospital gown, hooked up to an IV and oxygen. There was a white cast on her right arm and a white bandage over her left eyebrow.

Chibs went to her bedside taking her hand in his. He was almost overwhelmed by the simple action, realizing that hours ago he had been almost convinced that he would never be able to hold her hand again.

He kept her hand in his as he found a place to sit in the recliner beside her.

Hannah was the first to speak a little overwhelmed as to what exactly she should say. "So I guess you know."

Chibs nodded his head just as unsure of what he should say. "Aye, I do."

Hannah swallowed the lump in her throat as she spoke knowing that she had to know what he was thinking. Though she was almost afraid of what the answer would be. "Are you mad?"

"O course not. Why would I be mad love?" He asked as he stood up wanting to be closer to her than the recliner would allow.

"We never discussed this." Hannah blurted out feeling a little dumb for being so worried that he would be upset.

He leaned down pressing a kiss to her lips as he spoke. "I aint angry little love. I'm thrilled. We're goin to be parents. I love ya."

She smiled her eyes beginning to water a little as she realized that it was going to be okay. He wanted this just as much as she did. "I love you too."

He pressed another kiss to her lips before he leaned down pressing a kiss to her stomach over the blankets and the hospital gown she was wearing.

He spoke staring down at her stomach. "Yer ma and I are gonna have an intrestin story bout how found out bout ya, fer ya little one."

She pressed a hand to his cheek as he turned his head pressing a kiss to her wrist.

For the first time in a long time Hannah found that she felt truly at peace.

She knew that things might get complicated in the future. With this life it was a guarantee that it could get complicated.

For now though Hannah had the man she loved. Chibs and she and the little life that was growing inside of her were going to be a family.

As she watched him press yet another kiss to her stomach she couldn't help but to look forward to their future. She was sure that after all they'd been through they could take whatever came at them.

_To be continued._

* * *

_As I said this will be continued in a sequel that will be called It's Not That Complicated. I hope you'll read it as well._

_Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten so far, and as I said I hope to hear from you in the sequel._


End file.
